Collide
by MusicChiller27
Summary: Dean Ambrose/OC - The new Corporation has been formed. Alliances have been made. Lines have been drawn and crossed. Nobody knows the mastermind behind all of it though. Something's missing though. The mastermind recruits a woman wrestler from the Indies to join HIS Shield, his corporation. Sparks fly. Things change. But will anyone survive or will they go down in a blaze of glory?
1. Chapter 1

_******Author's Note: The plot of this story was a story challenge idea by QueenofQueens and I just want to say thank you very much because I've really enjoyed writing this story. I hope you enjoy it and reviews are welcome! :)** ****_

**Collide**

Chapter 1

She would maim him.

Drake Wuertz sat in his car contemplating what to do, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel in thought. Everything was set. All he had to do was get out of the car and march his happy backside over to the blue postal mailbox to drop the small package off. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but Drake knew what was best for his sister. She worked harder than most wrestlers he'd seen in the Independent circuit and deserved the opportunity to make it to the best wrestling organization on the planet. The WWE. It was where all Indy wrestlers wanted to be, but only a select few made it. Unfortunately, he wasn't one of them.

He wrestled under the name Drake Younger, which was famous all over the Independent circuit. His sister was simply known as Milla, which was also her birth name. They were brother and sister through marriage. Drake's father, Billy, divorced his mother, Daisy, and met Milla's mother, Megan Brown, when they were small children. They were too young to understand that their parents didn't love each other anymore or the concept of divorce. Megan treated Drake like one of her own, calling him her son whenever she spoke of him to others. Billy was the same way with Milla, referring to her as his daughter and he was honestly the best father she ever had. Her biological father –Milla called him sperm donor whenever she spoke of him- had taken off just after Milla was born and Megan had taken care of her by herself for 5 long years. When she met Billy, it was like fate had finally given Megan a break and they were married 6 months later in a small wedding.

Milla was a beautiful, intelligent woman that stood at 5'9 and had a perfect hour glass figure. She wasn't too skinny to where her bones stuck out of her skin and was nicely toned in a feminine way. She had long honey blonde hair that hugged her waist perfectly and light brown eyes that reminded people of toffee candy. She'd been in the Independents for quite a few years and Drake had personally trained her, teaching her everything he knew. He was one of the best and it was a shame the WWE couldn't see the amount of raw talent he had. That didn't bother him though because Drake enjoyed the Independents and knew he would retire with them, having one hell of a career overall.

No matter how great the Independents were though, the downfall was the rotten pay the wrestlers received. There wasn't enough money and Drake was tired of watching his sister struggle to pay her bills. There were times she had to borrow money from him for gas just to get to the next venue to wrestle and Drake would always lend it to her. He knew this was her passion, what she was born to do and she was lethal in the ring. If the WWE didn't scoop her up, they were blind as bats. He had to do this for her. There was no way around it. Milla could kick the hell out of him all she wanted, but she deserved the shot he never got.

The package was a simple videotape compiled with all of Milla's best matches and moments thus far in the Independents. Drake had to call in a few favors from friends that he knew in order to pull this off and, thankfully, nobody gave him grief for it. If anything, they were proud of Drake for taking care of his family the only way he knew how. By getting her the hell out of the Independents so she could make a real living and not struggle financially anymore. Deep in his gut, Drake knew Milla would make it in the WWE and be the top Diva in the company, but they had to give her the chance first. He owed a lot of people for making this video and hopefully it would pay off by gaining Milla a WWE contract.

"Fuck it, no turning back now." He muttered, stepping out of his car and headed across the street where the postal mailbox was.

Without a second thought, Drake pushed open the mailbox flap and dropped the videotape through it, closing his eyes. He could only hope he was doing the right thing for his sister. Rubbing his hands together, Drake turned and headed back to his car, driving away from the postal mailbox moments later. Even if he had a sudden change of heart, there was no way he could get the videotape out of that box without committing a felony. By this time tomorrow, it would be headed straight to Stamford, Connecticut, where WWE headquarters was located.

**~!~**

"Again!"

Milla rolled her eyes while she was perched on the top turnbuckle, working on her moonsault. Most female wrestlers added it to their arsenal, but Milla didn't want to be like everyone else. She wanted to be different, unique. Her finishing move was called the Moison – a move that went from a fireman's carry into dropping her opponent so their face smashed into her knee. Milla had taken the word poison and spelled it with an M instead of a P to name her finishing move. It was simple and classic, nothing too over the top since Milla was a simple woman. Her wrestling attire was a one piece that was burnt orange with black hemming throughout it. The attire was sleeveless, had a halter top style and stopped just below her breasts. Then the design changed to a crisscross that showed her belly button, which was pierced and it connected to shorts, everything molding to her body perfectly. The back was also a crisscross design that matched the front, showing off some of her back, so she couldn't wear a bra whenever she wrestled. She had 5 of them made specially and all were different colors, but the burnt orange was her favorite since she enjoyed the color orange most.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Drake demanded, standing in the far corner with his arms folded in front of his chest, eyeballing his sister. "Scared?"

"Fuck you, Drake." Milla growled and flipped herself back in the air, landing on the mat seconds later.

Drake smirked, loving to get under his sister's skin, especially when the practiced. "Better, much better." He commended, clapping his hands together a few times and pointed to the top turnbuckle again. "Another."

"No." She stood up and turned to face him, planting her hands on her hips. "I want to work on something else. If I do another moonsault, my brain is going to fly out of my skull." Milla had been working on it for 3 straight hours and couldn't handle flipping backwards anymore for the moment. "Let's spar."

Raising a brow, Drake always had reservations sparring with his sister because he didn't want to hurt her. Granted, she was a tough customer, but he was bigger than her and sometimes couldn't reign in his own strength. Still, Drake couldn't deny Milla anything, especially when she flashed those big light brown eyes at him pleadingly. Drake already had his hands taped up and his wrestling gear on, so there was no excuse he could come up with not to spar with her. Why did he always have to be ready to go?

"Alright, but nothing too brutal." Drake stated, rubbing his hands together and locked eyes with Milla, watching her nod.

They started slowly circling each other and locked up with Milla instantly putting him in a headlock. Drake smirked, tossing her away to bounce of the ropes and blinked when his back hit the mat from a shoulder tackle. Milla knew how to lay it in as Drake rolled over while she bounced off the ropes, doing a leapfrog over her head and then pulled her into a headlock of his own, flipping her over on her back. Milla twisted her body to get on her knees managing to get her to feet, using all of her strength to hurl Drake against the ropes and this time it was her hitting the mat, staring up at the lights. This went on for another hour before they called it quits for the day, promising to meet up later for dinner. Milla hit the showers, washing away the day's practice down the drain and then turned the sprays on cold to cool down her overworked muscles. An hour later, she finally stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, pulling her clothes out to get dressed when her cell phone went off.

"Great, what does he want now?" She muttered, sitting on the bench and frowned when her caller ID said **UNKNOWN CALLER**. Normally, Milla wouldn't answer her cell phone if she didn't know the number, but something told her to do it this time around. "Hello?" She said somewhat hesitantly, putting the speaker phone on so she could get dressed.

"Hello, is this Milla Brown?" An unfamiliar male voice asked, his tone completely professional.

Milla swallowed hard, wondering what this regarded. "Yes it is." She answered, pulling her white cotton panties on and pulled the towel away to clip her bra on. "Who is this?"

The man sighed with relief over the line. "Miss Brown, my name is Timothy Banks and I work for the World Wrestling Entertainment in Talent Relations." He explained, the sound of shuffling paper following. "I'm calling because we've received your tape and were impressed with your work."

Milla's jaw dropped and covered her mouth with her hand, standing there in her bra and panties, trying to remember if she ever sent a tape out to the WWE. That company was as high as a professional wrestler could go. If a wrestler, male or female, made it in the WWE, they achieved success, no matter how short of a time period they were in the company. This was huge and Milla had no idea how to respond, swallowing past the lump that formed in her throat, taking a deep breath.

"Miss Brown, are you there?"

"Y-Yes, yes I am." She cursed mentally for the stammer and stared down at her shaking hands. "Sorry, I'm just…I'm in a little bit of shock right now. Forgive me."

Timothy chuckled, nodding in understanding. "It's alright, just take a deep breath and calm down. I know this is a lot to take in, believe me. But I would like to discuss with you the possibility of flying out to one of our upcoming live events to do a dark match. Before we can sign you to a contract, you have to show us what you can do in the ring in person and then we take it from there. Call it a try-out match, if you want."

Was the WWE actually offering her the opportunity to wrestle in a dark match?! Milla couldn't believe it, feeling her heart pounding vigorously against her chest and was sure it would fly out at any given moment. There was no way she could tell them she hadn't sent the tape. That would be completely stupid on her part, not to mention committing career suicide. Milla felt her knees go weak and had to sit back down on the bench, grabbing the phone with shaking hands so she had something to occupy them with.

"When would you be available to come do a try-out match for us?" Timothy asked, jotting down notes and waited patiently for her to answer.

"I will leave that up to you because I'm free to come whenever is convenient." Milla congratulated herself for keeping her voice steady, trying not to show any nerves.

"There are no shows around your area anytime soon, but if you could fly out to where Monday Night Raw is this coming week, that would be great." The WWE never paid for a wrestler to come for a try-out, fully believing if they had the passion and drive, they would find a way to get to the venue. "Would that work for you, Miss Brown?"

"Absolutely." There was no way Milla could pass this opportunity up. It was once in a lifetime. "Where is Monday Night Raw located? I will purchase my plane ticket as soon as we end this phone call."

Timothy chuckled softly, liking her enthusiasm. "Des Moines, Iowa. We will send you a backstage pass along with some other information overnight so you are prepared. Please arrive at least 2 hours early to the arena so you can warm-up and do what needs to be done before your try-out match. We look forward to meeting you, Miss Brown."

The call ended and Milla sat there for 10 minutes straight staring down at it, trying to wrap her mind around what just happened. She had a dark match before Raw went live that was a try-out and it sounded like, if everything went well, she would end up leaving with a WWE contract. How the hell did WWE receive a tape of her? Finally feeling like she could stand without collapsing, Milla slipped blue skinny jeans on with a hot pink tank top, slipping into her white sandals. Grabbing her purse and gear bag, Milla headed out to go meet her brother for dinner as planned.

"What's wrong?" Drake asked a little while later, sitting across from his sister at the small diner they went to once a week. "You're barely eating your food."

How could Milla eat after the phone call she received earlier? Her stomach was in knots and she had no idea how Drake was going to react once she told him. "Sorry." She muttered, pushing the salad around on her plate and set her fork down, burying her head in her hands.

Drake was concerned now and reached across the table, taking her hand. "Talk to me, sissy. What's going on?" If anyone messed with her when he left the arena, he would kick the hell out of whoever it was.

Blinking, Milla felt the tears slide down her cheeks and squeezed her brother's hand, taking a deep shaky breath. "I got the most unbelievable phone call today and…I'm still trying to process it. I'm still hoping it's not a dream because, if it is, I never want to wake up again." She wiped her tears away with her free hand and Drake could feel her shaking.

"Who called you?"

Milla swallowed hard and let more tears fall, finally looking up at him from her plate. "Please don't be mad. It was WWE." She watched as his eyes went wide and then the biggest grin crossed his face, eyebrows furrowing. "What did you do, Drake?"

Drake turned sheepish, lowering his eyes from Milla and felt her hand pull out of his, knowing he had to come clean. "I sent a video to them of some things you've done so far and apparently they were impressed. Please don't be mad at me. I did it because I don't want you stuck in the Indies for the rest of your life like I am. I want you to make it big, Mills."

Milla stood up and walked over to stare down at him hardening, acting like she'd give him a tongue lashing. "Thank you." She then tossed her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and cried harder, feeling Drake hold her close to him cradling the back of her head with his hand.

"You're welcome, sissy. Now make me proud."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean Ambrose.

Seth Rollins.

Roman Reigns.

Their real names were Jonathan Good, Colby Lopez and Leati Joseph Anoa'i. He went by simply Joe though. They were known worldwide throughout the WWE as simply the Shield. Jon and Colby came up through the Independent circuit, wrestling under the names Jon Moxley and Tyler Black. Jon wrestled throughout several Indy promotions, dominating every one of them while Colby dominated other promotions, including ROH, which stood for Ring of Honor. It was the most popular Independent company known along with Dragon Gate, which Jon wrestled for as well. Starting at the tender age of 16, Jon did whatever he could to pursue his dream of wrestling and still managed to acquire a high school education. He grew up in unpleasant conditions, didn't really have anyone to show him the way and had to learn at an early age how to survive. Wrestling was his outlet, the one thing consistent in his life and Jon knew he wanted to do absolutely nothing else in the world. It took him over 10 years to achieve his ultimate goal in making it to the WWE and Jon was having the time of his life now, especially with the two men he considered his brothers, not just his best friends and comrades. The feeling was more than mutual from Colby and Joe too.

Colby had a pretty standard background with loving parents and a wonderful childhood. He grew up in Davenport, Iowa and found his love for wrestling in high school. Through perseverance and drive, Colby found his way in the Indies shortly after graduating high school, taking off through countless promotions until he finally found ROH in 2007. He was there until August 2010 until the WWE offered him a developmental contract, which Colby took instantly. Joe signed on with WWE developmental one month prior. As much as Colby loved ROH, there was no bigger wrestling organization on the planet than the WWE. In July of 2011, his feud with Jon started since he'd also been assigned a developmental contract with the WWE. Back then, the developmental facility had been called FCW –Florida Championship Wrestling- and had been rebranded in August 2012 as NXT. So the 3 men started around the same time, Jon a little later than the others, but their friendships were instant.

Joe didn't start his wrestling career until a little later than Jon and Colby, but his family history in the business spoke volumes. He was the youngest son of Leati Sika Anoa'i, who wrestled under the name Sika with his brother Afa Anoa'i as the Wild Samoans. His family tree was filled with wrestlers such as Dwayne Johnson, who was simply known as The Rock during his wrestling career, Solofa Fatu JR, who wrestled under the name Rikishi in the WWE along with Dwayne and Joe's older brother, Matt Anoa'i, who wrestled under the name Rosey in a tag team called Three Minute Warning with his cousin Eddie Fatu, his wrestling name being Jamal. Eddie ended up going on to wrestle under the name Umaga and died tragically in 2009 of a heart attack. Matt left the wrestling business and opened up his own restaurant called Boi BBQ, wanting to enjoy his life with his family instead of constantly being on the road. Solofa's twin boys, Jonathan and Joshua Solofa, also currently wrestled in the WWE under the tag team The USO's, Jimmy and Jey. Their popularity was skyrocketing with fans and Joe had a blast bouncing around with them in the ring, even though sometimes they got out of hand. It was the nature of the business though and he didn't take anything they did personally.

Before pursuing wrestling, Joe played in the NFL with the Minnesota Vikings, Jacksonville Jaguars and finally the Canadian team Edmonton Eskimos. As much as Joe loved football, his passion for wrestling stemmed deep in his bloodline and he couldn't deny his passion for it. He'd go to shows whenever he could and just being backstage was enough for him to know wrestling is what he truly wanted to do with his life. Jonathan and Joshua had the same sentiments, wanting to make their father proud by carrying on the Samoan wrestling legacy.

The Shield debuted October 2012 on NXT and were instantly brought up to the main roster of WWE a month later for one of their biggest pay-per-view events Survivor Series. They took the wrestling world by storm, attacking and crushing anyone in their path. They were the Shield of Justice in the WWE and took out anyone who they felt deserved punishment. Dubbed the nickname Hounds of Justice, the 3 men definitely lived up to their name, the hype and proved to everyone that they were in WWE to stay for a long time. Their fan base had exploded as well, even though they were supposed to be the bad guys, the heels. That wasn't fully possible though considering Jon and Colby had a fan base in the Independents prior to coming to the WWE. Still, they performed their heel duties took out top wrestlers such as John Cena, Randy Orton, Kane –His real name was Glen Jacobs-, The Undertaker –His real name was Mark Calaway-, Dwayne Johnson, Ryback –His real name was Ryan Reeves-, The Big Show –His real name was Paul Wight-, Sheamus –His real name was Stephen Farrelly- amongst others. This was their time, they were the big dogs in the yard now and nobody would take it from them unless it was over their dead bodies.

It was only a matter of time until the Shield became champions.

At the 2013 Extreme Rules pay-per-view, it became reality when Jon won the United States championship from Kofi Kingston, –His real name was Kofi Nahaje Sarkodie-Mensah- winning his first ever single's title in WWE. It was truly a dream come true and everything Jon had worked hard for since he was 16 had come nearly full circle. It would've been had it been the WWE championship, but eventually that too would happen. Joe and Colby captured the WWE tag team championships from Team Hell No, who consisted of Daniel Bryan –His real name was Bryan Danielson- and Glen Jacobs. That night solidified their rise to the top in the company and they did it as a team, performing like a well-oiled machine.

Nobody realized there was a mastermind behind everything that been happening in the WWE, including forming the Shield. Everything had happened for a reason that lead up to a moment at Summerslam 2013 that changed the landscape of WWE forever. After a hard fought victory against the then WWE champion John Cena, Bryan Danielson had reached his goal and dream, holding the title proudly in the air as the fans cheered madly. Paul Levesque, the COO of the WWE, had been the special guest referee so his estranged father-in-law, Vince McMahon, wasn't able to interfere with the results. Vince didn't think Bryan had what it took to be WWE champion and Paul had defended the man every step of the way. So when Paul counted the pin fall, it seemed as though everything had been right with the world in WWE.

That was until Randy Orton, the then Money in the Bank winner at the previous pay-per-view, cashed his title opportunity in for the WWE championship. Before Randy made it to the ring, Paul did the unthinkable and turned on Bryan, pediagreeing him in the middle of the ring. Randy picked the bones and pinned Bryan without a second thought, Paul counting the pin fall, effectively screwing Bryan Danielson out of the title. Nobody saw the swerve coming. Randy was currently the WWE champion and the new face of the WWE since John Cena had to leave for 4-6 months to have surgery done on his elbow. That's why he dropped the title to Bryan Danielson, but the McMahon-Levesque family didn't agree with who Cena wanted to make champion.

Throughout the next few weeks after being screwed out of the title at Summerslam, Bryan had put up the fights of his life and was beaten down nearly every week on television by the recruited Shield. They were the McMahon-Levesque family's guard dogs and did their bidding, beating the hell out of anyone who crossed the bosses. Everyone thought the mastermind behind making Randy Orton the new champion was Paul and his wife, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque along with Vince McMahon. Once again, they were fools to believe that because none of it was true. The fact of the matter was someone else owned 25% of the WWE who hadn't been around in a long time, someone who was coming back to television very soon. The pieces had all fallen into place, they had their new champion and face of the company along with the Shield the mastermind had formed.

Shane McMahon smirked as he recalled everything that transpired up to this point, proud of himself for his evil genius. But somehow, he still wasn't fully satisfied when it came to the Shield, thinking they were missing something. He couldn't put his finger on it though, wracking his brain and then one night it hit him like a ton of a bricks. They needed a 4th member and not just anyone – a woman. A strong woman to carry the Diva's championship since that was the only other major title in the company besides the Intercontinental title and of course the WWE title. Those were both taken and in secure hands though. He immediately picked up his phone and made a phone call to Timothy Banks, ordering him to start looking through tapes of any potential women wrestlers they'd received. Shane had scouted the NXT talent along with the current WWE Divas and none of them fit the build on what he was looking for. She had to be ruthless, aggressive and blend well with the Shield.

So when Shane received a phone call from Timothy Banks, he knew the man had found someone. "What's her name?" He said by way of greeting, sitting in his hotel suite and raised a brow. "Milla Brown? Hmm…and she's in the Indies?"

"Yes, sir." Timothy answered, looking over the background check he'd done on Milla per Shane's request. "She's been wrestling since she was 18 and she's now 24 in the Independent circuit. Her videotape that was sent in is quite impressive."

"Excellent, have you contacted her?" Shane hoped so or else he might have to fire Timothy.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, I want you to convert that tape into a DVD and send it to me immediately. Overnight it. I want to see what kind of potential we're dealing with personally." Shane ordered, sipping his scotch and crossed his ankles on the bed. "I want it by tomorrow morning."

Timothy knew he'd be up most of the night editing and converting the videotape since he was also computer savvy. Whenever Shane or someone needed their computer fixed or something done regarding technology, he was the one they called. It made Timothy valuable and therefore he had job security.

"Will do, sir. I will send it to your email as soon as I finish it tonight so you have it in the morning and then I'll also overnight the DVD to you just in case." Timothy informed him, scrubbing a hand down his face and could tell the boss was intrigued with Milla Brown.

"Good man, Timothy. Good night." Shane hung up and finished his scotch, standing from the bed to stare out the window that overlooked the current city they were in.

The next morning, Shane was not disappointed as he watched the video of Milla Brown performing in the ring. Her body was nicely toned and still feminine, not overly muscular and her moves were flawless. When she delivered her move called the Moison, Shane absolutely fell in love with it and smirked, stroking his chin in thought. This woman had it all – aggression, ruthlessness, a mean streak and it did help she was incredibly gorgeous. Shane also admired her wrestling attire, deciding they would be keeping that whenever she wrestled, but as a valet it would have to change to Shield attire. They would figure all of that out later, first Shane wanted to see her in action personally to make sure she wasn't all show.

Jon, Joe and Colby all walked down to Shane McMahon's hotel suite, wondering what he wanted. They'd gotten a call around noon being ordered to come to his suite and the men could only imagine what the meeting involved. When they knocked and Stephanie answered the door with a smile, Jon became nervous, though he didn't show it. Joe and Colby were calm as cucumbers, all 3 of them standing in the middle of the suite while Shane looked over some paperwork in front of them.

"Have a seat, gentlemen." He ordered, not bothering looking up and took a sip of his coffee while Paul sat next to him and Stephanie joined her husband's side. "If you want some coffee, grab it now and then we'll get started."

The men shook their heads, silently declining and Jon finally spoke up. "What's this about, boss?" He asked, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees, clasping his hands tightly in front of him. "Did we do something wrong?"

"Not at all. In fact, you've done well since debuting, but…I can't help feel like something's missing from your group." Shane admitted, deciding it would be best to break the news to them easily instead of a blunt nature.

"What do you mean?" Joe spoke up next, arching a thick black brow with confusion swimming through his grey orbs.

"You need a…feminine touch to your group." Shane smiled, sipping more of his coffee and held up a picture to them. "Her name is Milla Brown and she has a dark match try-out this coming Monday night before Raw to showcase her talent. I've seen a video of her and I think she'd be a perfect fit for the Shield."

Jon reached over and took the photo, staring down at the honey blonde beauty with rich light brown eyes. They reminded him of toffee candy, very hypnotic and yet she seemed familiar for some reason. He couldn't put his finger on it though. He handed the photo over to Colby next, not liking the sound of a woman trailing them all over the place.

"She's beautiful, no doubt about that." Colby commented, handing the photo to Joe and shrugged when Jon raised a brow at him. "What? Tell me you don't think she's hot. I dare you."

"She is." Joe conceded with a sigh, handing the photo back over to Shane finally. "Do you mind me asking why you think we need a woman in our group?"

"Because she's going to be carrying the Diva's championship." Shane said simply, setting the photo down on the coffee table and stood up to refill his coffee cup. "There are only so many major titles in the company and I want the Shield to be the most powerful faction to date. I want all of you to be champions and of course you can't claim the WWE title or the Intercontinental. So, the only other one left is the Diva's title since you are carrying the United States and Tag Team titles right now." He looked at his brother-in-law, deciding he would be the one to recruit Milla if she impressed everyone. "Paul, I'm leaving this in your hands. I want you to watch her try-out match and if you feel she's good enough to sign, we'll do it. If not, we'll keep looking and that goes for you men as well. Because whoever we choose to be your 4th member has to connect with you in every way or else the Shield will fall apart. So I also want you watching the match as well and I want honest feedback. Understood?"

They nodded, not knowing what to think about this and left Shane's suite to head back to theirs, each having different thoughts about this sudden turns of events.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wells Fargo Arena.

Milla was calm, cool and collected throughout the flight that Drake insisted paying for. She tried arguing with him, but once big brother's mind was made up, there was nothing she could do to change it. He wanted to come with her, but Milla told him she had to do this on her own and he understood. If she had a chaperone, that wouldn't make her look good to the officials and Milla had to remain focused on her goal. Obtaining a WWE contract. It wouldn't be hard, she just had to wrestle one of their Divas and show them why they had to hire her. After retrieving her luggage and calling Drake to let him know she made it safely, Milla headed out for the arena, still not feeling the butterflies. It was only when she pulled up to the huge building that they erupted inside her stomach.

"I'm actually here." She whispered to the silence of the car and found a parking spot designated for WWE only.

Sitting there for a few minutes to learn how to breathe again, Milla looked down at the outfit she wore and hoped it was appropriate. Drake had informed her of the dress code, which she already knew about, so Milla had gone shopping for dress clothes. She wore a pair of black dress pants, a cream colored sleeveless buttoned up blouse and black flats, wanting to look representable. Her hair was pulled back in a slick high ponytail since it the humidity was unbearable in Iowa. If she left it down, it would be all over the place and she would look like a hot mess. She wore no makeup, just some chapstick. Milla was not a believer in using a lot of makeup because she wasn't afraid of her natural beauty like so many other women in the world. The chapstick was used for her incredibly dry lips, hoping to moisturize them a little. However, if the WWE wanted her to wear makeup, Milla would do it in a heartbeat, willing to sell her soul to the devil to get a WWE contract.

Reaching over to the front seat, Milla grabbed the backstage pass they sent her and slipped it over her head to drape around her neck. What was she doing? If Milla went in there this nervous, they would chew her up and spit her out. No! She had to swallow down the nerves and walk in there with her head held high. To believe that she belonged in the WWE along with all the current Superstars. Taking one last deep breath, Milla stepped out of the vehicle with purse and gear bag in hand, pressing the automatic lock on the keypad attached to her keys. Then she turned and headed toward the arena, flashing her backstage pass at the security guard at the door.

"Name?" The security guard asked, bulky arms folded in front of his chest.

"Milla Brown. I'm here for a try-out dark match." She answered in a firm yet soft voice, cracking a smile.

The security guard instantly stepped aside, nodding. "Mr. McMahon has been expecting you, Miss Brown." Shane had informed all security guards earlier that day about her arrival, making sure nobody gave her a hard time getting inside the building.

"Thank you."

Milla stepped inside the arena and a sense of euphoria instantly overtook her, not believing she was standing in an actual WWE arena. She couldn't help being in awe of everything even as the chaos surrounded her. Everyone was preparing for Monday Night Raw, people were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Still, it was possibly the greatest moment in Milla's life and she relished in it, slowly making her way down the hall. She stayed out the way close to the wall, trying to pay attention to the names on the doors. Turning the first corner she found on the right, Milla smacked right into someone and cursed, stumbling back.

"Shit, I'm so sorry!" A female voice stated, her voice full of concern and hands reached out to touch Milla's shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Milla recoiled from the touch and looked up, staring into a pair of soft leaf green eyes, standing to her full height instantly. "I'm fine." She stated, wondering if this woman was one of the WWE Divas. "My apologies, I wasn't watching where I was going."

The woman smiled kindly, pure sincerity in her eyes and ran a hand through her long burgundy colored hair. "No need, it was my fault. I'm Spencer King." She extended her hand to the timid woman and knew instantly she was new to the company.

That name didn't sound familiar to Milla and she didn't want to be rude, so she took the woman's hand, firmly shaking it. "Milla Brown." She pulled away quickly, shouldering her bag since the strap began slipping down her arm from the collision.

"Were you looking for someone, Milla? I could try to help you find them." Spencer offered, knowing what it was like to be a new employee in the WWE, if Milla was even one.

Spencer seemed harmless and Milla had no idea where she was going. "I'm looking for Shane McMahon's office. I have a try-out dark match tonight and was directed to go to his office as soon as I arrived." She kept her tone professional, not feeling any alarm bells ringing in her head with Spencer.

"You're in luck. I just came from there and know exactly where it is. Come on, I know it can be very intimidating being a newbie, but you'll get used to it." Spencer was the same height as Milla, though she wasn't nearly as toned and fit, working strictly in advertisement behind the scenes of the shows.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Milla flashed a genuine smile, walking with Spencer down the hallway and managed not to bump into anyone else. "How long have you worked here? I'm presuming you do."

Spencer chuckled, nodding in confirmation. "I'm in advertising. Definitely don't go anywhere near the ring. Something tells me you're a wrestler though."

"Guilty, I guess my bag gave it away huh?" She rattled her gear bag with a wink, both girls sharing a small laugh. If Milla made it in the WWE, she had a feeling her and Spencer would become fast friends. "How long have you worked here?"

"3 years. And believe me, sometimes it feels a lot longer than that." Spencer half-joked, partially meaning what she said because sometimes her jetlag skyrocketed due to all the traveling. "How long have you been wrestling?"

"6 years, since I was 18."

"Wow, that's quite a long time."

They arrived outside of Shane McMahon's office seconds later and the butterflies once again erupted in Milla's stomach. This was it. Once Milla walked through that door, her entire life would change either for the better or worse. Drake gave her a pep talk before she boarded the plane earlier that morning, giving her tips on what to do and say. She couldn't go in there with a big head, which Milla didn't have to begin with. Drake called her one of the most modest and kind people he'd ever known, even stating that in her video. But when it came to her work in the ring, Milla became a vicious animal nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of.

"Thank you for your help, Spencer. Have a nice day." Her voice was full of appreciation as Milla watched the woman walk away, turning her light brown eyes toward the door again.

"Not a problem." Spencer murmured, watching Milla walk inside Shane McMahon's office and turned around just as Colby walked up to her. "Hi Colby." She greeted softly, moving to stand against the wall and tried not to undress him with her eyes.

Spencer had a crush on Colby since he debuted in the company last November. The attraction was instant, especially when she had to do some advertising for the Shield after their debut. They were the main stable in WWE and nobody messed with them unless they wanted the beating of a lifetime. She'd been nervous at first to approach the Shield, but also couldn't let her job suffer, so Spencer had bit the bullet so to speak. Joe and Jon were kind to her, but Colby had been a sweetheart, assuring Spencer they wouldn't hurt her. She didn't know if it was his two-toned blonde and black hair, his gorgeous smile or maybe his chocolate eyes. Whatever it was, Spencer was hooked and kept trying to think of a way to ask him out, but she was too shy to do it.

"Hey Spence." He greeted, noticing the woman Spencer had been conversing with walked inside Shane McMahon's office, curiosity igniting. "Who was that?"

"I'm not sure. I was just escorting her to Shane's office because she had no idea where it was." Spencer half-lied and chewed her bottom lip, lowering her eyes from Colby.

Colby's eyes narrowed slightly and reached his hand out to lift her chin until beautiful leaf green met chocolate brown. "Why are you lying to me?" He rumbled in a low voice, stroking her cheek tenderly with his thumb. "Tell me the truth, who is she?"

Being this close to him, Spencer could smell his intoxicating scent and knew it was his CK1 cologne he always wore. It had a musky yet sweet smell and he always smelled amazing. Spencer hated how well he could read her, but also didn't feel right telling Colby the reason why Milla was here.

"If you want to know, find out yourself. It's not my place, Colby. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." She walked past him down the hallway before he could stop her and went into the nearest bathroom, needing to learn how to breathe again.

Colby could only watch her walk away and sighed, feeling like bashing his head against the nearest wall. Why couldn't he just ask Spencer out? Why was it so difficult? He was supposed to be a member of the most lethal team in the WWE and he was acting like a coward. There was something about Spencer that made him weak in the knees and tongue-tied, at least when it came to talking about anything personal. He was fine as long as the subject stuck to work. Since Colby came to the WWE and he met Spencer his first night at Survivor Series, he couldn't get her out of his mind. His feelings for her had grown, intensified and if he didn't do something soon, Colby knew someone else would end up asking her out and he'd lose his shot. He just had to find the right way to do it. Snapping out of his thoughts, Colby looked back at Shane's door, having a sinking feeling he knew who that woman was and headed back to the Shield locker room to tell his comrades what was going on.

Shane looked up when the door opened along with Paul and Stephanie, smiles crossing their faces all around at the sight of Milla Brown stepping inside. "Hello Miss Brown, so glad you could make it." Paul greeted first, reaching his hand out and smiled when she shook it gently but firmly. "May I take your bag?"

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Levesque." Milla released his hand and passed her bag over without a second thought, turning to face Stephanie next. "It's an honor to meet you, Mrs. Levesque."

"Please call me Stephanie." She requested softly, shaking the woman's hand like her husband had and took a seat.

"The pleasure is all ours, Miss Brown. I assure you." Shane stated, standing from behind his desk and reached his hand out, their eyes locked. "How was your flight?"

"It was fine, Mr. McMahon." Milla replied, slipping her hand out of his and sat down when Shane gestured for her to do so, keeping her posture straight. "Thank you for the opportunity, this means a lot."

"I'm sure it does." Shane agreed amicably, leaning back in his seat with a pen in hand, twirling it around thoughtfully while staring at her. She was more beautiful in person, the picture did not do her justice. "How long have you been wrestling, Miss Brown?"

Milla hoped she wasn't out of line with this next request, but hopefully they understood. "Please call me Milla, Mr. McMahon." She flashed a warm smile, keeping her hands clasped in her lap, but her eyes never lowered. That would show weakness.

Shane raised a brow and nodded, no anger or resentment in his eyes. "Very well, Milla, but only if you call me Shane. We don't like formalities around here. My father, on the other hand, does."

"I understand, Shane. And I've been wrestling for 6 years. I started at the age of 18 and was trained by my brother." Milla felt a little more comfortable now that they were on a first name basis.

"Your brother?" Shane questioned, not recalling anything in her background check regarding him. "What's his name?"

"Drake Wuertz. He wrestles in the Independents under the name Drake Younger. But please keep that between us." Milla didn't want people thinking Drake got her this opportunity, though technically he had by sending her videotape in. Still, she wanted to make it on her own.

"Absolutely." Shane agreed, not having a problem with that and committed Drake's name to memory. "What made you decide to get into wrestling?"

"Honestly, I used to go watch my brother wrestle and fell in love with it. The moves, the psychology of it all. Not to mention I was a huge wrestling fan growing up along with Drake. We'd watch it together whenever it was on." Milla explained, smiling at the memory of crouching next to her brother watching ECW, WCW and WWF back in the day before WWF became WWE.

"Which programs were you a fan of?" Shane had to ask, genuinely curious.

"All of them. WCW, ECW, WWF. We'd flip the channels back and forth whenever WCW and WWF was on because of the Monday night wars."

Good answer, Shane thought, tapping the pen lightly against his closed lips and leaned forward. "Well Milla, sounds to me like you'd fit well in here, but before we close this deal with a contract, you know what you have to do. I've recruited Natalie Niedhart to wrestle you tonight in the dark match. She's one of the toughest Divas and women wrestlers we have on the roster right now. You need to bring your A game. There's no second chances here. Do you understand?"

Milla nodded without hesitation, squaring her shoulders and knew exactly who Natalie Neidhart was. She was the great Jim 'The Anvil' Neidhart's daughter and wrestled under the name Natalya in the WWE. "I promise I won't let any of you down. This is everything I've ever wanted and you won't be disappointed." She stated, hoping that didn't sound too cocky, but at the same time Milla had to have some kind of edge.

"Excellent, I look forward to seeing you in action. Your dark match is in 2 hours. I suggest you find a dressing room and get ready for it. I will send Natalie down to talk to you about the match." Shane stood up along with Paul, Stephanie and Milla, extending his hand. "Good luck tonight."

"Thank you." Milla shook his hand along with Stephanie and Paul's, grabbing her gear bag before heading out to go get ready for the biggest match of her career to date.

It was Milla's time to shine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"She's here right now?"

Colby nodded, retying his two toned hair at the nape of his neck in a small bun to keep it out of his eyes. "Spencer was talking to her and wouldn't tell me what was said. So I'm almost 100% sure it's the girl Shane wants to join us."

"Shane told us she was having a try-out match tonight." Joe piped in, busy wrapping his wrists in black tape and ripped it off with his teeth, getting ready for the show.

Jon shook his head, wrapping his own hands with tape and snorted. "I still don't fucking understand why we have to have a broad follow us around."

"Shane said it was good for our image if we have a 4th member carrying the Diva's strap." Colby reminded him, pulling his black gloves on over his hands. "We gotta do what the boss says, bro."

"He wants us out there to watch her perform too." Joe suddenly recalled, a smirk curving his lips and stood up from the metal folding chair. "If she's as good as they think, she won't be intimidated by any of us."

"The last thing we need is a terrified woman we have to console." Jon grunted, rolling his eyes and stood up as well, ripping the black tape off that mostly covered the white on his hands. "Might as well go out there and get this over with."

"Now – now Ambrose, there's no need to get testy about this." Shane stated from the doorway, a smile curving his lips that didn't reach his eyes. "After all, I'm doing the Shield a favor by strengthening your team and adding sex appeal as well."

Jon closed his eyes and knew he was busted, that Shane McMahon overheard every word he said. "I just don't see the reason why we need a woman following us around. Even if she's the Diva's champion, we'll still have to watch and protect her." He stated, turning around to face the boss and prepared for any type of backlash.

"But that's the beauty of this, gentlemen!" Shane crowed, sauntering in the room to stand in the middle of them, clasping his hands together. "You won't have to watch and protect her because she'll be strong enough to defend herself. Whoever we choose will gel well with all 3 of you. I wouldn't just place any bitch in your group and you know it. She's going to be the toughest bitch the WWE has ever seen and look good kicking ass." He clasped Jon's shoulder, wishing the man would trust his judgment. "Just give this a shot. If it doesn't work out, we'll nix her from the group."

Everyone considered Jon the leader of the Shield simply because he was the single's champion while Joe and Colby carried the tag team titles. It made sense. Every group had to have some kind of leader and Jon was the Shield's. He was the mouthpiece and knew how to get the job done. Jon didn't act like a leader though and instead made the Shield function like a well-oiled machine, each one making up their own mind. They had a connection that surpassed what any other group in the history of the WWE had.

"So what do you say we go out there and see what Milla Brown has to offer, hmm?" Shane guided Jon out of the room with Joe and Colby following suit, keeping his hand on the United States champion's shoulder the whole time.

Meanwhile, Milla had found a quiet secluded dressing room away from the WWE Superstars, trying to gather her thoughts about this match. She had her wrestling gear on, which was a deep blue with black hemming, the material shiny plastic. She left her hair the way it was, pulling her elbow and kneepads on, starting her usual warm-up before a match. Putting her fists up, she began jumping up and down, thrusting her arms forward and back with her eyes closed. Her black boots went to the middle of her legs, zipped up the side and tied in the front. There was just enough room to wear her kneepads, making it all blend together. Milla was ready for this and snapped her eyes open when a knock sounded at her dressing room door.

"Come in." She called out, stopping her warm-up and smiled at none other than her opponent that evening. Natalie Niedhart Wilson. Natalya.

"Hey, I'm not interrupting you, am I?" Natalie asked softly with a kind smile, already dressed in her wrestling gear of pink and black.

"No, not at all." Milla walked over, extending her hand to the woman. "I'm Milla Brown, it's very nice to meet you."

At the very least this woman had manners, Natalie thought, shaking Milla's hand and kept the smile on her face. "So I heard we're competing against each other tonight in a dark match."

Milla nodded, pulling her hand away and walked over to her bag to pull her black fingerless gloves on, wrapping them around her already taped hands. "Yeah, I'm guessing you're here to discuss what we should do?" She questioned, sitting down on the bench and began lightly thrusting her arms out in a punching form to keep warming up.

"Well, you're from the Indy circuit right?" Natalie sat on the bench as well, not minding Milla's warm-up technique since everyone had their own and watched Milla nod. "And you've been wrestling for 6 years?" Another nod. "Then why don't we just wing it out there? You look like you're experienced and it'd look more realistic if we took each other to the limit."

"You trust me enough to do that?" Milla rose a brow, stopping her warm-up momentarily to look at Natalie and watched her nod. "Alright I'm game. I'm good at what I do and I understand the psychology of the business. Thank you for trusting me enough to wing it and giving me a try-out match."

Natalie knew she shouldn't underestimate this woman, but couldn't help noticing how small she was. She would wipe the mat with her. "Hold off on that because I'm not taking it easy on you out there. If you want to be part of the WWE, you have to prove you belong here and there's only so many spots for Divas. You better bring your A game. See you out there." She stood and walked out of the dressing room to finish getting ready for her match.

Milla smirked wickedly, shaking her head and stood up to continue warming up. Natalie was making a fatal mistake underestimating her, but that was fine. Milla knew she wasn't that big, but her strength was amazing. If she could pick up her brother Drake, who weighed 210, she could lift any of the Divas, including Natalie, with ease. She would let Natalie think what she wanted, but the Diva would be extremely disappointed when she stared up at the lights later that night and Milla snatched the victory.

Before Milla knew it, the time for her dark match had arrived as she headed down the hallway, light brown eyes full of determination. She was in character, keeping her head high when she passed by some of the top talent in WWE. Milla hid her surprise at the sight of Shane McMahon, Stephanie and Paul Levesque along with three men in black standing with them. She instantly recognized two of them as Jon Moxley and Tyler Black from the Independents, having heard rumors they made it to the WWE back in 2010 and 2011. She didn't really know them, just heard of their style and Drake had quite a few brutal matches with Jon Moxley. He definitely could never find out who she was related to if this worked out because everything would surely fall apart.

"Are you ready for this?" Shane asked, stepping up and smirked at the amount of fortitude in her eyes.

"Wait and see, Shane." She winked, walking past him and headed through the black curtain toward the ring where Natalie waited for her.

As soon as the bell rang, the women circled each other and locked up, Milla instantly slapping a headlock on Natalie. She broke out of it, tossing Milla off against the ropes and ended up on her back with a shoulder tackle. Milla didn't waste time and jumped over Natalie to bounce off the opposite ropes with Natalie doing a leapfrog to avoid being struck and Milla gained the speed she needed. Natalie groaned, being hit with a lethal clothesline that nearly knocked her head off, not believing how strong Milla was. She definitely made a mistake by underestimating the rookie and felt boots start stomping on her midsection. Milla lifted her up by her blonde hair and head butted her, making Natalie stumble back into the corner. Milla delivered a few chops to Natalie's chest, lighting her up as the sounds echoed through the arena and then flipped her by the head, applying a chokehold. Natalie tried fighting out of it, waving her hands in the air and did what she could to gain oxygen.

Feeling Natalie start to power out of the move, Milla got to her feet and grabbed her opponent's head, snapping it forward along with her back as she landed on her back, immediately getting to her feet. She then kicked Natalie in the stomach again, a crazed look coming over her eyes because the end was near. The referee made her back up when Natalie crawled to the ropes and Milla held her hands up, only to jump off the middle rope and nailed her in the back of the head with an enzuigiri. The sound echoed throughout the arena and Milla went for the pin, getting a near fall and went back on the attack. Natalie was completely out of it from being nailed in the back of the head, dazed and felt her body lift from the mat over Milla's shoulders. She tried fighting back with elbows to the face, but Milla overcame them and dropped her, making her face crash against her knee – her finishing move Moison. 3 seconds later with the pin fall of her career, Milla's hand was raised in victory and closed her eyes, knowing she did it. Licking her lips, Milla smirked maliciously down at Natalie and walked over, flipping over the top rope to land on her feet on the outside, heading toward the back.

Shane, Stephanie, Paul and even the Shield all stared at the monitor with wide eyes, hardly believing this petite woman just took Natalie Neidhart Wilson to the cleaners! Shane felt the biggest smile cross his face and nodded, knowing they just found the Shield's 4th member in Milla Brown. The amount of physicality and domination in that match lit his blood on fire, his eyes flashing dollar signs. Milla barely broke a sweat while systematically dissecting Natalie until there was nothing left, her finishing move something extraordinary too. They would be signing Milla Brown to a WWE contract that night, there wasn't a doubt in Shane's mind, but he had to consult with the Shield first.

"So, still any doubts, boys?" Shane asked, raising a brow at the group and chuckled when they shook their heads in response. "Good."

He'd never admit it, but Jon was very impressed with Milla's in-ring ability and work, wondering why he felt a sense of familiarity the more he watched her. He couldn't put his finger on it, glancing over at Colby and knew he had the same issue going on. Where had they seen her before? Milla Brown…that name didn't ring a bell, but somehow Jon knew her. Then again, maybe that was his memory playing tricks on him since he'd been blasted more than once and had countless concussions throughout his Indy career. Milla walking through the black curtain brought Jon out of his deep thoughts and he couldn't help admiring how her wrestling gear clung to every part of her body.

"That was fantastic!" Shane crowed excitedly, clasping his hands together and handed her a bottled water. "Natalie is one of the toughest Divas we have on the roster."

Milla had to swallow down her cockiness and nodded, downing half the water. "Thank you." She murmured quietly, screwing the cap back on and could see the almost need glistening in Shane's eyes.

There was one last thing Shane had to do before sealing this deal with Milla and gestured to the Shield, all of their faces stoic. "If we offer you this job, you have to work with these 3 men. This is Jonathan Good, Colby Lopez and Joe Anoa'i. Do you have a problem with that?" Please say no, Shane silently prayed, keeping his excitement at bay for the moment.

She would be working close with Jon Moxley and Tyler Black, two Independent legends? Milla couldn't wipe the smile from her face even if a gun was pressed to her temple and instantly nodded, stepping up to the man named Joe first. Joe raised a brow down at her and blinked when her hand extended, absolutely no fear or intimidation in her light brown eyes. Sweet girl, he thought, and took her hand practically swallowing it whole, giving it a gentle yet firm shake.

"Nice to meet you, Joe."

"You too, Milla."

Milla really had to reign her nerves in when she stepped up to Colby next, not believing she stood in front of Tyler Black at that moment and did the same thing. Finally, she stood in front of Jon Moxley and somehow maintained her composure, extending her hand. The moment their hands touched, Milla felt a warmth rush up her arm and the look in Jon's eyes told her he felt it too. She wouldn't have a problem working close with him and released his hand, turning to face Shane.

"Why would I have a problem working with them?" Milla had to ask, raising a brow and Shane just chuckled at her, waving her question off.

"No reason, I just wanted to make sure you clicked with them and obviously you do." Shane said truthfully, everyone turning their eyes to the curtain as Natalie made her way through it.

"Good match." Natalie extended her hand and Milla took it, shaking it firmly with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Natalie." For letting me beat the hell out of you and securing my WWE contract, Milla added in thought, releasing Natalie's hand as she headed down the hallway.

Shane didn't want to waste any more time, knowing they wouldn't find any other woman as vicious and beautiful as Milla Brown. "I already know the answer to this question, Milla, but I have to ask it anyway. Do you want to work here and become the Shield's 4th member?"

"The Shield?"

"That's what we're called." Jon stated, folding his arms in front of his chest and found it refreshing that someone from the Independents didn't watch the WWE. Most of them did. "We're ruthless assholes and beat people up in the name of justice. Think you can handle all the brutality?"

Milla locked eyes with Jon, that same malicious smirk curving her lips she had out in the ring after pinning Natalie and tilted her head slightly. "Absolutely." She was ready for anything and everything the WWE had to offer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After showering and dressing, Milla headed down to Shane McMahon's office to read over her contract. She still couldn't believe this was happening and had texted Drake. Milla would call him once the meeting ended and she signed on the dotted line. But first she had to read over the fine print, not wanting any surprises. Shane invited her inside his office and handed the contract over, not wasting any time. He'd already spoken with Stephanie and Paul to make sure they were on board, thrilled they agreed with his creative genius.

It took Milla an hour to read over her contract and couldn't believe the dollar amount they were offering. She would be in the main storyline with the focal group in the company. Shane hadn't mentioned her future as the Diva's champion because he wanted to make sure she signed on first. Milla finally looked up from the contract and saw a pen was already laid out for her. She started pressing the pen to the paper and, suddenly, Milla had second thoughts.

Did she want to leave the Indies to pursue a career with the WWE? She would be leaving behind everyone who supported her, everyone who made her career what it was. Then again, this was everything an Indy wrestler strived for and Drake had went through a lot of trouble to send her tape to the WWE. If she didn't take this deal, there would be no second chances and Drake would pummel her for being stupid. Closing her eyes, Milla lifted the pen and then pressed it back to the paper, scrawling her signature on the dotted line sealing the deal.

Shane breathed a huge sigh of relief, worried when she didn't automatically sign the contract and took it as soon as she handed it over. "Welcome to the WWE, Milla. As we agreed, you have one week to take care of what you need to and will have your first match on Monday Night Raw next week. Your angle to become part of the Shield will also happen."

Milla nodded in understanding and stood from the chair, knowing she would have to go shopping for dress clothes because of WWE's strict dress code. "Got it, thank you again for the opportunity, Shane." She extended her hand, smiling when he shook it once again and stepped away. "I will see you next Monday."

"You will be emailed your travel arrangements and schedule over the next 2 weeks. Once you're fully in the Shield, you will go where they go and end up traveling with them fulltime." Shane informed Milla, releasing her hand and pleased that she took all of this with a grain of salt. "Also, your wrestling attire will have to change whenever you go out to the ring with the Shield. We'll have wardrobe whip something up for you that's appropriate, but you're welcome to keep your wrestling attire for when you wrestle. Just make sure it matches the Shield's colors, which is black and grey or silver if you prefer."

Relieved to hear that, Milla didn't want to change her wrestling gear since she had it for the past 6 years, but didn't mind altering for her valet position of the Shield. "Understood. I will keep an eye on my email and see you all on Monday. If you could, try to have someone email me the outfit wardrobe picks out for me too?" She made it sound like a question, not wanting to demand anything from these people.

"Of course, not a problem."

Milla walked out of Shane's office and closed the door behind her, the biggest smile crossing her face. This all seemed surreal, like a dream and she pinched herself to make sure this was real. The pinch hurt, so therefore it was. She was sure her face would split completely in half from how wide the smile was and pulled the tie out of her hair, letting the warm honey tresses cascade down her back. Spencer looked up when the honey blonde from earlier bypassed her and excused herself from the conversation with her friend, Brianna Garcia-Colace. The WWE fans knew her best as Brie Bella, one of the conniving Bella twins, but behind the scenes she was one of the sweetest girls.

"So judging by the mile long smile on your face, I'm assuming everything went good?" Spencer asked, walking alongside Milla as they headed for the exit.

"I signed a contract, so yes it went very well." Milla's smile turned into a grin and breathed every second of the arena in. "I have the week off to tie up loose ends with the Indies and then I debut next Monday on Raw."

"That's amazing!" Spencer sounded legitimately happy for her and draped an arm around Milla's shoulders, squeezing gently. "I knew there was a reason I ran into you. You have a friend already, just remember that."

Milla appreciated that because being in a new company with strangers, no matter how well-known they were, could be extremely intimidating. "Thanks." It would take time for her to fully trust Spencer, but somehow Milla knew the woman would never steer her wrong.

"No problem. You'll do great, especially after your match with Nattie."

"You saw?" Milla raised a brow, though she shouldn't have been surprised considering the Superstars in the back could see the dark match on the monitors.

Spencer nodded, still not believing how Milla completely dominated the match against Natalie. "You definitely made a statement. I didn't have a doubt in my mind after seeing that match you'd be signed tonight."

"I had to prove myself and Natalie told me she wasn't gonna go easy." Milla simply did what was necessary to ensure her spot on the roster. "I just hope I didn't hurt her too badly."

"Nah, Nattie is tough." Spencer assured her, nodding at a few of the Superstars that passed by. "She's looking forward to a rematch with you though."

"So am I."

"Well, I should get back to work, but congrats on becoming part of the WWE family. You'll be back on Monday?"

Nodding, Milla pulled her cell phone out and saw Drake was calling. "Absolutely. See you then and thanks for helping me out." She walked away from Spencer further outside of the arena and flipped the phone open, pressing it to her ear. "Hey Drake."

"Hey Mills!" Drake crowed over the phone, sounding pumped up since he had a match that night. "How'd it go?"

"I signed the contract." Milla pulled the phone away when Drake began hollering through it, giggling from his excitement. "Are you done yet?"

"NO!" Drake yelled, continuing his tirade and couldn't be prouder of his sister.

Milla found a nearby equipment trunk, hopping up on it since she refused to drive while talking on her cell phone. "Whenever you're done, just let me know." She stated deadpan, swinging her legs back and forth in front of her.

"Sorry." Drake said 5 minutes later, breathing heavily from all the shouting he did. "Fuck, I hope I don't lose my voice from that."

"That would be your fault then, moron." Milla snorted, shaking her head and still couldn't believe she'd signed a contract with the WWE. "But yeah everything went well and my debut is next Monday on Raw. So I have a lot of phone calls to make and shit when I get home." She already sounded exhausted and none of it happened yet. "I owe you big for this, bro. If it wasn't for you…"

"No, you did this on your own. I helped by sending the video in, but it was your skills and talent that got you that contract. You won't thank me for that. Thank yourself." Drake lectured, refusing to take credit for his sister signing a WWE contract. "I only sent in the tape because I knew you'd be too stubborn to do it yourself."

Milla knew he was right and felt guilty because she'd achieved her dream – the same one her brother had. Drake was far more talented than her. He deserved this as much as she did, if not more. She just hoped this didn't destroy their relationship because Drake was one of the most important people in her life. And there were only a select few.

"I love you, Milla." Drake said as if reading her thoughts, not the least bit jealous of her success. "I've had my chances with the WWE and blew them. That's not your fault, it's mine. I want you to make it big in the WWE." Milla would be financially secured, which was all that mattered to him.

Closing her eyes, Milla fought back tears because his words meant a lot to her along with his everlasting support. She remembered when she decided to become a wrestler and went to Drake, wanting him to train her. At first, Drake was against it and told her she had to go to college to make something of herself. He explained that wrestling was a very hard profession to get into and, if one didn't have the heart and determination, nothing would ever happen. Milla assured him she had everything and more, proving to him for the past 6 years that she could hang with the Independents. She owed him everything and would try to repay him little by little, starting with making him proud in the WWE.

"Love you too." She whispered, wiping a few stray tears away from her cheeks.

"Listen, I gotta get going. My match is up next, but call me when you get home. I'll do what I can to help you tie up loose ends."

Milla wished him good luck and hung up, immediately snapping her head to the side when a voice cleared to the side of her. At first, all she could see was the silhouette of whoever had gained her attention along with what looked like a lit cigarette. As they stepped closer, Milla felt her mouth go dry at the sight of Jon Moxley staring back at her and immediately lowered her eyes from his. He was a legend in the Independents and she felt very intimidated being in this close proximity with him.

No matter how hard he tried, Jon couldn't place Milla and it was driving him crazy. Obviously she was from the Independents, thanks to Shane's background information on her. Nothing stood out in his mind though, but somehow he knew her. Feeling this amount of familiarity didn't happen on a whim. No. Jon didn't believe in coincidences either. He smirked when her eyes lowered from his and could tell he made her uncomfortable, deciding to see just how far he could push her. If Milla couldn't handle being this close to him, then what would it look like on-screen when they had to do promos together?

"Your wrestling ability is impressive." He hopped up on the equipment trunk beside her and watched as those light brown eyes snapped up to lock with deep blue.

Did he just compliment her, Milla questioned in thought, and swallowed hard trying to remain calm. "Thank you…" She trailed off, not sure what to call him because some wrestlers preferred to be called by their character names and others by their birth names.

"Call me Jon." He requested, blowing smoke out of his mouth and nose while continuing to look at her. "And you're welcome, but there's more to being a wrestler than your in-ring ability and fancy moves."

Milla raised a slow brow, wondering where he was going with this and folded her arms in front of her chest. "I assure you I know what I'm doing, Jon. I know the psychology and all that jazz. Believe me, you have nothing to worry about." Maybe she sounded a little condescending in a polite way, but Milla honestly didn't appreciate being treated like a 5 year old either.

Jon smirked at her feistiness and took a deep drag of his cigarette, flicking some ash away from her to the ground. "So you're really not intimidated by any of us? Because you know we get brutal and vicious in the ring. There are going to be times you don't want to do something, but we have to do it anyway. That's just the way things work around here. We've beaten up legends, sent a few packing and continue to dominate the WWE. It won't change. I just hope you're ready for it." He didn't mention the fact she'd soon be holding gold along with him, Joe and Colby because Shane wanted it to be a surprise next Monday.

"I'm ready for anything the WWE has to offer." Milla assured him, finally looking away since she was practically undressing him with her eyes and mentally shook herself. 

This was Jon Moxley for crying out loud and she was a rookie in his eyes! He wouldn't waste his time on her. Though, Milla did contemplate telling him who her brother was and decided against it, knowing that would just cause complications between them. He didn't like Drake and the feeling was mutual, so it was better left hidden in the dark. Milla just hoped Shane kept his word about keeping her secret on who her brother was, wanting a clean slate with the WWE.

"Fair enough. So how did you get into the Indies?" Jon asked, his curiosity burning and wanting to know everything he could about Milla Brown. "If you didn't know, I was in the Indies as well."

Milla had to be careful how she answered his questions and flashed an uneasy smile. "I started when I was 18. And yes, I've heard of you and Tyler Black." She admitted, hoping that wasn't a mistake.

Jon scooted closer purposely and Milla could smell his Hugo cologne mixed with cigarettes, the scent completely intoxicating. "You've heard of me…" He echoed, closing his eyes momentarily at the faint smell of some kind of fruit and flower combined. Definitely wasn't a perfume, but the smell ignited something in Jon he hadn't felt in quite a while. "So you're not a fan?"

His low raspy voice forced a wave of warmth to rush through Milla's body from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. "You're a great wrestler, there's no denying that. I've watched a few of your matches." She made the mistake of raising her eyes to lock with those deep blue depths again and felt her stomach tighten.

"What's your favorite match you've seen?" Jon was more than intrigued now, especially when her cheeks slowly colored to a deep crimson and fought the urge to touch one of them.

"I-I don't really have a favorite, Jon." Milla said truthfully and decided it was time to go since her flight would be leaving in 2 hours. "And I didn't realize how late it was. You should head back inside for your match or whatever you've got planned and I need to get to the airport. I'll see you next Monday though." She hopped down from the equipment trunk and reached for her bag, sucking in a sharp breath when Jon's hand landed on hers, the sparks instantly flying between them.

"Allow me." Jon smiled, flicking his cigarette away and slid the strap of her gear bag up her arm to her shoulder, handing over her purse next. "See you next week, Milla. Have a great night."

"You too, kick some ass." Milla winked and turned, heading across the parking lot to where she parked, trying to get rid of the tingly sensation on her hand Jon's touch caused.

"Will do, beautiful." Jon whispered to no one in particular, staring down at his own tingly hand and watched her drive away from the arena. "Will do."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Spencer headed back to her office after congratulating Milla on her WWE contract, happy that she'd have another friend on the roster. Granted, the Divas weren't bad and she was actually friends with a few of them. Brianna, Trinity and Ariane, –They were the Funkadactyls- Natalie, Celeste, –Her WWE character name was Kaitlyn- and now Milla Brown. She was a sweet woman, a little timid, but that was understandable and Spencer planned on breaking her out of that shell. Turning the corner, Spencer halted because she'd nearly plowed into someone and inwardly groaned at who it was. Those dark beady brown eyes of Robert Szatkowski –Fans knew him best as Rob Van Dam or simply RVD- staring down at her and Spencer suddenly felt dirty, keeping her eyes averted from his.

"We really have to stop meeting like this, honey." Rob commented, folding his arms in front of his chest and smirked when she refused to look at him. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? That's not cool, you know."

This wasn't the first time Spencer had an encounter with Robert, though she wished it would stop happening. He thought the world shined out of his backside and he was better than everyone else. She couldn't stand Robert and the fact she had once again ran into him made her start thinking if these run-ins were intentional or not. It was no secret Robert had asked Spencer out when he first came back to the WWE several months ago and she turned him down flat, not interested. Ever since then, she'd been running into him sporadically, but it was too many times in her book.

"I told you my name is Spencer. Don't call me that." She ordered scathingly, finally looking up at him with acidic eyes that were a normal friendly rich leaf green. Not when it came to Robert though. "If you'll excuse me…"

"Not so fast, HONEY." He reached out stopping her, wrapping his hand around her upper arm to pull her closer to him. "I think you owe me an apology for nearly running me down."

Spencer gritted her teeth, trying to break free from him and felt her back meet the wall with Robert staring hardening down at her. "Fine, sorry. Happy?" She demanded in a clipped tone, folding her arms and felt her upper lip curl when his nose dipped to inhale the scent of her hair.

"You don't mean it and that's not cool." Robert grunted in her ear, splaying both hands on either side of her head and pulled back enough to where their noses practically touched. "You're gonna have to do better than that."

Scoffing in disgust, Spencer knew what was coming and had to fight back the urge to nail him between his legs since he had a match that night. "Oh really, and what might that be?" She rolled her eyes, refusing to jeopardize her career over the likes of him.

Robert chuckled, the sound completely bone chilling and reached out, running a finger down her cheek. "You could stop fighting what we both know you're feeling and go out with me. Enough with the cat and mouse games, Spencer. Go out with me and I'll show you a cool time." It wasn't a request, he'd have her with him one way or another.

Spencer didn't know how many different ways she could tell this man no until he finally got it through his head, so she decided to take another approach. "No." Then she spit right in his face with no remorse, keeping her shoulders squared.

Did she just spit in his face? Robert was livid and slowly wiped it from his cheek, looking completely disgusted. "Not cool." He growled, brown eyes narrowing and wrapped his hand around her slender throat, pinning her to the wall. "I'll make you pay for that, you little bitch." His voice was nothing more than a hiss at this point and Robert lifted his free hand, ready to backhand her when a throat cleared behind them.

"Is there a problem here?"

Spencer had her eyes squeezed shut, expecting a blow from Robert and felt relief flood her body at the sound of Colby's voice. Never had a voice sounded like music to her ears, but his did at that moment. She felt Robert release her throat and swallowed hard, slowly opening her eyes to lock on Colby. All Spencer wanted to do was be in his arms far away from Robert, tears brimming her eyes. Colby immediately stepped up to Robert as soon as he saw the tears in Spencer's eyes and could tell she was too scared to move.

"I asked you a question, don't make me say it again." Colby ordered gravely, narrowing his dark eyes at the pathetic man in front of him.

Robert knew better than to disobey a member of the Shield, especially since they were working with the McMahon-Levesque family. "No problem here. Just having a friendly chat." He replied nonchalantly, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Friendly chat?" Colby snorted, not buying that for a second. "Looks to me like you were about to hit this beautiful woman for no reason. You call that friendly?"

Trying to laugh it off, Robert waved Colby off dismissively and shook his head. "Nah man, I wasn't gonna hit her. I would never hurt a hair on her head." He lied blatantly, easing a smile on his face and stepped to the side away from Spencer.

"So how do you explain your hand around her throat?" Did this guy think Colby was an idiot or just plain stupid?

Robert's nostrils flared slightly and cleared his throat, knowing he couldn't walk away without answering the Shield member. "It was a lover's quarrel, haven't you ever seen one, dude?"

Colby chuckled, the humor not reaching his eyes and stepped toward Spencer, taking her trembling hand. "That's funny considering she's not your lover." He pointed out and slid his arm around her waist, hoping Spencer didn't kick him in the balls for what he was about to do. "If she was having a lover's quarrel, it'd be with her actual lover, not someone who's trying to force themselves on her."

"What makes you think we're not lovers?" Robert retorted with a scoff, fury building in his eyes with each passing second.

"Because you're looking at her current lover."

It took every ounce of resolve inside of Spencer not to freak out and widen her eyes in surprise, catching onto what Colby was doing. She burrowed into his side, wrapping her arms around his waist and inhaled his scent, enjoying being this close to him. Then Colby did something completely unexpected. Just to drive the truth home further for Robert, he dipped his head and captured her mouth with his, passionately kissing Spencer. Instead of pushing him away, Spencer's hand cupped Colby's face tenderly, his arms tightening around her and kissed him back with an equal amount of passion, every part of her lighting on fire. The feeling for Colby was more than mutual, especially when her sweet mouth opened and their tongues touched for the first time. Spencer angled her head, burying her fingers in his two-toned colored hair and pressed her chest against his, getting completely lost in the moment with him.

"Whatever." Enraged, Robert couldn't say anything and stormed away from them, not believing Spencer was screwing one of the Shield members.

The kiss broke several minutes later when both needed air to breathe, smoldering chocolate locked on dark forest green. They didn't notice Robert had stalked away, their eyes only for each other. "Are you alright?" Colby asked softly, trying to slow his racing heart and stroked her cheek gently with his thumb.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" Spencer stammered, her lips swollen from his kiss and felt the passion haze slowly diminish from her mind. "Thank you for stopping him."

"No need to thank me. I knew you weren't having a lover's quarrel. What a fucking idiot."

Colby snorted, slowly taking a step back from her and couldn't believe she hadn't fought back against his kiss. If anything, she returned it and it shocked him because he didn't think he stood a chance with Spencer. Now, he didn't know what to think or believe, his lips burning and Colby could tell she enjoyed it as much as he did. Or maybe he was just seeing things and making some sort of excuse up in his head to justify the kiss.

"Colby…"

"I – uh – I better get going." He cut her off abruptly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "If he bothers you again, just let me know."

"Okay…"

Spencer watched him walk away with a frown and touched her lips with her fingertips, knowing they would tingle for days. That kiss was…there were no words for it. He definitely knew how to kiss and the feeling of his arms wrapped around her made her insides melt. Then her heart plummeted to her stomach as the harsh realization crashed over her that Colby had only kissed her to chase Robert off. Feeling like a complete fool, Spencer wrapped her arms around herself and was thankful nobody else had witnessed this spectacle or else her reputation would be ruined.

"Idiot…" She mumbled, walking off toward her office to get some work done and try to forget about Colby kissing her.

**~!~**

Jetlag was a bitch, Milla thought the next day, and pulled herself out of bed around 10 AM, having slept nearly 12 hours. Granted, she was used to flying, but she'd forgotten to take her nausea pills that helped her with the traveling. That was something her body would have to become acclimated with, especially with the WWE. The heat wave across the Midwest was still going strong, so Milla kept her air conditioner on. She lived in a one bedroom apartment in Indianapolis, Indiana right down the street from Drake. Most of the wrestling they did for the Indies was in the Midwest unless they went overseas, which didn't happen often. Those trips nearly killed Milla when they happened, but she sucked it up and dealt with the jetlag.

After a shower to wake her up a little more, Milla headed into the living room and flipped the television on before heading into the kitchen to make some much needed coffee. Once she poured a healthy dose in her favorite coffee cup, Milla made herself comfortable on the couch and began going over paperwork Shane gave her. Did it really happen? Did she really sign a 3 year contract with the WWE? Sipping her coffee carefully, Milla began looking over the benefits WWE offered, which were the best she'd ever gotten in her life to date. They would definitely come in handy in her profession along with the major pay increase. With her first paycheck, she'd be buying a new car since hers was on its last leg and then start saving up to get the hell out of this expensive apartment.

Halfway through her coffee, a knock sounded at the door and Milla smiled, already knowing who it was. "It's open." She called out, not surprised at the sight of Drake walking inside. "Hey bro, coffee's freshly brewed in the kitchen."

"Thank god." Drake grunted, walking over to drop a soft kiss on the top of his sister's head and headed into the kitchen to grab coffee. He was as much of an addict as her.

"Late night?" Milla smirked, setting the papers down for a moment and chuckled when he growled in response. "Lord, you didn't let Scotty keep you out late again, did you?"

"So what if I did?" Drake retorted, sitting on the couch beside her while sipping his coffee. "We had to celebrate and it involved a large bottle of Jack. God my head hurts. I'm getting too old for this shit."

Milla laughed softly, clapping her brother on the shoulder none too gently. "You deserve it. Suck it up and drink your coffee. I have a couple phone calls to make and then I'll make breakfast."

"Just toast for me." Drake requested, leaning back against the couch and took over the remote, flipping idly through channels.

"You got it. I'll go in my bedroom to make the phone calls so you can relax." She kissed his cheek and stood up, grabbing her notepad with all the names on it Milla had to call that she'd made during her flight last night.

"Hello?" A tired voice resonated through the phone a few minutes later.

"DJ, its Milla Brown." It was going on noon, so there was no way it was too early to call him. He was the owner of the Combat Zone Wrestling, –CZW- which was one of the many Indy companies she wrestled for on occasion.

Scrubbing a hand down his face, DJ recognized the voice and sat up in bed, nodding. "Hey Milla, what's up?" He yawned, slipping out of bed to go start some coffee to get his caffeine fix.

"A lot." Milla admitted softly, chewing her bottom lip and decided she wouldn't mention Drake's name to any of the people she had to call. "I'm calling to officially put my resignation in with CZW. I umm…I signed with the WWE last night after a try-out match and I debut for them next Monday on Raw. So I have to tie up any loose ends with the Indy companies I've been involved with."

DJ expected this call because Drake had already warned him of Milla's plans to leave. "I understand, Milla. I will make sure you're written out of the storylines and whatnot." Luckily she wasn't doing anything with the company at the moment or else he'd be screwed. "Thanks for calling and good luck with the WWE. You deserve it, sweetheart."

Milla smiled, appreciating his sincerity and crossed DJ's name off her list. "Thanks DJ, I appreciate that. Take care of yourself."

She hung up the phone and went onto the next name, which was the vice president of Dragon Gate USA, Gabe Sapolsky. It took her 2 hours to finish up the phone calls with all the promotions she'd been involved with, but Milla felt accomplished when it was all said and done. A few corporations wanted her to fax her resignation in to make it official and she had no problem with that. If she had to, she would go to the library down the street to use their fax machine, anything to cut ties with the Independents for good.

"Everything good?" Drake asked, feeling more awake now and his throbbing head was just a dull ache after popping a few Advil liquid gels.

Milla nodded, plopping down next to him and rested her head against his shoulder, his arm wrapping around her waist. "How am I ever going to repay you for all of this, brother?" She asked quietly, burrowing into his side and felt him kiss the top of her head.

Drake smirked, not able to resist messing with his little sister a bit. "You could start by making me breakfast." He laughed when she pushed away from him, socking him in the shoulder and groaned. "Damn Mills, why you gotta be so vicious?"

"Ass." She muttered, standing up from the couch and headed into the kitchen to make him some breakfast, knowing it was the least she could do after everything Drake had done for her.

"I want more than toast, sissy!"

Rolling her eyes, Milla flipped him off since the living room and kitchen were connected, deciding to make cinnamon French toast.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After spending the majority of the week with Drake and traveling with him for the weekend to watch him wrestle, it was time for Milla to hit the road. Against his will, Drake was forced to go shopping with Milla so she could get some dress clothes. She owned mostly jeans, t-shirts and a few tops, but they weren't dressy enough. After 2 hours of watching his sister try on clothes, Drake threatened to blow the mall up if Milla didn't make a decision. She ended up with 5 pairs of dress pants, 5 dress tops all different colors, a pair of black cargo pants that matched the Shield's perfectly, some accessories, makeup and toiletries along with 5 pairs of different shoes. Drake was thankful when she demanded him to stay out of the Victoria's Secret store while she bought new bras and panties since they were on sale.

After the mall fiasco, Milla finished packing all of her things away along with some books and laptop, not wanting to be bored out of her mind when she had downtime. When she was sure she had everything, Milla headed out to watch Drake wrestle and was glad he won. It would be a long time before she'd be able to come to another one of his matches since she now worked for the WWE. Milla was having second thoughts about everything, keeping quiet on the drive back from the venue Drake wrestled frequently in. It wasn't too far from Indianapolis, just a couple hours. Drake could tell something was going on with Milla and decided to get to the bottom of it before he dropped her off at the apartment.

"What's on your mind, Mills?" He turned the radio down, apparently jolting her out of her deep thoughts.

"Way too much." Milla mumbled, clasping her hands in her lap and closed her eyes, Jon Moxley suddenly popping into her head out of nowhere. "I'm just nervous about tomorrow." She was catching a flight at 5 AM to head to Toronto, Canada with no layovers.

Drake understood that and reached over, taking one of her hands in his squeezing it gently. "You're gonna be great, sis." Something told him that wasn't all that was bothering her, but he wouldn't push Milla. When she was ready to talk about it, she would. "Whatever's on your mind, talk to me about it. I'm not gonna judge or berate you."

Jon Moxley remained in her head and Milla suddenly realized that Drake would watch Raw since he knew she'd be on. That meant he was see that she was working closely with one of his Indy nemesis. They had shed so much of each other's blood, it was a miracle neither of them were dead. Milla had witnessed a few of their battles and swallowed hard, wondering if she should warn Drake ahead of time about working close with Jon in the Shield. If she kept it from him or tried to play dumb, that would just anger him further and an angry big brother did not bode well for her. Drake was more than just her big brother, even if it was only through marriage, he was her best friend and helped her get this job with WWE. The least she could do was be honest with him.

"Okay fine, do you remember Jon Moxley?" Milla somewhat blurted out, watching as Drake's head snapped to stare at her with wide brown eyes.

"What about him?" How could he ever forget that name? The man had split him open more than anybody else in his wrestling career.

"Have you been watching WWE lately?" Milla watched him shake his head, not surprised. "He made it to the WWE. The rumors were true and he's currently in a group called the Shield. I'm…I'm their 4th member." Her eyes lowered from Drake's back to her lap and Milla chewed her bottom lip nervously, the tension suddenly thickening in the air.

Drake didn't say anything for a long while, the mile markers whizzing by while trying to wrap his mind around this. "So you have to work with Moxley? That's what you're telling me?" He sounded gruff and resigned, holding back his anger since this wasn't his sister's fault.

"Yes."

"He's not the only one who made it from the Indies." Milla swallowed hard, drawing her knees up on the seat to wrap her arms around her legs, resting her forehead against her knees. "Tyler Black also made it…and he's part of the Shield as well."

"Seriously?" Drake blinked, not expecting two Independent veterans to be in the same group on WWE programming. That was surreal. "I'm definitely tuning in now. So you're working with Moxley and Tyler Black?" Milla nodded and Drake sighed heavily, knowing there was nothing he could do to change it. "Just be careful and watch your back. I'm not worried about Black so much as Moxley because I know what kind of a person he is. He's sadistic and crazy, it's not just his ring character, Milla. So just…watch yourself around him, okay? Please?"

Milla could hear the worry in her brother's voice and reached out to grab his hand this time, trying to offer some kind of comfort. "I will, I promise. I didn't want you finding out when you saw me walk out to the ring with them on national television. I wanted to warn you ahead of time."

"I appreciate that, sissy. Just remember, watch your back."

Drake couldn't say that enough, suddenly wishing he wouldn't have gone 90 down the highway toward home because he didn't know when he'd see Milla again. They made small talk the rest of the way, just enjoying each other's company and arrived at Milla's apartment far too soon. Milla stepped out and was enveloped in her brother's strong arms, wrapping hers around his waist tightly. As hard as she tried fighting back the tears, she couldn't and buried her face in his chest, sniffling softly. Drake closed his eyes and held his sister close, knowing this was extremely hard for her to leave. Milla had tried putting a brave face on, but he knew her better than anyone, even their parents.

"I'm proud of you, Mills, you have no idea. I'm gonna miss the hell out of you and I want you to call me at least once a day to let me know how you're doing. If you ever need me for anything, I'm just a phone call and plane ride away." He said gently, stroking her hair as she kept crying against him and felt his heart split in two. She was killing him with the crying since Milla didn't do it often. "Please stop crying."

"Drake, what if I fail?" She sobbed out, clutching him like a lifeline and in so many ways that's exactly what he was. Their parents didn't want her becoming a wrestler, but Drake fought them tooth and nail until they finally accepted her dream like they did his. "What if I'm not ready for this? I'm scared to death."

"All you can do is your best and remember everything you were taught. I told you, I'll be right there if you need me for anything. If I could go to Canada with you tomorrow, I would in a heartbeat." He had other obligations though for CZW that he had to fulfill. "You're gonna do great, Mills. I wouldn't have sent your tape out unless I knew you were ready for the big leagues. This is what every wrestler dreams about and only a select few get into the WWE. So don't question and doubt yourself now."

Sniffling, Milla knew she was being silly and slowly pulled back, looking up into her brother's encouraging brown eyes. "Thanks." She whispered, leaning up to kiss his cheek and nose, hugging him around the neck this time. "Love you, brother."

"Love you too, sissy." He whispered, kissing her forehead and finally broke the hug, pointing to the apartment. "Now get up there, make sure you have everything packed and get some sleep. You've got 5 hours until you have to be up for your flight. I'll be here to take you to the airport."

"Just stay the night." Milla didn't want him driving home when she had plenty of room in her apartment for him. "Come on, you'll have to be here when I get up anyway."

Drake couldn't argue with her logic and shut the ignition on his car off, heading inside the building with his sister. He wasn't surprised when she led him to her room and crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around her. She needed his comfort right now and Drake wouldn't refuse his sister anything, having done this multiple times whenever she was upset. It might've been weird to other people, but Drake didn't care what they thought. They weren't having sex and they were family sleeping in the same bed together. Milla felt the blankets being pulled up over them, making sure she set her alarm and closed her eyes, burying her face in Drake's chest as sleep overtook her body.

7 hours later, Milla said her final goodbyes to Drake and boarded the plane headed for Toronto, Canada. She had her passport ready to go, so that wasn't an issue and Shane had made sure all of her travel arrangements were set. Sometime around 8 AM, Milla landed safely, grabbing her luggage and rental vehicle before heading straight for the hotel. The flight had only been an hour and a half, but Milla learned long ago that it was better to arrive extra early than extra late for work. Once she checked into her hotel and texted her brother to let him know she made it safely, Milla passed out on the bed for some more sleep, having a feeling she'd need it for Raw that night.

After sleeping 5 more hours, Milla showered to wake herself up and get rid of the grungy traveling feeling before ordering something to eat. WWE covered room service in the hotel, so she could order whatever she wanted. Then she grabbed her laptop to check her email, grinning at the outfit WWE had made for her whenever she went out with the Shield. It was a tank top that had the 3 dogs on the front just like their t-shirts had at the concession stands for shows fans could buy. The back said 'Justice Isn't Free' so it was a combination of both shirts and looked like it would either tuck in her cargo pants or rest just above them. Milla would have to try it before the show so alterations could be made if necessary. She'd already emailed Shane and told him that she'd found a pair of cargo pants, so they didn't have to mess with finding her a pair.

When 5 PM rolled around, Milla began getting ready and slipped into a pair of black dress pants with a sleeveless burnt orange buttoned up top. She painted her lips with peach gloss and pulled her hair up in another slick ponytail. Shane informed her she'd be debuting that night, so Milla made sure her wrestling gear was in her bag, already washed and ready to go. She slipped her 2 inch black open toed heels on, zipped her gear bag and headed out the door with purse in hand. Because of the heels, Milla opted for the elevator and stepped on it, pressing the first floor button. Before the doors closed, a hand shot out to stop them and Milla didn't notice who stepped onto the elevator with her.

Then that familiar intoxicating scent crashed over her.

Cigarettes and a delicious cologne of some kind mixed together. Milla pulled her eyes away from her phone and took a chance to look up at him, those beautiful blues staring back at her. Jon Moxley. He looked amazing in a black polo shirt and khaki pants, the materials molding to his muscular body perfectly. He had a pair of headphones draped around his neck, his hair groomed neatly, though Milla noticed the few curls it had. Why did he have to be so handsome and smell so good? She cracked a smile, feeling incredibly awkward and tucked a strand of honey blonde hair behind her ear, slipping her phone back into her purse.

"How was your week off?" Jon asked, deciding to strike up some kind of conversation with the honey blonde since they'd be working in close proximities for a while together.

"Busy." Milla admitted, still feeling the aftereffects of everything she had to do, but somehow she managed to get it all done. "How was your few days off?"

Jon shrugged nonchalantly, chewing gum since he couldn't smoke currently and planned on lighting one up as soon as he was outside. "Relaxed, slept some and gamed a lot."

Once again, she smelled of that specific flower and fruit mixture, making his senses reel. If Jon wasn't careful, he would end up pinning Milla to the wall and kiss her breathless, his hands itching to touch any part of her. She was a beautiful woman and he admired the fact she didn't wear a lot of makeup, showing off her natural beauty. The burnt orange top she wore contrasted perfectly with her pale skin and showed off her bare neck since her hair was up, no collar. Ever since the night they had a small talk in the parking lot, Jon hadn't be able to get Milla off his mind and wondered if she felt even a fraction of what he currently did.

"At least you got to relax." Milla wondered how long this elevator ride would last, feeling antsy being in this enclosed space with him.

"True, can't argue with that." Jon chuckled, raking a hand through his hair and never felt so relieved when the elevator dinged, but didn't move to step off. "After you, Milla."

Milla smiled at his courtesy, not pegging Jon Moxley as polite, but at the same time people did change. "Thank you, Jon." She murmured softly, stepping off and began walking away when he reached out to grab her arm gently, stopping her. "What is it?"

What the hell was Jon doing? "I need to know something and you can sock me in the eye if you want, but…it's been bugging me. Follow me outside, I need a smoke." He knew she'd follow and headed for the exit with bag in hand, arriving outside as the warm air blew over him.

"Okay I'll bite." Milla said once she was outside with him, folding her arms in front of her chest. "What's bugging you?"

Jon took a drag of his cigarette first, gathering his thoughts so he didn't sound like a gigantic dick because of what he wanted to ask her. "What the fuck kind of perfume do you wear?" He somewhat demanded, flicking ash away after another drag, letting the nicotine work its way through his system. "Don't get me wrong, it's a great scent, but what the hell is it?"

Arching a very slow brow, Milla felt a new wave of heat course through her body and didn't know how to answer him without sounding like an idiot. "I-I don't wear perfume…" Her eyes lowered to the ground and Milla felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"You're kidding me right?" Jon didn't buy that for a second. "You smell like a flower and fruit mixed, so if you don't wear perfume, where is the fucking scent coming from?"

"I – uh…" When the hell did Milla become a stuttering idiot? A lump formed in her throat when Jon closed the distance between them, his 6'4 frame towering over her and Milla had to learn how to breathe again. "I don't know…"

Holding his cigarette away from her so he didn't burn her, Jon lowered his nose to her neck and inhaled deliberately, closing his eyes. "It's on your skin." His mouth was right by her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "What's the scent of your body wash?"

Milla immediately backed away, the alarm bells ringing in her head as Drake's warning pierced her memory. "I-I have to go. I'll see you at the arena." She then took off away from him, running as fast as her heels could go without tripping and falling flat on her face.

Jon smirked, watching her drive off toward the arena and flicked his finished cigarette on the sidewalk. "You can run, but you can't hide forever, Milla." He rumbled, heading toward the parking lot toward his own car, heading to the arena behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Luckily, Jon hadn't caught up with her before she reached the arena. Milla headed straight for Shane McMahon's office, pushing what happened with Jon in the far recesses of her mind. She would think about it later, not wanting to be distracted her first night on the job. Distractions caused mistakes and Milla was far too professional to let personal issues get in the way of work. Drake had drilled that into her head amongst other things, so Milla was about as prepared to be in the WWE as she would ever get. Knocking on the door, Milla opened it as soon as she heard 'come in', smiling at Shane. She remained silent since he was on the phone, not wanting to disturb him and sat down, setting her things down at her feet.

Shane held his hand up in a one second gesture, finishing up the phone call and hung up, shaking his head. "Sorry about that, Milla." He apologized, looking over the paperwork on his desk and pushed them aside, giving his newest addition to the WWE his undivided attention. "How was your week off? Everything squared away?"

"Yes, surprisingly enough." Milla admitted, crossing one leg over the other and clasped her hands in her lap. "There is nothing more tying to the Indy circuit and I'm fully the property of WWE."

Liking the sound of that, Shane had to hide the predatory gleam in his eyes and leaned back in his chair, once again twirling a pen around thoughtfully. "Good to hear. I suppose you want to know what you'll be doing tonight as your debut." He smirked when she nodded, feeling the eagerness leaking out of the pores of Milla's body.

"If you wouldn't mind." Milla kept her voice soft, trying to hide the excitement and failed miserably, stomach tightening slightly.

"You sure?" Shane chuckled, purposely baiting her. "Alright sorry, I couldn't resist. Obviously you know you'll be joining the Shield tonight, but I want you to leave your mark as well. I want people to remember you as well as the WWE locker room for years to come."

AJ was the current Diva's champion and had held the title since June, fending off every single Diva repeatedly that tried taking it away from her. She was a fighting champion, but she'd never faced the likes of Milla Brown. Milla would bulldoze through her and claim that championship for her own, but only when the bosses wanted to happen. She had no idea how soon it would happen, seeing the glow in Shane's eyes and braced herself for what he was about to say.

"How exactly?"

"The Shield is all currently holding gold and AJ has gotten on management's nerves as of late. It's time for a change. It's time for a new Diva's champion to reign in the WWE…and it's going to be you. Joe and Colby are the tag team champions and Jon is holding the US title. It's only fitting that the 4th and newest member of the Shield holds gold as well. And it might as well be on her first night." Shane explained, making it sound so simple and chuckled at the wide eyed expression on Milla's face, knowing he just shocked her.

HOLY SHIT, Milla's mind screamed, and covered her dropped jaw with her hand, so many different emotions flooding her at once. They were actually giving her a shot at the Diva's championship her first night?! This was unbelievable! Drake would have a fit when he found out.

"This is your chance to prove to me and yourself that you truly belong here, Milla." Shane said, cutting all the humor from his voice. "That you're worthy of being in the Shield's corner and their prestigious 4th member. They are all winners and only the strong survive here. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, sir – I mean Shane." Milla quickly corrected herself, nodding in understanding and knew she didn't have much time to prepare for her match against AJ. "I won't fail you or the Shield."

Shane smiled widely. "I know you won't." His voice dripped with confidence, knowing Milla would destroy AJ that night to become the Diva's champion and solidify her spot in the WWE. "And since you're with the Shield now, you'll be sharing a locker room with them. You shouldn't trust anyone in this company and they will protect you when you need it." There were a lot of jealous coworkers and Divas in the locker room pining for the Shield's current spots and now that would include Milla's. "You're dismissed. They are expecting you."

Milla didn't like the fact she had to share a locker room with Jon Moxley, but wouldn't argue about it. She would do whatever necessary to be in WWE, within reason of course. Milla did have standards and somewhat of a conscience. She thanked Shane for the opportunity, shook his hand and grabbed her things, heading out of his office toward the Shield's. On the way, she ran into Spencer and both women embraced, glad to see each other again.

"You have no idea how excited I've been all week waiting for you to come back." Spencer stated, looping her arm through Milla's as they continued down the hallway. "Where are you headed?"

"The Shield's locker room." Milla replied, feeling Spencer stop in her tracks and turned to look at her, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Umm I just remembered I have something to do, but we can catch up after the show tonight if you want." Spencer said in a rush of words, refusing to go to the Shield's locker room. She hadn't said a word to Colby since they kissed, still not sure how to feel about it. "Give me your number and I'll text you so you can save it in your phone."

Milla rattled it off, still looking completely perplexed by Spencer's apprehension and wondered if it had anything to do with the Shield. "You sure you're alright?" She asked, receiving the text message Spencer sent her and saved her number as requested.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll explain things later. You better get going. Have fun tonight."

Spencer winked, squeezing her shoulder and headed down the hallway toward her office away from Milla. Eventually she'd have to confront Colby about what happened between them, but for now she was living in blissful denial. If that kiss was any indication, Colby felt something more for her other than being a coworker and Spencer wouldn't mind exploring it, but she also didn't want to be rejected.

Shaking her head at her newfound friend, Milla continued down the hallway and finally arrived at the Shield's locker room. All she could do was stare at the word **SHIELD **splayed in bold black letters on the door and had to take a deep breath. Behind this door was Jon Moxley and where her WWE career would begin. Bringing her hand up, Milla almost cringed as she knocked on it 3 solid times, stepping back instinctively when the door opened a few seconds later. Why did Jon have to be the one to answer it? And why the hell did he have to be SHIRTLESS with just cargo pants and wrestling boots on? He looked scrumptious standing there with water rivulets running down his solid chest from his slicked back hair.

"Bout time you showed up, woman." Jon commented, leaning against the door swinging it back and forth playfully while gesturing with his eyes for her to enter. "Gonna stand out there all night or come in?"

Shane had said they were expecting her, but that still didn't intimidate Milla any less. "Thanks." She stepped inside and looked around, frowning because Colby and Joe were nowhere to be found. That meant she was all alone with Jon.

"Let me take your bag." He didn't wait for her to hand it over and slipped the strap down her arm, setting it to the side. "The boys went down to catering to grab some food before the show starts."

"Why didn't you go with them?" Milla regretted the question as soon as it popped out and lowered her eyes from Jon, clearing her throat. "Sorry, that was rude."

Jon chuckled, shrugging and folded his arms in front of his chest, standing in front of her. "Why is it rude? It's legitimate and honestly I don't eat a lot before a show. Don't want to vomit all over my opponent if I get nailed in the stomach wrong or something."

"Right." Milla felt foolish and winced when her feet began protesting the heels she wore, immediately heading over to sit down on the nearby bench, pulling them off. "I have a match tonight, though I'm sure you guys are already aware."

"For the Diva's title."

Jon noticed the slight pain crossing Milla's face and had a feeling this woman didn't wear heels very often, which was a plus in his book. Once again, she barely had any makeup on and he wondered if she would continue that trend. Shane and the higher ups would make that decision for her ultimately, but she honestly didn't need it. Walking over, Jon squatted slowly in front of her and took one of her sore feet in his hands, beginning to caress it gently. Milla closed her eyes instantly, unable to push him away because the massage felt too good and normally she hated people touching her feet.

"Nervous?" His voice had lowered to a raspy tone, the same one he used in the parking lot a week ago after Milla signed her contract with Shane.

"Truthfully? Yes, but that won't stop me from winning the match." Milla assured him and groaned when he hit a sore spot, gripping the bench.

Jon focused on that tender area, working out the kink and could feel the tightness, scowling down momentarily at the heels beside him. "You gonna answer my question from earlier?" He couldn't let it go because that scent once again engulfed him, made him heady and that overwhelming desire to kiss her pierced him like a sharp knife.

"What does it matter to you?" Milla somewhat demanded, feeling him switch feet and locked light brown with deep blue, a grey undertone just beneath the surface. For the most part, they were blue. He was a blue eyed god chiseled out of stone. "Do I stink or something?"

"Not at all." Jon smirked, working her toes and slowly making his way down her foot, knowing she would need both fully functioning for her match that night with AJ. "Quite the opposite in fact and I'm curious. Now answer the question."

"Fine, I use Dove body wash. Its plum and sakura blossoms. Same as cherry blossoms. It's the only one I use. Happy?" She rolled her eyes when his smirk turned into a full-blown grin and was grateful he hadn't stopped the foot massage.

"Ecstatic, now at least I know what scent you always have. It was driving me nuts." Jon admitted, finishing up and reluctantly released her foot because she had to go get ready for her match. "Hopefully the blood is fully circulating back into your feet. You really shouldn't wear heels if you're not used to them."

"Yeah I know." Milla stood up and grabbed her bag, heading for the bathroom in the dressing room. "Do you need to use the bathroom before I take over the bathroom?"

"Nope, all yours. I'm gonna head out for my pre-show smoke though since the morons should be back any minute." Jon informed her, not wanting her to freak out if she finished getting ready and walked out to find an empty dressing room.

Milla nodded, closing the bathroom door behind her and began undressing, pulling her wrestling gear out of the bag. It was silver with black hemming on the edges, the same exact style that she'd wrestled Natalie in. Shane said to keep the colors as the Shield, so she figured a metallic silver would do the trick. Slipping her bra off and dropping it in the bag, Milla quickly dressed and pulled the bottom portion of the gear down so it didn't wedge in the crack of her backside. She kept her hair up in a ponytail, but redid it with gel, not wanting stray hairs to stick out all over the place. Gel was the only hair product she used and it was completely safe, made from all natural ingredients. Once that was done, Milla stared in the mirror and wondered if Shane wanted her to get her hair and makeup done professionally since they had hair and makeup stylists on stand-by in the arena. If he wanted it done that badly, he would've ordered it when they had their short meeting before she was sent to the Shield's locker room. Zipping her bag up, Milla walked out of the bathroom a half an hour later and wasn't surprised the dressing room was vacant, starting her warm-up ritual.

The match was set at the start of the second hour of the 3 hour program. Milla paced in front of the black curtain known as gorilla position, hopping up and down along with shadow boxing. She was ready for this. She had to be. This match was do or die from the way Shane had talked and she hadn't called anything in the back with AJ. So they would be winging this entire match, just like she had with Natalie. Rubbing her hands together, Milla hard her entrance music hit, which was 'Temper, Temper' by Bullet for My Valentine. One of Milla's favorite bands. As soon as the guitar opened up into the main solo at the beginning of the song, Milla stepped through the curtain up the few stairs and couldn't believe how many fans packed the sold out arena. It was a feeling unlike any other and Milla's adrenaline instantly shot through the roof, a devious smirk curving her lips. AJ was already in the ring pacing and shouting that she refused to lose the title to a rookie tonight.

Oh how wrong she was.

Milla sprinted down the ramp and slid through the bottom rope with ease, her eyes locked on the Diva's champion. AJ was smart and had gotten out of the ring, apprehension in her dark eyes as she watched the honey blonde roll on her back and kick-up on her feet, immediately locking eyes on her again. Milla was all business and it showed as she squatted in the corner of the ring, waiting for AJ to take her time getting into the ring. It didn't matter how long she prolonged the inevitable, Milla was a very patient person and stretched her arms a little on the ring ropes, more than ready to show the WWE fans and her peers that she did belong here. The referee finally forced AJ to get back in the ring and she reluctantly handed over the Diva's championship after kissing it, the crazed look in her eyes not missed by Milla. As soon as the bell rang, AJ went on the attack and started screaming out while wailing on Milla in the corner, not giving her a chance to strike. Milla overpowered her though, making AJ do a somersault and delivered a dropkick to her face, nailing AJ in the jaw.

With AJ down, the fun could really begin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

7 minutes and some odd seconds.

That was all the time it took for Milla to pummel AJ into the mat and delivered the 'Moison', pinning the current Diva's champion for the victory. The fans erupted in cheers as the bell rang and Milla's entrance music blared through the speakers, not believing she did it. She was the new WWE Diva's champion. Everything she worked for, all those years on the road in the Indies, had finally paid off and Milla felt sheer relief overtake her along with jubilation. Raising the title in the air, Milla celebrated for a few minutes and looked directly into the camera, mouthing 'for you' to her brother. It didn't matter what people thought, she wanted to make sure Drake knew she'd been thinking of him the moment she won the title. Walking over, Milla gestured to be handed a microphone and paced in the ring, draping the Diva's championship over her shoulder while AJ stumbled up the ramp in a daze.

"Hey AJ?" She called out, the music cutting, standing on the middle rope to lean over the top with an evil gleam in her light brown eyes and held the title up with her free hand. "You've just been served a healthy dose of justice. Better luck next time, sweetheart." Milla dropped the microphone, hearing her scream and laughed while backing up, waving three fingers at her as her theme music started up again.

Her celebration was cut short by a familiar theme entrance flowing through the speakers.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta – SHIELD**

"Oh man, what's this?" King groaned in his headset, knowing whenever the Shield came out nothing good ever happened. "What do those dogs want?"

"What is the Shield doing coming out here and ruining this woman's moment of glory?" Michael Cole demanded, truly worried for the newly crowned Diva's champion standing in the middle of the ring.

"Whatever they want too, boys!" John Bradshaw Layfield crowed, the only fan of the Shield's at the announcer's table and watched as the Hounds of Justice made their way down the arena steps.

Shane hadn't told Milla exactly what would happen or how she'd join the Shield, so the surprise on her face was real. She watched as the men trekked down the stairs as fast as they could, hopping over the barricades with ease and began circling the ring. Milla had no place to run and nowhere to hide, swallowing hard while holding the Diva's title close to her chest. Her eyes locked with Jon as he hopped up on the ring apron and immediately snapped them to Colby, finally Joe, all of them slowly getting in the ring. Milla slowly backed up from them, her legs trembling and could hear a hushed silence fall over the crowd because they had no idea what was coming next.

Jon was the one who approached her first, his blazing blue eyes scorching right through her and Milla froze, completely hypnotized by him. She didn't realize Joe had moved to her other side until they both squatted at the same time and lifted up with Milla's legs draped over each of their shoulders. Milla squealed out in surprise and heard the men chuckle, knowing this was the moment where she had to stop with the shock value and make the fans realize she was part of the Shield. Smirking, Milla held the Diva's championship above her head and the Shield's music began, smiling down at her boys while they nodded approvingly up at her, all of them holding their titles along with her.

"Michael – King, I think the Shield just grew even stronger." JBL commented, shaking his head in disbelief along with Michael Cole and Jerry 'The King' Lawler. "Wow…"

"I think you're right about that, JBL."

"Absolutely."

Lowering Milla back to her feet in the ring, Jon wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her over to the ropes, both Joe and Colby holding them open for her. Milla smiled, stepping through them and hopped down to the mat, the Shield instantly following her. She followed them over to the barricade to make their exit and felt Jon's strong hands grip her hips, lifting her over it with ease. She stepped back, watching him vault over it and turned to head up the stairs with them, arriving in the back moments later.

"That was one hell of an ass kicking." Jon complimented, his arm not leaving her shoulders because Milla was still trembling. "Are you straight?"

Milla nodded, staring down at the Diva's championship in disbelief and pressed her forehead to it, taking a few deep breaths. "Yeah, I'm fine." She assured him quietly, slowly looking up into his concerned blue eyes and draped the title over her shoulder. "Just trying to keep my cool and not become an emotional mess."

Jon understood that as they all made their way back to the Shield locker room and nobody was surprised to see Shane McMahon waiting for them. "Congratulations Milla, you're officially part of the Shield." Shane grinned, extending his hand and gave hers a firm shake, proud that his diamond had shined tonight. "Enjoyed the small promo afterwards too."

"Thank you, Shane." Milla wanted to cry, but wouldn't do it until later at the hotel when she was completely alone. "Excuse me, I have to go shower and change." She wasn't going out to the ring for the rest of the Shield's segments, not unless Shane wanted her to.

"Relax tonight, but starting tomorrow at Smackdown! you'll be accompanying the Shield to the ring every time they go out there." Shane informed her and walked away, knowing Jon had no more doubts about Milla joining the group, heading back to his office.

Milla pushed open the door and halted at the sight of a terrified Spencer standing in the middle of the room, raising a slow brow. "What are you doing here, girl?" She asked, the men standing behind her since she blocked the doorway. "Are you alright?"

Spencer shook her head and locked eyes with Colby as soon as he stepped past Milla, relief shining in her leaf green eyes. "Y-You said if I had a problem with him again to come to you. Well, I have a problem." If that wasn't obvious, Spencer added in thought, trying to get her hands to stop shaking.

Gently but firmly, Jon moved Milla out of the way so they all could get inside the locker room, but he stayed beside her, wondering what was going on. Milla was clueless and so was Joe, all eyes staring questioningly at Spencer. Colby knew what she meant and wanted to kill Robert for not leaving her alone, feeling his jaw tighten. He stepped forward, taking both of her hands in his, chocolate eyes full of understanding and warmth. The last thing Colby wanted to do was scare her more than she already was.

"What's going on, Colbs?" Jon demanded, not able to hold his silence any longer and wondered if Milla had an inclination to what it was.

Colby sighed heavily, silently asking Spencer's permission with his eyes to tell the guys and she nodded, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. "RVD, the fucking idiot won't leave Spencer alone. I caught him last week cornering her in the hallway. She did something to provoke him because he was about to hit her and I stopped him. Then I…" He trailed off, not sure he should tell them the rest, but Spencer encouraged him by taking his free hand, gently squeezing it. "I kissed her."

"To make the scumbag go away." Spencer piped in, releasing Colby's hand and stepped away from him to gather her thoughts. Being that close to him made Spencer's mind cloud and she couldn't think clearly. "He came up to me tonight and demanded to know how long we've been seeing each other. I-I had no choice. I told him since you debuted." She could not meet Colby's eyes or anyone else's in the room, cheeks burning with embarrassment. "I didn't know what else to say to him…"

"Its fine, Spencer." Colby assured her, hating that she'd pushed away from him and knew she didn't feel the same way he did. It stung, but he'd get over it and suddenly a light bulb went off in his brain. "Though, it does give me an idea."

Joe didn't like the gleam that came over Colby's eyes and groaned, knowing this wouldn't be good. "Do I dare ask?" He rumbled, having kept silent up until this point and walked over to grab his tape to rewrap his wrists.

"What else happened with the asshole?" Colby kept his main focus on Spencer, folding his arms in front of his chest while stroking his trimmed beard thoughtfully.

"Nothing, he didn't touch me surprisingly and just stormed away after I gave him my answer. He cornered me in my office and tried convincing me to leave you for him with intimidation. Didn't work, obviously, which is why I'm here." Spencer recalled, finding it strange that Robert hadn't tried making a move like all the other times and rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's because Colbs is part of the Shield and nobody fucks with us." Jon stated knowingly, no doubt in his voice and finally moved away from Milla to go grab some water to redo his hair. "I can see the wheels turning in your head, man…"

Colby smirked and knew both of his comrades knew him better than most. "It's simple really. Since you told him we've been dating since I debuted on the main roster back in November, why not keep going with that story?" He suggested, chocolate eyes boring down at Spencer now.

Spencer swallowed hard and felt her leaf green orbs widen, eyebrows furrowing together. "I'm sorry, what?" She wanted to make sure she heard him absolutely right. "Y-You want us to…"

"Pretend we're together in front of him." Colby finished for her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders again and pressed her against him. "We could pull it off. We're friends after all, at least I think we are and this way he'll leave you alone since you're dating one of the Shield members. He won't fuck with you as long as you're with me."

"But that would mean…"

"I know." Colby cut her off, understanding what he was proposing and figured it would give him more time to muster up the courage to tell Spencer how he really felt about her. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to put up with kissing me whenever that puke is around."

Milla remained quiet and honestly didn't see any other way around it, finally understanding why Spencer had been skittish earlier that night when they first ran into each other. She kissed Colby, or rather he kissed her, and she'd been avoiding Colby like the plague more than likely. If Spencer agreed to this, she would be hanging out with the Shield a lot more, which Milla had no problem with. But she had to wonder what the woman felt for Colby and if it was more than just friendship. Sometimes Milla could pinpoint what people were thinking and other times she couldn't see the truth even if it bit her in the backside. It depended on the person and currently she studied Spencer, trying to read the woman.

"That means she'll have to start traveling with us, Colby." Joe pointed out when nobody else spoke up, sitting in a metal folding chair with his elbows resting on his knees, ripping the tape off once his wrists were finished being wrapped. "Just like Milla will."

Milla nodded, knowing she would have to start sharing a room with them tonight since she was now part of the Shield and on everyone's radar. "I'll check out of my room when we get back to the hotel tonight." She informed Joe, light brown eyes turning to stare at an overwhelmed Spencer. "And he's right. If you do this, you're gonna have to go the extra mile because you never know when you'll run into that asshole."

No matter how much Spencer wanted to deny it, she simply couldn't and rolled her lips together thoughtfully, slowly looking up at Colby. "You really don't mind doing this for me?" She felt guilty for putting him in this predicament, but honestly Spencer wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone else.

"If I did, I wouldn't have offered or brought up the idea." Colby retorted softly, reaching out to stroke her cheek with his black gloved hand, his hair already parted and pulled back in a tight bun at the nape of his neck. "We'll make sure to get a suite with as many rooms as possible. I'm sure you could bunk with Milla, if she doesn't mind."

"Not at all." Milla smiled with assurance, grabbing her bag from the floor to head into the bathroom. "I'm gonna go shower now. Let me know what you all decide. By the way, I'm going out to a bar to celebrate tonight. I know its Canadian beer, but I'm sure there's also hard liquor somewhere in this city. You're all welcome to come if you want."

"Wait." Jon stopped her before she could go into the bathroom, his hand reaching out to wrap around her wrist and became lost in those light brown orbs again.

"What?" She blinked when he lowered his face down to her neck again, his nose brushing against her pulse point and inhaled. "What the hell are you doing?"

Jon didn't move, not believing even through the sweat and grunge he could still smell her scent of plum and sakura blossoms from her body wash. "Unbelievable…" He muttered, releasing her at once and abruptly left to go outside for a much needed nicotine fix.

Milla was completely baffled, staring at both Joe and Colby, wondering what the hell was up with Jon Moxley. "Seriously?" They both shook their heads at her, not having a clue what was going on either since it'd been the first time they saw Jon interact with Milla. "What a fucking creep."

Spencer couldn't help laughing, watching Milla storm into the bathroom and shook her head. "He likes her." She said once the sound of the shower cutting on echoed back into the room.

"What?" Colby raised a brow while Joe went after Jon to make sure he made it back in time for their segments that night.

"Isn't it obvious? He was smelling her and apparently got so turned on he had to leave to get some air." She made it sound logical and simple, sighing when Colby took both of her hands in his. "Do I have time to think about this?"

"I'd say yes, but given the asshole's determination, he could strike at any second." Colby wasn't underestimating Robert, not by a long shot and gently ran his thumbs across the top of her hands. "We're all going out with Milla tonight, right? How about we talk more about it then?"

Spencer nodded, reaching up to brush her lips against his cheek and tapped his nose gently with her finger. "Sounds good."

"I'm gonna go after Jon. Lock the door and only answer it if you hear any of our voices." He kissed her forehead softly and jetted out the door, noticing the time.

Obeying his command, Spencer flipped the lock on the door and walked over to sit on the bench, knowing she had almost zero time to make this decision regarding being Colby's pretend girlfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I feel so much better."

Spencer looked up from the metal folding chair she sat in and smiled, having one already set up for Milla. "You look better than I feel." She admitted softly, lowering her eyes as Milla took a seat beside her, trying to figure out what to do about this Robert situation.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Milla asked, thankful they were alone because she could pick Spencer's brain a little more in depth. She wore the same clothes she came to the arena in and left her hair down to air-dry.

"No. I brought this on myself by lying and now I've dragged Colby further into it." Spencer buried her head in her hands and felt Milla's hand squeeze her shoulder, giving her the only comfort she could. "I don't have a choice do I?"

Milla sighed, wishing she could disagree with that, but she couldn't. "Unless you come clean to the idiot and turn him in for harassment, I don't see any other way to solve this. But something tells me your feelings for Colby aren't all friendly. Or is my inner radar completely off whack?"

Her cheeks flushed a deep crimson red as Spencer sat up straight in the chair, keeping her eyes averted. "No, it's not." She admitted quietly, clasping her hands in her lap. "I've had a crush on him since he debuted in the company back in November. That's why I chose to pinpoint the time with Robert on when Colby and I started 'dating'." She did the quotation motion with her fingers. "I still can't believe he kissed me, even though I know it was just to make Robert go away. It was still nice."

"So I'm gonna go off on a limb here and say you haven't told Colby how you really feel." Milla crossed one leg over the other, folding her arms in front of her chest with an arched brow. "And now you're afraid your feelings for him will only grow if you agree to be his pretend girlfriend."

"In a nutshell, yes." There was no point in hiding the truth from Milla. The woman was very observant and it didn't take a rock scientist to figure out she had feelings for Colby. "I'm afraid of rejection and, not to mention, my reputation is on the line as well. The last thing I want to do is tarnish our reputations because of a stupid crush."

Milla didn't say anything for a few minutes, pondering what Spencer said while tapping her chin thoughtfully. They had a monitor in the room, but she wasn't worried about the show at the moment. Her newfound friend was in turmoil and Milla was trying to figure out a way to help her. She knew what it meant to have a crush on someone because, honestly, that's how she felt about Jon Moxley. There was something about him Milla couldn't pinpoint that drew her in and made her want more. Maybe it was him demanding to know what her body wash smelled like or maybe it was cockiness. All Milla did know for sure was it went far beyond his incredible physique and deep blue eyes.

"Can't say I blame you there. I tried dating a coworker in one of the companies I wrestled for in the Indies. His name was Chris and things didn't work out between us. Too much of an age difference since I was 18 and he was 23. Couldn't get into bars and he enjoyed drinking a lot."

Milla had parted on friendly terms with her ex-boyfriend and they both promised not to let their personal lives interfere with their work. They remained good friends to this day and there were times he'd call to check up on her. Honestly, Chris was a good man, but sometimes things didn't work out and everything happened for a reason. She was meant for bigger and better things such as signing with the WWE while he remained in the Indies. Jon and Colby could never find out about that part of her past though, which is why she purposely left out his last name to Spencer. The guys had an extensive history with her ex, so the less they knew about her past, the better off she'd be.

"So you never drank underage?" Spencer was thankful for the change in subject, turning to fully face Milla.

"Nah, I was too busy working that it never crossed my mind. I'd have a beer here and there, but no hard liquor. Once I turned 21 though, I was taken out and shown what it means to get completely shitfaced and every once in a while I'll do it."

Milla would never forget the night Drake carried her out of the arena they'd wrestled in caveman style and took her to the nearest bar. Chris had been there too, both of them deciding against telling Drake about their small fling when she was 18. It only lasted for 6 months and it was possibly some of the best sex Milla ever experienced. She learned a lot from Chris since he'd taken her virginity and soaked that knowledge up, using it with the other men she slept with after him. Not a whore by any stretch of the imagination, Milla did have needs and had occasional one night stands whenever she felt the urge stir within her. Of course, they were all people she knew from the Indies and it wasn't a long list, just a few. The night of her 21st birthday, she'd gotten plastered and Chris ended up taking her back to his hotel room for one last romp. Nothing was awkward between them because Milla understood what it meant to simply have sex without letting feelings get in the way. Chris would always hold a special place in her heart because he had been her first, but Milla honestly never truly loved him. Come to think of it, she'd never been truly in love with a man in her life.

"Anyway, I say let Colby help you with this asshole situation. I personally would if the roles were reversed." And it was Jon, she added in thought, blinking because she had no idea where that came from. "The last thing you need to worry about is some idiot stalking you just because he doesn't understand the concept of the word no."

Spencer couldn't argue with that point, no matter how much she wanted to and snapped her head up the same time Milla did when a knock sounded at the door. "It might be..." She whispered, fear entering her leaf green eyes and stopped Milla from going toward it. "Milla, wait!"

"Relax, if it's the asshole he's not getting in here." Milla assured her, squaring her shoulders and walked over, unlocking the door to open it. It was Shane McMahon again. "Hey Shane, the boys went out for their segment."

"I know, I wanted to talk to you for a few minutes alone, if that's alright?" Shane said, wondering why the Shield's locker room door was locked, but didn't question it. "May I come in?"

"S-Sure, of course." Milla stepped aside and let him in, shooting a look at Spencer that told her to get the terrified look off her face pronto.

Spencer read her loud and clear, nodding discreetly at Milla. "I have some work to get done."

"Don't forget about drinks tonight after the show."

"I won't."

"Make sure you get the rest of the advertising done for Survivor Series as quickly as possible." Shane stated and chuckled as Spencer's eyes shot open, watching her jet out the door.

Milla shook her head, trying not to laugh and turned her full attention on Shane. "What did you want to discuss?" She asked cordially, padding over to sit down on the bench. Her feet were currently bare since Milla didn't feel up to wearing the heels again.

"We were rushed earlier and I just wanted to make sure you were adjusting alright. I know I put a lot of pressure on you tonight with that title match, but you came out on top. You took that adversity of being a rookie and showed people what you were made of. Not a lot of people can do that." Shane explained, sitting on the bench beside her, maintaining a safe distance so Milla didn't feel uncomfortable. "I also want to tell you that, if you need anything or you have any problems, you can always come to me. It doesn't matter if it's business-related or not, I'll help you anyway I can."

Milla was grateful for Shane's offer and made her more confident in her decision to take this job with WWE. "I appreciate that, Shane, truly. I will do my best not to disappoint you."

"You won't." He said confidently and stood up from the bench, straightening his shirt collar a little. "I should get going, but remember what I said. That includes the Shield as well. If you have issues with any of them, I will handle it."

"I understand and I don't think I will. They're all very nice and have treated me well so far." Milla informed him, not expecting this from Shane McMahon and took it with a grain of salt. He probably did this with all Superstars he signed to the roster. "Have a good night."

"You too, Milla." Shane winked and left the locker room just as the Shield came walking up, nodding at all of them.

Jon raised a brow, looking over his shoulder as the boss kept walking away and knew he came from their locker room. "Where's Spencer?" He asked as soon as they walked through the door and saw Milla sitting alone.

"She had some more work to take care of." Milla replied, tossing each of them a bottled water from the cooler in the room. "I'll text her when we're getting ready to leave and see if she still wants to join us for drinks."

Downing half the bottled water, Jon poured some of it over his head while Joe headed into the bathroom to shower first and Colby left to go check on Spencer. "That's what you're wearing to the bar?" He asked, eyeballing the dress clothes she had on earlier and hid a smirk, dragging a metal folding chair to straddle it in front of her.

"Yeah…" Milla looked down at herself, frowning thoughtfully. "What's wrong with it?"

Jon decided to be blunt with her since she'd have to get used to it, especially traveling with them all the time. "You look like a secretary waiting to be punished by your boss. Or fucked in other words." Maybe that wasn't the right way to say it, but there was no taking it back and Jon meant every word.

Milla felt her jaw drop to the floor, light brown eyes shooting open and immediately stood up from the chair. "That was uncalled for." She couldn't believe what he said and tried stopping her cheeks from flaming up.

"It's the truth though." Jon stood up along with her, knowing she was trying to put some kind of distance between them and started following her around the room. "Would you rather I called you a corporate looking slut?"

"I'd rather you not call me ANYTHING." She growled, not amused with his baiting and stood on the opposite side of the dressing room, folding her arms in front of her chest. "I'm dressed this way because that's what the WWE dress code calls for, dick."

Jon could tell he hit a nerve or two with his honesty and sighed heavily, cornering her. "We don't have to follow the dress code all the way. I didn't mean to offend you. Sometimes my mouth runs away with me. And that's the closest to an apology you'll get from me." He informed her, reaching down to brush a strand of honey blonde away from her cheek, blue eyes boring into her.

"This is all I had with me besides my wrestling gear and I'm not wearing that to a bar. I'll make sure to bring extra clothes next time." Milla said quietly, trying not to get lost in his eyes, but it was extremely hard to do. "But I don't look like a secretary wanting to be fucked by her boss or a corporate slut. Maybe that's just YOUR imagination running away with you, Jon."

Snorting, Jon pressed her further against the wall and slid his hands up her sides, the silky material of her sleeveless blouse lighting his blood on fire. "Yes you do and let me tell you why. This top has buttons that look ready to burst because of your tits. I can see your hardened nipples poking against the material and it's BEGGING to be ripped open. Your pants show off your pert ass and if you look close enough, you can see your panty line through them since they too are tight." His mouth was by her ear by now as he continued stroking her sides up and down, keeping his hands in safe zones. "Then again, maybe my imagination is running wild and that's what I want to do to you."

Someone save me, Milla pleaded in thought, closing her eyes momentarily at the feeling of his hot breath on her ear and neck. There was definitely sexual tension between them and Milla didn't know how long she could hold out before falling into bed with him. His nose brushed against her pulse point again as he inhaled the scent of her body wash, smirking at the groan escaping him. Milla decided right then and there she wouldn't be changing what body wash she used since it drove Jon crazy.

"Keep that imagination going because that's the only way you'll have me." Milla murmured seductively and pushed past him out of the corner, needing to cool off so she didn't burst into flames.

"We'll see, Milla." Jon smirked, the wheels in his head already turning with different ways to torture her until she gave into him. This would be fun.

Milla sent Spencer a quick text to let her know they were leaving shortly just as Joe stepped out of the bathroom and Jon took his place. "You could help wash my back if you want." He blatantly offered in front of Joe, blue eyes flashing wickedly at Milla and chuckled, shutting the door behind him.

"That son of a bitch…" Milla hissed, wanting to kill him and held her hand up before Joe could ask what he meant by that. "Don't ask. You don't wanna know…" Hell, at this point she didn't want to know what was going through Jon's diabolical mind and knew this game with him was far from over.

A half an hour later, they all set out to the nearest bar for Milla's celebration. Somehow, she ended up sitting in the back with Jon while Colby and Spencer took the seat in front of them. Every time Jon would start touching her thigh, she smacked his hand and scooted away from him. He didn't bother closing the distance between them since he had a long enough reach to screw with her. Throughout the night at the bar, Milla made sure to sit as far away from Jon as possible, wanting to enjoy herself without his touch distracting her. Around 2 AM, they all headed back to the hotel and Milla didn't have to check out of her room since it was already done. Her luggage was taken to the Shield's suite by the hotel staff, which she was grateful for. Stumbling inside, Milla went straight to her room that had her luggage in it with the help of Jon.

"Thanks for helping me." She somewhat slurred and kissed his cheek, stumbling into her room closing the door behind her.

Jon stood there touching his cheek with his fingertips and went to his own room, falling asleep with Milla Brown on his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Shield was the most powerful entity in the WWE.

It was almost as if Milla and the Shield were destined to be together because she fit right into the group. They moved and acted as one unit, even with a 4th member. It didn't matter. Milla was proud to be part of the Shield and held her Diva's championship proudly, defending it whenever she had to. AJ hadn't given up trying to reclaim the title and ate a lot of Milla's knee over the past 3 months. Milla lost count after 20 and would continue delivering Moison to the Diva until she got it through her head she no longer ran the Diva's division. She would prove however many times it took that she belonged in the WWE and was meant to be the Diva's champion.

In the arena, Milla was happy as a clam, but behind closed doors she was annoyed and on the brink of losing her mind because of Jon Moxley. He would not leave her alone and kept screwing with her every chance he got. Nothing fazed him. Every time he cornered and touched her in some way, Milla felt like she'd burst into flames. He'd come into her room whenever she had a hard match with AJ or one of the other Divas and massage her from head to toe, just like he had with her feet. The man had incredible rough calloused hands that felt amazing against her heated skin. It was getting to the point where, when she showered, it was ice cold water beating down on her instead of warmth. They'd fall asleep in bed together whenever he wanted to spend time with her after the shows and it was him who usually fell out first. Milla would wake up scorching because Jon pulled her into his arms during the night and she'd have to extract herself from his arms to take an ice cold shower. They had this strong connection Milla couldn't explain and it combined with sexual tension.

There were times Jon was a complete gentleman and he would talk to her about random things, ask her questions to try picking her brain. Milla honestly didn't mind. She wanted to get to know Jon better as well, so she tried picking his brain too. Milla didn't know anything about Jon's background, only that he grew up in Cincinnati, Ohio and started wrestling at the age of 16. She told him about her family, leaving Drake out of the picture and simply referred to him as her big brother. Jon didn't ask what her brother did for a living thankfully, so Milla didn't have to lie to him about anything she said. When it came to asking Jon about his family, he quietly told her about his mother, the only family he really had besides his best friend, Sam Johnston, –He wrestled under the name Sami Callihan in the Indies and was currently in WWE developmental under the name Solomon Crowe- Joe and Colby. He considered them not only his comrades, but his brothers as well and the feeling was more than mutual from them.

It saddened Milla that Jon didn't have an actual family like she did, but he seemed happy enough. He was definitely meant to be a wrestler. She wondered how many actual relationships he had since he screwed anything that moved back in the Indies. Rumors circulated and Jon had a reputation for being a womanizer, treating them horribly, even if it was for show. Jon had changed since arriving in the WWE, though deep down inside Milla knew Moxley was there just beneath the surface of Ambrose. His WWE character was a mixture between the real him and Moxley, so only those who knew him as Moxley in the Indies would see what Milla did.

When Jon wasn't bugging her, gaming with the other guys or wanted time to himself, Milla spent the other half of her time with Spencer. She reluctantly agreed to Colby's idea and started traveling with the Shield, becoming fast friends with Milla. They talked about anything and everything under the sun, sharing large amounts of laughter. Spencer came from a family of 6 and was the youngest out of her siblings at the age of 25. Her eldest brother, Derrick, was 30 and sister, Mary, was 29. Then it went Josephine at age 28, Erroll at age 27 and finally Nancy, who was one year older than Spencer at the age of 26. Her parents had been extremely busy for the first 6 years of their marriage, popping one kid out after the other. Milla couldn't imagine having a family of that magnitude and commented that holidays must've been a bitch to get through. The only siblings Milla had were her youngest sister, Pamela, who was 21 and their stepbrother Drake. Milla didn't speak to Pamela that often since she was in California pursuing a failing acting career, having cut the entire family off.

Spencer and Colby's interaction convinced Milla they wanted to be together, but both were too stubborn to admit it. She had confronted both of them separately on the subject and both said they were just friends, nothing more. Milla didn't buy it for a second. She would often catch Colby watching Spencer in the hotel suites the 5 of them shared while gaming with the guys. Spencer was in charge of getting everyone dinner after the shows, though Milla helped whenever she could or when she wasn't too beat up from a match. Colby would offer to help as well, but Spencer simply brushed him off and ordered him to relax, assuring him she had everything handled. There were quite a few times they ran into Robert either walking into an arena or down the hallway during a show and Colby would kiss the breath out of Spencer. She fully enjoyed every time he yanked her flush against his rock hard body and his mouth descended on hers. Milla would nail Spencer every time it happened, but the woman was in complete denial, assuring her it was all for show. If Spencer's flushed cheeks and Colby's heavy breathing after sharing a kiss were any indication, it wouldn't be long before they slept together.

It was the most interesting 3 months of Milla's wrestling career by far.

"Earth to Milla!"

Milla snapped out of her deep thoughts and looked up at Spencer, smiling apologetically since she spaced out for a bit. "What? Sorry, I didn't hear what you said."

"I figured as much. Lord, woman, you were completely zoned out there for at least a half an hour." Spencer informed her with a smile, sitting down on the couch that was provided for them since she'd moved her work to the Shield's locker room. Colby wasn't taking any chances with Robert lurking in the shadows. "You have 30 minutes until you have to leave to accompany Jon to the ring."

"Crap! Thanks!" Milla groaned, shooting up off the couch and flew into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"Umm…does she know Jon is showering?" Colby asked, amusement shining in his chocolate eyes and watched Spencer's jaw drop.

"Oh no…"

Milla was so focused getting ready for the show she didn't hear the shower going. Shane had asked her politely to add some makeup to her repertoire, just to make her stand out. Since Milla refused to let the WWE professionals take care of her, she went out to buy some actual makeup for the first time besides gloss and proceeded to apply foundation. She had black liner, black and silver eye shadow and gloss since Shane wanted her eyes to look smoky. Milla had to go online to research what smoky eyes looked like and practiced for an hour straight to make sure she got it absolutely right. Once the foundation was on, she closed the case and started her liner, completely outlining her light brown eyes. Just as Milla finished with the liner, she heard a voice clear behind her and froze, noticing Jon Moxley staring back at her through the reflection.

"SHIT!"

She dropped the liner and whipped around, noticing the towel draped low on his hips, water rivulets slowly sliding down his chiseled chest. Milla congratulated herself for not following those rivulets and kept her eyes locked on blazing blue, swallowing hard. Had she really rushed in here without hearing the shower going? Why was her head up in the clouds so much lately? Bending to grab her liner from the floor, Jon moved the same time and their fingers brushed together, sending a jolt up Milla's arm. Jon smirked, swiping the liner from her and stood up to his full 6'4 height, twirling it between his fingers almost playfully. He handed it over to Milla once she also stood up straight and stepped forward, pressing her lower back against the sink counter.

"You know," He began, his voice low and gravelly as his head lowered until Milla felt his nose brush against the pulse point on her neck. So many times he'd done this and it never ceased to amaze her how fast her blood became liquid fire. "If you wanted to help me wash my back, Milla, all you had to do was say so."

Milla heard the hilarity in his voice and gritted her teeth, tempted to slap the taste out of his mouth. "Trust me, that's the last thing I ever want to do." She lied flatly and turned her back on him to stare back in the mirror, opening her eye shadow case.

"Now why don't I believe you?" Jon growled in her ear, his hands planting on her hips and Milla swore they burned straight through the cargo pants and tank top she wore, her usual Shield attire.

"Beats the hell out of me."

She tried in vain to keep the longing out of her voice and failed miserably, pursing her lips tightly together. The water rivulets from his chest began seeping through the back of her tank top to her skin and once again his nose buried into her neck. How much longer would she be able to hold back her desires for him? Jon was pushing her to her breaking point, but Milla hadn't reached it yet and locked eyes with him through their reflections.

"I need to get ready for the show and so do you. So stop screwing around or we'll miss our cue to go out." She stated, immediately lowering her eyes from him and gasped when his hand clamped down around her wrist. "What?"

"You don't need that shit on your eyes." He took the eye shadow case and firmly closed it, shoving it back on the counter to where it was temporarily out of reach. "The liner is enough." Caking that black crap on her eyes took away from Milla's natural beauty and Jon wanted to kill Shane for suggesting otherwise.

"Really?" Milla had lifted her gaze to his in the reflection again and watched him nod, his chin resting on her shoulder now. "Alright, but if I get in trouble I'm blaming it on you."

"I'll gladly take it, beautiful." He pressed a soft kiss to the side of her neck and released her at once, knowing he had to start focusing on his upcoming segment. "Now unless you want to help me get dressed, I suggest you leave if you're finished getting dolled up."

Milla rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the chest, snorting. "You only wish I would. The bathroom is all yours, Highness." She smirked, knowing Jon hated being called that and walked out of the bathroom, flipping off Spencer, Joe and Colby as they all burst into laughter. "You all SUCK."

"Not our fault you didn't pay attention to who was in the bathroom!" Colby wheezed out and groaned when Spencer smacked him upside the head, growling at her. "Spence, no foreplay right now."

Spencer's jaw dropped and her eyes instantly lowered to her lap. "You ass…" She muttered, shaking her head and began doing her work again.

Somehow, Jon and Milla didn't miss their cue to go down to the ring, where Dolph Ziggler –His real name was Nick Nemeth- currently waited for them. He was tired of the Shield running rough shot all over the WWE and wanted the United States championship off of Jon. Of course, the Shield wasn't about to disappoint him, though it was just Jon and Milla heading down to the ring because Colby and Joe had a tag team match later that night to prepare for. Milla stepped through the ropes and hopped up on the top turnbuckle, sporting her Diva's title around her waist with a smirk curving her lips. Jon's United States title was firmly around his waist, where it'd been for almost 6 months and counting.

"I'm sick and tired of that belt being around your waist, Ambrose! I want it and I will take it at Survivor Series!" That was the next pay-per-view the WWE would have, which was one of the major 4. Royal Rumble, WrestleMania, Summerslam and Survivor Series. "You are a worthless, gutless champion and you don't deserve to have that title!"

Jon took exception to that and stepped up to Nick, having 4 inches on the man and felt his jaw tighten. "All you had to do was ask, Ziggler. You just better be careful what you ask for. I've beaten you countless times and Survivor Series will be NO different." Taking the United States title off his waist, Jon held it up while his eyes remained locked with Nick. "I'm gonna show you what happens when you run your mouth to Dean Ambrose. Bank on it!"

The segment ended with Jon and Nick staring each other down until Milla guided Jon out of the ring. They didn't come to blows, not this time anyway. Once they arrived backstage, Shane was waiting for them and he didn't look happy at all. He didn't say anything until Nick arrived a few minutes later, the biggest Cheshire grin on his face because he'd gotten what he wanted. The fans wanted to see the match and, if the McMahon's backed out on it, they'd be screwed as far as the pay-per-view buy rates went.

"What the HELL were you thinking accepting that match without approving it with me first?!" Shane snarled, shoving Jon harshly. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!"

It took every ounce of resolve and willpower not to blast Shane in the face with his fist, but Jon knew he'd be committing career suicide if he did that. "I wasn't thinking." He muttered, refusing to apologize since he knew he could beat Nick without breaking a sweat. His United States title wasn't going anywhere.

"Damn right you weren't!" Shane growled, glaring at a boasting Nick and snorted in disgust. "Get the hell away from me, all of you." Joe and Colby had joined the fray to backup Jon if need-be.

Jon didn't waste a second and stalked away down the hall toward the exit, needing a nicotine fix to calm his boiling blood. Milla frowned, shaking her head and glared at Shane, squaring her shoulders. She couldn't believe the audacity of their boss to reprimand Jon for accepting a match with Nick. Shane must've not had that much faith in Jon to win and that angered Milla more than words could say.

"You should have a little more faith in the Shield. Jon will prevail at Survivor Series like he said." Milla decided to voice her thoughts and didn't wait for Shane to remark, taking off down the hall toward the exit where she knew Jon was to make sure he was alright.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He didn't buy it.

Robert wasn't convinced for a second that Spencer and Colby were dating. If they were, it would've been known throughout the locker room. Colby would've made it clear that Spencer was taken. Robert found it awfully coincidental that Colby defended Spencer AFTER he showed interest and claimed she was his girlfriend. Something wasn't right. People thought he wasn't intelligent, but Robert knew when he was being played for a fool. He laid eyes on Spencer first, not Colby, and even if the punk did it didn't matter. Robert was twice the man Colby Lopez ever thought about being. Smirking, Robert had a plan brewing in his head while pumping iron in the local gym located right down the street from the hotel.

There was one other person that'd recently been burned on the roster. One person that Robert knew without a shadow of a doubt wanted revenge. April 'AJ' Jeanette Mendez. The Diva's championship was ripped away from her in the blink of an eye because of the Shield's 4th member, Milla Brown. Ever since then, AJ had scratched and clawed to try to reclaim what she felt was rightfully hers. Milla stopped her at every turn. Quite frankly, Robert personally thought Milla was a much better wrestler and Diva than AJ, but he would keep that little nugget of information to himself. If AJ was going to help him, Robert had to watch what he said around the woman since she was a little on the psychotic side.

Speak of the devil, Robert thought with a soft chuckle, as he watched the woman he'd currently been thinking about walk into the gym. Her current boyfriend, Nick, wasn't with her, so this gave Robert the perfect opportunity to approach her. Nick didn't like him and the feeling was more than mutual. The bleach blonde idiot didn't know his head from his backside. Again, he wouldn't say anything to upset AJ though since she was completely in love with Nick. Racking the bar, Robert wiped sweat from his forehead with a towel and stood up from the bench, rising to his feet. His brown hair was pulled back in the usual ponytail to keep it out of his face as he draped the towel around his neck, heading over to where AJ was.

AJ tapped her chin in thought, deciding she had to strengthen her legs in order to make her finishing submission move more effective. It was called the Black Widow. Deciding to start with 100 pounds, AJ would slowly work her way up to her max weight. She had to get stronger. Milla Brown was better than her and, in AJ's eyes, it was unacceptable. No matter what she had to do, no matter how long it took, AJ would reclaim HER Diva's championship sooner or later. She didn't care that Milla was part of the Shield. That didn't make her invincible to mistakes and all it would take would be one. AJ would capitalize on it and snatch the Diva's championship from right under Milla's nose. She just had to be patient, knowing all good things came to those who waited.

"AJ."

Hearing her name, AJ turned to see who it was and blinked at the sight of Robert, wondering what he wanted. "Rob." She nodded in acknowledgement and finished placing her weights on the squat machine.

"Mind if I talk to you for a minute before you start this?" Robert asked, his brown eyes kind, but his attitude would change if she didn't comply.

"Sure, what's up?" She sensed the danger under his kind tone and folded her arms in front of her chest, suddenly wishing Nick had come with her to work out.

Robert was pleased she agreed to give him a few minutes of her time because it'd be a shame to snap her scrawny neck in half for angering him. "I've noticed for the past couple months you've had issues with the new Shield member. Milla, I think her name is?" He made it sound like a question. "What if I told you I can help you get the Diva's title back around your waist?"

Now AJ was intrigued and arched a slow brow, confusion swirling through her dark eyes. "What do you mean?" She began shifting from foot to foot, running her tongue along the inside of her bottom lip.

"What I mean is if you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours." Robert didn't know how much clearer he could've been, both browns mixing together as they sized each other up.

"What did you have in mind?" AJ would do anything at this point to reclaim her Diva's championship, still referring it as hers in her unstable mind.

Robert chuckled, stepping up to wrap an arm around her shoulders in a purely platonic way. Or so it seemed. "I need you to find out some information for me." His mouth was right by her ear, brushing his nose against her cheek. "All I need you to do is keep your ears open and, if you hear anything, let me know."

AJ chewed her bottom lip, slowly looking up at him from the side through long lashes. "What is it?" She sounded breathless, feeling his hand move from her shoulder to slide down her side until it rested on her low hip.

"Good girl." He murmured in a seductive pitch, pulling her closer to him and it still looked like they were having a friendly chat. "Do you know who Spencer King is?" Robert waited for her eager nod and chuckled. "I need you to find out if she's dating Shield member, Colby Lopez. I heard her and Milla have grown close, best buds. So imagine if you screwed with Spencer, you could play mind games with Milla and slowly break her down until you become the Diva's champion again." It didn't matter to Robert whether or not AJ got anything out of this deal, merely using her for his gain.

AJ's dark eyes sparkled with pure malice and joy at the thought of messing with Milla's head, rubbing her hands together. "Why do you want to know if Spencer and Colby are dating?" She suddenly asked, not able to stop the question from popping out of her mouth.

Robert smiled softly and ran a finger down her cheek, tracing her jawline. "That's my business. Just find out for me and I'll help you win the Diva's championship back."

Honestly, AJ didn't care why Robert wanted to know this information and had an idea of how to acquire it. "Consider it done."

"Good, I'll give you a week to figure it out." Brushing his lips against her cheek, Robert walked away without another word and headed for the showers, an evil smirk crossing his lips.

Soon, he'd find out the truth about Spencer's relationship status and hoped AJ didn't let him down for her sake.

Later that night at the arena, AJ immediately set off to track down Spencer King after parting ways with Nick. They promised to meet up for dinner after the show like always. AJ knew she could lose Nick if he found out what she was up to and was willing to risk her relationship to reclaim the Diva's championship. It was her number one love in life, though Nick came in a close second. Skipping down the hallway in her undersized blue jean shorts and cropped shirt that rested just below her breasts, exposing most of her stomach. Her black hair was down, bouncing with every step she took and she had her patent Chuck Taylor wrestling boots with kneepads on.

Her plan was simple: Befriend Spencer in front of Milla and gain her trust enough to find out Robert's information. Once Spencer became her friend, AJ would drive a rift between them and therefore take something precious away from Milla. It would screw with Milla's head and eventually she'd make a mistake that would allow AJ to reclaim HER championship. AJ cackled, giddy over how perfect her plan was and turned the corner, spotting her prey standing by some equipment trunks a few doors down from the Shield's locker room.

Milla laughed at something Spencer said, shaking her head and the Diva's title sat right beside her on the equipment trunk, already in her wrestling gear. "Please tell me you're joking." She giggled uncontrollably when Spencer smirked in response. "Girl, I can't believe you did that!"

"I had no choice." Spencer folded her arms in front of her chest and stuck her nose in the air playfully. "He had it coming."

"PLEASE tell me he got it…off." Milla was doubled over by now, laughing so hard tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh he did…" Spencer studied her nails, an evil smirk curving her lips. "After he finally paid attention to every word I said to him instead of that stupid game. I swear to god, you could blow a foghorn in his ear and he STILL won't pay attention." She scoffed indignantly, crossing one leg over the other.

"So you put SUPERGLUE on his controller?!"

Spencer hopped off the equipment trunk, dusting her dress pants off. "Maybe next time he'll answer me when I ask him what he wants for dinner instead of me having to literally scream at the top of my lungs 10 fucking times before he finally hears me. And it's not like I didn't have the adhesive to remove the controller from his hand."

"Lesson learned indeed. Poor Colby." Milla giggled harder and stood up from the equipment trunk as well, wiping a few stray tears away. "You're lucky I didn't do my makeup already." They both turned just as AJ came bounding up to them and Milla instantly stood in front of Spencer, ready to protect her if she had to.

"Hey Spencer!" AJ greeted in her hyper tone of voice, ignoring Milla standing there with HER championship draped over her shoulder. "Can I talk to both of you for a second?"

Milla had her guard up, wondering what this psychotic bitch wanted and shouldered the Diva's championship, squaring her shoulders. "I don't think that's a good idea." She stated, answering before Spencer could.

Spencer had no bad blood with AJ and the last thing she wanted to do was treat a fellow coworker badly. "What did you need, AJ?" She asked, ignoring Milla's incredulous look and flashed a friendly smile.

This would be like taking candy from a baby, AJ thought smugly, twirling some black hair around her finger and looked almost sheepish. "Well, I just…I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately." That would be the closest she'd very come to an actual apology because AJ had done absolutely nothing wrong. "I don't really have a lot of friends and I know it's my own fault, but I want to try to make it right."

"Gee I wonder…" Milla muttered, grunting when Spencer nudged her with an elbow and rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Be nice." Spencer chastised softly, stepping forward to stand in front of AJ with Milla behind her. "Don't worry about it, AJ. I know you two are feuding currently for the Diva's championship, but we should leave any personal animosity outside of work. I have no grief with you."

AJ sighed with relief and grinned, flashing her pearly white teeth. "Thank you, Spencer. I promise I've changed and I won't be a bitch anymore. To either of you." That was a blatant lie, but if AJ wanted to gain Spencer's trust, she knew she'd have to befriend Milla as well. "Milla…"

"Trust is earned, not given." Milla stated, refusing to keep her mouth shut and folded her arms in front of her chest, light brown eyes narrowed. "You'll have to gain my trust and respect again. I have nothing more to say to you. See you out in the ring." Stalking away from them, Milla headed straight for the Shield locker room to inform Colby on what's going on through text message.

Colby looked down at his phone and frowned, wondering why Milla was texting him. "Shit." He muttered, looking up at both Jon and Joe, flying out the door without another word.

"What the fuck was that about?" Joe wondered aloud, both of them deciding to cut their workout short and headed back to the locker room to find out what was going on with Colby.

Sure enough, when Colby turned the corner of the hallway that lead to their locker room, he spotted AJ talking to Spencer. Not thinking twice, he headed over to where the women stood and wrapped an arm around Spencer, his mouth claiming hers in mid-sentence. Spencer instantly kissed him back, cupping the back of his neck and temporarily got lost in the moment. Whenever Colby kissed her, it made everything else obsolete going around them and savored every second with his lips against hers. Only when they were both breathless did Colby break the kiss and rubbed his nose gently against a dazed Spencer, smirking back at AJ.

"Sorry, couldn't resist my woman." His hand slid down her back to squeeze her backside, which was something Spencer was used to since they had to show public affection. "Hey come help me with my hair for the show. You don't mind, do you AJ?" Colby trusted this woman about as far as she could throw him, which wasn't far at all.

"N-Not at all. Go for it. I'll talk to you later, Spencer."

AJ waved and took off in the opposite direction of the hallway, turning the corner to watch them secretively. She had to wonder if they really were together, especially after that passionate steamy kiss Colby gave Spencer right in front of her. Scowling, AJ would have to work extremely hard to find out the truth and hoped she didn't disappoint Robert. He promised to help her reclaim the Diva's championship, but only if she acquired the information he wanted. Shaking her head, AJ took off down the hallway once she saw Spencer and Colby walk down the hallway out of sight, needing to get ready for her segment with Milla that night. Once again, she was challenging Milla at Survivor Series for the Diva's championship and, this time, planned on winning.

Speaking of Milla, she was busy pacing like a caged animal, snarling angrily. There was something about AJ that rubbed her the wrong way. This whole sudden wanting to befriend Spencer situation did not set right at all with Milla and she wanted to bash the woman's face in with her Diva's championship. Overcome with uncontrollable anger, Milla grabbed the nearest metal folding chair and tossed it as hard as she could against the wall by the door, just as it opened. Jon ducked and jumped, having his head nearly taken off by Milla, wondering what the hell was going on with her, blue eyes narrowing.

"Milla!" He shouted, stalking over to her and stopped short when her head snapped to glare at him heatedly. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! You just nearly took my fucking head off!"

Not saying a single word to him and snapping out of her rage, Milla stormed into the bathroom slamming the door behind her harshly, leaving Jon standing there completely perplexed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Milla remained silent the entire ride back to the hotel, blasting music in her ears from her IPOD. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Jon hadn't tried talking to her after she blatantly blew him off. Milla still couldn't believe she almost nailed him with a flying chair, feeling horrible about it. It took a lot for someone to spike Milla's temper, but AJ managed to do it by targeting Spencer. She didn't care what Spencer said or thought. That psychotic bitch wasn't friend material, not with how unstable she was mentally. Hell, it made her wonder how Nick stood being around her let alone dating her. Sitting in the far back of the huge SUV, Milla had her legs spread out while her head leaned against the seat, eyes closed. The sooner she got back to the hotel, the better Milla would be because she planned on relaxing with a movie.

Spencer sat in the front backseat next to Colby while Jon took the front passenger and Joe drove, looking down at her clasped hands. Colby had spent a good hour warning her about AJ and reminded her of the current feud she had going on with Milla. Even though Milla was her best friend, there was no denying that, she couldn't be mean to AJ. What happened between them was their business, not hers and, until AJ broke her trust, Spencer refused to treat her badly. That's just who she was. Colby thought she was naïve and too trusting, but he decided to keep his feelings to himself. The last thing he wanted to do was anger and upset Spencer, especially in their current pretend relationship situation. However, Colby wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to just pretend with Spencer without making her his for real.

Looking over the seat, Spencer contemplated if she should bother Spencer about dinner and reached a hand over, tapping her leg gently. Milla's eyes opened to look at Spencer and pulled the ear buds out of her ears, pausing the song she had blasting in her ears. She couldn't be mad at Spencer since the woman hadn't done anything except befriend her current nemesis. That was still no excuse to shun Spencer, not when she was a friendly person at heart.

"What's up?" Milla asked quietly, zero malice and tension in her voice because she was too drained from the night's events. AJ hadn't been too kind by ramming her into the steel steps, so her side hurt.

"We're stopping for Chinese for dinner. What do you want?" Spencer was worried about Milla's side since the woman winced whenever she moved.

"Chicken and broccoli with shrimp fried rice and two eggrolls." Milla replied, stopping Spencer from turning around by reaching up to grab her wrist, cracking a hesitant smile. "I'm not mad at you. Just wanted to let you know." She refused to let AJ come between their friendship, grimacing when another sharp pain zipped through her side because Joe ran over a speed bump. "Fuck."

"Are you alright?" That was a dumb question, but Spencer didn't know what else to say and hated that she couldn't do anything to take the pain away for Milla. "We're going straight to the hotel after this."

"After the liquor store too." Colby piped in, pointing a finger directly at Jon. "He wants to stop to get some booze."

Spencer sighed heavily, smiling apologetically back at Milla. "Do you want me to smack Joe upside the head?"

Milla chuckled and winced, taking a deep ragged breath. "I'm fine, Spence. I promise. Nothing a hot bath won't take care of." She assured the worried woman and leaned her head back, closing her eyes to try to will the pain away.

A half an hour later, they arrived at the hotel with Chinese and beer in hand. Spencer sent Milla to her room to grab a hot bath, asking if she needed help. Milla shook her head, thanking her for the offer and limped into the room, gingerly peeling her clothes off on the way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, Milla turned to her side and scowled at the deep blue and purple bruise adorning her skin, sighing heavily.

"Fucking bitch." She muttered, gritting her teeth shutting the bathroom door and moved to start the bath water, stepping into it after a few minutes.

An hour later, Milla was dressed in a pair of light blue boy cut short panties that didn't touch the bruise on her side and a matching camisole. Her hair was brushed out currently hanging loosely down her back and she had the camisole rolled up to rest just below her breasts so it didn't brush against her side. Drake had given her some of his salve that helped with deep bruising because it not only diminished the marking, but also numbed the injured area. She loved her brother and made a mental note to thank him the next time they spoke on the phone or saw each other. Her eyes moved from the television to the door when she heard a knock, not moving because she had a feeling who it was.

"Come in." She called out softly, the pain in her side just a dull ache now instead of throbbing. Sure enough, the door opened and Jon walked in with food, a six pack of beer dangling from his fingers.

"Hey, want some company?" Jon asked, already kicking the door closed and had to stop himself from admiring all the current flesh Milla showed off. "I bring booze and food."

Milla smirked, sitting up a little and took the food Jon handed over, digging in the brown paper bag to pull the containers out. She felt the bed dip beside her, noticing Jon hadn't ate and slowly turned her head to lock confused light brown on deep blue. Had he waited for her to finish her bath so they could eat together? Something warm stirred within her heart Milla hadn't felt in quite a while and pushed his food containers over to him with a plastic fork. Milla also noticed Jon sporting his earring from back in the Indy days as Moxley. It was just a small hoop in his left ear and Milla had to fight the urge to nibble on it. Jon wore it on and off for the past couple months, though Milla silently wished he would wear it constantly since it was extremely sexy.

The smile on Jon's face fell when he looked down at her side and saw the deep blue and purple bruise, sucking in a sharp breath. "Mother fucker…" He hissed, setting his food down and surveyed her side closer, very lightly running his fingers down the bruised area with a frown. "I didn't think you hit that hard…"

"Yeah well, it happens." Milla shrugged, her blood once again turning to hot molten lava at Jon's tender touch. "It's not as bad as it looks."

Jon didn't buy that for a second, applying a little pressure in certain spots to make sure nothing was broken. "You had this checked out, right?" He demanded, finally pulling his eyes away to lock with hers again.

"Yes, it's just heavily bruised. I applied some stuff to it after my bath, so it doesn't hurt as bad as it did. The hot bath helped too." Milla's heart swelled at how much worry coursed through Jon's blues and nudged him playfully just to prove she was fine. "Now eat. You've gotta be starving."

Smirking, Jon reluctantly pulled his fingers away from her side and started lowering his head, hot breath caking her skin. "I could always kiss it and make it better." He offered smugly and chuckled when she smacked him upside the head, shoving him away playfully.

"Eat your damn food, Ambrose."

"Ooo you're busting out the name now." Jon growled, not knowing why his blood ignited whenever she called him by his wrestling name.

He didn't care for the name Dean Ambrose, missing his Independent name Jon Moxley because it fit him better. If Milla ever called him Mox or Moxley, he'd end up pinning her to the bed and having his wicked way with her, injured or not. Jon wondered what he'd have to do to convince her to call him Moxley instead of Ambrose, mulling that over while they ate. Pulling her to lean against him, Jon took a bite of her food while she took one of his, both of them basically feeding each other while making small talk. After dinner, Jon set both containers on the nightstand since it was on his side of the bed and popped opened two beers, handing Milla one.

"So what the hell was up with you tonight?" Jon had to ask, running his fingers through her hair while sipping his beer.

Jon had a fetish with her honey blonde hair and neck, though Milla didn't mind the feeling of his fingers running through her hair. She welcomed it actually. "I was pissed off." She admitted quietly, sipping her own beer and enjoyed being this close to him. It was heaven sleeping in his arms. "I'm sorry about the chair. I wasn't thinking when I threw it."

"Obviously." Jon muttered good-naturedly and moved her hair to drape over her shoulder, giving him free reign to Milla's neck. "What pissed you off?"

"Haven't figured it out yet?" Milla retorted and closed her eyes as his nose brushed against the side of her neck. She would need a cold shower before the night ended or else her body would be engulfed in flames the whole night, preventing sleep. "AJ."

"You mean Spencer not telling her to take a flying leap off a fucking short pier?" Jon nodded in understanding, taking a long swig of his beer and couldn't help inhaling her intoxicating scent. "Don't worry about it. Spencer's a smart woman and Colby had a talk with her. She's not gonna take AJ lightly or get too close to her."

"I really hope not because, if that psycho bitch hurts Spencer, I'll make sure she never wrestles again." Milla vowed, a dark tinge in her voice and felt Jon's arm tighten around her, his fingers not stopping caressing her hair.

Sleeping with this woman in his arms was the highlight of Jon's nights lately. Normally he would've gone out at least once a week to find a woman to bring back to his hotel room for a quick romp and send her packing. But ever since Milla was brought into the Shield as their 4th member, she was the only woman on his mind – the only woman he wanted, period. Milla was beautiful from head to toe and didn't have one flaw in his eyes, everything about her he wanted more than words could say. However, he was being a complete coward by not telling her how he felt, if it wasn't obvious. The way he touched Milla should've given her some indication he wanted more than friendship with her, but then again the woman was somewhat dense. Jon would tell her when the time was right and it definitely wasn't tonight, not after she'd nearly taken his head off with a steel chair earlier at the arena.

"How about a movie?" Jon suggested, wanting to get her mind off of AJ and everything else for a little while.

"Sounds good, I already have one picked out I think you'll enjoy. I've wanted to see it for a while and they have it on pay-per-view." Milla reached for the remote and turned the movie on, feeling Jon spoon up against her while they both finished their beers.

"What's the movie called?" Jon rasped softly in her ear, the scent of sakura blossoms and plums surrounding him.

"'Now You See Me.'" Milla took both empty beer bottles and placed them on the nightstand, wincing since she stretched too far. "Shit…"

Jon carefully pulled her back to lay back against him and placed his warm hand against her bruised side, his nose buried in her neck. "Just relax, I got you, Milla." He whispered, wishing she didn't have to take that nasty bump tonight during her segment with AJ.

"Thanks Jon." She brushed her lips against his cheek gently and snuggled back against him, focusing on the movie as much as she could.

They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms like so many other nights, both not wanting to be anywhere else at the moment.

**~!~**

Colby stood outside of Spencer's room, raising his hand several times to knock, but stopped every time. He wanted to make sure she was alright since she'd hardly ate any of her dinner. After gaming for a few hours with Joe, Colby decided it was time to check on her to make sure she was alright. He was afraid he might've been a little too brash at the arena when he pulled her away from AJ, but honestly he was worried about her. That text message from Milla had nearly sent him into cardiac arrest because he thought something happened to Spencer. Finally letting his balls drop, Colby reached his hand up and knocked a few times, opening the door.

Spencer was sitting on the bed in a deep red spaghetti strapped gown that went to mid-thigh, spreading lotion on her legs to keep them soft. "Hey." She greeted quietly, finishing up and set the bottle of lotion on the nightstand after squirting a healthy dose in her hands to do her arms. "Are you okay?"

It took everything inside of Colby not to attack her right then and there, her soft skin crying out to be caressed. "I just…came to check on you. I know you were upset during dinner and you didn't eat a lot." He walked over to sit on the bed beside her, wearing just a pair of basketball shorts since he was getting ready to go to sleep.

"I'm fine, Colby." Spencer assured him, trying to learn how to breathe at the sight of his muscular torso and arms.

The man had amazing arms and muscles in places she didn't know existed. His back was just as incredible, especially the spinal tattoo he had that went from the nape of his neck to the middle of his back in some kind of Japanese or Chinese lettering. His two-toned hair, black with a 1/3 of it blonde, hung down his back and somewhat over his face currently in wet waves. Spencer couldn't resist and reached up to brush the blonde out of his eyes, those deep chocolate orbs locking with soft leaf green. For the past few months, Spencer had tried coming to terms with her feelings for Colby and wasn't sure what to do about them.

Her touch felt incredible and Colby didn't want it to stop, closing his eyes briefly when her hand gently cupped the side of his face. "You know I'll never let anyone hurt you, right Spencer?" He stated in a low voice, trying to keep the huskiness out of it and failed miserably.

"I know you won't." Unable to resist, Spencer moved to sit on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close to her as his arms wrapped around her waist. "I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done for me, Colby."

"Just saying thank you is enough." His eyes closed and breathed Spencer in, enjoying her being this close as her intoxicating sunflowers scent permeated the air. "I'll always be here for you, I promise."

Spencer slowly pulled back from the embrace and made the mistake of locking eyes with dark chocolate again, feeling her mouth go dry. Her hands rested on his shoulders, feeling his hair tickling the back of them and watched his tongue snake out to wet his lips. Colby couldn't hold back anymore and closed the distance between them, capturing her mouth in a soul searing kiss that promised so many things, wanting to make her every desire a reality.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

What started out as one simple kiss turned into something completely different.

Spencer hadn't expected Colby to plant his mouth on hers, but the moment he did, she instantly responded. She couldn't help it. Ever since the first night she saw him backstage in his black cargo pants and tactical vest at Survivor Series, she wanted him. His lips felt as wonderful as she imagined, often having erotic dreams about him. She would never admit that to Colby though, taking every thought and dream she had about him to the grave. There were some things a woman kept to herself and erotic dreams about the man she'd fallen for over the course of several months, a coworker especially, was definitely one of them.

Spencer rose up on her knees a little so she somewhat towered over Colby, cupping his face in her soft hands and loved the feeling of his beard, never wanting this to end. Colby slid his strong hands down her sides to grip her hips, swiping his tongue across Spencer's lips, begging entrance to her warm mouth. He craved to taste her and groaned when she gave him what he wanted, both of them groaning as soon as their tongues touched for the first time. Spencer angled her head slightly, her blood igniting at the taste of him and buried her fingers in his two-toned hair. Wanting her closer, Colby lifted her to straddle his lap, the kiss never breaking and caressed her back through the thin material of her red nightgown. As enticing as the nightgown was, Colby wasn't fully satisfied and slid his hands down to bunch the material up around her lower back, groaning in her mouth when his hands came in contact with her soft skin.

Only when they both needed air to breathe did Spencer break the kiss, slowly pulling back to stare in desire filled blackened eyes. "W-What are we doing?" She stammered from how breathless the kiss made her, resting her forehead gently against his.

Colby smiled, not stopping his hands from exploring her bare back beneath the nightgown and found the clasp of her bra. "You tell me." His wrist flicked as the bra unsnapped, sagging against the front of the nightgown to start exposing her breasts. "If you want to stop, I suggest you tell me now, baby doll." He called her that on occasion over the past 3 months since they started the pretend relationship.

His voice was rough and husky, the usual high-pitch of it gone temporarily and Spencer's senses reeled at his touch. "I do want you, but I also don't want anything to change between us. I don't want to complicate things with our current arrangement." She brushed her lips against his tenderly and felt his growing erection press against her panty covered crotch. "Tell me nothing changes."

"Nothing will change unless you want it to." Colby rumbled, gliding his lips against her jaw and made his way down to her neck, using his beard as add more sensations. "If you want this to be straight fucking, it will be," He paused against her throat and moved to her shoulder, nipping her soft flesh with his teeth. "If you want this to be lovemaking, it will be," Pausing again, his fingers slid up her arm to the spaghetti strap of her nightgown, pushing it out of his way to hang loosely on her arm. "Just let it happen, Spencer. Let's focus on the now and worry about whatever comes tomorrow."

Spencer's head lulled back, her fingers not moving from his hair as those sinful lips and beard moved to her collarbone, nodding. She couldn't speak, getting lost in all the different feelings and sensations this man created. His mouth moved to her other collarbone and made the ascension up to that side of her neck while his hands slid from her back to her front. Slightly trembling, Spencer's nipples were fully erect by now and pushing against the material of the nightgown since her bra was hanging loosely in front of her. Colby smirked against her skin, keeping her exactly where she was and gently ran the pad of his thumbs across the hardened pebbles, feeling her shiver. He loved the intense effect he was having on her and they'd barely begun.

"This has to go." His voice was lower if that was possible and Spencer instantly lifted her arms, completely surrendering to him as dark forest green locked with pure black pools.

Lifting Spencer to stand before him, Colby pushed the material of her nightgown up and dropped it to the carpeted floor, yanking her flush against his body. His mouth instantly found hers again, this time more passionate and heated, planting his hands on her panty clad backside. Their bare chests were pressed together and Colby groaned in her mouth at the feeling of her nipples, a new fire spreading throughout his body. Spencer whimpered, her body ignited with insurmountable heat and melted against him. Breaking the kiss this time, Colby kept his eyes locked on her and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her red cotton boy cut panties, pushing them down her beautiful legs.

Spencer stepped out of them, opening her mouth to accept another kiss from Colby as his head dipped, but he wasn't aiming for her mouth. Not this time. Her dark forest green eyes flew open when his mouth claimed one of her hardened nipples seconds later and Colby kept one arm wrapped around her waist. Uncontrollable moans spilled from her lips as Spencer buried her fingers in his hair once again while Colby explored her body thoroughly, taking his time making her feel every single thing he did. After torturing one breast, Colby moved to the other and gave it the same treatment while his hand slid down her stomach to lightly stroke her smooth slick flesh. She went bare below the belt, how interesting and delicious, Colby thought hungrily, and pulled back to slide his hot tongue down the valley between her breasts.

"Colby…" She whimpered, watching him slowly lower to one knee while sliding his tongue all the way down from the valley of her breasts to her navel. His fingers never stopped stroking her either, keeping the slow rhythmic motion. "Oh god…"

The sound of his name spilling from her beautiful mouth was the sweetest music Colby ever heard in his life. He could listen to Spencer moan his name 24/7 and never get tired of it because it told him she was thoroughly enjoying everything he currently did. His mouth continued working its way down until he arrived at her pelvic region just above what he really wanted. Colby wanted to do this the right way and knew Spencer had stood long enough, a smirk curving his lips. Rising to his feet, he softly kissed her and gripped her hips, lifting her long enough to turn around, planting her on the soft king sized bed.

"Much better." He remarked hoarsely, spreading her beautiful thighs pressed hot kisses against different areas of her torso and abdomen, making his way back down to her throbbing sex. "Now, where was I? Show me, baby doll."

With trembling fingers, Spencer reached down to feather lightly touch her soaked wet sex and gasped when Colby's fingers laced with hers. "Colby, please…" She wasn't above begging at this point, her blood nothing more than molten lava by now.

"That's it, Spencer, touch yourself with me." He crooned encouragingly, stroking her swollen bud in a circular motion with both of their fingers combined. "That's it, just like that…" While his fingers worked with hers, his mouth and beard teased her inner thighs, nipping the soft flesh with his teeth like he had with her shoulder.

Spencer had never felt anything so erotic in her life, not stopping her fingers from helping Colby's drive her closer to that point of no return. One large muscular arm planted across her lower abdomen, preventing Spencer from bucking her hips as her body arched nearly off the bed. When she tried picking up the pace, Colby's fingers stopped her and they would start over again in the same methodic pace. It drove her absolutely insane. Colby finally took pity on her when she began crying out for him to end the torture and took her hand, licking the sweet juices from her fingers, doing the same with his own. He didn't want to waste a drop. Spencer whimpered uncontrollably, watching him do that and buried her fingers in her burgundy hair while Colby's hot breath puffed against her pulsating clit.

"Delicious…" He growled and lightly slid his tongue up her clit, his blackened eyes locked with Spencer's.

"Oh yes…" Spencer practically sighed with relief, her chest rising and falling rapidly because of her pounding heart. "Take it, all of it is yours…"

Not wasting any more time, Colby went in for the kill and began lapping at her slick sex, groaning at the incredible taste. He couldn't describe it, but it was sweeter than nectar and ambrosia combined. The sweetest essence he ever tasted in his life and Colby had been around the block a few times. He wasn't a man whore by any means, but he had his fair share of women. And Spencer was by far the best tasting and touching out of them all. She surpassed them with flying colors. Thrusting his tongue inside of her, Colby immediately added two fingers, working her body into a frenzy. He wanted to taste her before finally claiming her as his own. Spencer's fingers left her hair to bury in his, trying not to pull too hard and bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out too loudly. Colby didn't care who heard them at this point, wanting to hear her and increased the pace, loving the feeling of her pulling his hair.

Before long, Spencer felt the hot coil form within her lower abdomen and knew her release was close. She tried fighting it back, wanting this to last as long as possible, but it was inevitable. The combination of Colby's hot tongue and huge fingers was too much for her to take as the coil sprang free. Colby groaned, feeling her completely shatter against him and widened his mouth enough to completely cover her sweet sex, swallowing every last drop. Writhing on the bed, Spencer lost count how many times she cried out Colby's name and felt her thighs trembling from the aftermath while he finished drinking her nearly dry. Her body collapsed back against the pillows, burgundy hair splayed all around her while she stared up at the ceiling, scrubbing a hand down her face.

Colby finally pulled away from her and licked his lips, staring up at her with a newfound hunger. He'd tasted her and gotten a sample, but now he wanted the main course. Spencer accepted a passionate kiss, tasting herself on his tongue and that made the intensity of the fire in her body rage deeper. She wanted this man inside of her now. While their tongues tangled together, Spencer slid her hands down his rock hard chest to the drawstrings on his basketball jersey shorts. She loosened them and broke the kiss, this time pushing Colby down on his back while slipping her hand beneath the shorts to feel just how rock solid he was. He was a lot bigger than she was used to, than she ever had and Spencer's hunger grew as well. Colby groaned at the feeling of Spencer stroking him and snapped his hand down to wrap around her wrist, stopping her from continuing.

"Tonight is all about you, baby doll." He stated, covering his mouth with hers before she could protest and guided on her back again, hovering over her. "Turn over and lay flat on your stomach with those beautiful thighs spread for me."

Not able to deny this man anything, Spencer obeyed his command and turned to lay out on the bed the way he wanted. Colby nodded approvingly and quickly divested his shorts, climbing up on the bed to trail his tongue directly up her spine. Spencer shivered, having no idea what Colby had in mind and was prepared for anything, trusting him completely. She didn't care for anal sex and knew he would never start that without talking to her about it first. That's not the type of man he was. She felt her thighs spread apart wider and swallowed hard, trying to relax her body as much as possible because he was about to go in at an angle. At first, Colby gripped her hips to lift her beautiful backside and nipped each cheek, but the rest of her body stayed where it was. Wrapping his hand around his throbbing cock, Colby slowly pushed past the wet folds and couldn't believe Spencer was still drenched. He thought for sure he'd drank everything she had to offer during the oral part of this sexual bout, but apparently not.

Spencer's nails dug into the bedding as Colby filled her to the brink, not stopping since he knew that would hurt her in this position. Once he was fully sheathed inside of her, Colby carefully guided them both down on the bed until he was sprawled out on top of her. His chest pressed against her back, but kept most of his weight off of her with his elbows. Spencer felt him brush her hair away from her neck as he began pressed soft kisses to it, both of them breathing heavily. The feeling of Colby deep inside of her was incredible, something she would never feel again unless it was with him. His fingers laced with hers, knees bent on either side of her and pulled out halfway before snapping his hips forward, plunging back into her warm depths. They both groaned at the friction and Spencer could've sworn her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She loved the feeling of Colby's body weight on top of her, feeling his pure raw strength while thrusting in and out of her.

"Oh Colby, oh fuck that feels so good, baby…" She panted and knew better than to move because he had her completely pinned down in this position, not minding it at all. "Ohh make me cum for you…"

"You will." He promised huskily, his mouth right by her ear and began thrusting as hard, fast and deep as he could, the sound of his pelvic smacking against her beautiful backside.

It didn't take Spencer long since she was already sensitive from Colby tasting her earlier, hating her body revolting against her desire to drag this out. Colby didn't care how many times she came and kept riding out each orgasm that crashed over her, gritting his teeth to maintain his own control. He only lasted until the third time, feeling her completely shatter against him and noticed how hoarse her voice was from screaming out his name. He finally sunk his cock as deep inside of her as he could and exploded, sending shockwaves throughout both of their trembling bodies. He didn't stop thrusting, giving her everything he had and buried his face in her neck when he could no longer continue, sweat caking both of their bodies. Refusing to crush her with his body weight, Colby rolled over while still inside of her and spooned up against Spencer's back, his arms wrapped tightly around her as both tried coming down from their intense sexual high.

They ended up falling asleep like that, but when Spencer woke up the next morning, Colby would be gone like a thief in the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tensions were at an all-time high.

It was the final Raw before Survivor Series and everyone was on edge. Milla had a match against AJ for the Diva's championship, Jon was facing off against Nick and Joe and Colby had to go against the twins Jonny and Josh for the tag team titles. They would all prevail and keep their titles at the pay-per-view, but Milla still couldn't help being a little nervous. It only took one wrong move to cause an injury and AJ had gotten under her skin by befriending Spencer, who'd been vacant over the past couple weeks. Milla had no idea what was going on with her because Spencer wasn't talking, but she noticed the obvious tautness between her and Colby. Something happened, it was palpable when Spencer had insisted on having her own office to do her advertising work again and had barely spoken to Colby. She couldn't even look the man in the eye for crying out loud! Milla wouldn't push Spencer though and knew the woman would come to her when she was ready to talk about what happened.

Apparently, that time was tonight.

Spencer tapped on the door of the Shield locker room, knowing she shouldn't be knocking, but couldn't help it. Ever since they had sex, Colby barely said 3 words to her and still somehow maintained the act with Robert. Luckily, they'd only ran into the douchebag once and Colby forcefully kissed Spencer, almost to the point of bruising. Spencer didn't understand what was happening and hated the connection they had disappeared. She felt like the lowest piece of trash when she woke up the morning after they had sex to an empty cold space. Colby had left right after she fell asleep and Spencer had no idea what to say to him, so she avoided him like the plague by moving her work back to her office. It'd been 3 long weeks and Spencer couldn't keep her feelings about the situation bottled up any longer. She had to come clean to Milla. Even though she hung out with AJ a lot more over the past 3 weeks, Spencer didn't trust the woman and Milla was the only one who knew about her pretend relationship situation.

Looking up from taping her hands, Milla raised a brow and stood up from the bench just as Spencer pushed the door open, both of them hesitantly smiling at each other. "Are you alone?" Spencer asked quietly, not seeing the Shield anywhere in sight thankfully.

"Yeah, the guys went down to catering." Milla could see the relief flood Spencer's leaf green eyes and knew she was ready to talk.

"Wanna head outside with me for a minute? I need some air." Spencer didn't want to step foot in the Shield dressing room, not feeling comfortable. "If you're busy…"

"Nope, my segment with AJ isn't until the 2nd hour of Raw." The show was 3 hours long, so Milla had a little bit of time to talk with Spencer and walked toward her. "Lead the way."

Spencer turned and headed away from the Shield locker room, walking down the hall with Milla. She'd gotten her own hotel room along with her office, giving Colby all the space he apparently needed. The rooms were adjoined just in case they had to put the relationship act on. Spencer had contemplated putting an end to the charade and dealing with whatever backlash Robert tossed her way. She really had to talk to Colby about this situation, but she had no idea where to begin or how to go about doing it when she couldn't even look the man in the eye.

Once they were outside, Milla and Spencer hopped up on the equipment trunk, both of them staring straight ahead deep in thought. "So, you gonna tell me what's been bothering you for the past couple weeks?" Milla broke the silence, slowly turning her head to look at Spencer.

Spencer shut her eyes, hating how well Milla could read her. "Has it been that obvious?" She quietly remarked, lowering her eyes to the ground.

"Well considering you and Colby haven't spoken more than 3 words to each other, you're not staying in the suites anymore or doing your job in the locker room – yeah, it's been more than a little obvious." Milla observed, keeping her voice low and soft, trying to be a good friend.

The memory of what happened between her and Colby crashed over Spencer, tears instantly forming in her eyes. "I'm so stupid, Milla." She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself and blinked as a few tears slid down her cheeks. "So incredibly stupid."

Frowning, Milla couldn't remember ever seeing Spencer this distraught and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against her. "It's okay Spence." She had no idea what happened between Spencer and Colby, but whatever it was completely crushed her friend. "Tell me what happened. I'll help you anyway I can."

Spencer wasn't sure how Milla could help her with this situation, but also couldn't keep it bottled up anymore either. "We slept together." It was a mere whisper, but loud enough to where Milla clearly heard her.

Milla slowly removed her arm from Spencer's shoulders and felt her jaw drop in shock, light brown eyes wide. "I – uh…umm…" What the hell was she supposed to say to THAT? "I – Wow – Okay…" She sounded like a stuttering idiot now and took a deep breath, wrapping her mind around this. "When you say slept together, do you mean you actually…?"

"We had sex, yes." Spencer clarified in a mumble, clasping her hands tightly on her lap. "I-I don't know how it happened…"

"Well both of you got naked. You swapped saliva and his penis went into your-"

"I know what sex is!" Spencer cut her off, waving her hands animatedly and felt her face flush a deep crimson red. "I know how it works. What I meant is…"

"You don't how it started." Milla finished, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Who made the first move?"

"He kissed me." Spencer admitted, lowering her voice a little since other people were walking out of the arena and passing by. "It was incredible, possibly the best sex I've ever had in my life."

Milla was confused now, furrowing her brows together. "So what's the problem then? He obviously wanted to have sex with you and you wanted him. So why are you crying?" Spencer hadn't told her everything, missing a piece to this puzzle.

"Because when I woke up the next morning, he was gone." Spencer shut her eyes tightly shut as more tears flowed and once again shame began consuming her. "And we've barely said anything to each other. It's been 3 weeks…"

Not saying anything for a few minutes, Milla thought back and suddenly realized that was the night AJ rammed her into the steel steps. Her side was deeply bruised and Jon had ended up falling asleep with her in his arms, taking care of her. It hadn't been the first time they slept together in the same bed, but nothing more happened. No kissing or any indication that Jon wanted more than a cuddle buddy. Milla didn't mind it for the most part, but every night she spent in Jon's arms made her fall for him a little more. Her brother's warning about Moxley still rang through her mind, but Milla already knew if given half the chance, she would surrender to Jon without thinking twice. He didn't want her though, that much was apparent or else he would've made a move already.

"So, how did it happen – I mean start or whatever?" Milla's curiosity got the better of her and she knew Spencer wouldn't deny the details since the woman was torn up over this.

"He came into my room to check on me, said that nobody would ever hurt me and then…I hugged him." Spencer frowned, recalling what happened prior to the sex for the first time in 3 weeks. "Oh god..."

"What?" Milla saw the color drain from Spencer's face and grabbed her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "What's wrong?"

"I hugged him." Spencer repeated, trembling slightly beside her best friend. "I hugged him and when I pulled back, he kissed me. And that started it all. Oh god, why did I hug him?"

Milla scooted closer to rub Spencer's back, noticing how worked up she was and vowed never to get this worked up over a man. "Calm down and breathe, you didn't do anything wrong. You hugged him because he was sweet to check on you. I see the way Colby looks at you, Spencer. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out or a blind man to see how he feels about you." It sounded logical enough, even though Milla wanted to kick Colby's teeth in for leaving Spencer high and dry during the night after they had sex.

"Why would he leave then? I mean, I know having a pretend relationship with him to trick Robert wasn't the best idea in the world, but I didn't have a choice at the time. And if he feels something for me, why get up in the middle of the night and leave me alone?" Spencer was frustrated, hurt and confused all wrapped up in one big emotional ball of stress. "And the worst part is I've fallen for him. I've had a crush on him since he debuted in the company back in November and my feelings have only grown deeper and stronger. That's why I had sex with him. I couldn't push him away that night even if my life depended on it. I would've gladly died if it meant having one night with Colby. And now I have nothing to show for it except a broken heart and tons of unanswered questions."

Milla was the last person on the planet to give any kind of romantic or relationship advice, but Spencer sounded desperate. She couldn't let her friend down. "Look, I'm not the right person to tell you what to do. I'm horrible at relationships, which is why I'm currently not in one. But the best thing I can say is to just talk to him. Be completely honest with him about how you feel. Don't hold back. Honesty is the best policy at this point and, no matter how harsh the truth is, he deserves to hear it. Things will work out, but one of you will have to take the first step and I have a feeling it's gonna have to be you."

Drying her tears up for the moment, Spencer knew Milla was right and she had to talk to Colby about this. "Thanks for listening and helping me out." She wrapped her arms around Milla's neck, hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry I've been scarce lately. I just didn't know how to talk to you about this…"

"Nothing to be sorry for. Sometimes a person just has to take a beat or two." Milla didn't bother mentioning the fact Spencer had spent more time with AJ the past 3 weeks than her, not wanting to upset the woman any more than she already was. "Everything will be okay, but you two really need to talk." She pulled back, staring deep into Spencer's leaf green eyes. "If you need to take a few more days to come to terms with things, take them. Don't rush it." Wiping her tears away, Milla's heart went out to Spencer because she could tell she was irrevocably in love with Colby.

They talked for a little while longer, catching up with each other and headed back into the arena so Milla could finish getting ready for her segment on the show. They didn't notice the pair of dark sinister eyes watching their every move and had overheard every word of their conversation. AJ smiled wickedly, twirling her finger around her black hair and couldn't believe she'd finally gotten the information Robert wanted. The truth. Spencer and Colby weren't together after all and never had been, but they did have sex. Hopefully Robert would be ecstatic and he'd finally help her regain the Diva's championship from Milla, which would happen that Sunday at Survivor Series. Heading back inside the arena, AJ headed straight for Robert's dressing room and knocked on the door, hearing grunting through the door.

"HOLD ON!" Robert roared back, not stopping what he was doing and finished up a few minutes later.

AJ stood there for 10 minutes tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, scowling at the door and was tempted to walk in. Something stopped her though and that reason was the woman walking out of Robert's dressing room. AJ's jaw dropped at the sight of Danielle Moinet –She was known to WWE fans as Summer Rae- and watched her saunter down the hallway in an incredibly short skirt that barely covered her goods, her blonde hair haphazard.

"Oh god…" AJ whispered, not believing she'd interrupted Robert and Danielle having sex, contemplating if she should just run in the opposite direction.

Robert appeared moments later, the straps of his wrestling gear down around his waist and his usual slicked back hair was sticking up all over the place. "What do you want?" He demanded, raising a brow down at AJ and hoped she interrupted his romp with Danielle for a good reason.

No turning back now, AJ thought, and swallowed past the lump that formed in her throat. "I have information for you. Let me come in for a second and I'll tell you." She walked past him when he stepped aside, the smell of sweat and sex instantly hitting her nose and AJ fought back a cringe as the door closed behind them.

"I'm assuming this has to do with Spencer King." Robert stated, standing behind her and planted his hands on her hips, his nose burying in her hair. "So spill it."

AJ did not wanting him touching her, not after what she found out and immediately turned around, taking a step back. "Of course it is. Why else would I be here?" The smell was horrible and AJ wasn't sure how long she'd be able to withstand it.

"Well then?" Robert wasn't a patient man and folded his arms in front of his chest, brown eyes filled with annoyance.

Shifting from one foot to the other, AJ didn't know how to start this off and tried not breathing through her nose as much as she could. "I overheard Spencer and Milla talking. I told you that Spencer's been having a hard time lately, but she wouldn't tell me why. Well I found out today that…she was never with Colby, not in a relationship anyway. They were acting like they were together so you wouldn't bother Spencer anymore. But…that's not all…"

Robert didn't move an inch, his upper lip slowly curling. "Tell me." He ordered gravely, clenching his fists tightly while his arms remained crossed in front of his chest.

"They had sex." AJ blurted out, dark eyes growing wide as pure fury filled Robert's eyes.

A second later, AJ flew to the floor holding the side of her throbbing face, not believing Robert just struck her. He actually hurt her! She realized right then and there she made a fatal mistake by helping Robert gain information about Spencer. What woman in their right mind, besides a whore like Danielle, would ever want to be with this monster? AJ trembled from head to toe and cried out when Robert stalked over, ripping her up by her black hair.

"Get the fuck out of my dressing room NOW!" He growled in a deadly voice, opening his dressing room door and tossed AJ out, not caring that her back crashed against the opposite wall. "I'll fucking kill him. I'LL KILL THAT SHIELD BASTARD FOR TAKING WHAT'S MINE!" Robert vowed, tossing the metal folding chair he had Danielle bent over on only minutes ago and gritted his teeth, needing to figure out a way to get his precious Spencer away from Colby.

One way or another, Spencer would be his whether she liked it or not.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After parting ways with Spencer, Milla did her warm-ups and stretches since she was in a six Diva tag team match with the Bella Twins. Milla had no problem with Brianna, but Nicole was a completely different story. She wanted to muzzle Nicole on several occasions, even making that comment in front of Brianna and she just laughed it off, agreeing. AJ's partners were Layla and Alicia Fox, –Her real name was Victoria Crawford- both Divas laid flat by Milla since her debut several months ago. They were looking for payback, but Milla would make sure she dominated just like all the other times they faced off. She'd just finished shadow boxing when the dressing room door opened. Sitting on the concrete locker room floor with her legs spread out as far as they could go, Milla didn't bother looking up because the mixed smell of cigarettes and faint cologne filtered through the air.

The last thing Jon expected to see was Milla sprawled on the floor when he came back from having his pre-match cigarette. His mouth went dry at the sight of her body bending to stretch those beautiful long legs. Even though they were mostly covered with her wrestling boots and kneepads, that didn't stop Jon from noticing her creamy thighs. They looked soft to the touch. He loved the metallic silver color on her wrestling attire, the material clinging to every part of her body. Her beautiful honey blonde hair was in a current braid that hung over her shoulder, exposing that delicious neck. It was a magnet to Jon since he always buried his nose against it to inhale her intoxicating scent every chance he got. What the hell was Milla doing to him?

"No hello?" Milla finally broke the silence between them, moving to her other leg and still didn't look up at him.

"Hey." Jon mumbled, pulling his hungry gaze from her and walked over to his bag, pulling out the white and black tape to wrap his hands and wrists in. "I saw you have a tag match tonight. You gonna be okay out there with the Bella idiots?"

Milla smirked, knowing Jon wasn't fond of 90% of the Divas on the roster and nodded. "Brie has my back. I don't really care about Nicole since she's worthless, but I trust Brie."

They were friends through Spencer and Brianna was a lot more down to earth than her twin, Nicole, who was currently dating John Cena. Brianna was dating Bryan Danielson, which wasn't surprising since they were both a lot alike. When Spencer told her about Brianna and Bryan being together, Milla honestly thought the woman was screwing with her. But then she saw the B Team –That's what they were called behind closed doors in the WWE family- interact together for the first time, it all made sense. There wasn't a doubt in Milla's mind Brianna and Bryan belonged together, finding them absolutely adorable together.

"Just watch your back in general." Jon cautioned, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his cargo clad legs and started the wrapping process. "You're with the Shield, trust no one except us."

Jon's concern touched Milla deeply, which is why she didn't make a smartass comment or remark. "I will, thanks Boss." She'd gotten accustomed to calling him that whenever they were at the arena since he had a leader quality to him that Joe and Colby didn't possess.

Smirking, Jon thoroughly enjoyed Milla calling him that and hoped it never stopped, keeping his eyes focused on taping up for his own 6 man tag team match against the USO's and Nick. "Don't forget, you don't have to come out with us for our match tonight since it's nearly right after yours."

"Got it, thanks." Milla finished stretching and stood up, feeling incredibly loose, noticing what Jon was doing. "So I have a question for you."

This time Jon looked up at her with a raised brow, intrigued blue eyes. "Shoot." He ripped the tape off with his teeth and punched his hand to test the durability, nodding before starting on the other one. "What's on your mind?"

Milla walked over to stand behind him, feather lightly dragging her fingers and nails across his broad shoulders until they came in contact with his earring. "What made you decide to start wearing this again?" She asked innocently, deciding that if he could drive her crazy with his nose brushing against her neck all the time, it was time to repay the torture a little.

It took every ounce of willpower for Jon not to attack Milla right then and there, especially when her fingers lightly touched his ear. She had absolutely no idea what her touch did to him. "Not sure, just decided I needed a change. Kinda like when I dropped the vest months ago." He shrugged, taking deep silent breaths and immediately regretted it because her scent engulfed him nearly whole.

"Or maybe you miss Moxley a little bit?" Milled remarked softly, reluctantly pulling her fingers from his ear and watched him shrug again, a smirk curving her lips. Jon was trying to play it cool, but she knew what she did affected him in more ways than one. "You do realize that, even though you call yourself Ambrose now, you still got that Moxley fire inside of you, right? I hear fans chanting Moxley all the time for you and I know you hear it too."

"Yeah, truth is I hate my WWE name, but what can you do? They wouldn't let me keep Moxley since it was too well-known in the Indy circuit. Just like they won't let my friend Sam keep his." Jon rolled his eyes and went back to wrapping his hand, having stopped momentarily to look up at Milla while she spoke. "What name do you like better?"

Before Milla could answer, a stage technician knocked on the door. "5 minutes to curtain, Milla!"

"That's my cue." Milla flashed him a heart stopping smile and started walking out when Jon shot out of the metal chair he'd occupied to grab her arm, turning her until light brown met electric blue. "What?"

"Answer my question." Jon ordered in a low raspy voice, bending his face down until his nose brushed against her racing pulse point.

Milla felt her insides melting at the sound of his voice, especially when he dropped it an octave purposely and pulled back enough to lock eyes with him again. "When I get back." She promised, winking and felt his hand fall from her arm, heading out for her Diva tag team match with her Diva's championship securely around her waist.

"I'm holding you to that, beautiful."

His gaze zeroed in on her beautiful pert backside and snaked his tongue out to run across his bottom lip, the hunger for Milla building rapidly within him. If he didn't do something soon, he would end up doing something he wouldn't be able to take back. Shaking his head, Jon headed back into the locker room to finish getting ready for his own match, pushing Milla in the far recesses of his mind for the moment. That didn't work since there was a monitor in the dressing room and Jon ended up watching her entire match, the way she moved effortlessly in the ring. Every move was executed to perfection, flawless. Her move, Moison, was possibly the hottest wrestling maneuver he'd ever seen a woman wrestler perform, but then again Jon was biased. He noticed the fine sheen of perspiration on her skin and suddenly wanted to give her a tongue bath, his mind going directly south. Standing, Jon began doing pushups and closed his eyes, his own way of warming his muscles up and turned from Jonathan Good to Dean Ambrose instantly.

Milla didn't go back to the Shield locker room right away, especially when Brianna stopped her to talk with Spencer. AJ came through the curtain with lowered eyes and didn't say a single smarmy thing to Milla, which was completely out of character for the psycho. Not letting it bother her, Milla had the Diva's championship over her shoulder, nodding at Brianna and commended the woman on how well she worked in the ring. Bryan Danielson was also an Indy legend, so she was being trained by one of the absolute best. Brianna joked with Milla often, always commenting she'd be the next Diva's champion, but deep down Milla didn't have a doubt in her mind that moment would come true for Brianna.

She looked toward the monitor, hearing the Shield theme sound through the speakers and smiled as the Hounds of Justice came barreling down the steps for their own tag team match. Spencer noticed it too, both women standing there watching while Brianna took off to shower since she had dinner plans with Bryan after the show. Together, they stood and watched the Shield work as a well-oiled machine like always, showing the world why they were the best in WWE today, tomorrow and the future. Chewing her thumbnail, Milla couldn't take her eyes off of Jon and noticed the sweat forming on his beautiful body, his arms glistening under the lights. His hair stuck to his forehead and all Milla wanted to do was run her fingers through it along with his arms. Those bad boys would be the absolute death of her. Every time he worked out doing CrossFit with Colby and Joe, they seemed to grow, not that Milla was complaining because she definitely wasn't. With his Headlock Driver move, Jon pinned one of the USO's, Jonny, and the Shield made their way through the crowd, building momentum toward Survivor Series that Sunday.

When the Shield came hooting and hollering in the dressing room, Milla rolled her eyes. She left Spencer right after the match ended and barely beat her team back to the locker room. Jon noticed Milla was still in her wrestling attire as she sat on the bench unwrapping her hands of tape. She congratulated them all with a nod, laughing when Joe and Colby announced they were starving. Jon declined going with them, his eyes glued on Milla and began unwrapping his hands as well, the silence growing between them. Balling the tape up, Milla tossed it in the nearby trashcan and stood up from the bench, pulling the tie out of her hair. Jon looked up at that moment and watched as she deftly unraveled those beautiful honey blonde tresses from the braid she had it in all day. It was now crimped hanging down her back to rest on the middle of her back.

That was Jon's breaking point.

Milla had grabbed her bag ready to head in the bathroom to shower when Jon approached her. Without warning, his mouth suddenly crashed against hers, the bag slipping from her shoulder. Jon reached up to cup her face in his rough calloused hands, feeling her fingers clutching at his skintight black sleeveless top he wore as wrestling attire. The first thing Jon noticed was Milla hadn't pushed him away and instantly pulled him closer, her mouth opening as soon as his tongue swiped against her lips. She wanted this just as much as he did, both of their bodies trembling against each other. His hands slid from her face down her arms to wrap around her waist while her fingers reached up to delve in his wet haphazard hair. The feeling of her fingers in his hair made Jon's blood light on fire and he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively.

The moment their tongues touched for the first time, Milla did a full body shiver and kissed him back with equal amount of passion, their breathing turning heavy. Jon somehow made his way into the bathroom and kicked the door shut with authority, pressing Milla back against it, the kiss not breaking. His hands searched every inch of her body, sakura blossoms and plum mixing with his own scent permeating the air and Jon couldn't get enough of her. The feeling was mutual with Milla as she broke the kiss, becoming lost in smoky greyish blue eyes clouded over in a thick passion haze. Hers were a molten toffee with gold specks throughout them, cloudy and full of need. Jon didn't have to ask her if she wanted him, he had the answer in her eyes and the way she responded to him, his thumb brushing across her bottom lip.

Reaching down, Milla pressed her mouth to his and pulled the skintight sleeveless black top up Jon's muscular body until she could push it over his head, letting it drop to the floor. Her hands instantly went on the prowl, feeling his muscles rippling beneath her touch and began teasing his Adam's apple with her lips and tongue. Jon groaned from low in his throat and felt her hands move down to unfasten his belt, pulling it out of the loops expertly. Her hands unsnapped his cargo pants and dragged the zipper down, the sound soaking her panties along with her attire. Just as her hand began slipping inside the cargo pants and boxer/briefs, Jon stopped her by wrapping his hand around her wrist, bringing it up to softly brush his lips against it. If Milla touched him at that moment, he would've exploded and it would've been over before he could claim her.

Jon pulled her away from the door and set her on the sink counter, his mouth sealing to her neck. He could taste the sweat on her skin and groaned, reaching to the side where he knew the zipper to her attire was located. Milla felt the material peel from both of her arms and push down to pool around her waist, revealing her breasts. His strong hands began molding them and Milla lulled her head back, arching into his mouth and hands. Jon's mouth moved down her neck to her collarbone, leaving a trail of fire in his path and finally captured a nipple in his mouth. Moans spilled from her mouth as soon as Milla felt his mouth on her chest, her fingers burying in his hair and decided the foreplay could be saved for a later date.

Pushing him back, Milla brought his mouth back to hers and passionately kissed him while his hands slid down her sides to remove the rest of her wrestling attire. Milla was thankful she didn't have to remove her wrestling boots because that would've been a chore. Her kneepads were still on too, which didn't bother her too much. As long as Jon had access to her wet sex, that's all that mattered to her at the moment. Their tongues tangled together as her panties disappeared along with her wrestling attire and Jon's fingers began stroking her, sliding two inside to make sure she was ready for him. Milla growled softly against his sweaty skin, sliding her tongue down his muscular rock hard chest while her hands frantically pushed at his cargo pants. Jon obliged and helped her push them down along with his boxer/briefs, freeing his painful erection as it pressed against her inner thigh.

Heavy breathing, panting, moans and groans were the only sounds that came between them that soon followed Milla's cries as Jon pushed past her soaked folds to fill her to the brink. She bent her knees up, planting her boot covered feet on the counter and let Jon use them as leverage to power in and out of her. He didn't wait for her to become acclimated, the animalistic lust too much for both of them to handle. Jon couldn't handle this position because he wasn't thrusting deep inside of her, so he pulled Milla off the counter and whipped her around, bending her over. His hand wrapped around the back of her neck, holding her down as he snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt inside of her again. Milla didn't mind the roughness and cried out, feeling his fingers bury in her hair to pull her back up, her back pressed tightly against his chest. Jon's mouth found her flesh again, releasing her hair to slide his hand around to grip her neck, but didn't squeeze. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, grunting as he began thrusting as hard, fast and deep inside of her as he could, showing Milla his power.

The pent up sexual intensity between them was too strong and soon Milla was cumming in waves, screaming out Jon's name. Her release triggered his, his cock driving in and out of her to the point where Jon knew Milla would be bruised by tonight. The velocity of his balls smacking against her dripping wet sex echoed off the bathroom, both taking each other to the absolute limit and beyond. Milla's eyes flew open and then nearly rolled in the back of her head when she felt Jon's seed explode inside of her, every part of her body shuddering, nearly convulsion. Jon didn't stop thrusting until he grew limp inside of Milla's body, reluctantly slipping out of her as they both stayed still, relishing in the delicious aftershocks of their intense bout. Jon pressed soft kisses to the side of her neck, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist and Milla caressed his forearms, both coming down from their sexual high.

"There's more where that came from at the hotel." Jon promised in a husky raspy voice, nuzzling her neck and hoped Milla knew that things were about to change between them forever.

"Looking forward to it." Milla murmured, slowly turning around in his arms and reached up to caress his face tenderly with the back of her hand. "I have an answer to your question from earlier."

Jon smirked, kneading her backside with his hand and pressed a soft kiss to her. "And?" He was intrigued, having asked that question for a reason.

Milla brought his face down to hers, passionately kissing him and felt Jon lift her to sit on the counter so he could stand between her thighs again. "You in general, doesn't matter what your wrestling character is. I want the man, Jonathan Good. He suits you perfectly."

"Good fucking answer." Jon growled, capturing her mouth again and removed the rest of their wrestling gear before carting her to the showers, both of them desperately needing one.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jon gritted his teeth and stared up at the ceiling, pumping the iron bar as beads of sweat glistened on his forehead. He was at his max weight of 400, but at the moment it felt like nothing because of how much rage he was filled with. Jon knew it was dangerous working out by himself, but…he had to get away. He had to escape. A great night with a beautiful woman had went up in flames and Jon didn't understand how. Oh wait, yes he did. The woman he thought had feelings for him had proven she was nothing more than a whore!

After having the spontaneous sex at the arena, Jon kept his promise and took Milla back to the hotel to continue. Joe and Colby didn't say a word when Jon drug Milla to his room, the slam of the door being the only warning they were not to be disturbed. Jon had no idea why he kissed Milla at the arena, but could remember the smell and taste of her skin against his tongue. She hadn't pushed him away either and gave herself to him in every way, no hesitation in any of her movements. Honestly, Jon only meant to kiss her and never meant for it to escalate to sex, but apparently the sexual tension was just as thick with Milla as it had been for him. They both got completely lost in each other, in the moment, which was extremely hard for Jon to do with a woman.

His record with women wasn't the best, though he'd had quite a few one night stands. Jon didn't grow up in a loving home with parents the way Joe, Colby and Milla. He had to grow up very young in order to survive the mean streets of Cincinnati, Ohio. Cooking, cleaning, and getting himself through school - all of it. Granted, he knew why his mother did what she did, the horrid situations she put herself through, in order to put food on the table and keep a roof over their heads. Even though his childhood wasn't the best and storybook quality, Jon didn't regret any of it happening because it molded him into the man he was today.

Though, having trouble trusting women definitely stemmed from his childhood because of what his mother did. He was raised to believe women were conniving bitches that would do whatever it took to get by in the world, to survive, and learned those lessons through the woman that gave birth to him. Every woman he'd met since he first had sex at the age of 14 –yes he was an early bloomer- had somehow betrayed him in some way. Cheating, running away, using and abusing were just some examples of what Jon had been through with the opposite sex and he vowed never to get involved with someone he worked with again after the catastrophe with his last relationship in the Independents. Jon had been the one to walk away after being cheated on, once again driving that dagger in his heart a little deeper and made him believe he'd never be good enough for a woman.

That was until Milla Brown came into his life.

The moment Jon laid eyes on her and watched her dismantle Natalie in the ring, Jon felt an intense connection that couldn't be ignored. Granted, he tried like hell pushing it away, but it was like a magnetic attraction too powerful to resist. He found himself waiting for her the Monday she made her debut and purposely joined her on the elevator ride. Sniffing her like a dog wasn't the best way to approach her, but Jon couldn't help it. Her scent was completely riveting and stayed with him even after a week she'd been gone to tie up loose ends with the Independents. Jon found himself missing the hell out of her and couldn't get Milla off his mind no matter how hard he tried. Even when he'd game with the guys, they would beat the tar out of him because he was distracted. And it got worse when Milla began traveling and staying in the sleeping quarters as him.

Jon remembered the first night he'd gone to Milla's room to bug her, plopping down on the bed. She had black cotton shorts on with a matching spaghetti strapped camisole, watching a movie with a huge bowl of kettle corn popcorn. He asked her why she didn't like regular butter flavored and she made a face at him, telling him it too bland for her. Milla never paused the movie or showed annoyance with him being there, just ate her popcorn and continued watching her program. Even when Jon would poke her side or purposely buried his nose in her neck, Milla didn't push him away. Her fingers had started caressing his unruly curly hair and his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She'd pushed the popcorn away, pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and eventually Jon's head had moved to use her breasts as pillows. Again, Milla didn't mind and continued running her fingers through his curls while they finished watching the movie. He hadn't paid attention to what they were watching and just listened to her steady heartbeat that eventually lulled him to sleep. It was the first of many nights they fell asleep in that position together and it was the most fun Jon had with a woman in his entire life.

After 3 months of doing that, Jon had developed strong feelings for Milla, but once again he'd fought them back. He honestly didn't know how Milla felt about him and didn't want to find out because they had something really special developing. If all he got from her was friendship, he was completely fine with that. The thought of losing Milla sometimes haunted Jon late at night whenever he'd sleep alone in his own room. Sometimes he'd sneak into Milla's room and crawl into bed with her just so he could see with own eyes she wasn't gone. It was miraculous how well Milla accepted the strange individual that encompassed Jonathan Good – all of his ticks and quirks. She didn't freak out whenever she'd wake up to his sleeping face and would simply kiss his forehead or cheek to silently let him know she didn't mind him sneaking into her room. It was the little things that mattered most to Jon when it came to Milla. Even at the arenas whenever Jon was nervous about a match, she'd rub his shoulders or help him slick his hair back with water, doing what she could to calm him down.

Kissing her at the arena was Jon's way of finally coming clean to Milla how he truly felt about her because he couldn't ignore them anymore. And he thought she felt the same way. He would've bet his own life on it! The entire ride back to the hotel earlier that night, Milla held his hand the entire time and kept running the pad of her thumb across it, refusing to break contact with him. He shared a few looks with her that drifted from Colby and Joe back to her, silently asking her if she wanted them to find out. Milla simply smiled and kissed him softly, rubbing her nose against his, effectively giving him an answer. It seemed as though he'd finally found a woman who accepted him fully and who wanted him in every way. Jon had never felt so amazing in the company of a woman until that night, never wanting it to end.

When they arrived back at the hotel, Milla was the one to kiss him and lead him down on the bed to thoroughly explore his body from head to toe. He couldn't remember ever seeing a predatory gleam in a woman's eyes, but Milla pulled it off masterfully. Milla undressed him from head to toe, pleasuring him and he could still feel her sweet mouth wrapped around his cock. He told Milla she didn't have to do it, but all the honey blonde did was smile sensually and assured him she wanted to. Jon enjoyed a blowjob just like every mother man on the planet, so he didn't bother trying to stop her and relished every second of it. He more than returned the favor, pumping iron faster because he could still taste her essence on his tongue, the sweetest ambrosia. The foreplay lasted for a bit before Jon finally claimed Milla's body again, just like he had at the arena. Only this time he had made love to her, taking his time instead of pounding her into the mattress. Jon wanted to prove with his actions he wanted more than just sex from Milla since he was never good with words.

When Milla fell asleep from sheer exhaustion from both the sexual bouts with Jon and her match, he watched her for a while. Her angelic makeup free face was captivating and he stole a few soft kisses, his arm remaining wrapped around her waist. Not even a tornado or natural catastrophe would've woken her up, so Jon had free reign to do what he wanted. He was too wired to sleep, even after all the strenuous activity, so Jon decided to watch some television hoping it would lull him to sleep. Jon had just closed his eyes when a buzzing sound came from the nightstand, making one eyeball pop open to look over at it. His cell phone was next to Milla's and it was hers that had lit up with an orange screen. Raising a brow, Jon looked back at a sleeping Milla and pursed his lips together, wondering who was contacting her at nearly 2 AM.

Jon knew it was wrong to check Milla's text message. It was an invasion of privacy. He tried ignoring it, turning his gaze back to the television, but curiosity burned deep within. What if it was someone important, a family member or an emergency of some type? He would never forgive himself if Milla missed a message of that magnitude. Sitting up in bed, Jon snatched the phone off the nightstand and looked down at the screen, raising a brow at the name. Drake. Who the hell was Drake? Looking back at Milla, Jon took a deep breath and took his finger to swipe across the screen on the phone, opening it up. She had an Android, but no password just a circle he had to move around to open it up completely. He wasn't good with electronics, but Jon managed to somehow find the text messages and felt his breath hitch in his throat at the name flashing back at him.

Drake Wuertz.

Why the hell was Drake contacting Milla? He went on to read the text messages he sent to her. **How's it going, Mills? Call me, miss you tons. I love you.** That last one had completely shattered Jon, his heart squeezing tightly in his chest to the point where he felt like he was suffocating. He had to get out of this bed, this room, his head spinning with so many possibilities. Were they together in a relationship? What was her connection to him? Nobody said the L word without being in some tight-knit relationship. The pet name Mills was also a big fat bulls-eye as well. Milla had to be with Drake to receive those text messages. And she just cheated on him with Jon! Pressing the side button to cut the screen off, Jon set the Android back on the nightstand and stood up silently, not making a sound. He tore his hands through his curly hair and snatched his clothes from the floor, once again remaining silent. The last thing Jon needed was Milla waking up and demanding to know where he was going. Slipping his boxer/briefs on along with basketball shorts he worked out in, Jon headed out of the suite down to the gym since he was too angry to sleep. He'd been used for sex again, just like every time and it was honestly getting old.

"You can't sleep either, huh?"

That voice cut Jon out of his thoughts as he continued his reps, shaking his head and finally racked the bar, pulling himself to sit upright. "What are you doing down here, Colby?" He somewhat demanded, not wanting company and took a long swig from his bottled water.

"I could ask you the same thing." Colby snorted, shaking his head and also wore basketball shorts with tennis shoes, a towel draped over his neck. "You shouldn't be on the press unless someone is spotting you. It's not safe, bro."

"Shut the fuck up." Jon growled, not in the mood for a lecture and swung his long legs over to stand up from the bench. "I know what the fuck I'm doing."

Colby noticed the rage in Jon's eyes and wondered what happened since he'd gone to his room with Milla as soon as they'd gotten back to the hotel suite. "Calm down, man. I'm not the enemy." He held his hands up, knowing how volatile Jon's temper could be when provoked. "What happened?"

Curling his upper lip in a snarl, Jon didn't answer Colby and instantly went over to a different part of the gym, starting to do chin-ups. "Well, it looks like both of us need to vent." He held two 50 pound weights and set them down, starting his handstand push-ups.

"Oh yeah?" Jon kept focused on his workout, breathing in and out somewhat harshly. "And what's fucked up in your life that you're working out at 3 AM?" He'd been down here alone for an hour.

"Spencer." Colby grunted, keeping his balance with ease and could talk while they both did their reps. "I know you've noticed we've been distance the last couple weeks. I fucked up everything." He heaved a sigh, muscles straining and rippling with every handstand push-up he did.

"Yeah, not my business though so that's why I didn't ask. You gonna come clean about it now?" Jon asked, his arms feeling like they were on fire, but he didn't stop because the rage hadn't dispersed. Until it was completely gone, he would continue working out.

Closing his eyes, Colby knew Jon wouldn't say anything to anyone about this, not even Joe if he requested it and couldn't keep it bottled up any longer. "I slept with Spencer." The guilt of what happened crashed over him like a tidal wave and Colby had to stand upright again, leaning against the wall waiting for the dizziness to disappear. "And it never should've happened."

Jon rose a brow, finishing his reps on the chin-ups and dropped down to his feet, his own problems temporarily forgotten. "You fucked her? You fucked Spencer and regret it?" Last Jon checked, Colby had a major crush on the woman, so this was confusing. "What did you do?"

"Kissed her and one thing lead to another. And no, I don't regret it happening. I could never regret having sex with Spencer because it was incredible. She's incredible." Colby yanked the tie out of his hair and tore hands through his hair, sliding down the wall until his backside hit the floor. "And it wasn't just sex. I…I made love to her, man. I poured everything I had into it and then…I left her after she fell asleep. What the fuck was I thinking leaving that woman alone? She hates me now. She won't talk to me or anything and I have no idea what to say to her. I took advantage of her vulnerability, how could she not hate me?"

This was definitely a bizarre turn of events as Jon walked over and sat down beside Colby, his knees bent with his elbows resting on them. "Why did you leave her bed? You think she doesn't feel the same way you do or what?" He had to ask, watching as Colby's head slowly shook back and forth.

"She's never given me any indication she feels the same way about me that I do her. Hell, after the shit that idiot RVD has been pulling on her lately, I don't blame her. Spencer was vulnerable the night we had sex and I took advantage of her. I kissed her and basically seduced her into sleeping with me. I didn't really give her a chance to push me away or even ask her if she wanted to have sex. I'm fucking stupid, so damn stupid." Colby had beaten himself up constantly over the past 3 weeks and knew he'd have to talk to Spencer sooner rather than later. "I'm in love with her."

"Yeah well, join the fucking club." Jon grunted, closing his eyes as the pain and rage slowly began building within him again.

Colby raised confused chocolate eyes up to meet blazing blues. "You're in love with Milla?" He shouldn't have been surprised considering Jon spent a lot of time with the woman lately. "I thought you two were straight on the way back to the hotel."

"So did I." Jon snorted, shaking his head as his head lowered to press against one of his knees, swallowing hard and proceeded to tell Colby what he discovered prior to coming down for a late night workout.

Around 6 AM, Jon and Colby trudged back into the suite exhausted physically, emotionally and mentally, crashing hard on the two couches in the sitting room instead of going to their rooms.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

He had eyes and ears everywhere.

Milla and Jon had slept together, not exactly being discreet about it happening either. Their constant picking on each other and Jon's sensual touches were a dead giveaway too. Leaving the arena hand in hand after Monday Night Raw told him something more than friendship had developed between Jon and Milla. HIS Milla. The bond and connection would have to be severed, but the only question was how. Stroking his chin thoughtfully, he whipped out his cell phone and made a call, already formulating a plan in his diabolical mind. There would only be one man in Milla Brown's life and it wasn't Jonathan Good.

"Hello?"

"There's something I need you to do and it has to be done correctly. No mistakes."

"What is it?"

"Listen very carefully…"

**~!~**

The night of Survivor Series had arrived. Milla was extremely annoyed and frustrated, but pushed it all away since she had to focus on her upcoming match for the Diva's championship against AJ. She was slated to win along with Jon, but Joe and Colby were dropping their tag titles to the USO's. They weren't sore about it because Joe truly felt his cousins deserved this opportunity to be the tag team champions. If it was meant to be that they'd get another title run, it would happen down the road. Joe and Colby weren't worried about it because they'd carried the titles since May. The USO's were on a major role in the WWE currently, so it made sense that they'd finally defeat the Shield for the tag team titles.

The reason for Milla's annoyance and frustration sat across from the dressing room straddling a metal folding chair wrapping his hands in black tape. She understood exactly how Spencer felt regarding Colby leaving her bed in the middle of the night after having sex. Jon did the same thing to her, only he blatantly refused to look at or talk to her. Milla had no idea what his problem was and honestly didn't care, deciding to leave him alone. He'd apparently gotten what he wanted from her, not taking her feelings into consideration, but that was fine. Milla didn't have time to play games, refusing to let her personal issues with Jon get in the way of doing her job and performing to the best of her ability. Tonight, AJ would receive the beating of her life and Milla looked forward to it, feeling her cell phone vibrate beside her. It was Drake calling.

"I'll be outside if anyone needs me." Milla stated, waving her phone at Joe and Colby, walking out of the dressing room toward the back exit of the arena for privacy.

As soon as Milla left, Joe turned on Jon with narrowed grey eyes and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Alright, I've had about enough of this bullshit. What the fuck is going on and don't tell me nothing. I know you and Colby are hiding something from me. You two did something to the girls and have 3 seconds to tell me or I'll have to start cracking skulls." His voice was filled with nothing except promise, gritting his teeth.

Jon snorted, not afraid of Joe in the slightest and continued wrapping his hands, staring straight ahead. "Why don't you ask the pup to go first?" He suggested scathingly, already knowing who was on the phone with Milla and why she left the dressing room to answer the call.

Colby glared at Jon, not believing he just tossed him under the bus and snorted. "No, why don't you ask the prick over there first instead?" He suggested mockingly, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"One of you better come clean to me right now, I'm not fucking around anymore." Joe cracked his knuckles just to prove his point, squaring his shoulders.

"How about none of your fucking business, big man?" Jon stood up from the chair and tossed it to the side, taller than Joe by a mere inch, but the Samoan was bigger than him. That's why he was known as the Enforcer of the Shield. "What'cha gonna do, huh? Come on bring it, I'll drop your ass in a second."

Colby's chocolate eyes shot open at Jon's challenge to Joe and immediately stepped in between them. "Enough both of you. This isn't a fucking dick measuring contest. There's no reason for you to be at each other's throats just because we're having issues with the girls, Jon." He couldn't believe HE was being the sensible one right now since that was usually Joe's forte. "I'll go first, okay? Just sit down and relax, you can't be this uptight when you go out there to face Nick later."

"Whatever, I'm going out for a smoke." Jon stalked out of the locker room, slamming the door so hard the hinges nearly broke off.

Joe shook his head, sitting in his own chair and leaned back while Colby sat across from him. He had no idea what Jon's issue was, but the man had to figure it out. Ever since the night he pulled Milla into his bedroom and they could hear her moans spilling through the door, things hadn't been the same between them. It was obvious they had sex since neither were quiet about what they were doing behind the closed door. Something happened to Jon because he'd been irate through Smackdown!, their days off in Tampa at his condo and throughout the house shows this weekend.

Tonight marked the Shield's one year anniversary since they blew the doors off the WWE and the last thing they should've been doing was fighting. Listening as Colby reiterated everything that happened with Spencer, admitting he'd been stupid for leaving her in the middle of the night, Joe remained silent. They both knew Jon wouldn't be able to talk about what happened with Milla, so Colby decided to fill Joe in with that as well. The night Colby had met Jon in the hotel gym at 2 AM, the man spilled what he discovered on Milla's cell phone about the intimate text messages. Once again, Joe remained silent the whole time and simply listened, stroking his goatee thoughtfully.

"I've never seen Jon that pissed off in my life, bro. It was BAD. I was afraid he'd hurt himself with some of the workouts he put his body through, but luckily that didn't happen." Colby finished and leaned back in his chair, not bothering putting his gloves on since they had a little while before their tag team match against the USO's.

Joe's first thought was to strangle Milla for hurting the man he considered a brother, but the more rational part of his brain convinced him that something was missing. Something wasn't right. Milla wasn't the type of woman to cheat, was she? She was one of the sweetest women he'd ever met and helped any of them out with whatever they needed. Same with Spencer. Colby had really screwed up with her, though at least there was no possibility of cheating. With Milla, there was a slim chance she had betrayed Jon by using him for sex because she couldn't be with her boyfriend or whoever Drake was to her. Unfortunately, the only way Jon would find out the truth was asking Milla who Drake was to her and that wouldn't happen. He was too stubborn and prideful to let a woman break him down like so many others had in the past.

"So, that fool doesn't know if she is dating Drake Wuertz for sure or not?" Joe finally questioned, running a hand through his black hair when Colby shook his head. "What an idiot. How does he know they are together just by a few text messages? Anyone can say miss you tons and I love you. He really needs to get his head out of his ass and simply ask the woman instead of acting like a moron and assuming shit."

Colby rose a thick black brow, eyes narrowed slightly. "So you don't think she cheated with Jon? You think this is all a misunderstanding?" Was Joe really that naïve or did he have a point?

Clapping Colby on the shoulder, Joe gave it a gentle squeeze and nodded. "Assuming gets a person nowhere, bro. Unless that person in question comes out and says 'I fucked you to try to ease the lonely nights without my boyfriend' or 'I have a boyfriend, I'm just using you for sex' then there's no guarantee she's guilty of what Jon's accusing her of." He'd been down this road before with his ex-girlfriend and, if Joe hadn't been an assuming dick, they'd still be together. "He's gonna have to figure this out on his own though and if he loses Milla because of it, then it's his fault. Same with you and Spencer. You need to come clean to her how you feel before it's too fucking late. If you're in love with her as much as you say, then make it right. She's a sweet girl and hopefully she'll give your dumbass a second chance."

Milla walked in at that moment and slipped her phone in her bag, heading into the bathroom to change into her wrestling gear. Colby was left with food for thought from Joe while they both got ready for their matches. Jon came back after smoking 4 cigarettes, feeling a little better and started doing pushups, ready to pound Nick into the mat. Nobody said a word, the locker room full of tension with everyone deep in their thoughts. Milla went out first with the Shield following since they had to look like a team. The music hit and they headed down the stairs, fans trying to paw and claw at them, but Milla merely brushed them off. She stopped a few steps down and turned, bumping fists with each comrade before going the rest of the way alone, hopping over the barricade with ease. Her eyes locked on AJ who was already in the ring, different colors of dangerous browns clashing together. As soon as the bell rang, the match was on under the bright lights as they locked up and Milla was ready to retain her title again.

Jon's match was flawless against Nick, though he hadn't taken it easy on the man at all. Nick ended up being completely knocked out by Jon's Headlock Driver move, his face smashing against the canvas. His nose ended up busting as well, but Jon didn't care as he pinned the man to retain his own title. It was Nick's fault for not getting his arm up fast enough when Jon performed the move, so he didn't feel bad since it wasn't his mistake. Milla was already showered and dressed when Jon walked back into the locker room, Joe and Colby congratulating him. Jon bumped knuckles with them and headed straight for the bathroom, snatching his bag up in the process. Joe and Colby headed out to the ring next to give up their tag team titles while Milla contemplated sticking around to watch it happen. She got her answer when Spencer showed up moments later at the dressing room, asking her to take a walk since she didn't want to watch Colby lose tonight.

"I got a better idea."

The girls ended up going back to the hotel, changing and decided to go for a nightly jog together. Milla was still full of adrenaline from her match with AJ, so she had to burn off some energy and figured running would do it. The sun had gone down a little while ago, so there was still some sort of light in the sky, but the moon had already popped out with stars as well. Her match had been 3rd on the card followed by Jon's and then the other Shield members.

"I just seriously want to strangle that asshole." Milla muttered when Spencer asked how she was holding up, already filled in on the whole Jon leaving after sex situation. "It makes me wonder if those idiots planned this to happen the whole time."

Spencer stopped running, leaf green eyes brimming with unshed tears at the thought of Colby using her so cruelly. "Don't say that." She ordered, hating that her hormones were all out of whack since she was currently on her period. "I don't want to even think he'd do something like that to me."

"Well then why else would they BOTH abandon us right after we had sex? It's a little TOO coincidental if you ask me." Milla wasn't one to sugarcoat anything and would rather speak the truth so her friend didn't end up hurt worse than she already was.

"I would never forgive myself for sleeping with him if that happened." Spencer murmured quietly, lowering her eyes to the ground and wiped a few stray tears that escaped her eyes. "I really need to talk to him. And it's happening tonight. I need to know once in for all how he feels about me and if he just wants to pretend it never happened because I'm sick of him avoiding me. It's been a month now."

Milla nodded, flat out refusing to speak a word to Jon after the way he'd shunned her, still not understanding it. Of course she hadn't told her brother what happened either, not wanting Jon to end up in a pine box six feet under in a disclosed location. Drake would murder him without thinking if he found out that Jon had touched his sister, especially in a sexual nature. He was definitely better left in the dark about everything that happened regarding Milla's WWE life on the road.

The jogging lasted 2 hours before Milla decided to call it quits, exhaustion setting in along with Spencer. They both headed back to the hotel with Spencer determined to talk to Colby and Milla desperately wanting a hot soothing bubble bath. They arrived in the parking garage and slowed to a walk, both of them quietly talking since their voices echoed if they rose them to normal pitches. Maybe Milla was being too stubborn and should talk to Jon. She already knew she was in love with him and it hurt that he didn't feel the same way just like Spencer felt about Colby. If those dicks did use them for sex, Milla vowed to castrate both of them, the idea making her nauseous.

Just as Milla opened the door to walk into the hotel, she suddenly saw darkness and her body slumped to the ground. Spencer gasped as she whipped around, her jaw dropping at who she said. The lead pipe was smeared with blood and Spencer slowly backed up, knowing it was Milla's. Her back hit someone else and felt a hand cover her mouth with a cloth soaked in ether, her eyes instantly shutting as darkness also overtook her body. The attacker quickly moved Milla's body to the far corner away from the entrance to the hotel and took off with Spencer's kidnapper, the getaway car speeding away squealing tires moments later.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Milla didn't wake up until early the next morning with a throbbing head, her entire body stiff from head to toe. She had no idea where she was and didn't dare open her eyes at first because of the piercing pain shooting through her skull. What the hell happened? She slowly popped one eye open and then the other, her vision blurred. A small pool of blood stained the asphalt where her head had rested the previous night. There was no soft pillow or bed and Milla could see the sun streaming through the openings of the parking garage, cars parked. She'd been dragged in the far corner behind a car so nobody would notice her, especially at night. Coughing, Milla let out a groan and very slowly pushed herself up, rolling to kneel with her head lowered. She leaned on her elbows for support and pressed her forehead to the cool asphalt, trying to get her equilibrium back on track.

Buzzing made her head snap up as Milla's eyes opened a little more, spotting her cell phone a few feet away lying on the ground. The Shield were probably worried sick about her, at least Colby and Joe. She wasn't sure if Jon cared whether she lived or died at this point because of how he'd treated her since they slept together. Swallowing, it felt like razor knives were stabbing her incredibly dry throat and Milla had to get to the phone, trembling from head to toe. If she could get her hands on her cell phone, Milla could call for help and she'd be taken care of. Taking a deep shaky breath, she slowly began crawling toward the cell phone, pushing her body as much as it would go and collapsed, crying out hoarsely.

"Who's there?" A male voice resonated through the parking garage in an echo that pierced through Milla's throbbing head. "Hello?"

Even through her fuzzy brain, Milla recognized the voice instantly and felt relief flood her body, a rush of adrenaline overtaking her temporarily. "H-Help…HELP!" She stammered and then croaked out, her own voice echoing. Screw the phone, Milla collapsed again as the sound of footsteps came her way.

As soon as he turned the corner of the car that blocked Milla's body from sight, Milla heard the voice again. "Milla?!" It was Shane McMahon. "Milla, what the hell happened?" He dropped to his knees, dark brown eyes wide and gingerly touched the back of her head, coating his hand in blood. Her blood. "Shit, we have to get you to a hospital. Everyone has been worried sick about you!"

"D-Don't yell…" Milla whispered out in another stammer, all the strength drained from her body.

Shane cringed with a frown, whipping his cell phone out and then decided against it. "Sorry." He wiped her blood off on his dress pants and looked around, spotting her cell phone just a few feet away. "Milla, I'm taking you to the hospital, okay? I'm going to carry you to my limo and take you there myself. Just nod if you understand."

Milla did and lulled her head against his shoulder as soon as Shane lifted her in his arms, keeping her eyes closed. Shane nodded at his driver and waited for the door to open, slipping inside with Milla tightly in his arms. He ordered his driver to go to the hospital, staring down into Milla's beautiful face and hoped she'd be alright since she was his star attraction with the Shield. It was callous of him to think about the business at a time like this, but Shane didn't want his investment going up in flames since he'd put a lot into Milla. Pulling up to the hospital a few minutes later, the driver hopped out to open Shane's door and watched his boss slip out with the woman still in his arms.

"Go inside and tell them we need help." Shane ordered calmly, watching his driver take off inside and leaned back against the limousine.

Not even 2 minutes later, a few ER attendants came rushing out with a stretcher and Shane carefully laid Milla's limp body on it. She passed out again on the way to the hospital, so she had to have a concussion at the very least. All Shane could do was follow as the attendants quickly wheeled her inside to find out what damage she sustained. One of the attendants asked Shane to wait in the lobby and they would inform him as soon as possible of her condition. So Shane waited while his driver went to park the limousine because he wasn't leaving Milla alone in a hospital. He contemplated calling Stephanie and Paul to fill them in about Milla, but decided against it, not until he spoke to the doctor about her condition.

A few hours later, a man in his 50's walked through the waiting lobby doors with a clipboard and cleared his throat. "Family of Milla Brown?" He called out, raising a brow when an elder gentleman walked up to him.

"I'm Shane McMahon and I'm Milla's boss." There was no reason to lie. "She has no family close-by." He could've called the Shield, but nixed the idea since he knew they would do nothing more than cause a scene. "What's her condition?"

Doctor Marshall usually didn't give out health information to someone that wasn't the patient's family, but he'd read over what her profession was. WWE wrestlers were one exception to his rule since the people they traveled and worked with were their family. He'd dealt with a number of injuries throughout the years from the WWE, though this had been the first woman wrestler he worked on.

"Mr. McMahon, Milla is stable, but she has a grade A concussion. We've run all the tests and given her countless scans to make sure that the blow to her head didn't crack her skull. I'm surprised it didn't, she's got one hard head apparently. From what we can tell, it was with a metal object due to the angle of the laceration. It's been stitched up and there are no other injuries from what we can tell. I do want to keep her overnight for observation because of how severe her concussion is and then she can be released in the morning. I want her to take at least a week off and then have her checked out by another physician since I know you won't be anywhere near here by then to check her stats. If everything looks good, she should be able to get back to work in a week." Doctor Marshall explained, wanting the man to understand the severity of her concussion because he'd known several wrestlers who disobeyed his medical advice over the years.

Shane was annoyed with this doctor, but kept a tight smile on his face and nodded stiffly, keeping his shoulders squared. "May I see her?" He really hoped nobody gave him a hard time since he wasn't Milla's family.

"Sure, give us a little bit of time to move her up to a room and then you can stay with her. Please let her rest though, she needs it." Doctor Marshall cautioned, slipping his pen back in the clipboard. "Do you have any other questions, Mr. McMahon?"

"Not at the moment, thank you."

Shane watched as the doctor headed through the doors to go move Milla to a private room, once again playing the waiting game. Another hour passed before he was allowed to see her finally. Walking into the hospital room, Shane frowned at the sight of Milla in the hospital bed and walked over, staring down at her pale face. Her honey blonde tresses bunched up on the pillow while the rest rested on her shoulders. She had an IV in her right hand to pump fluids through her system and a huge white bandage wrapped around her head because of her injury. Milla had a few scraps on her cheek and her hands were somewhat bruised, but other than that nothing else seemed to be out of place. They also had her hooked up to a heart monitor for extra precaution along with a blood pressure cuff on her left arm that checked it every half an hour. Sighing with relief that Milla would be fine, Shane took a seat beside her hospital bed and took her left hand in his, holding it so Milla didn't feel alone.

Sometime later that night, a soft groan resonated around the room as Milla's eyes slowly opened, the smell of sterilization filtering her nose. She could hear a machine beeping beside her and blinked a few times, wincing at her throbbing head. It took her a few minutes to decipher where she was, clearing her blurry vision and slowly looked around, tensing at who slept at her bedside. Shane McMahon? What the hell was he doing here? Milla didn't remember anything past the previous night jogging with Spencer and heading back to the hotel. How did she wind up in a hospital and why did her head feel like it'd been crushed by a bowling ball? Milla made the mistake of trying to swallow and started coughing violently, jolting Shane out of his deep slumber.

Not knowing what to do for her, Shane hit the nurse button and ordered someone to come check on Milla immediately. "Breathe Milla, breathe." He coached, trying to fully wake up since sleeping in a hospital chair wasn't the most comfortable place in the world.

"W-Water…" Milla croaked out, patting her throat and looked at the door when a nurse came rushing through it, her coughing fit not ceasing.

"Get her some water!" Shane barked, dark eyes filling with fire while he rubbed Milla's back to try to get her to calm down while the nurse flew right back out.

As soon as the nurse returned with a bottled water, Milla snatched it from her and unscrewed the cap, taking a large gulp. She coughed more, spitting some of it out and Shane instantly pulled away, looking disgusted. The nurse smiled sympathetically and told her to take small sips since her throat was probably drier than the Sahara desert. Or so that's what it felt like to Milla. She listened to the nurse and closed her eyes as the cool liquid soothed her dry throat, laying back on the pillow carefully. The nurse proceeded to check her vitals and then unwrapped the gauze from around her patient's head, looking over her stitches. There was just a few spots of blood on the gauze, which was normal since it would take a few days for the laceration to fully close. She quickly and carefully rewrapped Milla's head and then gave her a shot in her IV to help with the pain.

"Thank you." Milla breathed out, cracking a small smile up at the nurse and took some more sips from her bottled water.

"Not a problem, try to get some more rest."

Shane remained silent while the nurse checked over Milla, appreciating how fast and skilled she was. "How are you feeling?" He asked once they were alone again, stepping up to her bedside with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Like I got hit by a semi-truck." Milla replied truthfully, her voice still somewhat hoarse, but it got better the more water she drank. "What happened to me?"

Pulling the chair he slept in prior to be startled awake, Shane sat down and cleared his throat, not reaching for her hand this time. "Someone struck you with a metal object last night and left you in the parking garage of the hotel. They dragged your body to a corner behind a car so nobody would see you right away. I was on my way to a meeting when I heard you call out for help. You don't remember any of that?" He sounded almost incredulous and rose a brow when Milla shook her head. "Christ, well do you know who you are?"

Milla rolled her eyes, snorting. "Yes. I remember my birthday and all that important stuff. I just don't remember past last night. I went for a jog with Spencer after the pay-per-view and we approached the hotel, but that's it. I don't remember anything past that. If I woke up, I was completely out of sorts." She said truthfully, looking down at her lap and closed her eyes, wondering who would attack her with a metal object of all things. "Is Spencer okay?"

While Milla was unconscious, Shane had gotten a call from Stephanie letting him know Spencer and Milla were missing. Not wanting to worry her, Shane told a little white lie and told her Milla had gone home for a family emergency. There was no reason to tell anyone what happened to Milla since she was embarrassed enough. That is also why he didn't bother informing the Shield, not wanting them barreling in here like a bunch of fools and upsetting Milla. They were better left in the dark. Spencer's whereabouts were in question though and Shane knew it was up to him to tell Milla about her friend.

"Spencer's missing, Milla." He watched her light brown eyes widen and then fill with tears, reaching for her hand to squeeze it gently. "Don't cry. You have to stay calm or else your head will hurt worse than it already does. Just listen. Spencer will be found, I've already gotten it taken care of. But I need to know if you remember anything – anything at all that might help us locate her. Even a voice or something?" This probably wasn't the best time to grill Milla, but Shane had to find Spencer as quickly as possible.

Milla tried wracking her brain, trying to remember anything and pressed her fingers to her temples, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Spencer was missing? She was attacked with Spencer and now her friend was gone. Guilt flooded her body from head to toe as Milla cried her heart out, knowing what happened to Spencer was her fault. She'd been the one to suggest they go for a late night jog instead of staying in the safety of the hotel. There was definitely missing pieces to the puzzle, but Milla couldn't remember a single thing and had no clue who did this. She'd been attacked from behind from a coward. Only one thing was for certain, one thing Milla remembered and that was Spencer had been with her when she was attacked. Someone kidnapped her best friend and when Milla found out who it was, they would receive the beating of a lifetime. Completely exhausted, Milla went back to sleep after telling Shane she didn't have any recollection of what happened, hoping her career wasn't in jeopardy.

Shane watched as Milla cried herself to sleep and left the room to make a phone call, not wanting to disturb her rest. "Job well done. I'll be in touch." He hung up, a vicious smirk crossing his lips as he looked back at Milla through the window, chuckling.

If she only knew he was a major part of the puzzle she had tried piecing together.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Drake stood on the outside of the CZW ring bare from the waist up, checking his messages to see if Milla had contacted him. He didn't understand it. Ever since she signed a WWE contract, Milla had called or texted him at least once a day. It'd been 2 days and nothing. This was out of character for his sister and Drake had a bad feeling welling up in the pit of his stomach he tried ignoring. The WWE was the biggest wrestling corporation on the planet and the employees were always busy because of the high demand from fans. Milla probably got wrapped up in it and forgot to call or text him. Shaking his head, Drake snapped the lid of his cell phone shut just as Scotty walked through the door, nodding in his direction.

"Hey man." His tag team partner and sometimes in-ring rival, Scott Thompson, –His wrestling name was Scotty Vortekz- greeted, setting his bag down on the nearby metal folding chair. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Drake sounded distracted though, his eyes not moving from the cell phone in his hands.

"Bullshit." Scott stated, folding his arms in front of his chest. "And until you tell me what's going on, I'm not getting in the ring with you. You're distracted by something."

Scott was one of Drake's best friends in and out of the ring, so they rarely kept anything from each other. "It's Milla." Drake admitted quietly, pressing the cell phone against his forehead. "She hasn't contacted me in nearly 2 days and that's not like her. I know she's with the WWE now and shit gets really hectic over there, but it only takes 2 seconds to send a text message so your big brother doesn't worry."

Normally, Scott would've laughed at the way Drake was acting, but he also knew the type of person Milla was and how close they were. "You called and texted?" He inquired, wearing his usual jersey shorts with a sleeveless black CZW muscle shirt.

"Several times and nothing. I know I'm probably overreacting, but I can feel it in my gut something isn't right." Drake tossed the cell phone in his bag and shook his head, trying to clear it for the moment so they could practice for their upcoming match.

"Do you have her schedule on where the WWE is located every week?" Scott slipped through the ropes and began bouncing off of them to warm up, his hair pulled back in a low tail at the nape of his neck.

Drake began bouncing off the opposite ropes, both of them timing the warm up perfect so they didn't crash into together. "No, I don't feel that's my business to know where she's at. I just wish she'd call or text me so I know she's alright."

"Give it another day and, if she hasn't, I'll do some research and maybe we can make a trip out wherever the WWE is to make sure she is alright. And then beat her ass for making us worry." Scott suggested, picking a little speed along with Drake and finished the warm up before starting actual practice.

**~!~**

"Milla went home for personal reasons and will return next Monday." Stephanie informed the Shield, all 3 of them staring at the phone with wide eyes.

Jon and Colby were going out of their minds with worry over the disappearance of Spencer and Milla. They left the arena right after Milla's successful title defense against AJ without telling the guys. That was fine. Jon hadn't treated Milla the best ever since they had sex and Colby did his best to avoid Spencer like the plague. While Jon had a legitimate reason, Colby didn't and was worried he'd blown his chance for good with Spencer. Granted, she had her own hotel room for the past few weeks, which he pointed out to Jon. But Milla was still part of the Shield and not staying with them in the same suite put her at risk. There were a lot of people in the company jealous of the Shield's success and they all promised the bosses Milla would be taken care of. So when Stephanie called to inform them what happened with Milla, Jon felt the overwhelming urge to strangle her when he saw her next Monday.

"What about Spencer?" Colby asked and felt his heart nearly stop at Stephanie's heavy sigh. "What's going on?"

Stephanie closed her eyes briefly and felt Paul's hand gently rest on her shoulder, knowing this wouldn't be an easy pill for Colby to swallow. Shane had called and asked her to inform the Shield on what happened to Spencer. Milla had apparently contacted Shane because he'd been the one to tell her about Milla's family emergency. As far as Stephanie and Paul knew, Colby and Spencer were in a relationship, another reason why she didn't want to be the bearer of bad news.

"Spencer's missing." She said quietly, taking a sip of coffee and held the phone away when screaming followed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S FUCKING MISSING?!" Colby exploded, shooting up to his feet with wide chocolate eyes, fear consuming every part of his body. "SHE WAS WITH MILLA LAST NIGHT! SHE CAN'T BE MISSING! DID YOU ASK MILLA?"

"Colby, calm down right now." Joe ordered gravely and took the phone from Jon, rubbing his temples. "Sorry about that Stephanie." He apologized, shooting Colby a warning glare. "We were under the impression Spencer and Milla were together last night." He didn't bother mentioning Spencer having her own hotel room because they convinced the bosses of being in a relationship like the rest of the locker room.

Phony relationship or not, Colby was worried sick about Spencer now and started pacing, whipping his cell phone out to try calling her for the hundredth time. "Damn it!" He growled, clutching his phone tightly in his hand and Jon plucked it away before he completely crushed it. "Any leads, Stephanie?"

"Did you question Milla?" Jon demanded, deciding to find the answer out for Colby so the man didn't have a stroke. They still had Raw to do that night with or without Milla.

"I didn't talk to her, Jon." Stephanie admitted, standing up from the couch to stare out the window while Paul went to make a few phone calls. "She contacted Shane and he's the one who informed me what happened. Since she has a family emergency, we really don't want to bother her."

Colby gnashed his teeth together, feeling helpless and sickened by this sudden turn of events. "What about that asshole RVD?" He blurted out and snatched the phone away from Joe.

"What about him?" Stephanie's tone was full of confusion.

"That asshole has been harassing her since he came back to the WWE. I caught him cornering her. His hand was around her throat and he was about to hit her, Stephanie. What if he did something to her?" Colby's voice trembled slightly, tearing a hand through his hair and yanked the tie out, tossing it to the side. "If he laid ONE finger on her head, he's DEAD."

Stephanie had no idea any of this happened, blinking. "Why wasn't this reported, Colby?" She asked quietly, keeping her voice down because she didn't want Paul overhearing Colby's confession.

"Spencer made me promise not to say anything, so I didn't." Spencer swore him to secrecy, but now that she was missing Colby couldn't hide anything. The number one suspect in his mind was Robert and, until proven innocent, he was living on borrowed time. "I want her found. She's not answering her cell phone, it goes straight to voicemail, which means its dead. Spencer NEVER goes anywhere without that damn thing and she always has it charged. Something isn't right, Stephanie."

Of course Jon and Joe knew about what happened with RVD, so none of what Colby said was surprising. "Spencer didn't want to cause problems, especially since the idiot recently came back." Jon stated, his hands moving uncontrollably because he was worried about Spencer. She had become a little sister to him over the past few months since she'd been in a phony relationship with Colby. "I say we track that son of a bitch down and grill him about her. It's the best place to start."

"There's a problem with that idea, Jon." Stephanie had no issues with it, but it wasn't possible.

"Why the fuck not?" Jon was done being polite and narrowed his eyes at the phone, sharing a questioning look with both his comrades.

"Because he's not at Raw tonight."

"Mother fucker!" Jon growled, pulling out his pack of smokes and lit one up, not caring if the suite was non-smoking. He'd pay the fine. "Why not?"

Stephanie felt Paul walk up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. "I'm not sure. He spoke with Shane and said something about having his shoulder looked at. He thinks he injured it at the pay-per-view in his match."

The Shield didn't buy that for a second, all 3 of their faces filled with skepticism. "When do you find out the results?" Joe finally spoke up while Colby paced like a caged animal and Jon puffed on his cigarette like a lifeline. Given the current circumstances, it was. "And will he be back next Monday?"

"It depends on what his test results say. Shane said he'll be faxing them over as soon as he gets checked out." Stephanie cracked a hesitant smile up at her husband when he asked silently if she was hungry. "That's all the information I have for you right now. Shane wanted me to tell you so you can be on the lookout for Spencer. When Milla comes back next Monday, I will be sitting down with her and asking about Spencer if we haven't found her by then. But until then, we have to play the waiting game unfortunately."

"I don't buy it." Colby fumed as soon as they ended the phone call with Stephanie, clenching his fists at his sides. "I don't buy it for a fucking second. That mother fucker was perfectly fine last night after his match against Alberto." Robert's current feud was with Alberto Del Rio, –His real name was Alberto Rodriguez- having countless shots at the World Heavyweight title the man held. "Stephanie is either lying or…"

"Whoa, hold on a second, bro." Jon held his hand up, shaking his head, his lit cigarette in the other. "Don't be calling the bosses liars. Look, I know you're worried about Spencer, but we gotta look at this rationally. There's no reason for them to lie to us. What do they have to gain by siding with that asshole anyway?"

Jon made a lot of sense and Joe found himself nodding in agreement, clapping a hand on Colby's shoulder. "We'll find her. Maybe she left to take a few days off to mull things over in her head. You haven't exactly been friendly towards her since you two started this fake relationship arrangement." He pointed out, shrugging when Colby glared up at him.

"What so now this is my fault?" Colby shoved him away and stormed into his room, slamming the door shut with authority.

Collapsing on the bed stomach first, Colby buried his face in the pillow and screamed as loud as he could, veins popping out of his neck. He didn't stop until his throat and voice was hoarse, letting out all of his anger and pain. How could Spencer be gone? How could she be missing? Spencer wasn't the type of woman to leave on a whim, at least that's what Colby believed. It was his own fault and he knew it. He never should've slept with her until he told her how he felt. Colby didn't regret making love to Spencer and never would, but he wished it was under better circumstances. He wished she was with him completely and not in a fake relationship to keep a douchebag from harassing her. Now he might've been too late because Spencer was nowhere to be found.

"She didn't run away." Colby whispered, curling up in a tight ball on the bed staring at the wall, looking like a terrified child with his two-toned hair sprawled all around him.

It didn't matter who believed him. Something happened to Spencer and Robert was to blame for it. He hadn't stopped cornering Spencer even after finding out they were together. It was too coincidental. Colby really had to talk to Milla and find out what happened because they were best friends. If Spencer trusted one person with her life in the WWE, it was Milla Brown. Somehow, the woman knew everything Spencer did at all times, so the fact she had to go home for a family emergency ticked Colby off. He wasn't angry at Milla, family always came first in his eyes, but Spencer was MIA and she was the only one who could help them. Did Milla even know Spencer was missing? That was another unsettling thought that ran through Colby's mind as his eyes closed, the exhaustion sweeping him away into dreamland for a few hours.

Meanwhile, Jon stepped out on the balcony and shut the door behind him, needing a few minutes alone. So Milla had a family emergency. He snorted, electric blue eyes narrowed while he puffed on his second cigarette. Just like Colby felt about Stephanie's explanation on Robert's whereabouts, Jon didn't buy the fact Milla had to take time off for a family emergency. What could've possibly happened between last night and today that she'd have to rush home instead of coming to work? She probably took time off to go be with her boyfriend and that pissed Jon off more than anything, his hand gripping the railing of the balcony tightly. Milla still had no clue he found out about her relationship with Drake, though it was still all assumption. Jon wanted to make a trip out to CZW and beat the hell out of Drake like he had so many times during their battles in the Independents.

The bottom line was no matter how angry Jon was at Milla for deceiving him, he couldn't ignore the way he felt. The scent of sakura blossoms and plum from her Dove body wash engulfed him whenever he was within a 10 foot radius of her. Milla had bewitched him, had drawn Jon into her web of deceit and now he had no idea what to do about it. He was falling in love with her and hated it. How could he love a woman that used him for sex? Jon really had to talk to Milla and confront her about cheating on Drake. He had to know why she willingly spent hours having sex with him in his bed. Never would he have pegged Milla to be a man-eater or a user, but looks were very deceptive.

"Damn it, Milla." Jon growled, flicking his second smoke over the railing and closed his eyes as the cool air flowed over him, wondering what she was doing at that moment. "Why can't I just forget about you?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A wicked smirk crossed Shane's lips as he heard the faint sobbing on the other end, closing his eyes relishing in the woman's pain. "So how miserable have you made her?" He asked, staring out the window with a glass of Scotch in hand.

"Extremely. She won't listen to anything I say." The kidnapper sounded annoyed and fed up. "She's tried escaping 3 times. I had to beat the fuck out of her."

"Just don't hurt her too badly. Beatings are one thing, but you don't want to mess up her pretty face." Shane reminded his kidnapper, swirling the liquid around in his glass thoughtfully. "No raping either."

The man chuckled darkly, rubbing his hands together. "Don't worry, when she's fully mine, it will be willingly." He promised his boss, sitting down on the couch while his victim cowered in the far corner in a tight ball.

"Put her on the phone." Shane ordered suddenly, hearing some rustling and another scream, pulling away so his eardrums didn't blow out.

"W-Why are you doing this to me?!" Spencer cried out, closing her eyes tightly shut when the lowlife's fingers tightened in her hair more. "Leave me alone! Let go of me!"

"Not until you talk to the boss." He growled, shoving her down on her knees in front of him and put Shane on speakerphone. "She's listening, go ahead, boss."

Not saying anything at first, all Spencer could hear was heavy breathing on the other line and that scared her further. "W-Who is this? What do you want with me?" She sobbed quietly, covering her bruised face with trembling hands and kept her eyes lowered.

"You'll find out soon enough, Spencer. Just keep him occupied and be a good little bitch. You might be rewarded for your services." Shane laughed, the sound bone chilling and glanced at the clock, knowing he had to go retrieve Milla from the hospital in a few since he volunteered to take her to the airport.

Spencer's eyes shot open at the sound of Shane McMahon's voice and felt her heart nearly stop, scrambling away when the kidnapper made a grab for her. "NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

That was the last thing Shane heard before the call ended abruptly.

**~!~**

"Well Milla, it looks like you'll be able to leave today and head home for some rest. You can fly, but I would take some Tylenol or whatever you prefer for precaution because your concussion will give you a headache." Doctor Marshall advised while giving Milla one last checkup to make sure everything was in working order. "I took the liberty of giving you dissolvable stitches so they will simply fall out once the laceration on your head is healed. It'll save you an extra trip to your family doctor to have them removed."

"Thank you." Milla said appreciatively, sitting up in the hospital bed with a lot more color back in her face.

"Do you have any questions?" Doctor Marshall asked, draping the stethoscope around his neck since her pulse and heart sounded great.

Milla shook her head with a soft smile. "Not that I can think of right now. But I wouldn't mind being discharged so I can catch my flight."

Doctor Marshall chuckled, jotting something down on her chart before slipping it back in the slot at the foot of her bed. "Coming right up. Here's my number." He handed her a business card with his name on it and phone numbers. "If you think of anything at all, don't hesitate to call. And I mean it, you need to rest for the next 6 days if you want to go back to work on Monday."

"I will, I promise." There was no way Milla could get back in the ring, not with a grade A concussion, but hopefully it would be gone by Monday. "I already have my flight booked for Indianapolis."

Nodding approvingly, Doctor Marshall headed out to grab her discharge papers and gave Milla a chance to get dressed. Shane was kind enough to send his driver to the hotel to grab her things from her separate hotel room. She planned on putting some distance between her and Jon prior to the attack like Spencer did with Colby, so the driver didn't have to go to the Shield suite. Milla carefully slipped into a pair of black cotton shorts and a short sleeved burnt orange top that had a V-shaped neckline with black flats. She didn't bother doing anything with her hair because of the thick white bandage, thankful she had taken a shower the previous night. The nurse had come in to rewrap it for her not even an hour ago, so Milla was set until she arrived home.

Her thoughts reverted back to Spencer and Milla couldn't help letting tears swell in her eyes at the thought of her missing friend. Shane had kept her posted on what was going on with the investigation, but so far nobody heard a thing. She didn't understand it. One minute she was with Spencer and the next the woman had disappeared off the face of the planet. And no matter how hard Milla tried jostling her memory, nothing was happening. It made her wonder if her memory would ever come back, if she would ever find out who attacked her viciously and left her to potentially die in the parking garage of a hotel. Whoever did this was the same person that took Spencer and, come hell or high water, Milla would find out the truth. When she did, all bets were off because Milla planned on beating them within an inch of their life, not caring who it was at this point.

Another thing bothering Milla was her lack of communication with everyone in her life, especially Drake. Milla couldn't call anyone because her phone had mysteriously disappeared the night she was attacked. She had to wait until she arrived home to see about getting another one and hoped she could still keep the same number. It would be such a pain to have to give out a new phone number to everyone, not to mention remember all of her contacts. Shane assured her he informed the Shield she headed home to rest for a few days so they wouldn't worry about her. As important as her comrades were to her, especially Jon for a completely different set of reasons, they weren't at the forefront of her mind. She had to get a hold of her brother and explain what happened before he lost his mind worrying over her.

An hour later, Milla was discharged from the hospital and wheeled out since it was their policy. She wasn't surprised to see the long stretch black limousine waiting for her and closed her eyes as soon as the fresh air entered her lungs. Shane's driver stepped out and walked around to open his door so Shane could step out to greet her. Even with a thick white bandage around her head, Milla was still the most beautiful woman Shane ever laid eyes on. Those cotton shorts she wore molded to her pert backside and showed off her soft legs. He smiled softly as he approached her and extended a hand, helping Milla stand from the wheelchair.

"Thank you." Milla murmured quietly, cracking a small smile of her own and let him lead her to the limousine.

"Not a problem." Once they were both situated in the limousine and the driver placed Milla's belongings in the trunk, they were on their way to the airport. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay, a little sore and achy, but the doctor said that's to be expected." Milla replied, crossing one leg over the other and gingerly rested her head back against the leather seat. "Any word on Spencer?"

Shane frowned, shaking his head and could tell how worried Milla was for her friend. "Not yet, but I'm not losing hope and you shouldn't either. The Shield is out looking for her too. So you need to relax the next 6 days at home and let us worry about finding her."

As much as Milla didn't want to agree with him, Shane made a valid point she couldn't argue against. "Just promise me as soon as you hear something, you'll call me. That's all I ask. I'll try to rest and relax as much as I can, but that won't stop me from worrying about her either." She was being honest with her boss and hoped he understood.

It was at that moment Milla realized just how close Shane sat next to her, feeling an uneasiness form. Why was Shane doing all of this for her? Helping her out? Milla tried rationalizing it was due to her being his employee and he wanted to protect his investment, but deep down she didn't believe those excuses. Something else was going on, but Milla couldn't figure out what it was and had some serious thinking to do on her days off. They arrived at the airport 20 minutes later, making Milla sigh with silent relief because she suddenly wanted to get away from Shane. Milla started reaching for the door handle when Shane stopped her, looking back at his sweet smiling face and could see wicked intentions in his dark brown eyes.

"Have a safe flight home, Milla." His voice had dropped an octave while Shane held her hand, stroking his thumb on the back of it. "We'll see you Monday for Raw, but you won't participate unless your concussion is cleared up."

Milla swallowed hard and nodded, gently but firmly pulling her hand away from his. "I'll let you know. Thanks again for everything, Shane." Slipping out of the limousine before Shane could stop her again, Milla grabbed her bags from the driver and headed inside the airport.

"Help her with the bags and make sure she gets on the plane safely without a problem." Shane ordered his driver after rolling the window down, watching the man jet inside like his backside was on fire. "Idiot." Tapping his phone against his chin, Shane knew once Milla came back his plan would come full circle and she wouldn't know what hit her.

No one would.

A few hours later, Milla was never so happy to land in Indianapolis and felt a lot more at ease being home. She couldn't go straight to her apartment though and instead headed to the nearest Verizon store to get a new cell phone. It took a little bit of time, but they were able to transfer her current number to the new phone she picked out along with her contacts. She had them stored in her online Verizon account, so Milla didn't lose anything besides pictures and miscellaneous things that didn't matter to her. Walking out of the Verizon store, Milla slipped behind the wheel of her vehicle and immediately called Drake, frowning when his phone went to voicemail.

"Hmm interesting…" She murmured with a shrug, figuring her brother was more than likely at practice and headed to the grocery store to grab a few things she would need for the week. "He'll call me when he sees I called."

Another hour later, Milla finally stepped inside her apartment carrying four grocery bags of food and headed to the kitchen, starting to put things away. Drake still hadn't called her back, so Milla decided to try again. It went straight to voicemail, so either his phone was dead or he damaged it. Drake wasn't the most responsible when it came to keeping track of his cell phone. Sighing, Milla contemplated if she should call Scott to check on her brother and decided against it. If Drake was busy at a show or something, she didn't want to disturb or break his concentration. Making a sandwich with some chips, Milla had just sat down to start eating when her cell phone went off. She immediately set her plate down on the coffee table and grabbed her phone, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Milla?" Scott sounded relieved at the sound of her voice. "Thank god, where the hell have you been, girl?!"

Milla sighed heavily, leaning back against the couch. "Long story. How've you been, Scotty?" Vortekz was one of her favorite people in the world and Milla considered him another brother.

"Good now that I've heard from you. You had us all worried sick, kid." Scott shook his head, running a hand through his long blonde hair. "Where are you?"

"I'm at home. I landed this morning and tried calling Drake, but his phone is going straight to voicemail." For some reason, Milla felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach and ignored it. "Do you know where he is?"

Now that Scott thought about it, he hadn't heard from Drake since they parted ways two days ago after practice. "No I haven't." He admitted softly, rubbing the back of his neck and waved at someone while walking down the sidewalk, a cigarette between his fingers. "Have you? He blew up your phone. What happened anyway?"

"I lost my phone." There was no reason to worry Scott because he'd run screaming to Drake about her attack if Milla told him. They didn't keep anything from each other. "I replaced it today though and got to keep my old number, obviously." She chomped on some chips, trying to sound nonchalant.

"How did you lose your phone?" Scott pried, knowing Milla was hiding something from him and narrowed his eyes. "Did Moxley do something to you?" He suddenly demanded, upper lip curling at the thought of that dick doing something to Drake's sister.

Milla groaned, scrubbing a hand down her face. "He told you?" Jon had quite a few enemies in the CZW and Scott was another one of them along with her brother. "I'll kill him."

"Of course he told me. Why wouldn't he? Now answer my question." Scott ordered, taking a long deep drag from his cigarette to keep himself calm.

There was no way in hell Milla could tell Scott she had sex with Jon. "No, he didn't do anything to me, Scotty." She assured him, lying through her teeth since Jon had used her for sex the same way Colby did with Spencer. "It's actually been interesting working with Jon and he's not as bad as you guys think." Why was she suddenly defending Moxley?

"We know him better than you do, Milla. He's playing the good guy part right now. Once he gets what he wants from you whether it's sex or he becomes bored, he'll drop you like a bad habit. Just…watch yourself, okay? Don't fall for his charm. So many women have and they've all been burned because of the way he's treated them." Scott cautioned, trying not to lecture Milla about Jon Moxley, but since she was practically his little sister, he felt obligated to warn her. "Promise me."

Milla rolled her eyes, knowing it was far too late not to fall for Jon's charm or getting burned by him because it already happened. "I promise." She lied, taking a bite out of her sandwich while Scott kept talking for a few minutes, finally asking her how the WWE was treating her. Another lie. "It's been a hell of a ride so far. Listen, when you get a hold of Drake, tell him I'm home okay? I'm gonna go lay down. Jetlag."

They ended the call and Milla finished her food before laying down on the couch, closing her eyes with thoughts of Jon taking over her dreams instantly.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

6 days off completely alone on bed rest was pure torture for Milla.

By the time Sunday evening rolled around, she was tempted to take the first available flight back to work. Her concussion was gone, but Milla knew she'd have to get checked out by the trainer as soon as she arrived. That was fine. It'd been 3 days since Milla's last headache and it was very minor, not requiring any kind of aspirin to get rid of it. Still, no memories of who attacked her filtered through her mind, so Milla knew without a doubt she was struck from behind. Another important reason Milla was itching to join the WWE again was Spencer. She was still missing and Milla wanted to help find her. Per Shane's request to focus on getting better, she hadn't contacted any of the Shield members, who were also looking for Spencer.

Monday morning, Milla was up before the sun rose with coffee and breakfast, rechecking her bags to make sure she didn't forget anything. Her flight left at 8 AM and Milla had been up at 4, not able to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Spencer and could only hope her friend was alright. Milla knew whoever attacked her had taken Spencer hostage, there was no use denying the truth anymore. She had a good idea on who took Spencer hostage, but naturally Shane didn't believe her and said they'd discuss it when she arrived Monday for Raw. When the clock struck 6 AM, Milla raced out the door with her bags in hand and drove as fast as she could to the airport.

Drake still hadn't called her back, which was the longest they'd ever gone without speaking. Scott hadn't heard from him either. It was almost as if Drake had disappeared off the face of the planet and Milla would be lying if she said she wasn't worried. Something didn't feel right about her brother's disappearance, but she couldn't think about that right now. Scott said he would keep calling and searching for Drake while she went back on the road with the WWE. She didn't tell Scott she'd been brutally attacked or the fact her best friend was missing, not wanting to worry him. He'd already grilled her about the bandage around her head, which was now gone since the stitches had fallen out the previous night during her shower. Scott promised to call her if he heard anything and Milla trusted him wholeheartedly, thanking him for all his help in locating her brother.

The entire flight, Milla was on pins and needles, glancing out the window with so many thoughts rushing through her mind all at once. When she landed a few hours later in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, Milla headed to the hotel first to check-in since nobody would be at the arena at 11 AM. Shane got her a room since he hadn't told the Shield of her return and Milla honestly didn't know what their reactions would be regarding her return. Sighing, Milla sent Shane a text asking what time she had to meet with Michael for her checkup to make sure her concussion was gone. When he texted back a few minutes later to meet Michael at the arena at 5 PM, Milla groaned since it was just a little past noon. What the hell was she supposed to do for the next 5 hours? She couldn't work out until the trainer gave her the green light because of her concussion, so that was out of the question. Sleeping and eating were out of the question since Milla felt too queasy to do either, her nerves at an all-time high. Milla plopped down on the bed and turned the television on, setting her cell phone on an alarm for 4 PM in case she fell asleep.

A blaring sounded in Milla's ear as her eyes slowly fluttered open at 4 PM, her cell phone lying right beside her head. The television had put her to sleep thankfully since she'd barely gotten 3 hours the previous night. Slowly sitting up, Milla stretched her arms up in the air and shut the alarm off on her cell phone, letting out a loud yawn. She had just enough time for a quick shower before heading to the arena to meet with Michael. A half an hour later, Milla stepped out of the shower refreshed and slipped on a pair of tan suede pants with a three-quarter sleeved geo-print tunic that went down to her thighs. It had tan, blue, white and black all throughout it with a split neckline at the very top. Slipping 2 inch knee high boots on, Milla quickly dabbed some gloss on her lips and headed out the door with gear bag in hand, excited to get back into the swing of things.

A little before 5, Milla parked her vehicle and stepped out, heading inside the Chesapeake Energy Arena, waving at fellow coworkers she bypassed on her way to the trainer's room. Tapping her knuckles at the door, Milla pushed it open when Michael shouted 'come in', setting her gear bag down and hopped up on the examination table. Her stomach tightened slightly because after this she'd have to head to the Shield locker room where Jon was. What was she supposed to say to him? They hadn't parted on good terms and her being gone for over a week didn't help matters between them. Sighing, Milla pushed Jon in the far recesses of her mind and let Michael examine her, doing everything he said.

"Well Milla, looks like everything is in working order. You haven't had a headache in 3 days?" Michael inquired, feeling the back of her head where her laceration had been and could feel the small lump from it.

"Nope, not even a small one. I'm good to go, Michael." Milla assured him with a smile, not wincing when the trainer pressed on her healed laceration.

Pulling back, Michael nodded and scribbled something on a piece of paper, handing it to her. "That's your written approval from me that you're ready to get back in the ring. Give that to the boss and hopefully they can fit you into tonight's show."

Beaming, Milla hugged Michael and kissed his cheek, excitement flooding her from head to toe. "Thank you so much! You rock, Michael!"

Flying out the door with her gear bag in hand, Milla couldn't be happier and smirked at the thought of inflicting more damage on AJ. Just as Milla turned the corner to head to the Shield's locker room, she received a text message from Shane asking her to come to his office right after her checkup. As much as she missed Jon and wanted to see him, Milla wasn't ready for it yet, heading in the opposite direction toward Shane's office. Not to mention she couldn't blow off the boss, especially her first night back.

Shane looked up when a knock sounded at his office door and smiled at the sight of Milla Brown walking in. She looked beautiful, almost as if the attack never happened. The way the tunic hugged around her body and the pants molded to her legs caused a bulge to form in Shane's. He had to do this right though and walked around the desk, extending his hand. Milla cracked a smile and shook his hand briefly, pulling away since she didn't want to touch Shane. She hadn't forgotten the way Shane treated her at the airport and it still freaked her out.

"Milla! So great to see you."

"You too." Milla pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it over to Shane, shouldering her gear bag. "Michael cleared me for tonight, so if you wanted to put me on the show, that would be great."

Shane took the paper from her and skimmed it, balling it up tossing it over his shoulder. "Good, I already have you in the show tonight. I had no doubt your concussion would be cleared up." Gently, his finger glided down her shirt covered arm while moving to stand behind her. "Though, I have to keep the 'boss' act up and ask you how you're feeling."

Very uncomfortable, was Milla's first thought, not appreciating how close he was to her or his touch. "I'm fine, never better and ready to get back to work." She said somewhat fervently and could feel Shane's hot breath on her neck, sending chills down her spine. It definitely wasn't desire-filled either. "So what am I doing tonight?"

"Hmm eager are we?" Shane lowered his voice an octave, thinking he was starting to break through the walls she put up. "Before I tell you what you'll be doing, I want to talk to you about something else. Something that's been on my mind." Placing a gentle hand on the small of her back, Shane pushed her forward toward a seat in front of his desk.

Swallowing hard, Milla didn't want to sit down, but she couldn't defy the boss either. Deep inside she knew who really ran the WWE and it definitely wasn't Stephanie or her husband Paul. It was the man currently taking the second seat and turning it to face her with evil dark brown eyes. Milla wasn't fooled for a second and folded her arms in front of her chest, crossing her ankles beneath the chair.

"What about?" She kept her tone polite and friendly, trying not to show fear or anything that he could feed off of.

Shane had played games with Milla long enough and it was time to go in for the kill. "I've been hearing rumors through the grapevine that you've been…fraternizing with one of the Shield members. What I mean by that is you've been getting a little too _close_ to them. Now, I normally don't stick my nose in my employee's business, but given that you are new to my company, I'm offering you some friendly advice."

How the hell did Shane McMahon find out about her and Jon? They had sex twice and they weren't a couple! Granted, Milla had been completely consensual about it and felt all the sexual tension between them since she first came to the WWE. It was nobody's business who Milla screwed behind closed doors though, not even the boss! Did Jon tell Shane what happened between them? Was this his way of taking the easy way out instead of facing Milla like a man and telling her he didn't want to be with her? It took every ounce of willpower for Milla not to punch Shane McMahon in the face at that moment, her fists clenching while keeping her arms in the same position.

"And what is that?" Her voice had grown tight and hard while Milla's light brown eyes narrowed.

He smirked, seeing the fire erupt in her eyes and wanted to reach out to take her hand, but Milla hadn't allowed that to happen. "Milla, I STRONGLY advise you to end whatever is going on between you and Jonathan Good. It wouldn't look good for your image or career, especially when it comes to the Shield. Think about it," Shane stood from his seat suddenly and leaned against his desk with his own arms folded in front of his chest. "What happens to the group if you and Jon get into a fight? The animosity would spill out all over the arena and no amount of 'acting' would prevent the fans from sensing there's problems. We can't have that. We can't have chaos and anarchy."

"I understand that, but-" Milla pursed her lips together when Shane pressed a finger to them, starting to tremble a little.

"No reason denying it, Milla. I know the truth and I'm having a discussion without you about your choices in this company. Because, take it from me, whatever decisions you make will follow you throughout your WWE career." Shane leaned down until his nose practically touched hers, his hot breath once again puffing across her face. "What is your number one goal in this company, Milla?"

Milla could hear the change of his tone and couldn't move, feeling as though she was frozen to the seat, her eyes never leaving his. "To be the top Diva in the company." She answered truthfully, every part of her body tensed to the point where she had to clench her teeth to keep from shuddering.

"Good answer." Shane whispered and squatted in front of her, this time placing a hand on her pant covered thigh. "That's what I want for you. I want you to succeed and be the top Diva in this company. And there's a way to ensure you do that. I can help you, Milla." Snaking his tongue out to wet his lips, Shane could feel how uncomfortable she was and brushed it aside, chalking it up to nerves. "Ask me how."

Feeling her heart pound vigorously against her chest, Milla was certain Shane could hear it and felt a lump form in her throat. "I-I don't understand…" She managed to stammer out, wanting to shove his hand off of her thigh, but too scared to move by now.

Shane chuckled, reaching up to run his finger down her soft cheek and relished the feeling of her skin against his fingers. "Be with me, Milla. If you were with me, you wouldn't want for anything. You'd be at the top of this company in the blink of an eye with all the power in the world. Never would you have to whim for anything or answer to anyone. And all you have to do is be mine." He could sense the fight coming on and stroked his thumb across her trembling bottom lip, the tears clinging to her eyelashes. "Look at Paul and Stephanie, my darling sister and brother-in-law. They have 4 beautiful children and are happy as can be. We can be that way too and run this company together as two power couples."

Was he serious? Had Shane taken a recent blow to the head Milla was unaware of? This was too much for Milla to handle as she found the willpower to shove Shane away, stumbling out of the chair. Her light brown eyes had expanded as far as they could go as Milla kept backing away while Shane took one deliberate step toward her after another.

"I'll never be with you. I have feelings for someone else and it's none of your damn business who it is! I can't believe how unprofessional you're being towards me. This isn't the type of company I want to work for." Milla would not tolerate having the boss drooling over her and walking on eggshells for the rest of her wrestling career in the WWE. "I'm so out of here."

Before Milla could reach out to open the door, Shane stopped her and was done being nice. He slammed her against the door face first and then whipped her around roughly by her upper arm, pushing Milla back against it. How dare she defy him?! How dare she turn down the offer of a LIFETIME?! After everything he did for her, this was how the little bitch repaid him! Shane wanted to strangle the life out of her, wondering if maybe she'd suffered too hard of a blow to remember just exactly who he was and how much power he had. Apparently, Milla would need a refresher course and lesson on what happened to those who crossed him.

"You're making a fatal mistake, my dear. And I will make you suffer for your insolence! You are not leaving the WWE unless I SAY OTHERWISE!" He shouted, having her exactly where he wanted her, but had underestimated just how strong Milla was.

With all of her strength and power, Milla shoved him away from her, flying out the door as fast as she could. Only to be stopped by 10 security guards blocking any chance of an exit. What the hell was going on? Milla whipped around to face Shane, the clinging tears suddenly falling as soon as she blinked, letting them cascade down her cheeks.

"What the hell is this about?" She demanded, grunting when one of the security guards wrapped his meaty hand around her upper arm, eyes widening. "Shane!"

"You can't leave without seeing the surprise I have in store for you tonight, precious." He patted her cheek almost lovingly, a malicious glimmer forming in his eyes. "One that you'll be MOST eager to see. Take her away and make sure she doesn't escape. She has a show to put on tonight after all." He snapped his fingers and watched as a struggling Milla was dragged down the hallway toward a private dressing room he already had set up for her.

Maybe after tonight's surprise, Milla would change her mind about rejecting the boss.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Where the fuck is she?" Jon growled, pacing a hole in the floor of the Shield dressing room while Joe and Colby sat there watching him helplessly.

"I don't know, man. Did you try her cell phone?" Joe suggested, wrapping his wrists with black tape and tried ignoring his friend's snarling.

"I would if THERE WAS GODDAMN SERVICE IS THIS PLACE!" Jon erupted, hurling his cell phone against the cinder block wall and watched it explode into a million pieces.

Colby jumped up when some of the pieces flew at him, hardening brown eyes staring daggers at his comrade. "What the FUCK, bro?!" He exclaimed, gritting his teeth since he was also on edge.

For a week straight, they had searched everywhere for Spencer and couldn't find her anywhere. Nobody had heard from her, it was almost as if she vanished off the face of the planet. Jon wasn't the only one who wanted to see Milla again, Colby did too, for different reasons. He wanted to drill her about the night Spencer disappeared on her watch. She was the only one with any answers, but Shane made it clear not to disturb her until she arrived at the arena later that night. They were on in less than an hour and there was no sign of Milla anywhere.

"Okay we all need to calm the fuck down for a second and breathe." Joe ordered, standing up and put his hands up in between his comrades, who were both acting like raging bulls. "I know this week has been tough on both of you. I get it. But you need to focus on tonight's show and stop worrying about those women for 2 seconds. I know you want to question Milla, Colby, but you can't jump down her throat as soon as she gets here and break her concentration in the ring." His stormy grey eyes moved to Jon next. "And you can't be cornering her demanding to know where the hell she's been either. Both of you need to take a fucking pill, sit your asses down and get FOCUSED because I'll kill you both if you screw up in the ring tonight. Are we CLEAR?"

Clapping sounded behind the Shield as all 3 men whipped around, staring at their boss Shane McMahon. "Well said, Reigns. I couldn't have said it better myself." He stepped inside and leaned against the open door, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"What's up for tonight, boss?" Jon asked, cutting straight to the point with ice-filled eyes.

A sick smirk curved Shane's lips at Jon's question, knowing the man was chomping at the bit to once again get his hands on Milla. "It's a surprise, gentlemen. Be ready for ANYTHING." He started walking out, but Colby's voice stopped him.

"Have you seen Milla? We can't find her and she's supposed to go out to the ring with us for the segment tonight."

Shane slowly turned to look over his shoulder at Colby and shrugged. "Her loss. Good luck out there, boys." He shut the door behind him, leaving them all with that unsettling thought.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jon asked, staring at both of his comrades with questions circling over all 3 of their heads.

At the top of the second hour of Raw, the Shield headed out toward the stairs that lead to the top of the arena where they'd make their entrance. Colby was the first one to notice who was waiting for them at the top and breathed a huge sigh of relief, not believing Milla actually made it. Jon froze alongside Colby while Joe was stuck behind them, wondering why they stopped. Then he peeked in between Jon and Colby's shoulders, feeling his grey eyes widen at the sight of Milla leaning against the wall staring straight ahead. From her pale complexion and spaced out appearance, Joe surmised something bad happened, assuming it had to do with the family emergency she had.

If only it were that simple. Milla had paced back and forth like a caged animal in the confined dressing room, trying to get her cell phone to work, but it was useless. The arena didn't have any reception whatsoever. She had cried for a half an hour before finally giving up hope of escaping the dressing room Shane had his goon security guards lock her in. She wore black cargo pants and the Shield tank top with the 3 blue dogs on the front of it, which was specially made by wardrobe to help promote the merchandise. She had knee high black boots that laced up the front and didn't bother doing her hair or makeup, too upset to care about her appearance. When the door opened, Milla had to fight the urge not to kick the same guard between his legs that had grabbed her in front of Shane earlier.

"Be a good little bitch and cooperate or you won't make it up the stairs." The guard had crooned in her ear, licking up the side of her face and cupped her cargo covered crotch.

Milla felt sick to her stomach at the memory of the guard coping a feel and blinked as more tears slid down her cheeks, wanting to get this segment over with. The first chance she got, Milla was escaping from the WWE and going back to the Independents where she belonged. Jon couldn't take it anymore, especially at the defeated way Milla carried herself and went to her, cupping her face in his strong hands. She was here. She was alive and well, not missing unlike Spencer. He simply stood there for a few seconds relishing the feeling of her skin against his hands and pressed his forehead to hers, breathing the scent of sakura blossoms and plum in. Jon missed her, he'd be a fool and a moron to try denying it, not caring who her boyfriend was.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jon demanded, trying to inject some kind of anger in his tone, but all Milla could hear was sheer relief. "Milla…"

This wasn't the way Milla wanted to reunite with Jon, but at least he was here with her. She opened her mouth to speak and stopped when their entrance music blared through the curtain and arena, her hands instantly reaching up to wipe away the rest of the tears. Jon didn't want to go out there like this, but they had no choice, deciding to try to block Milla as best they could until she could fully pull herself together. They were a team after all. Joe walked up and placed a hand on the small of her back, letting her know silently that he was there for her. Colby placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, offering his own support while Jon lead the charge down to the ring with her right behind him.

"Do you know where Spencer is?" Colby asked her very quietly once they were all in the ring, his mouth by her ear so it looked like they were talking strategy.

Milla merely shook her head and frowned, her own question on whether or not they had found Spencer answered. She shouldered her Diva's championship while Jon had the United States title around her waist and the Tag Team champions carried their straps loosely in their hands. Milla had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach she knew exactly what happened to Spencer and Shane was involved. Her attack and Spencer's kidnapping with Shane showing up conveniently to find her the next day – it all had to be a ruse, a plan. Shane had shown his true colors earlier that night and Milla had some time to mull everything over in her head. The pieces of the puzzle were starting to fall in place, but that still didn't tell her who her attacker was. Milla decided not to say anything yet though, not until they were alone later on in the hotel suite where prying ears wouldn't be around. Snapping out of her thoughts as soon as Shane McMahon's theme song blared through the arena next, all members of the Shield turned their eyes toward the ramp.

Jon stood beside Milla, wondering what the hell this segment involved since they were usually the last to make their entrance. He could feel Milla's apprehension and narrowed his blue eyes slightly, speculating what had her so upset. The second Shane McMahon's theme music hit, Milla began trembling and Jon could feel it because he had a hand on her back. He wanted to tell her so many things, but a WWE ring in front of thousands of people wasn't the right place to do it. Shane had his music cut while standing at the top of the entrance ramp, confusing the Shield more.

"Well – well the Shield is finally back together at last!" Shane crowed in the microphone, a malevolent smile crossing his face as the crowd booed them. "Let's give a round of applause to your Diva's champion, Milla, shall we?" He tucked the microphone under his arm to clap a few times and started talking again. "Now then, I'm glad you're back because it's time to show everyone in the WWE locker room and the WWE universe just how lethal the Shield really is. BRING HIM OUT!"

The security guard goons that stopped Milla from leaving the arena earlier came walking out, each of them carrying a limb of a body. The closer they came to the ring, the more Milla began to realize it just wasn't another one of Shane's victims for the Shield to destroy. Her light brown eyes filled with sheer horror and tears as Milla's hand shot up to cover her open mouth with her hand, shaking her head repeatedly. What kind of sick joke was this? It was none other than her brother, Drake, with a battered face. Milla wanted to go to him, but her feet were glued to the ring mat, unable to move a muscle.

Every part of Jon's body filled with rage at the sight of Milla's broken and beaten boyfriend, Drake Wuertz, being rolled unceremoniously into the WWE ring. Just the way Milla reacted and looked at him told Jon all he needed to know. They were together. Those text messages weren't a figment of his imagination, not at all. His blue eyes iced over as Jon felt the sadistic side of Dean Ambrose emerge with a touch of Moxley, his tongue snaking out to run across his top lip. He wouldn't touch Drake, not until Shane gave them the word and practically ached for it, wanting to rip the man apart for touching Milla.

"Dismantle him, boys." Shane ordered next, that sick smirk turning into a full-blown grin and raised a brow when none of them obeyed at first. "I want him destroyed."

"Why?" Joe shouted without a microphone, not understanding what was going on and refused to go near the already battered man along with Colby.

Instead of answering Joe, Shane merely shook his head in disappointment and brought the microphone to his lips again. "Need a little incentive? A little encouragement? Very well." As soon as Shane's fingers snapped, another battered person stumbled out from the back, the crowd going almost DEAD silent at the sight.

"SPENCER!" Colby screamed, immediately rushing for the ropes, but Joe stopped him, knowing that wouldn't bode well for the woman's health. "LET HER GO!"

Robert tightened his grip on Spencer's upper arm, smiling wickedly and pushed her to stand beside Shane on the ramp. "Stop struggling, bitch." He ordered, shoving her right into Shane's welcoming arms as they wrapped around her waist tightly.

"Let me go…" Spencer whimpered out, her face one big mass of blue and purple bruises from all the backhands Robert gave her.

"Not yet, beautiful." Shane purred in her ear and moved his arm from around her waist to her throat, holding the microphone with his free hand. "Now then, this is what I propose we do. You follow orders and this little darling won't be harmed anymore. If you don't, I'll let RVD have his way with her _fully _and I know he's just ITCHING to get his hands on her, Rollins."

"You son of a bitch!" Colby growled, leaning over the top rope and gestured Robert to come to the ring so he could destroy him for touching Spencer. "LET HER GO!"

Milla couldn't believe what was happening while Colby continued using his freedom of speech, using every cuss word he could think of. What were they supposed to do? If they didn't follow orders and hurt Drake worse, it would be Spencer paying the price! Colby felt sick to his stomach along with Joe while Jon started kicking the hell out of Drake, pouring all of his anger and hurt into each kick. All Milla could do was stumble back and watch as her brother, the one person who helped her get this job, was pummeled by all 3 men she'd grown to trust. Every time a tear fell, Jon increased the intensity behind each blow they gave Drake, knowing this was killing Milla to watch her lover being beaten within an inch of his life. They stomped on every part of Drake's body for a good 5 minutes until Joe was tired of it, deciding it was time to end the brutality. He roared out, extending his massive muscular arms while Jon and Colby set Drake up for the infamous Shield triple power bomb.

That was Milla's breaking point.

"NO STOP!" Milla screamed out, gripping her honey blonde hair between her fingers, stumbling back and forth with tears cascading down her cheeks. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" When it looked as though the trio would ignore her pleas, Milla threw down her final card to play. "HE'S MY BROTHER!"

All 3 members of the Shield instantly froze and stopped what they were doing, staring at her with dropped jaws. Milla cried harder, sinking to her knees in front of them and clasped her hands together, begging them to stop hurting Drake. Jon couldn't believe what he just heard, staring at her with wide blue eyes along with Colby, the anger instantly diminishing from his body. Drake was Milla's BROTHER? They weren't together intimately? Jon felt like the biggest dick on the planet, frowning and knew they couldn't do this, not anymore.

Scowling at their insolence, Shane tightened his hold on Spencer and let the Shield hear her cries of pain, growling. "DO IT OR SHE WON'T MAKE IT TO HER NEXT BIRTHDAY!" He roared, meaning every word and was ready to hand her over to Robert if they didn't comply with his wishes. "FINISH IT!"

Joe shared a look with both Jon and Colby, all 3 of them knowing they had to do it in order to save Spencer. They had no choice and hoped Milla would understand. Milla screamed out and tried to stop them, but Jon left Colby to lift Drake's carcass on Joe's shoulders, holding her back while he did the power bomb with Colby. Jon hated doing this to Milla, but it was the only way to prevent further damage being inflicted on Spencer. It sounded like Milla's soul was being ripped from her body as she sobbed, breaking his heart in two. Jon silently vowed to make Shane McMahon pay for this, no matter what he had to do. His eyes closed as soon as Drake's body crashed to the mat and knew Joe hadn't put his full force into it, but enough to satisfy their conniving boss.

Shane nodded in approval and instantly released Spencer, shoving her down the ramp while holding his hand up to Robert. "Job well done, boys."

"What the hell are you doing?!" Robert exclaimed, trying to go after Spencer and couldn't believe what Shane was doing. "You promised she'd be MINE!"

"I lied." Shane shrugged, knowing Robert wouldn't do anything to him and turned, heading backstage to end the intense segment.

Spencer scrambled down the ramp as fast as she could, stumbling since her entire body wracked with pain. Colby met her halfway and dropped to his knees in front of her, wrapping her in his strong arms. He couldn't believe Shane had her the whole time, wanting to kill him and Robert for hurting Spencer. Knowing they had to exit the arena, Colby lifted Spencer in his arms and felt her face bury in the side of his neck, vowing to end Robert's career the first chance presented to him. The rest of the Shield exited the ring and left behind Milla to sob over her crushed and assaulted brother. As much as Jon wanted to stay by her side, he was still confused about the sudden turn of events and needed time to make sense of it all.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"I-I'm so sorry, Drake. God I'm so sorry…"

As worried as she was about Spencer, Milla had to put her brother first and knew Colby would take care of her newly found friend. Not caring about her wrestling career, the rest of Raw or anything else, Milla left the arena in an ambulance with her brother. She held his hand the entire time, sobbing and felt nauseous at how bruised his face was. It was much worse than Spencer's had been. She couldn't lose him. Drake was such a huge part of Milla's life, the very reason she decided to get into the wrestling business in the first place. He looked like he'd gotten several beatings prior to the one the Shield delivered against their will. Shane McMahon had gone too far and Milla couldn't believe how low he'd stooped, wanting to maim him for what he did to her family. All Milla could do was pray and hope that Drake came out of this alive, tears falling harder at his slow breaths through the oxygen mask the paramedics put over his mouth and nose.

What was the reason for hurting her brother like this? Milla had turned his offer down to be together, so was this Shane's way of lashing out? If so, he had a lot to learn about how to convince a woman to be with him because attacking her family definitely wasn't the way to go. Milla could've gone after Stephanie, Paul or even their beautiful little girls, but she wouldn't stoop to Shane's level. She could never hurt children or anyone unless it was in the ring during a match. Sniffling, Milla leaned down to brush her lips across Drake's bloody forehead and rested hers against his, sobbing harder.

Her thoughts turned to Jon. He knew the truth and more than likely pieced together who she was. They didn't have much contact in the Indies, not even when Drake feuded with him. She enjoyed their matches because Jon and Drake had excellent chemistry together, but they had also shed each other's blood. It didn't shock Milla the way Jon went on the attack against Drake, knowing every blow to his body wasn't lightened under his boots. Why would they be? But what confused Milla was when Jon looked back at her with animosity and anger in his electric blues. What was that about? Then when she screamed out that Drake was her brother, the animosity and anger vanished, replaced with sheer confusion and perplexity.

"Please don't leave me, Drake." She pleaded quietly, squeezing his hand while the paramedics continued working on him on their way to the hospital. "I don't know what I'll do without you. You have to make it. You have to live, do you hear me? You can't give up!"

A few minutes later, they arrived at the hospital with the paramedics hopping out of the ambulance, pulling the gurney out Drake was strapped to securely. Milla followed, staying by her brother's side and raced inside so they could check him over. The paramedic was worried about his heart rate dropping and multiple lacerations on his body, needing to sew him up immediately to prevent further infection. She went as far as she could before a nurse stopped her while Drake's body was wheeled to the back of the emergency room to be treated.

"N-No! I have to be with him! I can't leave him!" Milla panicked, trying to brush past the nurse, but the small woman held her ground.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you can't go back there right now. They have to treat him okay? They have to save his life and you'd just be in the way." It was harsh, but the nurse had to say something to snap the patient's girlfriend or family member out of her terrified state. "I will inform you as soon as I can on his condition or the doctor will. I'm Suzanne, by the way."

Milla felt more hot tears slide down her cheeks as Suzanne held her hands tightly, squeezing them. "H-He's my brother." She whispered, staring into kind hazel eyes. "I-I can't lose him…"

Suzanne nodded with an understanding smile, guiding the trembling woman over to sit down in the waiting lobby. "We will do everything we can to help him. You have my word on that. He's in great hands."

Appreciating the reassurance, Milla thanked the nurse and watched her walk away to tend to other patients, leaving her sitting there completely alone. Milla stood up and began pacing, ignoring the fact she was still in her Shield attire. She was supposed to have a confrontation with AJ later that night to add more spark to their current feud, but after Drake's attack, Milla didn't care about being the Diva's champion anymore. AJ could have it if it meant that much to her because Milla refused to leave Drake's side until she heard he was perfectly fine. Closing her eyes, Milla remained standing with her back facing the exit and clasped her hands together in front of her, sending more prayers up above to who or whatever listened. Her eyes snapped open when a voice sounded behind her – the last voice she ever expected to hear.

Jon had no idea why he was here, but he had to see Milla. He had to make sure she was alright and be there for her. At first, he planned on going back to the hotel, getting plastered on a 5th of whiskey and calling it a night. Even though he didn't mind beating the hell out of Drake Wuertz, he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact he was Milla's brother. Brother, not boyfriend. He pushed her away and treated her like garbage for no reason, jumping to assumptions instead of asking her.

"I remember who she is now." Colby had said on the ride back to the hotel, holding Spencer gingerly against him. "She used to help us set up rings in ROH whenever Drake would pop by for a visit. She never made it on ROH though."

Jon hadn't been in ROH that long, only for a few matches and nothing came of them. "I do too." The moment Milla screamed out Drake was her brother, the realization dawned on him on why she was so familiar. "She did the same thing in CZW and Drake trained her. I walked in on them a few times while they sparred in the ring and we bumped into each other on occasion. I can't believe she's the same girl I thought didn't have a fucking prayer in this business."

"You were…wrong…" Spencer said slowly, knowing all about Milla's brother, Drake, since they had extensive conversations about him over the past few months.

Indeed he was. That didn't stop Jon from trying to vacate to his room though with liquor. Colby was busy with Spencer treating her wounds, so it was up to Joe to talk some sense into Jon apparently. So the big man pulled him aside, reminding Jon how worried and miserable he'd been with Milla gone. Being his usual stubborn self, Jon tried denying it, but Joe saw right through him and shoved his friend toward the front door.

"Get to that fucking hospital and tell her how sorry you are – how sorry we ALL are." Joe felt horrible for what they were forced to do to Milla's brother, but it wasn't his place to go comfort her. "Tell her how you really feel before you lose her, bro. I know you love her, you don't even have to say it. I can see it in your damn eyes. Now get down to that hospital and make her feel safe. Shane scared the shit out of her tonight. You need to find out what the mother fucker did and why he forced us to beat down her brother, who isn't even a WWE employee."

"What if she hates me?" Jon asked quietly, voicing his deepest fear to one of his best friends, trusting Joe wholeheartedly.

Joe sighed, clamping a hand on the man's shoulder. "That's a chance you need to take. Something tells me she doesn't though. Now get the fuck out of here." He shoved Jon again, folding his massive arms in front of his chest and smirked when Jon told him he was number one.

"Milla."

"What are you doing here, Jon?" Milla demanded in a low monotone, wiping her tears away angrily.

Jon didn't blame her for being angry, especially after everything that happened. "Came to check on you." He hated hospitals, already feeling chills rush throughout his body, but dealt with it. "And to talk."

Shaking her head, Milla whipped around to face him with cold light brown eyes and squared her shoulders. "No. I can't deal with this right now. My brother is currently fighting for his life and I need to focus on him. Go away, Jon. Now isn't the time or place to 'talk'." She did the quotation marks with her fingers and folded her arms in front of her chest, lowering her gaze from his.

"I'm not leaving." Jon took a few steps toward her, aching to have her in his arms and breathe her in. "Not until you listen to what I have to say."

Milla was fed up with being told what to do and gritted her teeth, wanting to rip him apart as memories of what he did to Drake flashed through her mind. "What the fuck do you have to say to me that's more important than what's going on right now? There's NOTHING to say! You hate my brother and the feeling is mutual, so I know that's not why you're here." Then she snapped her fingers just to drive home the next thing she said. "Oh you mean when we fucked twice? Yeah, you made it perfectly clear it was just sex and nothing more. You got under my skin, in my panties and now – now you're trying to rectify it for your own selfish reasons. Guess what? Let yourself off the hook, Moxley, and rest easy. Now get the hell out of here and leave me alone."

He physically cringed at the harshness of her words, knowing deep down he deserved every bit of Milla's wrath. Yes it was true. Jon did hate Drake. However, the feelings he developed for Milla surpassed his hatred for her brother. They far outweighed any other emotion, especially since he knew he was in love with her. He was so in love with her it was sickening and the thought of losing Milla wasn't something Jon could handle. Without her, he'd fall completely apart. She held his heart in the palms of her soft hands and currently squeezed her fingers around it, almost to the point of crushing. Jon had to make this right, he had to make her see that their sexual bouts was more than just physical attraction.

"That's not happening." Jon grunted, quickly closing the distance between them and forced those hypnotic toffee eyes to lock on electric blue, his hands gripping her upper arms. "I'm NOT leaving you here alone, Milla."

The night's events all flooded back to Milla at once and she started struggling against Jon, refusing to be manhandled by another man again. "Let go of me!" She cried out, not caring who heard her and started shoving against Jon's chest, but his grip didn't falter. "You son of a bitch!" Her fists began raining down against Jon's t-shirt covered chest, hitting him as hard as she could as tears poured like waterfalls down her cheeks. "It's because of YOU! This is all because of YOU! If I wouldn't have slept with you, none of this would've happened! If you would've left me alone, Shane never would've – never would've…"

She ran out of steam and felt her body crumble, all the energy draining out of her body at once. Throughout her fit, Jon didn't move an inch or stop her from hitting him, letting Milla take all of her rage and pain out on him. Jon felt her body sag against him and immediately cradled the back of her head with his hand, trying to soothe her the best way he could. He absolutely hated hearing those heart wrenching sobs again, feeling as though his own heart was being ripped from his body. Lifting her in his strong arms, Jon carried her over to one of the chairs and sat down, feeling her face bury in the crook of his neck. He never stopped running his fingers through her honey blonde tresses, his eyes closing at the feeling and pressed a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

"W-Why did he do this?" Milla whispered when she began calming down, not trusting her real voice for fear of it cracking.

"I wish I knew, baby girl. I wish I fucking knew." Jon muttered, having absolutely no answers for her and held her tighter when she began crying again, soaking his neck.

At that moment, Jon vowed to get revenge on Shane McMahon for how much pain he caused Milla. He didn't know the full story and honestly didn't want to know, already ticked off enough as it was. Jon didn't care about his WWE career as much as people thought. Sure, he loved wrestling for the company in front of thousands, but when it came to screwing with people he cared about most, all bets were off. He would take Shane McMahon down piece by piece, limb by limb, until there was absolutely nothing left. Having a few ideas in mind, Jon knew once they found out Drake's condition and left the hospital together, -He wasn't leaving without Milla- he'd be having a long conversation with his comrades about their current position in the company. It was time for a change.

"Milla…"

"Later, Jon. Not here." Milla knew whatever he had to say could wait as she snuggled further against him, closing her eyes to try to calm down.

"Whatever you want, beautiful." He couldn't deny her anything and figured they could talk once they left the hospital, tightening his arms around her a little more. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

When Milla fell asleep against him, Jon wasn't surprised and kept her in his arms, not moving an inch. As much as he craved a cigarette, Milla was more important and Jon refused to wake her up for his own selfish needs, knowing she had to rest. He ended up falling asleep with her, only to be woke up a few hours later by a doctor coming out to give them an update on Drake.

"If it's bad news, I don't wanna wake her up." Jon said quietly, looking down at her and brushed a strand of honey blonde hair away from her face. "Did he make it?"

"Wake her up." The doctor stated, nodding his head and watched as the woman slowly stirred until light brown eyes locked with sky blue.

"M-My brother?"

"He's in stable condition, Miss Brown. You can go see him whenever you want. We're keeping him for a couple days for observation, but he didn't need any surgery surprisingly. Just a lot of bumps and bruises with minimal internal bleeding that we've taken care of."

Milla did the first thing she could think of, elated by the news of Drake's condition and planted her mouth on Jon's, kissing him passionately. She was overcome with so much emotion and being in the arms of the man she loved triggered something inside Milla. Jon returned the kiss, cupping her face in his hands and felt relief flood his body that Drake was still alive. His hatred didn't change for the man, but nobody deserved the type of brutality he went through. Breaking the kiss, Milla smiled widely and ran her fingers down his cheeks, resting her forehead against his breathing heavily.

"Thank you for staying with me." She kissed him again quickly and hopped off his lap, following the doctor to go see her brother while Jon headed outside for a much needed smoke, giving her some privacy.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I've got you, Spencer. I got you, baby doll." Colby crooned in Spencer's ear, holding her tightly in his arms in the far back of the SUV rental they had.

The Shield didn't waste any time hightailing it out of the arena in case Shane decided to pay them another visit. Colby couldn't believe they left Milla behind, but at the same time she wouldn't have come with them anyway. Her brother had just been brutalized before her eyes, there was no way she'd leave his side. Colby was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact Drake Wuertz was Milla's brother and couldn't believe he didn't recognize her until now. He remembered being in ROH and Milla had come with Drake a few times. Colby had assumed they were together romantically, but his tag team partner, Chris Scobille, nixed that assumption.

He recalled Chris coming to him talking about Drake's sister a few times, but Colby never made the connection. Now he had. Chris had a secret relationship with Milla back in the Indies when she was 18 and just breaking into the industry. He swore Colby to secrecy because they didn't want Drake finding out. Colby wondered if Drake ever did, shaking his head and decided that wasn't his place. If Milla wanted Drake to know, she would tell him. He contemplated telling Jon about Chris and Milla's relationship, but what good would that do? It was Milla's past and if she wanted Jon to know, just like Drake, she would tell him when the time was right. If not, it would be something she took the grave, which Colby didn't see a problem with.

Glancing down at the woman in his arms, Colby knew he should've taken Spencer to the hospital to be checked over. Her face was horrendous from all the deep bruising and Colby was certain one of her cheekbones was cracked. That required an x-ray to confirm, but Spencer flat out refused to go. For an entire week, Spencer lost all power to make decisions for herself, which ultimately made up Colby's mind not to take her to the hospital against her will. They would call the WWE trainer, Michael, to come up to check her over. If he suggested taking to the hospital for an x-ray, only then would Colby force Spencer to do it would be an actual doctor's suggestion.

Spencer couldn't say anything because it physically hurt her to talk, so she burrowed into Colby as much as she could. She missed him so much and craved his arms the entire week she was stuck with Robert. It didn't matter what the past held or what he did to her. Obviously, Colby had a reason for leaving her after their night of passion and hopefully they could talk about it when the time was right. Any place was better than being with Robert and the fact she was in Colby's arms settled well with Spencer. Her eyes closed as Colby began stroking her hair soothingly and Spencer couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks, burying her face in his neck further.

As soon as they arrived at the hotel, Colby immediately took Spencer to his room while Joe called Michael. He could hear Joe and Jon talking since the door was open, the main door to the suite closing moments later. Apparently Jon had finally gotten his priorities straight and was headed to the hospital to go check on Milla. He got to work pulling Spencer's shoes off and setting them beside the bed, instructing her to relax. Colby walked into the bathroom to drench a washcloth and wrung it out as much as he could before heading back into the bedroom.

"I'm gonna clean your face a little and put some salve on it to help with the bruising. It might hurt, so squeeze my hand if you need to. Michael should be up here shortly to check you over since you didn't want to go to the hospital." Colby explained quietly, sitting on the bed beside her and felt his heart break at the fresh tears glistening in her leaf green eyes. "I'm so sorry, baby doll. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Not…your…fault…" Spencer said slowly, reaching a hand out to squeeze his thigh gently and closed her eyes as the washcloth touched her bruised cheek.

It was Colby's fault though. If he would've just been honest with her about his feelings from the beginning, maybe none of this would've happened. She wouldn't have wanted to leave the arena to avoid him and would've remained in their dressing room where he could watch over her. Granted, Colby knew everything happened for a reason, but he had a hard time believing that statement this time around. There wasn't any reason good enough for what happened to Spencer and there never would be. Gingerly, Colby began wiping away the dirt and tears from Spencer's face, sucking a sharp breath at the lacerations beneath on her face. Robert was a dead man. Colby planned on ripping him to shreds for what he did to Spencer and continued cleaning her up the best he could.

Spencer winced with every swipe of the washcloth against her face, but didn't cry out, not even when Colby hit the lacerations. It had to be done. She was lucky none of them had become infected or else she'd have to make a trip to the hospital. Once Colby finished cleaning her face up, he stood to walk over to his bag and pulled out a jar of special salve that would numb the pain from her bruising. Hopefully it would let her talk easier since she'd only spoken a few words. Spencer was in pain and Colby wished he could take it away from her somehow, vowing to do everything in his power to protect her from now on. He'd fallen in love with Spencer and felt it before they had made love for the first time. It was time to stop being a coward and just come clean about his feelings for her before Spencer disappeared out of his life forever.

"Spencer…"

"Hey man, Michael's here to examine her." Joe said from behind, interrupting them. "Finish up and then come out here to talk for a second."

Colby nodded, having looked over his shoulder at Joe and moved his gaze back to Spencer, finishing applying the salve on her face. "Do you want me to stay in here with you while Michael looks you over or do you want privacy?" He asked inaudibly, reluctantly pulling his hand away from her face and screwed the cap back on the salve jar.

"Joe wants to…talk to you." She reminded him in a soft whisper, talking easier now that the pain was diminishing because of the salve. "I'll be fine. Go. We'll talk later on." Squeezing his hand, Spencer managed to crack a small smile and sat up a little in bed since Michael would be coming in next.

"If you need me, I'll be right outside." Colby didn't want her to feel alone like she had for the past week and leaned over, brushing his lips against her forehead carefully.

"I'll take good care of her, son." Michael assured him, standing in the doorway with his bag in hand and clapped Colby on the shoulder. "It shouldn't take too long."

"Take all the time you need." Colby replied, closing the door behind him while Michael went to examine Spencer and walked over to the couch where Joe sat. "What's up, bro? Where's Jon?"

Joe cracked a smirk, hands clasped in front of him. "Where do you think?" He retorted, feeling the couch dip beside him as Colby sat down.

"Bout fucking time." Colby had told Jon on the ride to the hotel he recognized Milla and knew who she was, keeping everything else he knew about her to himself. "I really thought he'd be stubborn and leave Milla alone at the hospital. Guess I was wrong."

"After I gave him a lecture and a swift kick in the ass he needed." Joe snorted, leaning back against the couch and closed his eyes, scrubbing a hand down his face. "Did Spencer talk to you about anything that happened?"

Colby shook his head, leaning forward with his head in his hands, trying to control his emotions. "I wanna kill him, Joe." He stated, suddenly tearing the tie out of his hair and tossed it across the room, gripping his two-toned mane in his fingers. "I wanna kill both of them for what they did to her."

Joe heaved a sigh, clamping a hand on his friend's shoulder and could feel Colby physically shaking from head to toe. "You can't go in there with that mindset, man. I know you're pissed off and you want to kill, but you gotta be there for Spencer right now. She needs you to be calm, cool and collected because she's scared to death and has every right to be. Believe me, I didn't see the swerve with Shane either. Nobody did. But if you go in there and start demanding her to tell you everything that happened, she's not gonna do it." First Jon and now Colby, Joe felt like he was dealing with two teenage boys.

A half an hour later, Michael finally emerged from the room and informed Colby that nothing was broken. She had no fractures, just a bunch of bruises and lacerations on her face, stomach and legs. Colby didn't check the rest of Spencer's body and could feel the anger welling up within him, taking a deep breath. Joe was right. If he lost his temper, he would scare Spencer more than she already was and that couldn't happen. Colby wouldn't let it, wanting her to feel completely safe and to trust him. Michael explained she needed at least a couple days off work to rest and recuperate, especially after missing for an entire week. He saw the horrific segment from his office at the arena and felt sick to his stomach, his heart going out to the poor woman he thought of as not only a colleague, but a friend as well.

Once Michael left, Colby wished Joe a good night and headed back inside his room to be with Spencer, refusing to leave her side. Even if he had to sleep on the floor, Colby wanted to be in the same room with her at the very least. He had to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't disappear again. Spencer immediately gestured for him to join her on the bed and Colby couldn't deny her anything, climbing in beside her. Instantly, Spencer wrapped her arm around his torso and burrowed in his side, starting to cry again. She held it in while Michael examined her, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable with her crying, but couldn't hold it in any longer. Colby closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, being careful not to injure her further while stroking her hair, resting his lips on the crown of her head.

"I swear I'll never let anything happen to you again, baby doll." Colby crooned, keeping his voice low and soft, feeling her tears beat down on his chest soaking through the t-shirt he wore. "Just let it out. I'm here for you, Spencer. I'll never leave you again, I promise."

After an hour of crying and sobbing, Spencer finally calmed down, slowly pushing away from Colby, but his arms tightened around her. "Let me go." She murmured quietly, sniffling and felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.

Frowning at the distance in her voice, Colby respected her wish and watched her slowly sit up, scooting a little away from him. "Spencer…" He sighed, seeing the broken look in her leaf green eyes and reached over, taking her hand as their fingers laced together. "Don't push me away, please."

"But you don't want me, Colby. You've made that perfectly clear and I get it. I understand." Spencer tried pulling her hand away from his, talking a lot better since her face was numb from the pain temporarily. "You don't have to stay with me. I'll be fine."

It was time. If Colby wanted to salvage any future he had left with Spencer, he had to come clean about how he felt. It was now or never. "Why would I stay away from the woman I love?" He shot back in a soft voice, watching her head snap up as chocolate met leaf green. "Why would I stay away from the woman I'm in love with?" Scooting closer, Colby cupped her face tentatively in his strong hands and rubbed his nose against hers. "Why would she think for a second I don't want her when she's all I've thought about for over a year?"

Spencer didn't know what to say and swallowed hard, knowing Colby meant every word he said. "R-Really?" More tears flowed down her cheeks as Colby nodded and she couldn't hold back, capturing his mouth in a soft sweet kiss. It felt amazing having his lips against hers again. "Why did you leave me that night after we had sex?" That was one answer she needed more than anything, not caring about anything else that happened between them.

"Because I was an idiot and thought I took advantage of you. You were vulnerable because of the shit Robert put you through and I…I didn't think you felt the same way about me as I did you. Believe me, it KILLED me to leave you that night, baby doll." Colby said truthfully, moving his hands away from her face to wrap his arms around her, pulling her flush against his body with both of them on their knees. "I wanted more than anything to fall asleep with you in my arms that night. But I couldn't take it if you woke up the next morning and regretted what we did. Because I definitely don't. I love you, Spencer King, and I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you if that's what it takes to make you believe it."

"I love you too, Colby Lopez. I've loved you for a while, but I didn't think you'd ever look my way." Spencer admitted, lowering her gaze from his only for Colby to lift her chin until her gaze rose again.

"Say it again." He ordered in a husky voice, brushing his lips against hers. "I need to hear it."

Spencer smiled, thankful it didn't hurt and draped her arms around his neck. "I love you." She repeated, moaning as soon as Colby's mouth found hers again, her fingers burying in his hair.

After a careful kissing session, Colby lifted Spencer in his arms and carted her into the bathroom, setting her on the sink. He started the bath water and carefully undressed her. Spencer had to be cleansed of every touch Robert inflicted on her and Colby would make sure it happened. The only touch he wanted her to feel was his. Once the bath finished, they both snuggled in bed together with Colby's arms wrapped tightly around Spencer's body, being mindful of her bruised abdomen. Within minutes, both were fast asleep with Colby's nose buried in Spencer's hair and their fingers laced together resting on her stomach gently.

There was no other place in the world Spencer would've rather been and felt she was right where she belonged for the first time in her life.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The Shield along with Spencer cancelled Smackdown! off their agendas that week.

Jon stayed at the hospital with Milla until she could leave her brother's side and managed to convince her to come back to the hotel to get some sleep. They were staying there until Drake was released, which would hopefully be before Friday since the Shield had to head back on the road for house shows. Milla wasn't going and called Stephanie to request some personal time off to take care of her brother at home. Stephanie gave it to her instantly and told her to take her time. Her WWE career was the last thing on Milla's mind at the moment, especially after the brutality her brother suffered at the hands of Shane McMahon.

Spencer was in Colby's room sleeping as well, both women exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally. Sleeping with Milla in his arms, Jon knew they had to have a talk sooner or later about how they felt for each other, but now wasn't the time. They had bigger things to worry about. Somehow, they both had a silent understanding and Milla obviously felt something for Jon or she wouldn't have kissed him or slept in his bed. Milla was more focused on making sure Drake made a full recovery and Jon wanted to put his plan for Shane McMahon in action.

Along with Colby, Jon got a few hours of sleep before they congregated in the sitting room with Joe, trying to strategize on what to do about their boss. Everything that happened on Raw had been directed at Milla and Jon didn't understand why. He honestly didn't mind inflicting pain on Drake because he hated the man. There was a consequence to hating Drake though and that was his sister Jon was in love with. If Jon hurt Drake, he hurt Milla in the process. Milla didn't come clean about everything Shane did to her and Jon wasn't sure he wanted to know at this point. He was afraid if he found out he would track Shane down and kill him.

Even Spencer's kidnapping tied in with Milla, though the boys had no idea about that twist either. Colby had mulled it over in his mind several times and couldn't understand why Shane would use Spencer of all people against them. Yes, they were in a phony relationship in order to trick Robert so he'd stay away from her, but that couldn't be the whole reason. And when did Shane suddenly side with Robert anyway? There were so many questions and not nearly enough answers. They really had to sit down with the women in their lives and find out just what the hell was going on lately. It seemed it was the only way they'd find out the complete truth and then they would have a better understanding of everything.

All 3 men sat there as silence filled the room, each in their own thoughts and Jon couldn't take it anymore, standing up to light a cigarette. The screen door was open to let some air inside, so Jon felt completely justified smoking without having to step on the balcony. He took a deep drag from his cigarette, letting the nicotine filter through his big body and closed his eyes, pacing while shaking his hand uncontrollably. It was one of his ticks whenever he was agitated, angry or restless, keeping them controlled for the most part. However, Jon couldn't seem to control it right now because his mind was racing, looking at his silent comrades.

He knew what they were thinking. They had worked hard to get to the main roster in WWE and crossing the boss would destroy everything they had. It wasn't a risk to be taken lightly, though Jon cared more about Milla than his wrestling career. If the WWE fired him, he'd simply go back to the Independents and pick up where he left off as Jon Moxley. Same with Colby as Tyler Black. Joe was the only one who would have to figure out what to do and start over from scratch if he did end up going to the Independents. Most of his family's legacy was in WWE and, once they left the company, they did something entirely different with their lives. Jon would hate to be in Joe's shoes, especially since none of this really had anything to do with him other than the fact he was part of the Shield.

"I want the WWE title." Jon finally broke the silence after a few more minutes, puffing away vigorously at his cigarette and watched his comrades' heads snap up, their eyes wide.

"That came out of left field." Joe stated, wondering where Jon's mind was these days and raised a brow. "Care to fill us in on what you're thinking, man?"

"Think about it." Jon blew smoke out and took his seat in one of the chairs, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. "What would be the ultimate slap in the face to Shane McMahon? Randy Orton is his handpicked champion right now. He didn't fucking earn that title, no matter how long he's been here. He sucks, plain and simple. If I took that title from him, Shane's power trip would crumble."

"But where is all of this coming from? Why do you suddenly want the WWE title?" Joe inquired, sipping a bottled water and could see the electricity flash through Jon's blue eyes. "I'm not against it, relax. I'm just trying to figure out when you decided to do this."

Jon snorted, taking one final drag from his cigarette and stubbed it out in the ashtray on the coffee table, leaning back against the chair. "I've always wanted to be the WWE champion. Who the hell hasn't? I know both of you do too. That's been my one goal since taking the developmental deal back in 2011. I've had one ultimate goal and that's being the top dog in this company. That should be your goals as well or you shouldn't be in this business." He didn't sugarcoat anything he said and meant it with every fiber of his being. "But after what that asshole did to Milla and Spencer, let's just say I have added incentive to bring down Shane McMahon and his corporate champion."

"That's good." Colby finally spoke up, rubbing his hands together and looked up with determined hard dark eyes. "Because I want the World title from RVD." At Survivor Series, Robert had won the World Heavyweight title from Alberto and had gloated about it ever since to anyone who would listen. "I'm gonna beat him with an inch of his fucking life and take that title from him for everything he did to Spencer."

Joe looked at his friends bewildered and wondered how long they'd been planning to do this. "Whatever you guys want, you know I'm there." He finally said, standing up to walk in the small kitchen to grab a snack.

Clapping Colby on the back, Jon grinned with a firm nod. "I'll do whatever it takes to help you guys obtain your goals and get revenge for everything that's happened. You got my word on that. We have each other's back, no matter who the hell is champions."

"He's not the only one who wants revenge. I do too."

"So do I."

The men first looked to the left at Milla standing in Jon's bedroom doorway and then snapped their heads to the right, where Spencer stood in Colby's. Milla and Spencer heard every word they said, wanting in on the action. Overcome with emotion at the sight of her best friend, Milla crossed the room to where Spencer stood and felt ill at the monstrous bruises on her face. How could someone do this to a sweet woman like Spencer? It made no sense, she didn't deserve what happened to her and Milla still blamed herself for the kidnapping. Spencer smiled weakly and cupped Milla's face in her hands, wiping away the few stray tears that slid from her eyes with her thumbs.

"This isn't your fault." This was the first time Spencer had a chance to speak with Milla and wanted those to be the first words her friend heard. "I don't blame you for this, Milla."

"But I should've protected you." Milla argued, resting her hands on Spencer's shoulders and sniffled, trying to control her emotions. "I was stupid to ask you to go for a jog with me so late at night. None of this would've happened if I-"

Spencer pressed a finger to Milla's lips, shaking her head as tears slid down her own bruised face and pulled her into a tight hug. "Stop, please. You didn't know what Shane and that bastard Robert had planned. None of us did. You have to stop blaming yourself, Milla. Even if you did see the attack coming, there's no way you would've stopped them from taking me. I'm okay. I'm back where I belong and that's what you have to focus on, not the past. It can't be changed. You're still my best friend and I won't let you beat yourself up over this a second longer, do you hear me?"

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, Milla could only nod and silently sent a prayer of thanks up above to whoever was listening. "I'm just glad you're safe." Milla pulled back to stare down into Spencer's leaf green eyes, gingerly running her thumb across the laceration on her friend's face.

"What do you mean you were attacked?" Jon demanded, having excellent hearing and didn't miss what Spencer said, no matter how soft-spoken she was. "So you two were together the night Spencer was kidnapped?"

"Jon…" Colby was on his feet as well, holding his hand up because he didn't want his friend scaring Spencer. "Let's hear what they have to say before you blow up and take all of us with you."

"Colby's right, sit down and stay calm." Joe ordered, walking over to both women and flashed a friendly smile. "Come on, let's all sit down and have a talk. You can fill us in on what we've apparently missed."

Milla and Spencer looked at each other, both of them silently agreeing with Joe's suggestion. It was time for the truth. They sat down on the couch together with Joe on the other side of Spencer, Colby and Jon remaining in their chairs. Spencer had the answers to Milla's questions regarding the night of their jog after Survivor Series. Whatever came out of her best friend's mouth, Milla knew she wouldn't like and held Spencer's hand the entire time to assure her everything was alright.

"Where do we start?" Spencer quietly asked, more to herself than the other people in the room and looked up at Milla. "How much do you remember?"

"Nothing. I remember jogging a little ahead of you and arriving at the entrance in the parking garage of the hotel. That's it. Everything else is blank after that." Milla explained truthfully, lowering her gaze from Spencer as another wave of guilt crashed over her.

Spencer's eyes shot open, realizing Milla had no idea who attacked her and had to take a deep breath to slow her sudden racing heart. "So you don't know who attacked you?" Obviously she knew who kidnapped Spencer, but Robert wasn't alone that night.

"No." Milla shook her head, pursing her lips tightly together and swallowed hard. "Do you? Did you see who attacked me that night?"

"Yes I did. Milla…" Spencer felt fresh tears sting her eyes and released Milla's hand, tearing a hand through her burgundy hair. "It was AJ." Milla didn't say a single word when she heard that and shut her eyes, clenching her fists tightly in front of her. "She hit you with a crowbar in the back of the head and then Robert shoved me into a getaway car. I don't remember anything past hearing the squealing tires, so I have no idea what AJ did because Robert left her there to take care of you…"

Jon couldn't believe what he heard and could feel the anger welling up in his body, immediately igniting another cigarette. "That little…that little CUNT…hit her with a fucking CROWBAR?" He raised his voice slightly, the sound nothing more than a growl of barely contained rage.

"My god, none of you know about this, do you?" Spencer looked at each Shield member and swallowed hard when they all simultaneously shook their heads. "Jesus…"

"Go on." Jon ordered, wanting to go to Milla because she still hadn't said a word or moved a muscle and could feel her despair over this situation.

"That's all I really know, unfortunately. Robert kept me locked up and took me back to his home in LA for the week I was gone." 4 pairs of eyes moved to stare at Milla because it was her turn to talk about what happened after Spencer was taken. "Talk to us, Milla. We're all here for you, sweetheart."

Keeping her eyes closed, Milla slowly reached behind her head and felt the slight bump from where AJ struck her, gritting her teeth. "I woke up in the hospital with…with…" She suddenly stood up from the couch and began pacing, shoving anything that got out of her way. "With that…that LOWLIFE…" Milla couldn't say Shane's name and felt sick to her stomach, tears flowing down her cheeks. "It was a setup. This was ALL a fucking setup! He had my brother the WHOLE time I was at home on bed rest in Indianapolis! H-He orchestrated my attack and Spencer being kidnapped with AJ and Robert all because…"

Spencer shook her head at Jon when he stood up to go console Milla, knowing that wouldn't be wise right now. "Because why, Milla? What aren't you telling us?" She pressed, hating to push her friend this hard because of how much emotional turmoil Milla was in, but they needed answers. "Why did Shane do all of this?"

Milla suddenly stopped and kept her back to everyone, planting a hand on the wall. "He wants me." Feeling a surge of anger course through her veins, Milla hauled off and punched the wall as hard as she could with her other hand. "HE WANTS ME!" She repeated in a scream and started kicking the wall as hard as she could, flipping over the nearby table as the lamp crashed to the floor. "HE DESTROYED MY BROTHER AND HAD SPENCER KIDNAPPED TO USE AS COLLATERAL AGAINST ME!" Slumping to her knees, Milla buried her face in her hands and sobbed violently, all the pieces to the puzzle finally coming together. "All because of me…"

Jon ignored Spencer's warning and rushed over to Milla's side, wrapping his arms tightly around her upper body as she cried harder. "I'm here, baby girl. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He crooned in her ear, tightening his hold when she tried breaking free and could feel her entire body quaking against him. "What did Shane do to you? What happened last night at the show before we joined you at the entrance?"

Before Milla could open her mouth to answer him, a knock sounded at the door. "I'll get it." Joe stated, his head spinning with everything he just heard and knew that was his expecting visitor, opening the door. "Come in." He guided them both inside, wondering if this was such a good idea or not.

When everyone looked up at who entered the suite with Joe, they stared back at none other than AJ and Nick.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"What the fuck is SHE doing here?"

Milla took the words right out of Jon's mouth as he stood up with her, electric blues blazing with fury. "Answer her now, Anoa'i before you eat my fist." He ordered in a deadly voice, holding Milla's upper arms.

"Relax, they're here to help." Joe stated, not knowing anything about AJ attacking Milla until right before AJ showed up, so this was more awkward now.

"Help? HELP? THAT STUPID BITCH COULD'VE ENDED MY GODDAMN CAREER! SHE HELPED THAT ASSHOLE RVD AND MCMAHON KIDNAP SPENCER! AND YOU SAY SHE'S HERE TO HELP?! FUCK YOU!" Milla exploded, her entire face turning cherry red and tried breaking free of Jon's grip so she could tear AJ's throat out.

AJ lowered her head in shame while standing behind Nick for protection, not blaming Milla for being irate because of everything that happened. "M-Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" She murmured quietly, swallowing hard and felt Nick squeeze her hand.

"You didn't tell them we were coming?" Nick demanded, looking up at Joe and sighed when the big man shook his head.

"I didn't know your girl was this involved." Joe muttered, scrubbing a hand down his face and held his hands up to his comrades. "Look, I know there's a lot of bad feelings going on right now, but they're here to help us. AJ and Nick came to me right after they witnessed what Shane did to your brother, Milla." His stormy grey eyes turned to the struggling honey blonde. "She's been in the loop with RVD and, since the asshole is working for Shane, her information might help us nail them."

Colby had a protective arm wrapped around Spencer, who lowered her head because she didn't want strangers seeing her heavily bruised face. "Let's hear what they have to say." He finally said, trusting Joe's judgment and knew Jon would have to keep Milla restrained long enough for AJ to say her piece.

"So did you help them snatch my brother too, you little slut?" Milla growled, unable to hold back her anger and fought the urge not to kick Jon between his legs since she loved him. "Let me go so I can rip that black hair out of her fucking head!"

"Look, if she's going to shout threats at me, I'm leaving." AJ stated, having a surge of momentary courage and ignored Nick's incredulous look.

"Do you WANT her to beat the fuck out of you?" Nick demanded and shoved AJ none too gently to sit down in one of the chairs, blue eyes icing over. "You're not going anywhere until you tell them EVERYTHING. That's why we're here. You wanted redemption for what you did, so here's your fucking chance." He already gave AJ an ultimatum and if she didn't come clean about everything, he was ending their relationship.

"Nicky please…" AJ whined, grabbing his hand and felt tears fill her dark eyes when he snatched it away. "Okay – OKAY, I'll tell them everything. Just please don't leave me."

Spencer rolled her eyes, not believing what a whimpering pathetic idiot AJ sounded like at the moment. "Better question," She paused, finally looking up at AJ to let her see all the damage Robert inflicted on her. "What the hell did Robert promise you in exchange for helping him kidnap me?"

AJ physically cringed at the deep bruises adorning Spencer's face and felt the guilt magnify, lowering her eyes. "He said he would help me regain the Diva's championship if I helped him get some information on you. He wanted to know if your relationship with Rollins was real or not." There was no point in lying to them because AJ had spilled her guts to Nick and if she tried, he was gone.

"That's why you befriended her, huh?" Milla demanded, staying right where she was with Jon, her upper lip curling in a snarl. "You pretended to be her friend to get that information for a psychotic bastard! Then you helped with the kidnapping so they could use her as leverage against me, right? RIGHT? What the fuck do you know about my brother? I know you helped them kidnap him too! DON'T DENY IT!"

"Yes." AJ admitted quietly, taking a deep shaky breath because she could literally FEEL the anger radiating from every pore of Milla's body. "I did help with Spencer's kidnapping and hit you with a crowbar. I didn't know what Robert wanted her for other than a sexual nature. I didn't know they would use her against you for leverage and I didn't know Shane McMahon was involved either. All Robert told me was I had to attack you so he could grab Spencer and I'd reclaim the Diva's championship. I didn't know about your brother, I swear, Milla…"

"LIAR!" Milla shrieked, refusing to believe a word this conniving bitch had to say and started struggling against Jon again. "She's lying!"

"No I'm not!" AJ shouted, her voice quaking and looked up at Nick with pleading dark eyes. "Nick, please tell her…"

Nick sighed heavily, knowing he had to save his girlfriend from being ripped limb from limb by Milla Brown. "She was with me the whole week, Milla. I had to go home to see my Mom and she came with me. I swear, I wouldn't lie to you. We left right after Monday Night Raw and she was with me the whole day since we share a dressing room together." He clasped his hands together. "I wouldn't lie to you."

Breathing heavily, Milla had to calm down and closed her eyes, her nails slightly digging into Jon's flesh through his shirt while she tried shoving away from him. "Sorry." She whispered, pulling her nails away and felt fresh tears slide down her cheeks.

"It's okay, baby girl. I got you." Jon murmured softly, not minding being marked by her and cupped the back of her head, his arm wrapping around her waist. "You have to calm down. I know it's hard. I know you wanna kill her for what she did to Spencer, but she could be useful to us." He whispered in her ear, feeling her entire body shaking and held her tighter. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She nodded without hesitation and closed her eyes as Jon kissed the crown of her head.

"Good, now come sit down with me and let's hear what else the bitch has to say." Jon guided Milla over into the sitting room on the opposite side where AJ sat, pulling her on his lap in a chair and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "Continue."

AJ could tell Ambrose had Milla under control for the moment and felt a little more at ease, turning her eyes back to Spencer. "All I wanted was the Diva's title back, but the way I did it was wrong. I was wrong for helping with your kidnapping and injuring Milla. I know neither of you will forgive me and I don't expect you to. I just want to redeem myself somehow and, after what I witnessed on Raw with Shane and Robert, I couldn't stand by and let them hurt innocent people. So if there's anything I can do to help you take down Robert and Shane, all you have to do is ask. And Spencer, our friendship wasn't fake, at least not to me. I did befriend you to gain information at first, but we became closer and I loved hanging out with you."

"Real friends don't stab each other in the back." Milla grumbled, resting her head on Jon's shoulder while he caressed her back up and down soothingly, keeping her calm.

Before AJ could respond, another knock sounded at the Shield's suite. "Who the hell is that now?" Colby demanded, glaring at Joe and watched the man walk over to answer the door. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Colby, I don't think that's any way to talk to the bosses, sweetheart." Spencer crooned, grabbing his arm before he could stand up and cracked a hesitant smile over at Stephanie and Paul Levesque.

"They're here to help as well." Joe stated, guiding them inside to join the fray and finally sat down along with the bosses.

Stephanie looked apprehensive, clasping her husband's hand and raised a brow at AJ and Nick. "What are they doing here?" She asked, blue eyes full of confusion.

"They're here to help just like you." Joe answered before anyone else could, hoping Milla reigned her temper in long enough to get through this powwow.

Stephanie nodded, not sure how they could be helpful, but she trusted Joe's judgment and turned her eyes to the woman in Jon's arms. "Milla, I'm so sorry for what happened to your brother. I didn't know…"

"Don't." Milla ordered quietly, not bothering to look at the other bosses and closed her eyes, burying her face in Jon's neck. "I can't…"

"Ssshhh you don't have to talk about anything you don't want to, Milla." Jon murmured, shooting a warning glare at both Stephanie and Paul, telling them silently not to direct any questions toward her.

They got the message. "We're here to talk about Shane." Stephanie said, directing her attention back to the task at hand and didn't take Milla or Jon's attitudes to heart. If she was in the woman's position, Stephanie would've reacted the same way. "What he did last night on Raw was uncalled for and we knew nothing about it. We never would've agreed to something that heinous and cruel either. I know we've done some dastardly things in the past, but we're not those people anymore. I know it probably doesn't mean much, but from the bottom of my heart I'm sorry for what happened to you Spencer. You are a valued employee and we hope you don't leave the company because of my brother's asinine ways."

Spencer swallowed hard at Stephanie's apology because it sounded heartfelt and genuine, tears stinging her eyes. "I-I can't promise that right now." She stammered and felt the hot fluid flow down her cheeks as soon as she blinked, burying her face in Colby's shoulder.

Stephanie nodded in full understanding, not blaming her a bit. "I respect your decision. Now then, getting back to my brother, I'm sick and tired of being dictated to by him. Paul is too. That's why we're here. I want to bring Shane to his knees and drive him out of the company again, this time for good. So if you have a plan on how to do it, we're all ears."

"Wait." Milla suddenly sat up on Jon's lap, pointing at both AJ and Nick. "They don't need to know the plan. I don't want them here anymore and I know Spencer doesn't either." She looked up at Joe with angry filled brown eyes, daring him to argue with her. "She said her piece and I don't give a flying fuck what kind of help she can be. I don't trust her. Spencer, help me out with this."

"I don't trust her either." Spencer agreed instantly, pulling away from Colby enough to look at Milla, both of them having each other's backs. "Make them leave now."

"You heard them, bro." Colby refused to deny anything Spencer wanted, not after everything she'd been through.

"Same here, I happen to agree with my beautiful woman too." His electric blue eyes landed on both AJ and Nick, squaring his shoulders. "Get the fuck out."

Nick knew they were outnumbered and shrugged at a helpless looking Joe, pulling AJ up from the chair by her hand. "Come on AJ, if they need us they'll know where to look. Thanks again for hearing her out." He guided her out of the suite, closing the door behind them.

"Thank you." Milla breathed a huge sigh of relief and wiped her tears away, shifting a little on Jon's lap to get a little more comfortable. "I'm sorry about snapping on you about my brother, Stephanie. That was unprofessional. It's not your fault what happened to him."

"It's alright, Milla. I understand completely." Stephanie replied with a small smile and laced her fingers with Paul's. "No harm done. So, what's your plan?"

Jon and Colby proceeded to fill Stephanie and Paul in on their plans about going after the main championships of the company. Jon would beat the hell out of Randy and Colby would do the same thing to Robert, gaining revenge for their significant others in the process. They explained why this was the best way to take down Shane McMahon with Joe chiming in his two cents every couple minutes, staying in the loop.

"Brilliant." Paul nodded, completely agreeing with what the Shield wanted to do and rubbed his hands together. "When do you want this to go down?"

"Royal Rumble." Jon answered before anyone else could, kissing the side of Milla's neck since he sat up a little to where her back was against his chest. "I refuse to wait until WrestleMania and that's the next biggest pay-per-view event in the company."

"Great, now all we have to do is strategize and figure out how to turn on my brother because I don't want him to see it coming." Stephanie said, her tone full of evilness and blue eyes filling with malicious intentions. "And I think I have the perfect way to do it."

They talked a little while longer, the Shield and girls agreeing with what Stephanie and Paul wanted to do. An hour later, they left promising to stay in touch and Jon instantly carried Milla into their room, closing the door behind him. He pulled Milla flush against his big body and captured her mouth with his, sliding his hands down to grip her cotton short covered backside, lifting her. Milla moaned, getting lost in the kiss and felt her back hit the bedding moments later, their tongues gliding together hungrily. Jon was hungry for her and Milla felt the exact same way, needing a distraction from everything else that happened recently.

"Wait – wait…" Jon pulled back, mumbling against her mouth and stared down into smoldering brown eyes, rubbing his nose gently against Milla's. "First, I need to know something."

Milla's mind whirled, her breathing ragged and licked her swollen lips. "What? What do you want to know?" She demanded, already clawing at his t-shirt to try pushing it over his head, but Jon stopped her. "I need you inside of me, Jon…"

"I know, which is why I'm withholding until you tell me what that dickhead McMahon did to you last night." His mouth sealed to her neck as Jon pressed his big body into Milla, letting her feel his hardened erection through the confines of his jeans. "Tell me."

"He told me I shouldn't mess around with you, fraternize was the word he used and said that if I was with him, I'd be on top of the company. I told him he was unprofessional and that I was leaving the WWE, but he wouldn't let me. He had his guards take me by force to a dressing room and locked me inside so I couldn't escape. There was no cell phone service either, so I couldn't call you or anyone." There was no way Milla would tell him about the guard feeling her up when she was released to head up to the Shield entrance, taking that to the grave. "Now fuck me, you damn tease."

Jon breathed her in, shutting his eyes and vowed to make Shane McMahon pay with possibly his life for what he put Milla through. "Get those panties off and I will, baby girl." He growled, patient enough to wait until she removed her shorts and stopped her from reaching for her panties.

A second later, they were nothing more than a shredded piece of lace clothing fluttering to the floor courtesy of Jon ripping them from her beautiful body.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"JON!"

"MILLA!"

Her scream mixed with his loud growl resonated around the room of the Shield suite, neither caring who heard it. French manicured nails dug into his shoulder blades as Jon emptied his seed inside of Milla's receptive body, both of them clinging to each other. Perspiration coated both of them as Jon crashed on top of Milla, his elbows the only thing preventing him from completely crushing her. Milla's legs went from being draped over his muscular shoulders to bent at his sides and Jon's mouth found hers, kissing her softly. Instantly, her nails embedded from his skin, leaving behind half-crescent shaped moon prints and buried in his haphazard blonde curls. She deepened the kiss a little, feeling his rock hard cock still pulsating inside of her and knew he'd go limp in a matter of moments.

"You're gonna be the death of me, baby girl." Jon muttered against her addictive lips, pulling back enough so they could breathe and rested his forehead against hers.

This had been the first time they had sex since the night at the arena and hotel where he found Drake's text messages on her phone. Jon did not want to take Milla to the hospital in a few hours to drop her off with her brother. He'd just gotten her back and she was leaving again to take care of Drake because of the injuries he sustained. Jon was being selfish and he knew it, but no other woman had made him feel the way Milla did. He'd had his fair share of women and was even engaged at one point, but none of them matched Milla or came close to her. She was one of a kind and Jon couldn't lose her, wondering if there was some way he could convince her to stay with him. Deep down, Milla had her mind made up about going home with Drake for the rest of the week to help him, so Jon refused to let her sleep. They made love for countless hours, both forgetting how many times they fell over the edge together and reached the height of pure ecstasy. Now that Jon had her pinned beneath him in his bed, he decided it was time to have their long overdue talk, especially if she'd be gone until next Monday.

"I second the notion." Milla murmured, stroking his face with her hands and watched Jon shift until he laid beside her on the bed. Her leg instantly hooked around his and his arm went around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could. "What's on your mind, Jon?" She cracked a hesitant smile, feeling a wave of dread rush over her at the sorrow in Jon's eyes.

"I don't want you to leave." He admitted softly, resting his forehead against hers and caressed her bare back, touching his lips lightly to hers. "I just got you back and now you have to go away again."

"I know." Milla stroked his side gently, trying to ease any worries he had. "But it's not like I'm leaving for good. I'm just gonna help Drake until Monday morning and board a plane to come back." She wasn't sure what they were, so Milla didn't add 'to you' to that statement, wishing Jon would claim her completely instead of just sexually. "I sense that's not all you want to say."

Jon chuckled ruefully, leaning further into the pillow and laced their free hands together, his hand sliding down to squeeze her backside. "You know me too well, beautiful. Guilty." He heaved a sigh and shut his eyes, trying to think of the right words to say.

Milla thought he fell asleep and started closing her eyes when his opened, light brown on hazy blue. "What's on your mind, Jon?" She asked quietly, brushing a few curls away from his forehead. "Talk to me."

Nodding, Jon pulled away from her and sat up on the bed, bending his knees as his elbows rested on them. "Hand me my smokes, will ya?" He took the pack and lighter Milla handed over, knowing she didn't mind him smoking in bed and lit one up, taking a long drag. "I'm not sure how to say any of this without fucking this up. That's the last thing I wanna do."

Milla could tell this was important and serious, sitting up on her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You won't fuck this up unless you're telling me this isn't what you want or you've found someone else. And since we've spent the majority of the night fucking each other, I'm assuming that's not the case." She kissed the side of his neck and rubbed her nose against his small hoop earring. "So what is it?"

Taking another drag, Jon let the smoke filter out of his mouth and nose, reaching his free hand to caress her forearm. "It's about pushing you away the last time we had sex." He felt her tense slightly and knew the memory still stung her somewhat, but Milla didn't release him.

This talk was inevitable and, if they were going to try having a relationship together, everything had to be out in the open. "Why did you?" She'd been wondering about this for over two weeks and couldn't figure it out, no matter how hard she tried. "Did I do something to piss you off or drive you away?"

"No – well yes, but it wasn't anything you did. It was…it was your damn cell phone." He flicked ash in the ashtray Milla brought over from the nightstand, setting it beside him. "I assumed something I shouldn't have and…I was a complete dick to you and I'm sorry." Jon rarely apologized for anything he did in life, but this was one time he had to swallow his pride because he was wrong. Dead wrong.

Milla was confused and released his neck, moving to sit on her knees in front of him on the bed this time. "What do you mean my phone? I don't understand…"

"The night we – uh – came back here and – uh – fucked after the arena…" Jon growled, becoming frustrated since he hated his stuttering issue, scrubbing a hand down his face and took a deep breath. "Your cell phone kept going off after you passed out and I – I – I checked it. I didn't mean to, it just happened and I saw…Drake's name on the caller ID. I don't know what made me fucking do it, but as soon as I flipped it open, I saw 3 text messages from him saying he missed you and he loved you. I…I lost it, baby girl. I left and went down to the gym and worked out until I could barely lift my arms up. I was so pissed off because I thought…"

"You thought I was with Drake, didn't you?" Milla didn't laugh because it was no joking matter, especially seeing the shame and turmoil coursing through Jon's eyes. "You thought I used you for sex."

No wonder he had shunned her and treated her badly. As much as Milla wanted to be angry at Jon for what he did, she couldn't because she'd been the one to keep Drake a secret. She decided it was best not to tell anyone who her family was and look how that turned out. Shane McMahon ended up using Drake against her as leverage to keep her in the company and nearly had him beaten to death! If Milla would've been honest from the start with everyone, Jon wouldn't have assumed she was in a relationship with Drake and most of this could've been prevented.

"I'm sorry…" Milla whispered, lowering her head and felt the guilt tear her apart since Spencer's bruised face popped into her mind. "I'm such an idiot…"

That was not the reaction Jon thought he'd get after revealing the fact he'd invaded Milla's privacy and set the cigarette down. "Baby girl, what the fuck do you have to be sorry about?" He demanded, hooking a finger under her chin to raise her head until watery light brown eyes met confused blue. "None of this is your fault. I'M the fucking idiot, not you."

"But Spencer…" She whimpered, trying to keep her tears at bay and failed when she blinked, feeling them slide down her cheeks.

Jon pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Milla, even if you would've told us about Drake being your brother, that wouldn't stop Shane from doing whatever the fuck he wanted. It definitely wouldn't have stopped Spencer's kidnapping or AJ attacking you either." He wanted to strangle that dark haired bitch for hurting Milla, gritting his teeth at the memory. "You need to stop blaming yourself for all of this. I'm coming clean to you about the cell phone because I do want to be with you. I want everything, not just the mind-blowing sex." He smirked when her cheeks flushed and brushed his lips tenderly against hers. "I want it all and I want it with you, beautiful. Do you understand that? I'm sorry for being an assuming prick and pushing you away. If I would've just asked you about it and not been a fucking coward, you would've been with me that night instead of trying to put distance between us by going for a late night jog with Spencer. I blame myself for what happened. I failed in protecting you and I swear I'll never let it happen again. I'll do whatever it takes not to fail you again."

"That's all I had to hear." She said softly, tossing her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly against her, burying her face in his crook. "I love you, Jon." Milla confessed, feeling his arms tighten around her waist and closed her eyes. "You don't have to say it back, but I can't keep it to myself anymore. I had to tell you."

"I love you too, Milla." He said after a few minutes of silence, slowly pulling back to stare in her beautiful light brown eyes. "I mean it. I love you. I'd be a fucking moron if I didn't admit it. I'm not good with feelings, never have been. But when you were missing for a week, I went out of my mind with worry and did everything I could to find you. And then when I saw you last night at the top of the stairs, all I wanted to do was kiss the breath out of you. I finally realized just how much you mean to me and I refuse to lose you again. That's why I'm having this talk with you now before you leave to take care of your brother."

"That was my next concern." Milla admitted, chewing her bottom lip and didn't pull away from Jon, moving to straddle to lap. "Is it going to be a problem for us with Drake being my brother? Because I really don't want to choose between you two. I don't know how Drake is going to respond to us being together and I really don't want to think about it." Considering Drake warned Milla to stay away from Jon prior to starting her WWE career, it was a conversation she wasn't looking forward to having.

Jon snorted, shaking his head and kissed her lips softly. "Baby girl, your brother will get over it. I don't care about him. I care about you. As long as he doesn't try taking you away from me, I'm cool with him. I'll tolerate him to be with you. Hell, I'll become his fucking friend if it means keeping you in my life. Because that's how much I love you. Do you get it now?"

"Yeah, I get it now. I missed you so much." Milla couldn't hold back any longer and captured his mouth, pushing Jon on his back with her still straddling his waist.

Jon growled, running his strong hands up and down her sides, feeling his cock slowly come rise at the feeling of Milla nibbling on his lower lip. "Damn it woman, you're not sated yet?" He muttered and closed his eyes when her mouth left his to travel down his strong jaw to his left ear. "You have a damn fetish with my piercing."

"I know, now shut up and enjoy this." Milla ordered, flashing a seductive smirk at him and continued assaulting his ear, tracing it with the tip of her tongue.

A shiver rushed through his body and all Jon could do was lay there, letting Milla have her way with him. It wasn't often he let a woman take control in the bedroom, but once again Milla was different. A special kind of woman and all his. He had her heart just as she had his and if Shane McMahon thought for a second he'd take what was Jon's, the boy had another thing coming. Every thought flew out the window as Milla began nibbling on his strong neck, gliding her tongue across his pulse point. His hands slid down her back to grab handfuls of her beautiful backside while his lips began nibbling on her shoulder and anywhere he could reach without taking complete control. Milla left a trail of fire in her path down his neck to his Adam's apple, nibbling on it as well since it drove her crazy and proceeded to move further down to his delicious chiseled chest. It was amazing feeling his muscles rippling beneath her touch and mouth, making Milla crave him more.

She wanted every piece of Jonathan Good.

While teasing his chest and pectorals, Milla raised her hips and reached behind her, running the pad of her thumb across the tip of his hardened cock. "Guide me in, baby." She purred, looking up at him with a devilish smile and gasped when Jon sat upright, gripping her hips.

"Enough." He rasped out, feeling her own body shiver and pushed his cock between her slick folds, both of them groaning in unison at the friction. "Right where I belong, baby girl…deep inside of you. This beautiful pussy is mine. It has my mark on it and anyone who tries getting near it, I'll kill them. Do you understand me?"

Milla whimpered at his dirty talk, his mouth right by her ear and cried out when he snapped his hips forcefully, burying his cock to the hilt inside of her body. "J-Jon…" She panted, her heart rate kicking up in speed and never lowered her gaze from his, gripping the back of his neck tightly.

"Say it." He ordered in a whispered rasp, flicking her earlobe with his tongue. "I want to fuck MY beautiful pussy, baby girl, but I need to hear you say it's mine. Tell me this pussy belongs to me."

She had no idea what got into Jon, but whatever it was Milla enjoyed it thoroughly and found herself nodding. "Y-Yes! Y-Yours, all yours! This is your pussy, now take it! FUCK ME!" She practically shrieked out, her thighs trembling against his and arched her neck as his mouth sealed to it. "Oh Jon…"

"That's right, all mine." He growled out, sliding his hands up her back over her shoulders to her breasts, cupping them as his thumbs ran over her erect nipples. "Tell me these tits belong to me too."

"Yes, they all belong to you. I'm yours – oh JON!" Milla cried out, his hips rocking in and out of her body while his cock plummeted at a hard, fast and deep pace, her feet planting on the bed to spread her thighs further apart. "Make me cum for you!"

Capturing her nipple in his hungry mouth, Jon slid his free hand down from her other breast to start rubbing her sensitive clit, increasing the intensity of his thrusts. "You will cum for me and only me, Milla. Goddamn I love fucking you. Now make my pussy cum all over my cock, baby girl. Let me feel those hot juices, come on…" He urged, lowering his voice another octave and kept the pressure on her clit, rubbing faster to work her body into an absolute frenzy.

It didn't take long for Milla to spill over that fine razor edge as she gave Jon want he wanted, shattering against him for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night. He rode out of her first orgasm, both of them clinging to each other for dear life and as soon as Milla exploded for a second time, that was Jon's complete undoing. He didn't stop thrusting as he filled her with his hot seed, claiming her in every way just the way Milla craved. Falling back on the bed, Milla collapsed on top of Jon in a sweaty heap and tried catching her breath, her ear resting over his racing heart.

What was she going to do without Jon for the next 5 days?


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"I'll call you as soon as we land and I get Drake settled in at home."

Milla stood outside of the hospital with Jon's arms wrapped around her waist. Her arms were around his neck and their foreheads rested against each other, neither wanting to say goodbye. That's not what this was. Milla would be back that following Monday for Raw with the Shield and the plan to take down Shane McMahon would commence. She couldn't wait to make that dick pay for everything he put Spencer and Drake through, not caring about her own wellbeing. Drake would be released any minute, so they didn't have much time left and Milla didn't want to waste a second, bringing Jon's mouth down on hers.

"I'm gonna miss you, baby girl." He mumbled once the kiss broke, pulling her closer to him and buried his face in her neck, breathing in sakura blossoms and plums. "And you better call me at least once a day and at night."

"Mmm someone sure is possessive all of a sudden." She observed teasingly, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck and squealed softly when Jon blew raspberries against her skin.

"Damn straight. You are mine now and don't forget that." His hand slid down to slide his fingers purposely across her jean covered crotch. "I meant what I said last night." Jon bent his head until his mouth hovered over her ear. "That's MY pussy."

"Jonathan!" Milla groaned, shoving him away and shook her head, trying to keep her cheeks from going up in flames. "It's not nice to tease your girlfriend right before she has to leave for 5 days."

He smirked, yanking her flush against his body again and kissed her hungrily, both of his hands sliding down her back to firmly grasp her backside. "Gives you something to remember me by, doesn't it?" He rasped against her mouth, rubbing his nose against hers. "Girlfriend, eh?"

Milla raised a brow and slid her hands down his t-shirt covered chest, looking up at him. "Yes, and you're my boyfriend." She concluded, not giving him a choice in the matter and gripped two handfuls of cotton in her hands. "And don't you forget it either."

Chuckling, Jon nodded and lifted her up, feeling her legs wrap around his waist. "I could never forget that, beautiful. Trust me. I love you and only want you." He knew they had to part ways now and felt her arms wrap tightly around his neck, both of them clinging to each other for dear life. "It's only 5 days, we'll be okay." He was catching a flight back to Tampa for his days off since it was Wednesday.

"We better be." Milla stated, feeling him set her back on her feet and kissed him tenderly, cupping his face gently in her hand. "I love you too, Jon."

"Just remember, if your brother gives you too much shit, there's a plane ticket to Tampa with your name on it." Jon ran his finger down her cheek, kissing her one final time and knew he had to leave now or else he'd end up forcing Milla to come with him. "Get going and let me know when you land safely."

Milla didn't want to leave him, but Drake needed her right now and she couldn't let family down, nodding. "See you on Monday." She turned and walked inside the hospital, not looking back for fear she'd end up begging Jon to take her to Tampa with him.

It didn't take Milla long to located Drake's hospital room. She pushed open the door and plastered on a small smile, seeing the relief cross his face at the sight of her. "Hey Mills." He croaked out softly, his voice incredibly hoarse since he'd been severely dehydrated when they brought him in.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, walking up to take his hand and could already feel tears stinging her eyes. "I was so worried about you." Drake had been here almost 2 days and Milla knew he was dying to go home.

"Meh, it'll take more than a couple beatings to keep me down. You should know that." Even laid up in a hospital bed, Drake still had the same fiery spirit. "Though I am ready to get the hell out of here." He never was fond of hospitals.

Milla nodded, leaning forward to brush her lips against his bandaged forehead. "Has the doctor come in yet to give you a final examination?" She asked, noting the bandage looked new along with the sling on his right arm.

"Yeah, they should be coming with the release papers any minute now." Drake grunted, letting out a yawn and winced at his arm with a heavy sigh.

They had a lot to talk about, but it would wait until they were back in Indianapolis. 15 minutes later, the nurse walked in with release papers and Drake signed them, sitting down in the wheelchair. It was hospital policy. Milla wheeled him out, both of them thanking nurses and doctors they knew helped save Drake's life. Once they were outside, Milla helped Drake stand and the nurse that followed them out took the wheelchair back inside, wishing them both well. Milla had parked in the emergency room parking lot, so it was a very short walk for Drake. His leg was banged up and she didn't want him walking on it any more than he had to. Within 5 minutes, Milla fired up the ignition and drove toward the airport, holding Drake's hand the entire time.

Drake slept the entire flight while Milla sat there staring out the window, her thoughts filled with Jon. He loved her. Milla thought Jon only wanted her for sex, but he proved her wrong with those simple words. She already missed him and couldn't wait to be back in his arms, but first she had to take care of her brother. Glancing over at him, Milla had no idea how she would talk to Drake about Jon or where to begin. It would not be pleasant and there was a chance their bond would break over her decision to be with Jon. It was a risk Milla was willing to take though because she couldn't help who she fell in love with. If Drake couldn't understand that, then she didn't know what to tell him and he would have to make the decision on whether to deal with it or cut her from his life.

By noon, they pulled up to Milla's apartment and she helped Drake up the stairs since the building didn't have an elevator. It took a little while, but once they arrived she directed Drake straight to her room to lay down. He was exhausted and would probably sleep most of the week away while his body recuperated. Milla had to go to the grocery store to grab a few things to cook for them since she was rarely home. Before she could walk out, Drake reached out to grab her wrist, stopping her from leaving and pulled her to sit on the bed beside him.

"What happened, Milla?" He couldn't postpone this talk any longer and leaned back against the pillow, dark eyes full of worry. "Was this Moxley's doing?"

Of course he would jump to that conclusion, Milla thought bitterly, and took a deep breath so she didn't snap on Drake. "No it wasn't. It was…Shane McMahon." Her light brown eyes remained lowered on her lap, unable to meet her brother's eyes.

"Your boss?" Drake sounded confused and scrubbed a hand down his face. "Start at the beginning and tell me everything."

Milla couldn't deny anything her brother wanted and told him what happened the night of Survivor Series. How she spent a night in the hospital and was sent home with a severe concussion. She didn't leave out the fact Shane had been the one she woke up with or the fact her cell phone had mysteriously gone missing.

"So that's why you didn't call me." Drake said thoughtfully, piecing everything together in his mind.

"When did they…kidnap you?" Milla finally looked up at him, her voice full of hesitation.

"The last thing I remember is being with Scotty. I left practice with him, we were talking about you actually. I was worried since you hadn't called or texted me in a few days. I headed out to my car and that was it. I was in and out of it a lot and my memory is fuzzy." Drake said truthfully, squeezing his sister's hand because tears had started falling down her cheeks. "Don't cry."

Milla wiped her tears away, sniffling. "I can't help it. This happened to you because of me. Spencer was kidnapped because of me. I hate that people are being hurt all because some idiot can't take no for a fucking answer."

Deciding to change the subject, Drake had something else on his mind he wanted to talk to Milla about. "Enough about Shane McMahon. When you get back to work, you'll deal with him and the situation. You said you have a plan to get rid of him and Stephanie and Paul are going to help, so go along with it." Milla had filled him in during her explanation of what happened. "Something else has been bothering me and, if I don't say anything about it, I'll never forgive myself."

Milla braced herself for whatever Drake had to say, having a sinking feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. "What is it?" She was almost afraid to ask, every part of her body tensed.

"I think you know." Drake eyeballed her, noticing the change in her posture and shifted his arm a bit, grimacing. "What's going on with you and Moxley?" He didn't wait for her to respond. "I know what kind of man he is, Milla. You deserve better and I don't want you seeing him anymore. All he'll do is break you down until you're nothing and you end up leaving the WWE. What if he's working with Shane McMahon and you just don't know it?"

Frowning, Milla didn't think of that and sighed, knowing how much her brother and Jon loathed each other. "He's not." She said confidently, fresh tears stinging her eyes. "Drake, I can't help how I feel. I can't help the fact I've fallen in love with Jon and nothing is changing it. I understand your concern because of your past with him, but Jon has changed. He's a different man than he was in the Indies."

She was blinded by love and no amount of persuading would change that, Drake surmised, seeing the way her light brown eyes lit up whenever she mentioned Jon's name. "Fine, you can leave now. I'm tired and want to get some rest." He said abruptly, sinking further down on the pillow and closed his eyes, vowing to kill Jon Moxley if he hurt Milla in any way.

"T-That's it?" Milla stood up from the bed, staring down at her brother incredulously. "That's all you have to say to me?"

"It's your life, Milla. I support you in whatever decision you make. I just hope this one doesn't come back to bite you on the ass. Now let me sleep please."

Respecting his wishes, Milla walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her, immediately collapsing on the couch in the living room. Tears poured down her cheeks as she buried her face against the cushion, not believing how cold her brother was. He brought up Jon and then shut down, acting as if he didn't care. Granted, no matter what he said Milla would end up doing whatever she felt best. She started wondering if dating Jon was in her best interest or not because mixing business with pleasure almost never panned out. If things went sour between them, her career would go down the tubes in 2 seconds and Milla wasn't sure she was ready to take that risk.

**~!~**

"If you're in the Shield locker room, you'll be better protected as opposed to being in your own office. I love you and I don't want anything else happening to you, Spencer."

Reluctantly, Spencer agreed to move her work into the Shield locker rooms until the situation with Robert was taken care of. They knew Shane McMahon was lurking around the arena, so he was capable of anything, including another kidnapping. It wouldn't happen, not unless it was over Colby's dead body. Spencer currently sat on the couch Stephanie and Paul had specially brought in for her, missing Milla like crazy. The guys kept her company, but they were busy taping up and getting ready for their match that night. Milla had texted her to let her know she'd made it home to Indianapolis, but other than that nobody had heard from her except Jon. The door suddenly slammed open as the Shield's heads snapped toward it, staring at an irate Shane McMahon. He looked madder than a pissed off bull and Spencer was sure smoke would start billowing out of his ears at any given moment.

"Where the hell is Milla?" Shane demanded angrily, cutting to the chase and balled his fists up at his sides. "Why isn't she here?!"

It took everything inside and out of Jon not to attack his boss at that moment, clenching his teeth tightly. Milla was with HIM, not this scumbag and the sooner Shane McMahon got that through his thick skull, the better off he'd be. Unless he preferred to be dead and buried 6 feet deep, which Jon had no problem doing. He decided to let Joe do the talking because anything that came out of his mouth would've gotten him fired on the spot. Spencer could tell Jon didn't appreciate the intrusion and noticed the rage slowly fill his electric blue eyes. She didn't bother moving from the couch though, trying not to draw attention to herself and kept doing her work.

"She took a personal leave of absence until Monday." It was Saturday and they were back on the road doing house shows. "Since her brother was decimated on live television, she took time off to take care of him since he nearly died in the hospital." Joe couldn't help adding that fact, wanting to make Shane feel like the maggot he was. "She'll be back on Monday for sure."

Shane's upper lip curled at Joe's explanation and had no choice except to wait until Monday to see his precious Milla again. Patience was definitely not his virtue. "Make sure you send her directly to me when she comes back." He ordered, a smirk curving his lips when Jon's head snapped up and looked away from him, noticing Spencer sitting on the couch. "By the way, Spencer, Rob misses you and, if you're smart, you'll choose the vet over the rookie. See you all Monday."

As soon as Shane left and the door closed behind him, Colby hauled off and punched the nearest wall, anger overtaking every rational part of his brain. He couldn't believe the audacity of Shane McMahon and wanted to rip him apart, ignoring the throbbing in his glove covered hand. Spencer wanted to comfort him, but she honestly didn't know what to do or say to him at that moment. It was obvious Shane had gotten to both him and Jon with his comments about her and Milla. Lowering her head, she stayed put and felt ashamed since Colby being irate was her fault. The plan to turn on Shane McMahon and knock him off his pedestal couldn't come soon enough.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

After bidding her brother goodbye and promising to keep in touch, Milla headed back on the road with the WWE. She pushed all negative thoughts about Jon in the far recesses of her mind, refusing to let fear stop her from being with him. Milla missed Jon deeply and called him every chance she could just to hear his voice. They texted nonstop whenever he wasn't busy doing something and spent the nights talking on the phone. Most of the late night conversations were erotic and Milla had done something she never had before. Phone sex. It was better than nothing and some kind of release until they could be together again. The entire flight, all Milla could think about was being in Jon's arms and feeling his mouth on hers, touching her lips remembering how he tasted. Even with Shane McMahon lurking in the shadows, Milla couldn't have been happier to be back with Jon and the Shield – her boys and Spencer.

Around 11 AM, the plane landed in Atlanta, Georgia where Raw was located and Milla was one of the first off. She grabbed her bags, rental vehicle and went through security, heading on the road within 30 minutes. The hotel the WWE Superstars were staying at was right by the airport, so it was a short drive. Milla pulled into the underground parking garage and then thought better of it, remembering what happened the last time she was in one. She ended up driving back up to the above parking lot and parked, risking the chance of running into WWE fans lurking around. Grabbing her bags and purse, Milla headed inside the hotel and retrieved her key card to the Shield suite, stepping on the elevator moments later.

Spencer sent her a text letting her know they were all out at the mall while Jon stayed behind to take a nap. Milla made a mental note to find a way to pay Spencer back and slid her key card through the slot, walking into the suite. There was no point in going to her own room since she'd be sharing one with Jon. Every door in the suite was closed except one, the small crack letting Milla hear the snores flowing through it. She stifled a giggle and carefully pushed the door open, setting her bags against the wall, closing the door silently behind her. Slipping her shoes, socks and jeans off, Milla walked over to the bed and crawled on it, admiring Jon's sleeping form. His even breathing and the fact he had just a pair of jeans on stirred something inside of Milla.

Laying down beside him, Milla brushed a few curls from his forehead and wanted to kiss him, but refrained. He looked exhausted, the dark circles evident under his eyes, so he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. It would be incredibly selfish of Milla to wake him up, so she just watched him sleep for a few minutes and eventually her eyes closed too. The smell of sakura blossoms and plums permeated the air rose Jon out of his slumber, a smile curving his lips. He popped one eye open and looked down, seeing his beautiful girlfriend curled up beside him. Jon had no idea how long she'd been there and glanced at the clock, seeing it was just a little after noon. Her plane landed at 11 AM, so she'd been there not even an hour and hadn't woke him up.

"My sweet baby girl." He murmured in a low rasp and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Wake up, Milla."

As soon as her light brown eyes locked with electric blue, Milla smiled and felt Jon's mouth instantly cover hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her leg hooked around Jon's as the jean material rubbed against her bare skin. Jon groaned from low in his throat as his tongue slid against hers and suddenly rolled so Milla straddled his waist. The kiss didn't break as Milla buried her fingers in his blonde curls, pressing her shirt covered chest against his. Jon could feel her nipples harden beneath the bra and shirt she wore against his chest and slid his hands down her back to grab two handfuls of her pert cotton panty covered backside.

"Mmm someone missed me." Milla observed, nipping Jon's bottom lip and smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his nose.

"Maybe." Jon replied nonchalantly, his voice raspy and low as he continued caressing her backside. "Did you miss me?"

Milla smirked, running the pad of her thumb across his soft lips. "That's for me to know and you to find out." She loved the taunting and squealed when Jon sat upright suddenly, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Oh don't worry, baby girl. I plan on finding out everything." Jon promised, capturing her mouth again and slid his hand down to cup her panty covered sex, stroking her gently. "Mmm my pussy is already soaked for me. What a homecoming."

"Jon…" Milla shivered, lulling her head back while keeping her arms wrapped around his neck and fought back whimpers, biting her bottom lip.

"Mmm my pussy definitely missed me." His voice dropped an octave as Jon's mouth watered, having gone 5 days without tasting this woman – his woman. Milla belonged to him in every way and nothing would change that, especially Shane McMahon. "How about I give my pussy some attention, hmm?"

Milla felt her back hit the soft bedding and looked up at Jon hovering over her, accepting another passionate kiss. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. For some reason, however, Drake's words kept piercing through Milla's mind, reminding her of everything her brother said. What if Jon only wanted sex from her? They did have a talk before she left, but Milla still had her doubts, thanks to her meddling brother.

"Wait…" She sat up on her elbows while Jon tried removing her panties, stopping to stare up at her with confused smoldering blues.

"What's the problem?" Jon demanded, smelling her arousal and pressed a soft kiss to her toned stomach. "What's on your mind, baby girl?"

Milla gently but firmly pulled away from Jon and sat up on her knees in front of him, light brown eyes full of questions and uncertainty. "I need to talk to you about what happened with my brother over the past 5 days. I didn't want to tell you on the phone because I just wanted to enjoy our conversations." She lowered her eyes to her lap and felt Jon take her hand, their fingers lacing together.

"What did he say?" Jon's voice became tense, but he refused to blow his stack unless he had a legitimate reason.

"H-He doesn't want me with you. He said that you use and manipulate people. And your past with women isn't good either. He said you were chauvinistic and treated them like complete shit." Milla said truthfully, not keeping anything from Jon since they were together in an actual relationship. "Jon, I just…I want to make sure you want me completely. I don't want to be another notch in your belt and I don't want you using me to get back at my brother. He said you'd do that and it…scares me. I have no reason not to trust what he says, but I also know the past is the past. You've definitely changed from the person you used to be in the Indies. I pointed that out to him and he just snorted at me, so clearly Drake doesn't believe that."

Jon expected this to happen because Drake couldn't keep his mouth shut when it came to his sister. He'd be the same way if the roles were reversed since Drake wasn't an angel when it came to women either. Yes, Jon was a prick to women back in the Indies and abused a few of them, using their bodies for his own selfish reasons. Everything was consensual though and they seemed to enjoy themselves. Jon went with the flow of things and was mostly in his Moxley character even when he wasn't wrestling. He did a lot of things he wasn't proud of, but Jon rarely regretted any of it because it helped build him up to the person he was today. That combined with his crappy childhood, Jon lived his life the best way he could and the only way he knew how. His mother was used a lot for sex, so therefore he used women for the same thing. Milla was different though. He wanted every piece of her and never wanted to let go. Ever since she came into his life, she had literally destroyed all other women for him.

"Look, my past with women isn't good. I'm not gonna lie to you. It's all over the internet too." Jon sighed heavily, not releasing her hand for a second. "But believe me when I say that I want you completely. All of you. And if I have to talk to your damn brother myself in order to prove it to you, then I'll do it. I don't give a damn who your brother is. Whatever it takes to gain your full trust and faith in me, I'll do it. Just say the word."

Milla suddenly leaned forward and cupped his face in her soft hands, his words sending waves of warmth through her body. "You have both already. I just wanted to tell you what he said because I refuse to keep anything from you. We need complete honesty if this relationship is going to work." She moved to straddle his lap and kissed his lips, feeling his arms instantly tighten around her. "Now then, where were we? I do believe you wanted to give your pussy some attention…"

"I do believe you're right." Jon replied in a raspy low tone and flipped Milla on her back again, this time ripping her panties from her body. "I'll buy you new ones, I promise…"

"Not worried about it, just make me cum for you, Jon." Milla demanded, spreading her thighs for him and immediately arched against his hot mouth.

Every other thought and doubt flew out the window.

**~!~**

After the mall, Colby decided to take Spencer for a nice walk around a nearby park while Joe went to the gym, giving them time alone. He appreciated that considering Colby rarely got alone time with Spencer these days. They were extremely busy now that everything was about to change in the WWE starting that night at Raw. They planned on turning on Shane McMahon officially and had a plan that wouldn't fail. He hoped anyway. Glancing over at Spencer while they walked, Colby couldn't help thinking how lucky he was to have her in his life. He thought he ruined his chance when he left her after they first had sex, but she gave him a second chance. One he planned on never destroying. Sure, they had arguments and Colby knew there were times Spencer wanted to maim him, but at the end of the day she was in his bed in his arms.

"It's so beautiful out here." She murmured softly, wearing a red and white sundress since it was in the mid-70's in Atlanta. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Colby smiled down at her. "What makes you think I wanna talk about something?" He retorted playfully, bringing her hand up to brush his lips against the back of it. Colby had on blue skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with some kind of band splashed on it and a black hat tipped to the side on his head, his two toned hair pulled back in a bun at the nape of his neck.

"Because I know you better than you know yourself." Spencer shot back softly, squeezing his hand and stopped once they arrived at a beautiful fountain. "I know when you want to talk to me about something because you start fidgeting. So start talking." She sat down on the fountain and pulled Colby down to join her, scooting closer to him.

Sighing, Colby laced their fingers together and couldn't believe how right their hands fit. She was it for him. Spencer King had stolen every piece of his heart and mind, she didn't even realize it either. He'd thought a lot about the future lately and saw Spencer in it, wondering if she felt the same way he did. He knew she loved him and he loved her, but was love enough to spend the rest of their lives together?

"I want you to come to Davenport with me to meet my parents once things settle down a bit." Colby admitted, watching her beautiful leaf green eyes widen and ran a finger down her cheek. "Mom will love you and so will my Dad. They'll take you in as one of their own and I want them to meet the woman that makes me happy." This would prove to Spencer just how serious Colby was about their budding relationship.

"Y-You're not kidding, are you?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Spencer couldn't stop saying it even if her life depended on it. "I would love to meet your family, Colby. I want to meet anyone associated with your life."

"So do I." Colby softly kissed her, cupping her face gently in his hand and suddenly pulled her to straddle his lap on the fountain, deepening the kiss just a little. "And when you're ready, I want to meet your family too."

"There's only one thing I ask." Spencer rested her forehead against his, feeling his hands rest on her sides and scooted closer to him as the warm breeze blew over them. "Let's wait until this fiasco with Robert and Shane is over with so there's no bumps in the road. I don't want anyone coming after your family or mine just to try to split us apart."

As much as Colby didn't want to wait, he knew Spencer had a point and nodded, bringing her mouth to his again. "I agree. Don't worry, Robert and Shane will not come near you again unless it's over my dead body."

"Please don't be morbid." Spencer felt nauseous at the thought of losing Colby because of those two assholes and caressed the back of his neck where his spinal tattoo began. "I love you, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't and I love you too. Now come here and stop worrying."

He already planned on asking Spencer's hand in marriage right after she met his parents. Colby had gone ring shopping a few days ago and found the perfect piece of jewelry that would look stunning on her left ring finger. Now he just had to find the right time to pop the question and could only hope she accepted. They kissed a little longer with some caressing before deciding it was time to head back to the hotel to get ready for Raw.

Tonight, everything changed and the first shot in the war would be fired.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Milla, you have to go out to the ring for a segment by yourself tonight."

Raising a brow at the stagehand, she knew it was Shane McMahon's doing and wondered what he had up his sleeve tonight. Milla spent the majority of the day in bed with Jon, both of them making up for the past 5 days apart. Spencer and Colby had to force them out of bed with incessant knocking, reminding them they couldn't miss Raw. They ended up in the shower making love again and were extremely late leaving the hotel to head to the arena. She felt Jon's arm wrap around her waist from behind, watching the stagehand walk away and could feel how tense he was. The Shield was scheduled to go out to the ring for a promo, but now Milla had to go alone and that didn't set well with Jon.

"I don't like this." He stated, voicing his concerns and could feel Milla's uneasiness. "Let's go talk to Stephanie and Paul."

"No." Milla stopped Jon from opening the Shield locker room door, shaking her head. "They want me to go out there and demand to know why my brother was beat down. I know you'll be out there in a heartbeat if something happens." If they wanted this plan to work, Jon had to control his temper. "I'll be fine."

After what happened to Milla, Spencer and Drake recently, Jon didn't want her out of his sight. Colby felt the same way about Spencer. They were being overprotective and Jon knew Milla could handle her own in the ring, but that didn't stop him from worrying nonetheless. Being away from her for 5 days didn't help matters either. Jon had to stop himself several times from flying to Indianapolis just to make sure Milla was perfectly safe. Shane McMahon had money and was capable of doing anything, including stalking her on her days off. That thought alone made Jon's blood boil and he had to take a few deep breaths to calm down so he didn't explode. If one hair was harmed on Milla's head, Jon would be going to prison for murder because he would kill Shane.

"You damn right I'll be there for you." He muttered, yanking Milla flush against his body and captured her lips, burying his hand in her silky soft honey blonde tresses. "Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise, baby girl."

Milla wasn't worried and smiled, stroking his face with the back of her hand. "I know." She kissed him softer this time and hugged him tightly around the neck, breathing his scent in. "I trust you."

"You better." They didn't bother pulling apart when Spencer, Colby and Joe walked in a few minutes later, not wanting to let each other go.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked, seeing the tense look on Jon's face and worry in Milla's eyes.

"She has to go out there alone tonight." Jon grunted, tightening his arms around Milla and suddenly lifted her up, carting her over to the couch so he could hold her better. "That mother fucker is trying to get her alone and it's not happening. We'll be ready in case she needs us."

"Why the fuck does she have to go out there alone?" Colby demanded, sounding irritated and felt Spencer touch his arm, immediately looking down at her. "That's bullshit. Did they tell you why?"

Milla shook her head, sitting sideways on Jon's lap and buried her face in his neck. "No, but I know whatever it is Shane will be involved." There wasn't a doubt in her mind about that. "Calm down, baby, please. I don't like seeing you upset."

"I need a cigarette." Jon stood up and placed Milla on the couch, dropping a quick kiss on her mouth. "I'll be back." He grabbed his jacket with his smokes and lighter, heading out the door before anyone could stop him.

All Milla could do was sit there with her head lowered, hating how upset Jon was about this situation. "He's not mad at you." Spencer said, sitting down beside her friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You know they won't let anything happen to you out there."

"That's not what I'm worried about. Jon is on edge and I'm afraid his temper is going to get the better of him." Milla confessed quietly, turning her head when the couch dipped on her other side and saw it was Joe.

"We'll keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything to jeopardize the plan." Joe assured her in a soft rumble, squeezing her shoulder to let her know he had it taken care of. "Trust me. Just let him blow off some steam and focus on tonight's segment. And be on your guard."

The time came faster than Milla liked, dressed in her Shield gear since she was just delivering a promo about what happened to Drake. The guys were right behind her and Colby asked Phillip Brooks –Fans knew him by CM Punk- to watch over Spencer just in case Robert decided to make a move while they were gone. Milla felt Jon's hand on the small of her back and cracked a small smile up at him, swallowing her nerves down for his sake. When their theme song blared through the speakers of the arena, Milla took one last deep breath and nodded at them before trekking her way down the steps. The Diva's championship wrapped snugly around her waist and bounced slightly with every step she took, jumping over the barricade with ease. She walked up the ring steps and slid through the ropes, heading over to where Lillian Garcia stood holding a microphone for her. Scowling, Milla snatched it from her and moved to stand in the middle of the ring, light brown eyes darkened over with rage.

"Cut the music now." She ordered, squaring her shoulders and mulled over in her brain what she wanted to say, ignoring the booing fans. "Last week, Shane McMahon crossed a line." She began pacing slowly, gritting her teeth at the memory of the beating her brother took at the hands of her boys. "There's one thing you don't do and that's screw with my family. Last week was personal and uncalled for. My brother was beaten within an inch of his life and my boys were forced to destroy him. You probably think I'm angry with them, but I'm not. They did what they had to do and I can't fault them for it, especially since they saved someone else in the process. My brother is fine and at home recuperating, thankfully. But I'm out here tonight because I DEMAND an explanation on why the beating had to happen in the first damn place. So Shane McMahon, I highly suggest you trek your ass down that ramp and get in this ring or else I'll send my boys to come find you the hard way."

Not even 3 seconds later, Shane McMahon's theme entrance flowed through the speakers as the boss made his way out on the top ramp. He expected the Shield boys to accompany Milla to the ring, even though he specifically ordered them not to. It made him nervous not seeing them out there and Shane knew they could be anywhere in the arena right now. He hid his nerves well and sauntered out to the ring, doing his patent dance while the crowd somewhat cheered him. Milla rolled her eyes and didn't bother moving when Shane slipped through the ropes, her deadly brown eyes telling the entire story. He ignored her and grabbed a microphone from Lillian, his music cutting off as soon as he began to speak. Just to add insult to injury, Shane stood as close to Milla as he could without physically touching her and was glad she came back to the company so he didn't have to hunt her down.

"Shut up!" Milla ordered before Shane could utter a word, stepping away from him to put some distance between them. "What the hell were you thinking last week? What were you thinking bringing MY brother, MY family, on national television and HUMILIATING him in front of the entire world at my expense? I've done NOTHING except do your bidding with the Shield and did my damn job to the best of my ability! I took this," She paused, holding up the Diva's title in the air. "From AJ Lee like you wanted me to and for what? So you could repay me for all of my hard work by destroying my brother in front of the world and FORCING my boys to do it?!" Tossing the Diva's title to the side, Milla was overwhelmed with all different kinds of emotions and shoved Shane against the chest, tears stinging her eyes. "YOU TELL ME WHY I SHOULDN'T WALK OUT OF THIS COMPANY RIGHT NOW AND TELL YOU TO KISS MY ASS!"

"Milla Brown is livid, folks, and rightfully so." Michael Cole said solemnly into the headset, shaking his head along with JBL and Jerry 'The King' Lawler.

Shane blinked, not expecting the shove and squared his shoulders, straightening the collar of his white dress shirt he wore. "I can see you're upset with me, Milla, and you have a right to be. Your emotions are spiraling out of control though and you need to mind your tongue. You forget who I am. I'm Shane McMahon, I own this company and I'm the boss. You watch your mouth and lower that tone with me right now." He wouldn't let a whore talk down to him, especially on national television. "Now you need to calm down and take a few deep breaths while I explain my actions. Not that I need to because the boss shouldn't have to explain his actions. To appease you though, I'll tell you why I did what I did to your brother." A malicious smirk curved his lips as Shane stroked his chin thoughtfully, tearing a hand through his greyish black hair. "It's really quite simple, Milla. I had to make sure you stayed put like a good little bitch."

"That's uncalled for!" King growled, clenching his fists on the announcer's table.

"Absolutely. Wow." Michael Cole agreed with a dropped jaw.

"Shut up, the boss is talkin' you two." JBL stated, folding his arms in front of his chest and watched the segment unfold.

"You belong to me, Milla. You're not going anywhere until I'm done toying with you. You will remain with the Shield for as long as I want and follow my orders. I used your brother and Spencer King as leverage to ensure you did the right thing by not leaving the company. And it worked like a charm." He suddenly stepped up to her, backing her against the turnbuckle and could see the fear swimming through her light brown orbs. "I own you. I own your boys and I own everyone else in the back. Don't think for a second if you tried walking away from me that I wouldn't hunt you down. You're lucky I didn't when I found out you took the rest of last week off to tend to your precious brother. I was nice though. I gave you that time with him, but now you're back in my grasp and I'm not letting you go anytime soon."

"You're sick." Milla grunted, hating how close he was to her and blinked as a single tear slid down her cheek, wishing Jon was beside her at that moment. "You're out of your mind."

"Maybe a little." Shane chuckled, swiping the tear away from her cheek and popped the finger in his mouth, groaning in the microphone at the salty taste. "Down to business first, then I'll come back to this." He pulled away from her and faced the fans, knowing Milla wasn't dumb enough to attack him from behind. "At the upcoming pay-per-view, Tables, Ladders and Chairs, TLC, you have a match against AJ with the Diva's championship on the line. But it won't be any match – oh no. I want to see just how far I can push you, so I'm making it a TLC match between you two. That means you can use any weapon, including tables, ladders and chairs. And the Diva's championship will be hung high above the arena to where you have to climb the ladder to retrieve it. I know AJ is just ITCHING to get her hands on the Diva's title again, so you have your work cut out for you that night."

"I have no problem beating the hell out of her like I have every time we've stepped in the ring together." Milla assured him coldly, walking over to snatch her title from the ring and draped it over her shoulder again. "If that's all you need, I'll take my leave then, BOSS."

Shane wasn't through with her yet and stopped her, wrapping his hand around her upper arm. "One more thing…" He trailed off and yanked Milla against his body, his mouth crashing down on hers without warning.

Milla immediately broke the kiss and shoved him back with wide eyes, not believing he just did that. "You son of a bitch!" A second later, a smack echoed throughout the arena as Milla slapped the taste out of Shane's mouth, a red handprint forming on his cheek. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

Livid, Shane's temper spiked as he watched Milla try to escape out of the ring again and buried his hand in her honey blonde hair, ripping her back against him violently. "You BITCH!" He growled, keeping the microphone from his mouth so the fans didn't hear and turned her around as their noses pressed together, fire erupting in his dark eyes. "You'll regret that."

"Go to hell!" Milla whimpered, struggling against him, but Shane was a lot stronger than she gave him credit for. "Let me go!"

Jon couldn't take it anymore and growled at the sound technician to hit their music, making a beeline down the steps as fast as he could. Joe and Colby were right behind him, shoving off fans that tried touching them. He was irate and it showed in his electric blue eyes as he hopped the barricade without touching it, slipping through the bottom rope. Shane glared at the 3 men and yanked Milla's hair tighter, snarling at them with narrowed eyes. Immediately, Jon grabbed a microphone and felt both his brothers hold him back from attacking Shane, his eyes spitting pure ice.

"I'm only saying this once, McMahon, so pay attention. Let her go." Jon ordered in a low raspy growl, feeling his upper lip curl when Shane smirked back at him. "We're a team and we need to start acting like it. Milla is part of the team, or have you forgotten that?" He had to play both sides for now until Shane released Milla, then all bets were off. When all Shane did was tighten his hold on Milla and made her cry out in pain, Jon instantly dropped the act. "The Shield is all about justice and it's about to be served."

Joe and Colby immediately slid out of the ring on either side just as Randy Orton and Robert came flying down the ramp to try to help Shane. Randy's head was nearly taken off by a devastating clothesline from Joe while Colby pounced on Robert, his fists doing the talking for him while the coward tried blocking the blows. Jon smirked at his brothers and turned his icy eyes back on a pale Shane McMahon, who released Milla instantly. Snapping his fingers at Joe and Colby, Jon waved his hands signaling for them to get in the ring with him since Randy and Robert were out for the count.

"Just remember, BOSS, this is your doing. The Shield is no longer your guard dogs. Deal with your own problems from now on."

Shane squealed out in horror as all 3 men attacked him as soon as Jon dropped the microphone, using their fists and boots to nail every part of his body they could reach. Milla watched on in pure satisfaction, holding her head and nodded at her boys, light brown eyes gleaming under the arena lights. Once Shane was beaten down enough to where he couldn't move, Joe set up for the triple power bomb the Shield was famous for, roaring out with his arms outstretched. Jon and Colby lifted Shane's body on Joe's shoulders and used all of their strength, crashing his body down to the mat. Squatting down beside Shane, Jon retrieved the microphone again and surveyed the damage they just did, a sick smirk curving his lips.

"Tell your corporate champion that, at the Royal Rumble, I'm taking what's always belonged to me. The WWE title." Randy already had a match set up with Bryan Danielson at the TLC pay-per-view, so he wouldn't mess with that since it was planned for a few months now. "And Rollins wants the World title. You've just been served justice, bitch." Jon dropped the microphone on top of Shane's body and turned around, wrapping an arm around Milla's waist kissing the side of her head.

With the fans cheering madly behind them at this sudden turn of events, the Shield exited the arena with smiles plastered on their faces.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, MCMAHON?!"

Shane glared at his corporate champion, Randy Orton, while the trainer looked over him, stitching his eyebrow up. The Shield did a number on him, but Shane had managed to walk out of the ring on his own. He was a lot tougher than people gave him credit for, having been in his fair share of dangerous matches over the years. People apparently forgot how he'd been German suplexed through pane glass at King of the Ring by Kurt Angle, who no longer worked for the company. Or the fact he'd fallen over 50 feet from a scaffold, thanks to Steve Blackman, who also was no longer a WWE employee. He didn't wince when the needle went into his eyebrow, staying perfectly still and gritted his teeth, vowing to make the Shield pay for their betrayal.

"I'll figure it out, now stop screaming." He ordered bluntly, keeping his eyes closed and relaxed so Michael didn't have to start over with the stitching. "Losing your temper over it right now isn't going to do any good, Orton. Just let me handle it. I need a little time to figure things out." A trip to his dear sister and brother-in-law was on the agenda as well.

"You better." Randy growled, lowering his tone a little and held his WWE championship tightly, blue eyes iced over. "Because I won't let a nobody rookie take what belongs to me. No matter the cost."

"Same here, man. That wasn't cool at all. I don't wanna face that punk who stole my girl." Robert added his two cents in, having his own championship draped over his shoulder. "Do you think Stephanie and Paul knew about that swerve?"

"I don't know honestly." Shane replied, clenching his fists tightly at the thought of his sister and brother-in-law deceiving him like the Shield had. "I'm going to find out though, you can bet on that."

Randy snorted, sitting in one of the chairs while Robert took the other, stroking his title almost possessively. "What's with you and Milla Brown anyway, boss?" He demanded, wanting to know why Shane McMahon was interested in her of all the Divas on the roster. "You could do better, you know."

"I've wanted her since before I knew her." Shane admitted, already knowing whatever was said in the trainer's office stayed confidential. "I saw her picture and that was it. And she will be mine, it's just a matter of breaking her down enough to make her leave that arrogant son of a bitch."

"Same with Spencer." Robert sounded confident as well, smirking wickedly. "It's just a matter of time until she comes crawling back to me, especially after the ass beatings I gave her." He chuckled at the memory, loving the sound of her screams every time he struck her and shattered a little piece of her at a time with each blow. "We need to come up with a plan."

"I'm already on it, Rob. Just hang in there a little longer. We'll get what we want." Shane would anyway because he was a McMahon and he didn't care if Spencer King ended up with Robert or not. He just wanted Milla Brown, plain and simple. "I think you should try to convince Milla to come to my side as well, Orton. You're good with the ladies and I think you can persuade her better than me."

Randy arched a brow, wondering if his boss was serious and cleared his throat awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I can try." He finally said, hoping that was good enough.

"All done, Shane." Michael couldn't hear any more of this, feeling sick to his stomach and already planned on informing Stephanie and Paul on everything he heard. "I gave you dissolvable stitches, so they'll come out when they're ready. No physical activity for at least a week or you might tear the wound open."

Shane smirked, clapping Michael harshly on the back. "Thanks, come on boys. Time to go pay my sister and brother-in-law a visit." They filed out of Michael's office, closing the door and headed down the hallway.

Stephanie looked up when the door to her office slammed open, immediately standing along with Paul as Shane, Randy and Robert all walked in, both of them standing behind her slimy brother. "Hello brother, to what do I owe this visit?" She asked promptly, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"You can tell me what the fuck is going on around here. Did you know about the Shield's plan to attack me tonight?" Shane demanded, not bothering stepping up to his sister because Paul wouldn't hesitate to knock him out if his wife was provoked.

Of course Stephanie and Paul knew about it, but they weren't about to tell Shane that. "Of course not! I'm just as appalled and shocked as you are about that! How dare you accuse me of such a heinous act?" Stephanie snarled, squaring her shoulders with blazing blues burning a hole through all 3 men. "I'm your sister, Shane. And Paul is your brother. How could you even think we'd go against you? We're a team, remember?"

Shane eyed his sister skeptically, wondering if he should believe her and finally sagged his shoulders, lowering his eyes in shame. "Sorry Steph." He muttered, scrubbing a hand down his face. "I'm just pissed off at the Shield and didn't mean to take it out on you. They need to be punished for this though. I want the Tag Team titles taken off of Reigns and Rollins and Ambrose needs to lose the US title as well. Since they all want to go after these two." He jabbed a thumb behind him at Randy and Robert.

Not believing how well Shane was playing into their diabolical hands, Stephanie smiled evilly and nodded. "I couldn't agree with you more, brother. I planned on having Ziggler take the US title from Ambrose at TLC and the USO's are taking the Tag Team titles from Reigns and Rollins." That would set Colby and Jon up for their championship matches at the Royal Rumble.

Beaming, Shane was satisfied with his sister's thinking and rubbed his hands together, ignoring Randy and Robert clearing their throats. "And as for the Royal Rumble…"

"The champions will be defending their gold against Ambrose and Rollins. It's already been set up by the writers and we can't change it since it was announced in front of the world." Paul explained, having went over the plan countless times with his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist. "They'll be able to take the rookies out no problem, so it'll be an easy night, right boys?"

"Do you think they deserve title shots this early though?" Shane asked through gritted teeth, wanting to destroy Jon for making the surprise announcement after he was decimated by the Shield. "They've only been here…"

"Over a year." Stephanie cut him off swiftly, nodding in agreement with her husband. "We feel it's their time to have title shots and what better way to dish out some much needed punishment for what they did to you, Shane? Unless of course, your boys don't think they can get the job done?" Her brow lifted questioningly, eyeballing both Randy and Robert.

Shane swallowed hard, remembering what a hard ass his sister could be and shook his head. "N-Not at all." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Fine, the championship matches are on. They won't win anyway. And just so you both know, I have something _special _planned for Milla Brown at the pay-per-view. I'm not revealing it though, you can be surprised."

That didn't set well with Stephanie and Paul, but they had to keep the act up, both flashing smiles. "Whatever you want. Now if you'll excuse us, we were getting ready to head back to the hotel for the evening. Go get some rest. You got your ass handed to you tonight, brother." She patted Shane's shoulder, acting sympathetic and tried hiding the amusement in her eyes.

"Will do."

Shane left along with Randy and Robert, ignoring their grumbling as they all parted ways for the evening. As soon as they were sure the idiots were gone, Paul lifted his wife up and sat her on the desk, capturing her mouth in a hot passionate kiss that left her breathless. The plan was in full swing now. There was no going back. Soon, they would reclaim full control of the WWE and do things their way. Paul led Stephanie out of the office a few minutes later with their bags in hand, heading back to the hotel to celebrate Shane's impending doom.

**~!~**

Milla couldn't eat another bite, completely stuffed from the spaghetti dinner they ordered from the hotel's room service. Colby and Spencer were cuddled up on one couch watching a movie while she sat beside Jon on the other. Joe had gone out on a date with a mystery woman he hadn't told any of them about, not wanting to jinx anything. Milla was happy for him and hoped the woman didn't break Joe's heart because then she'd have to break the woman's nose. She was extremely protective of her boys, but only loved one of them unconditionally. Leaning forward, Milla put her plate on the rolling tray and leaned back against the couch, having ate more than her fill. Jon raised a brow down at her and smirked, finishing his plate and then what was left on hers, not wanting any food to go to waste.

"Come on." He rasped huskily in her ear, standing from the couch and extended his hand, wanting some time alone with Milla.

Milla couldn't deny him anything and slid her hand into his, letting him pull her up from the couch waving back at Spencer and Colby. "What's going on? I thought you wanted to watch the movie." She said once the door closed and moaned as soon as Jon's mouth found hers, the kiss soft and passionate.

"I did…" Jon confessed once the kiss broke, leaving both of them slightly breathless and slid his hands down her sides, pressing her closer to him. "Then I thought about it and decided I'm pampering my woman since she got hurt in the ring tonight." He'd never forgive himself for letting Shane put his hands on Milla.

"Jon, you don't-" She sighed when his finger pressed against her lips and folded her arms in front of her chest, rolling her eyes.

"Yes I do. Now shut up and enjoy it." He ordered, lifting her up in his arms and carried her into the bathroom, setting her on the bathroom sink.

Milla stopped him from walking away to start the bath water and pulled his black t-shirt to make him stand between her legs. Slowly, her hands slid beneath the material to push it up over his head, dropping it to the bathroom floor revealing his muscular frame. Jon had an incredible body, the muscle definition alone taking her breath away. She lifted her arms up as Jon removed her tank top and unsnapped her bra, his mouth finding hers in another slow kiss. It was unnerving how gentle and fragile he was being with her, Milla wasn't sure if she liked it or not. She unfastened the buckle on his jeans and unsnapped the button, shoving them down his long muscular legs with her feet along with his boxer/briefs. Jon growled, trying not to lose control and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her cotton shorts and panties, sliding them down her beautiful soft legs.

"What's going on with you?" Milla stopped him from once again moving to toward the tub, pulling him back by the hand to stare down at her. "I'm not a porcelain doll, Jon. Don't treat me like one."

"Damn it woman…" Jon growled, cupping her face in his strong hands and rested his forehead to hers, breathing her in. "I'm trying to pamper you and you're not making it fucking easy. Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn all the time?"

"Because pampering isn't your forte. I know you well enough to know something else is bothering you. I'm fine. There's nothing physically wrong with me. My head hurts a little, but that's to be expected after what happened." She reached up to stroke his face tenderly with the back of her hand, worry filling her light brown eyes. "Come back to me."

Confusion filled Jon's blues as he tried pulling away from her, but Milla wasn't letting him go that easily. "I'm right here, baby girl. You're not making sense." He was acting different because he wanted to show her there was more to them than just sex. "Why can't you just let me do this for you?"

"Because – I don't know!" Milla tossed her hands up in the air and hopped off of the bathroom counter, storming into the bedroom.

"You are fucking impossible!" Jon growled, hot on her trails and whipped her around by her upper arm, suddenly shoving her down on the bed. "Is this what you want? You want me to always be animalistic and rough with you? You never want me to make love to you? Is that what you're always expecting from me, Milla? Because I have news for you, there's more to me than just rough fucking. I actually love you and you got hurt tonight, so I was TRYING to do something nice for you." He couldn't help growling, completely frustrated with Milla's current attitude.

Milla frowned, looking away from him since she was sprawled naked on the bed and blinked tears away from her eyes. Honestly, she didn't know how to do this. How to be in a relationship with someone without the rough sex. It was foreign to her that a man actually wanted more than just sex from her. That's basically all her relationship with Chris involved was rough sex, though he did make sure to take care of her when the situation called for it. Jon reminded her a lot of Chris actually, which was scary, but they also had their major differences. She would never be able to be with a man who reminded her solely of her ex-boyfriend. Sighing, Milla saw Jon headed for the door and jumped up from the bed, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

"Don't go."

Jon gritted his teeth, his hand on the doorknob and felt her warm soft body pressed against his back. "Why not?" He demanded gruffly, his voice low and raspy while trying to reign his emotions in.

"Because I don't want you to. I missed you while I was gone and I don't want to spend our first night fighting. I'm sorry for reacting that way. I've just never…" Milla trailed off, chewing her bottom lip and slowly released Jon as he turned around to face her, suddenly at a loss for words.

"You've never what?" Jon closed the distance between them, having pulled his boxer/briefs back on so he could go have a smoke, but Milla stopped him. "Either talk to me or I'm going out to spend the night on the balcony smoking."

Milla frowned, not wanting to spend the night without him and took his hand, leading him back to the bed. She pushed him down and straddled his lap, softly kissing his lips. "I've never felt this way about another guy before and I don't know how to handle certain situations. I'm not perfect, Jon. You just really took me by surprise when you said you wanted to pamper me because no man has ever wanted to do that for me before. It caught me off guard and I…I panicked, okay?" She lowered her head, feeling mortified and stupid for her behavior. "I'm sorry."

Jon heaved a sigh and lifted her chin until their eyes met again, brushing his lips against hers. "Then let me show you what a real relationship can be like. It's not just rough sex between us, Milla. Tonight, I wanted to do something nice for you to show you I do want you completely. I guess I fucked it up and pushed you too hard." He tightened his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck like he had so many other times. "How about we start over with that bath?"

"Sounds good to me." Milla wouldn't fight anything Jon wanted to do for her from now on and felt him lift her in his arms, carting her into the bathroom for the pampering.

Falling asleep after countless hours of lovemaking after Jon thoroughly pampered her, Milla came to the conclusion she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Jon and hoped he wanted the same thing.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Shane paid us a visit last night."

Milla looked up along with Spencer and the rest of the Shield, all eyes on Stephanie. They were eating breakfast and sharing laughs, just trying to relax for a change of pace. The girls hadn't spent a lot of time together since Spencer was found and Milla returned to the road, so they sat beside each other while the boys gamed on their PS3. It was an outlet for them and the girls didn't mind, though they had to stop boys from gaming once breakfast arrived from room service. Halfway through a cheery breakfast, Stephanie showed up unexpected and sat down with a cup of coffee.

"What did he say?" Milla asked, setting her plate down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Probably something along the lines of 'ouch my head' or 'ouch my ass'." Jon piped in, not able to hold back his smarmy attitude when it came to Shane McMahon.

"Or maybe he doesn't remember since I slammed him as hard as I could on the mat." Joe added with a smirk of his own, taking a large bite out of French toast.

"Probably scrambled his brains since I delivered a healthy dose of Blackout to him." Colby chuckled, chocolate eyes twinkling and winked over Spencer, who tried hard not to laugh. Blackout was his signature move from the Indies that Colby incorporated into his in-ring arsenal. "I've been told that move can cause someone a concussion, so he probably has one."

Stephanie couldn't help laughing softly at their gloating, not blaming them since Shane had put everyone in this room through hell over the past few weeks. "I'm sure all of that is true and more, but…he wasn't alone. Randy Orton and RVD were with him too. They weren't happy with the sudden turn of events and I wanted to warn all of you about it."

"Not surprising." Jon snorted, not worried in the least when it came to those dickheads and walked over to the sliding glass door that lead to the balcony, lighting up a cigarette. "Let me guess, he threatened to make us all pay for turning on him?"

"Among other things, yes." Stephanie hated that she had to be the one to deliver this news of what would happen at the pay-per-view, but it was vital to their plan. "Since the both of you," She paused, gesturing to Jon and Colby. "Want to go after Randy and RVD for the coveted titles in the company at the Royal Rumble, sacrifices must be made."

"Such as?" Colby raised a brow, folding his arms in front of his chest and shared a worried look with his comrades.

Sipping her coffee slowly, Stephanie tried finding the right words to say and took a deep breath. "At the TLC pay-per-view, you will all lose your titles." She heard a gasp sound from Spencer while Milla's jaw completely dropped and all 3 of the men just stared at her dumbfounded. "We've already chosen who you will drop the titles too as well."

"Was this…Shane's doing?" Milla hesitantly asked, slowly standing up from the couch to walk over and stand beside Jon. "And what about the Diva's championship?"

"You will keep that for now. The Shield has to have at least one champion going into the Royal Rumble." Stephanie knew they were all upset, but there were only so many titles in the company and they'd held them long enough in her eyes.

"Who?" Joe had to ask, leaning forward with his large elbows resting on his jean covered thighs.

"Your cousins, the USO's, will be crowned the new Tag Team champions and Nick will take the US title from Jon. Then Jon and Colby can go after the WWE and World titles. Joe, we haven't forgotten about you if you wish to have a single's title as well." Stephanie didn't want to leave the 'Enforcer' of the Shield out of the loop and flashed a smile.

Instantaneously, everyone in the room breathed collective sighs of relief because Stephanie and Paul had chosen the right candidates to relinquish the Shield men of their titles. Without a doubt, Jonathan and Joshua Fatu deserved to have a reign with the Tag Team titles and Nick had worked his backside off for a couple years now. Granted, the company didn't feel he was 'world championship' material right now, but the United States title would definitely help him achieve that ultimate goal. Milla wished she could give the Diva's championship to someone else as well. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy having it, but since it'd been Shane who basically handed it over to her on a silver platter, Milla felt it wasn't respectfully earned. Brianna Garcia-Colace was definitely a top contender because she had proven herself countless times and improved her wrestling skills.

"I'm not worried about it right now." Joe said truthfully, more focused on bringing Shane, Randy and Robert to their knees for everything that happened. "Maybe once this is all said and done."

Stephanie smiled and decided it was time to take her leave, standing. "Just remember, keep your guards up, especially now that you've fully turned against my brother. He can be very vindictive when he wants to be. If you have any issues, let us know."

"We will, thank you, Stephanie." Spencer said softly, guiding her to the front door and immediately went to Colby as soon as the woman was gone. "Are you okay?"

Colby wasn't sure how to feel about this or think for that matter because he'd been Tag Team champions with Joe for close to 7 months. If he wanted to go after the World Heavyweight title, he would have to break ties with Joe in order to do so. It was a bittersweet moment all things considered, but Colby couldn't pull back now. They'd already sealed their fate the previous night on Raw with Jon announcing what he and Colby wanting the titles. Colby watched as Joe stood up from the couch and immediately did the same thing, stopping his partner by grabbing his arm.

"Bro, we have to talk about this."

"No we don't." Joe shrugged him off, arching a black brow. "We both knew this would have to happen since you want to go after RVD. Not that I blame you. Don't worry about it."

Colby frowned, not liking the cold shoulder Joe gave him and didn't know what to say at this point. "It's not that I don't want to be champs with you because I do, man. I just…Jon's right. The main goal for each of us has always been to be at the top and the fact that son of a bitch Robert is instead of me pisses me off."

Joe heaved a sigh, nodding. "Sorry. I just didn't expect us to have to give up the titles at the pay-per-view, but I'm fine with it. Stephanie said I could go after the Intercontinental title, which is probably what I'll do and work my way up. Who knows? Maybe I'll be facing one of you in the future to become champion. I'm gonna go lay down before the show. Wake me up in a few hours." He clapped Colby on the back, showing him there were no hard feelings and disappeared into his room, closing the door behind him.

"Do you believe him?" Milla asked quietly, looking up at Jon since they'd overheard the entire conversation between their friends.

Jon took the final drag from his second cigarette and flicked out the door, blowing smoke out with a shrug. "There's no reason not to. He's never lied to us or anything. I don't think any of us expected to hear that shit spew out of Stephanie's mouth and we're dealing with it the best we can." He wrapped an arm around Milla's shoulder, feeling she was on edge about something. "Penny for your thoughts, baby girl?"

"I don't know…" Milla let Jon guide her into their room while Colby continued talking with Spencer quietly in the sitting area of the suite, closing the door behind them. "I can't help feeling like all of this is my fault. I know I have no control over how Shane thinks and feels, but…Jon, what if I sent him a mixed signal and I just don't know it? What if I made him believe there's something between us?" That sounded absurd even to her ears, but Milla couldn't help blaming herself for this.

"Stop." Jon ordered, pressing a finger to her lips and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him closely. "Listen to me and listen good: NONE of this is your fault. We couldn't stay a unit forever and we all knew we'd end up going our separate ways eventually. We all want to be WWE and World Heavyweight champion, Milla. That's just the way it is and if that ends up splitting us up, so be it. I love those guys, they are my brothers and the only family I have really. My Mom is still around, but I rarely talk to her and only visit whenever there's a show I have in Cincinnati. I don't really have a mother/son relationship with her like other people do. So believe me when I say I love those guys with every fiber of my being and I know they feel the same way about me. Just like I know I love you and Colby loves Spencer. We're not going to let the company destroy our friendship, I promise you that. So you really need to stop taking the blame for everything because it's all been out of your control."

Milla cracked a small smile and reached a hand up, cupping his face lovingly with light brown eyes full of pure adoration and love. "How'd I ever get so lucky?" She murmured softly, reaching up to press her mouth against his and poured every ounce of feeling into it she could muster, showing him with actions just how much his words meant to her. "I love you too, Jon. And one day, I do want to meet your mother because, even though you don't talk about her often, when you do I can tell she still means a great deal to you. Only when you're ready though."

"Whatever you want, baby girl."

Later that night around 5 PM, the Shield along with Spencer walked into the arena and headed straight for their locker room. Milla and Jon were all smiles, holding hands along with Colby and Spencer, each couple completely content with their relationships. After spending the majority of the afternoon making love and talking some more, Milla felt much better along with Spencer, who had done the same thing with Colby. They both knew all the Shield had was a promo to cut in the ring tonight, so sex definitely wasn't off the table. Only when they had actual matches. Milla wasn't surprised to find out she'd be rekindling her feud with AJ and looked forward it since both women had an understanding.

Changing into her wrestling gear, Milla went over the lines for her promo in her head since it would end up getting physical toward the end. She didn't forgive AJ for her involvement in the attack and Spencer's kidnapping, but she couldn't fully blame the woman for what happened anymore either. When the time came for her to go out to the ring, Milla kissed Jon softly and headed upstairs where the Shield always made their entrance from. The Diva's championship was snapped around her waist securely as the Shield theme song blared through the speakers. Once inside the ring, Milla came face to face with AJ for the first time in a few weeks and grabbed a microphone, starting off the promo.

After a few minutes of each woman bantering back and forth about who was the best women wrestler in the WWE, Shane McMahon's music suddenly hit. Both Milla and AJ looked surprised since they weren't expecting him to come out. It wasn't scripted. Milla folded her arms in front of her chest along with AJ, both of them narrowing eyes at the boss. Shane smirked, staying on top of the ramp because he wasn't stupid enough to go down to the ring with two intense women. It sounded like a good time, but he also knew AJ was still livid due to her involvement with Spencer King's kidnapping. Bringing the microphone to his lips, booing ensued from the crowd instantly and Shane soaked up all the attention, clearing his throat.

"You know, I really thought I picked winners to form the Shield. I mean granted, when the idea first struck me, I wasn't too keen on it because of the late NWO. But then I thought about it and decided to make the group different in the way they entered the ring, how they looked and decimated everyone in their path. Something was still missing though and you're looking at her in the middle of that ring, ladies and gentlemen. Milla Brown – the current Diva's champion. I really thought I made the right choice in linking her with the Shield, but I couldn't have been more wrong." Shane sounded almost saddened by this revelation as he slowly walked back and forth on the stage, shaking his head. "They've all disappointed me and hit an all-time low this past Monday night on Raw when I was brutally attacked for no reason. I was simply having a conversation with Milla when they all barged to the ring and tried destroying me. It amazes me how fast those 3 will turn on their boss for a whore like you, Milla, truly."

The second Jon saw Shane come out to interrupt Milla and AJ's promo, knowing it wasn't scripted, the Shield immediately headed out of the dressing room upstairs to their entrance. Their music hit and the boys came rushing down the stairs as fast as they could, hopping the barricade with ease like they always did. AJ was smart and slid out of the ring before they could fully make their way to the ring, disappearing into the crowd since the segment with Milla had pretty much come to an end. She wanted nothing to do with what was about to happen, be it good or bad. Milla didn't blame AJ for hightailing it and smiled at all 3 of her faithful boys having her back, arching a silent brow up at Shane.

Shane wasn't alone though, not this time around. Randy Orton and RVD came walking out on the stage to join their boss right after the Shield made their entrance, both of them standing on either side of Shane. They didn't move an inch to head down the ramp, which confused the Shield, wondering what this was about. The boss didn't come out just to run his mouth, that much they knew was true. Milla felt a fear growing in the pit of her stomach and looked back up at the ramp, seeing the wicked smirk curve Shane's lips on the huge Titan tron and couldn't believe what happened next.

"NOW!" Shane shouted, watching in pure sick satisfaction as both Jon and Colby were nailed behind by none other than Joe Anoa'i. Roman Reigns. The Enforcer of the Shield.

"What are you doing?!"

Her jaw dropped to the mat while Joe proceeded to pound both Jon and Colby as hard as he could with his gigantic fists. She was in too much shock and perplexed to try to stop Joe, not believing this was happening. All Milla could do was watch in sheer horror as Jon and Colby were singlehandedly decimated at the hands of the man they considered not just their best friend, but a brother as well. Hell, Milla had started calling Joe brother as well on occasion and could feel tears stinging her eyes, covering her mouth with her hand. Joe merely smirked at her with cold unforgiving steel grey eyes and waved his hand, gesturing for Randy and Robert to join in on the fun. The beatings commenced with Milla frozen in the corner and she finally looked away when Joe set up first Colby and then Jon for triple power bombs. Just to add insult to injury much like Joe did to Shane the previous night on Raw to Shane. Milla looked up when Shane came toward her and knew she had nowhere to go as he cornered her, preventing her from moving, arms locked at her sides.

"I guess he didn't want to ride their coattails anymore, precious." Shane purred in the microphone, dropped it and slammed his mouth down on Milla's roughly, splitting her bottom lip.

Milla could taste the copper from her blood and didn't bother pushing Shane away for fear of being beaten down the way Jon and Colby had. He pulled away with a maniacal laugh and ordered all 3 men out of the ring, leaving behind the destruction in the ring. Even as Milla rushed over to Jon and Colby to make sure they were alright, she couldn't wrap her mind around Joe's betrayal, crying her heart out.

What the hell was the Shield supposed to now without their Enforcer?


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Everything was fuzzy.

Jon could vaguely make out Milla's voice, but that was it. He didn't remember how he got to the backstage area and felt like he got ran over by a semi-truck. The lights above were bright and blinding, making his head pound furiously. It was even worse when someone forcefully opened his eyelid to shine a light in his eyeball, making him growl out. The light instantly disappeared and Jon slowly opened his eyes, his vision incredibly blurry.

"Jon? Jon baby, thank god…" Milla cried, tears cascading down her cheeks while staring down into his glazed blue eyes.

"My head…" Jon groaned, immediately shutting his eyes since the lights were too bright in the room. "W-Where am I?"

After Joe's sneak attack, Milla screamed for help and the trainer came rushing out from the back along with WWE officials. They helped Jon and Colby to the back with Milla following, the tears not stopping. Both men were completely out of it and didn't know where they were, which worried Milla further. As soon as they arrived to the back, Spencer was waiting with tears of her own flowing. Nobody saw Joe's betrayal coming. They immediately followed the guys to the trainer's room, going in with them and stayed out of the way so they could be examined.

"You're in the trainer's room. Just stay still, Jon." Milla instructed softly, placing her hands on each side of his face and rested her forehead against his. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"Why did this happen?" Spencer sniffled, standing beside Colby the whole time with his hand in hers, having taken off his black gloves to feel his skin against hers. "I don't understand…"

"That makes two of us." Colby grumbled, slowly opening his chocolate eyes and blinked a few times, trying to get the fuzziness to disappear. "Oh baby, don't cry."

Spencer immediately took their clasped hands and brought it up to her face, fresh tears sliding over their fingers, trying to keep her legs from collapsing beneath her. The moment Colby woke up and opened his beautiful chocolate eyes, emotions overwhelmed her, making her fight the urge not to jump on him. Instead, Spencer dipped her head and softly kissed his lips, just needing to feel the warmth of them for a second against hers. She loved him so much, he was everything to her and more, refusing to leave his side.

"What happened?" Colby weakly asked once Spencer broke the kiss, wiping some of her tears away with his thumbs. "Please stop crying, you're killing me, woman."

Spencer and Milla both looked up since the guys asked what happened back-to-back, not sure what they should say. How could they inform the love of their lives a man they considered family turned his back on them? Milla knew this would destroy Jon since he had trust issues to begin with and cried harder, not wanting to hurt him anymore than he already was. Colby would be able to handle it a lot better, so Milla wasn't worried about his reaction nearly as much as Jon's. He had a volatile temper and it would no doubt skyrocket as soon as he found out what Joe did to them.

"Milla…" Jon sounded concerned now, his voice weak as well like Colby and winced when a stabbing pain shot through his head. "Fuck…"

"You have to move, Milla, so I can stitch him up." Michael requested solemnly, watching her slowly lift her head and moved to Jon's side, holding his hand as their fingers laced together. "Just relax, Ambrose. You're having some stitches put in your forehead." Randy had hauled off and clocked him with a steel chair during the attack before Joe delivered the triple power bomb.

A slap in the face to the Shield.

"What the fuck?" Jon's eyes moved from Michael to Milla, questions swirling through his blues and all she could do was shake her head, keeping her mouth shut. "What aren't you telling me?"

Spencer wasn't talking either, both women standing by their men silently crying. Colby was also being stitched up, thanks to a chair shot from Robert. Milla and Spencer looked up when Stephanie and Paul came barreling through the door with wide eyes. Just by the reactions from both women, Stephanie knew instantly Jon and Colby had no idea what happened to them. They looked disorientated and confused while Spencer and Milla tried their hardest to keep them calm.

"Milla, come outside and talk to us for a second, will you?" Stephanie requested softly, knowing she didn't want to leave Jon's side, but she didn't want to talk about this subject in front of Jon. Not yet at least. "It won't take long."

Frowning, Milla looked down at Jon and carefully brushed her lips against his. "I'll be back in a minute. I promise." She reluctantly left him after he nodded at her, walking out of the trainer's office with arms folded in front of her chest. "What is it?"

"First off, we had no idea this was supposed to happen to Jon and Colby tonight. My brother is starting to play by his own rules and it's incredibly irritating." Stephanie was angry and rightfully so, wanting to ring Shane's neck for pulling this stunt. "I take it they have no idea what happened yet?"

Milla shook her head, immediately burying her face in her hands. "I-I can't tell him…" She slumped against the wall and slid down until her backside hit the floor, knees drawn up against her chest. "T-This will kill him. Jon isn't very trusting to begin with and when he finds out what Joe did to them…No, I won't…"

Stephanie's heart went out to Milla as she squatted down beside the woman, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know this is very difficult for all of you to handle, but if anyone else tells him what happened with Joe, it won't be the same as coming from you. He's going to want to hear it from you because he might not believe anyone else, Milla." The entire roster knew Milla Brown and Jon were a couple, their chemistry electric on and off-screen. "Same with Spencer and Colby."

"So we're supposed to break their hearts and shatter them? That's what you want us to do?" Milla snapped, not meaning to do it with Stephanie, but she had so much anger coursing through her veins it was hard to hold back. "Why did Joe do this?" She started crying again, wrapping her arms around her midsection. "How could he hurt his friends this way?"

Looking up at her husband helplessly, Stephanie had no idea what to say to Milla to make her feel better. If the roles were reversed and she was in Milla's position having to tell Paul his best friend betrayed him, she couldn't begin to fathom how it would go down. Stephanie looked up when the door opened and rose to her feet at the sight of Spencer, silently telling her to help Milla since she needed a friend right now.

"You all head home and get some rest. If you need the house shows off too, since Jon and Colby have concussions, just call and let us know. We're still on your side, please tell them that."

"We will. Thank you, Stephanie." Spencer nodded, immediately extending a hand to Milla. "Jon's asking for you. They're done being examined and stitched up."

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Milla slid her hand into Spencer's and let the woman help her up, wiping her tears away from her face. "What are we supposed to tell them?" She wanted to know how Spencer would tell Colby, both of them scared to death of what their men would do.

"Tell us what exactly?"

"Shit." Milla shut her eyes as soon as she heard Jon's voice, hoping they hadn't overheard her conversation with Stephanie.

"I think it's time to stop beating around the fucking bush and tell us what the hell happened." Colby demanded heatedly, both of their arms folded in front of their chests. "And where the fuck is Joe?"

Both girls cringed as soon as that question popped out of Colby's mouth, sharing troubled looks with each other and knew they couldn't keep the truth hidden any longer. "Joe's not here." Milla clasped Spencer's hand, somehow drawing the courage from her to continue.

"What do you mean?" Jon demanded, blue eyes starting to blaze with barely contained fury. "Where the fuck is he?"

Fresh tears filled Milla eyes as she stared back at Jon, taking a step toward him. "I'm so sorry." She whispered softly, hoping Spencer spoke up because she couldn't go on.

Spencer got the hint, releasing Milla's hand and walked over to Colby, placing a hand on his chest. "Joe betrayed us. He attacked both of you from behind. Randy and Robert joined him in the ring to beat both of you down and you were both busted open from chair shots. Then…Joe power bombed both of you with Randy and Robert's help, like you used to do with him." Her voice remained soft and low the entire time she explained what happened, watching different emotions flash through Colby's dark eyes. "Colby…"

Every part of Jon's body grew numb while listening to what Spencer said, his eyes widening along with Colby, both of them staring at each other dumbfounded. It couldn't be true. Joe was their friend, their brother! Why the hell would Joe turn on the two men who always had his back, on a woman he called a sister sometimes? Had it all been an act this whole time? There had to be some kind of explanation, some cosmic reason why Joe did this and Jon planned on finding out by any means necessary. He wouldn't lose his brother because of Shane McMahon, no way in hell.

"We need to leave if we're going to make our flight." Jon said stoically, turning and headed down the hallway of the arena away from everyone to go back to the Shield locker room.

Milla didn't expect that type of reaction from Jon and followed him along with a perplexed Colby and solemn Spencer. They walked in and saw Jon standing in the middle of the Shield locker room, his back facing the door with his fists clenched tightly at his sides. Milla looked around and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand at the destruction of their things. Everything was pulled out and splayed all around the locker room with all of Joe's belongings gone. It was just Jon's, Colby's and Milla's along with Spencer's laptop smashed to pieces on the cement floor. The rest of their things were luckily in the rental car, so nobody could get to them since Jon had the keys.

"Come on, Jon." Milla said quietly, wrapping a hand around his arm and closed her eyes when he shrugged her away, deciding it was best not to touch him right now. "We can replace everything. Let's just get out of here and go back to Tampa like we planned on."

Not saying a single word, Jon turned and tossed the keys at Milla, silently telling her she was driving. She didn't mind, following him out of the dressing room as they all headed out of the arena. Michael had given them pain killers, but Jon and Colby refused to take them, simply tossing them in the trashcan on their way out. The pain would help Jon from turning completely numb and reminded him he could still feel, the betrayal consuming every part of his mind and heart. A few minutes later, Milla pulled out of the arena parking lot and headed toward the airport while Jon proceeded to smoke like a chimney. Spencer merely let Colby lay his head in her lap and stroked his two toned hair, silence reigning in the vehicle.

Throughout the flight, landing and drive to Jon's condo in Tampa, nobody said a single word. What could be said? The guys were completely lost without Joe and it showed clearly. Milla pulled up to Jon's condo building and cut the ignition, everyone piling out to head inside for some much needed sleep. Camping out here on their days off was the best thing to do, especially after Joe's betrayal. Hopefully it would get Jon and Colby refocused on what the plan was. How could anyone focus after that though? Milla had only been to Jon's condo a few times since starting in the WWE before the Shane McMahon fiasco happened. She loved it here, everything about it matched Jon perfectly and the best part was his scent lingered everywhere.

Jon went straight to his room and closed the door, locking it behind him wanting to be completely alone. If Milla couldn't understand it, she could leave because he honestly didn't care. As much as he loved her, Jon couldn't have her fawning all over him and knew that's exactly what she'd do. There were plenty of rooms in the condo she could help herself to. Milla wasn't surprised when Jon shut her out and simply went to another room while Colby and Spencer disappeared into another.

Her heart filled with pain and slowly snapped down the middle, but she understood Jon's reaction. Sometimes a person just needed to be completely left alone and Milla would give Jon all the space he wanted to help him through this difficult time. Setting her things on the floor by the door, Milla shut it quietly behind her and sat on the bed, pulling her cell phone out to dial Drake's number. If he watched Raw, he knew she wasn't in a good place and, since she hadn't received a phone call or text message from him, he hadn't. Wiping her tears away, Milla laid on the bed on her side and waited for him to pick up, knowing it was late, but she desperately had to talk. Drake didn't answer, so Milla left him a long voicemail, explaining everything that happened tonight at the show, asking him to call her back when he had a chance.

Setting the cell phone on the nightstand, Milla curled up with a pillow and stared straight ahead for the next several hours, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She was worried about Jon, wondering if he would be able to bounce back from this and still go after Randy Orton for the WWE title. Milla had gone with him once to Pensacola, where Joe's family resided, and met everyone. They welcomed him with open arms and made him feel like one of the family, including her. How could Joe come from such a loving caring family and do something this heinous? What the hell was going through Joe's brain and what had Shane said to him to make him turn on his brothers? Finally, exhaustion crept in just as the sun rose over the horizon and Milla's body caved, forcing her to go to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Over the next several days, all Jon and Colby did was game together to try to get their minds off of what Joe did to them. Spencer and Milla left them alone to do their thing, soaking up some Vitamin D outside and tried relaxing as much as possible. Milla called Stephanie and informed her they wouldn't be back until Monday, so they had to miss the house shows for the weekend. Milla had a book in hand while laying on her stomach so her back could get tanned, not wanting to look lopsided. Spencer had a magazine with a glass of lemonade, sunglasses over her eyes in a crocheted red bikini and ear buds in both of their ears blasting music. That's how their 5 days were spent off, each person doing their own thing and nobody talking besides the women amongst themselves.

It was a crisp cool December night, just a few weeks away from Christmas and Milla stood outside in a pair of burnt orange cotton pajama pants with a short sleeved matching top. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun on top of her head since she was fresh out of the shower, enjoying the cool night. Florida always stayed in the mid-70's during winter, which was nice. As much as Milla enjoyed being in Tampa, she missed the snow in Indianapolis and contemplated going back home for Christmas. Jon hadn't mentioned anything to her about the holidays or said more than 3 words to her in 5 days. Sighing, Milla sipped a glass of wine while leaning over the ledge, dreading going back on the road with the WWE tomorrow.

The screen door sliding open jolted Milla out of her thoughts, but she didn't turn around and stayed put, already knowing who it was. The smell of his unforgettable cologne and cigarettes instantly filtered through the air, sending a warmth spreading through her body. Milla missed him so much, it physically hurt being away from him and not sleeping in his arms. He'd completely shut her out since they came to Tampa, making her sleep in a separate room because he needed space. At first she understood, but the more Milla thought about it, the more she wondered if Jon even wanted her here anymore. If he wanted her, period. Maybe he blamed her for Joe turning on them. She tried reaching out over the past 5 days and Jon shut her down every single time, not wanting any part of it. Milla was out of options at this point and took another sip of her wine, feeling him walk up to stand beside her.

Once again, Jon just stood there not saying a single word and smoked his cigarette, not moving to touch her. There was no zero attempt at any type of communication. Blinking tears away from her eyes, Milla couldn't be out here with his scent surrounding her without touching him. It killed her being this close to Jon, yet it felt like he was a million miles away. Finishing her glass of wine, Milla turned and headed back into the condo to leave him alone, but she never made it to the sliding screen door. His free hand shot out wrapping around her wrist, stopping her from leaving and every part of Milla's body tensed. Instantaneously, her blood turned into liquid fire from just one simple touch and Milla hated how strong of an effect this man had on her. If he wanted to, Jon could crush her with words alone and that terrified her more than anything. It also sent her heart racing along with her pulse, her mouth going dry and the moistness between her legs formed, every part of her body crying out to him.

Taking a chance, Milla turned to look back at him and swallowed hard at the smoldered look in his cloudy blues. Her vocal cords stopped working and Milla felt him pull her toward him until their chests pressed together, both of her hands resting against his black beater. So many different emotions swirled through his eyes and Milla pressed her finger to his lips when he opened his mouth to apologize. She knew it was coming and didn't want to hear it. If he wanted to make things up to her for the past 5 days of being alienated, then he'd show her with actions. Jon seemed to gauge what Milla wanted and pressed a soft kiss to the palm of her hand as her thumb swiped across his lips, moving to her wrist gently nibbling. Shivering, Milla used her free hand to reach down and slid it beneath his basketball shorts and boxer/briefs, stroking his rapidly growing cock.

Jon groaned from low in his throat at her soft touch and closed his eyes, sealing his mouth to her neck. Slowly, they undressed each other as clothes flew in all directions on the patio and Jon sincerely hoped nobody else came out here because they would have a full show. He pressed her against the ledge and lifted her leg with his strong hand, the other one planting firmly on her opposite cheek, squeezing. Milla locked eyes with him, reaching between them to guide his cock inside of her and lulled her head back against the ledge, holding onto it with one hand while the other grasped his strong bicep. There was no time for foreplay or slowness, both of them craving each other far too much. It'd been too long. Before long, Jon had a fast pace going as his cock drove in and out of her receptive body, giving both of them a much needed release.

It didn't take long for Milla to start cumming in waves against Jon, fighting it off as much as she could. Jon was too powerful though, too intense and used his fingers along with his cock to make her submit. He barely managed to ride out two of Milla's orgasms, but her third wave sent him over that fine razor edge. They both clung to each other, trembling from head to toe as Jon completely filled Milla to capacity, his face burying in her neck. Milla held him tightly against her, burying her face in his chest as they both stood there, trying to come down from their sexual high. The position hadn't changed and yet it'd been one of the most erotic ones Milla ever experienced. Slowly pulling back, Jon hooked a finger under Milla's chin, forcing her eyes to meet his and captured her lips, letting her know nothing had changed between them.

"I love you." Milla whispered before he could say anything, trying to catch her breath and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling him lift her up as her legs snugged his waist.

"I love you too, baby girl." Jon rasped out huskily, feeling her forehead rest against his and closed his eyes, not believing he'd shut her out for 5 long days. "I missed you."

"Prove it then." She kissed him passionately, burying her fingers in his blonde curls. "Take me to your bed and show me how much you've missed me, how much you love me."

Jon nodded, realizing he'd been very close to destroy the best thing that ever happened to him with Milla and vowed to never let his emotions get the best of him again. "Whatever you say, baby girl." He carried her back inside and went straight to his room, kicking the door shut, spending the rest of the night giving Milla exactly what she wanted.

**~!~**

"Milla Brown needs to escort Roman Reigns to the ring still for his matches since he is still technically part of the Shield. They're just going through a rough patch right now and all will be settled by the time the Royal Rumble rolls around." Shane was in the middle of the ring on Monday Night Raw, smiling at the fans with Joe, Randy and Robert standing behind him. "What do you think about that arrangement, big man?"

Joe merely smirked, nodding and rubbed his hands together, licking his lips almost hungrily.

"That's what I thought." Shane chuckled, knowing he could make anything happen with a snap of his fingers. "Now then, onto other business…" He stopped talking when his sister's theme entrance blared through the speakers, interrupting him.

Stephanie had a smile on her face the size of Texas, which was the state they were currently at for Raw. The TLC pay-per-view was that Sunday, so naturally everyone was on edge. With her arm hooked through her husband's, Stephanie made her way down the ramp and walked up the steel ring steps, slipping through the ropes Paul held open for her with ease. Nodding at the 3 men standing behind her brother, Stephanie kept the smile on her face while Paul retrieved a microphone for her, taking it from him as her music cut.

"You're right, Shane, onto other business that involves you and your ridiculous order of having Milla Brown accompany this man," She gestured to Joe, blue eyes guarded. "To the ring. Nothing is going to change and Milla will do whatever she wants, which includes being a valet to whoever team she wants. Clearly, it's not going to be yours and, since Roman decided to betray the fellow Shield members, he is no longer part of that group. So Roman, with all due respect, you need to change your attire since you no longer associate with the Shield."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Shane bellowed, his entire face turning flaming red and couldn't believe the audacity of his sister to do this on live television. "DO YOU FORGET WHO I AM? I'M THE BOSS! YOU HAVE TO DO WHAT I SAY! I OWN THIS COMPANY!" She'd completely lost her mind and had gone off the deep-end.

Keeping that same sinister smile on her face, Stephanie held her hand up to stop her brother from screaming. "On the contrary Shane, you're wrong about that. You see, both you and I know we own EQUAL shares of this company, which does not make you my boss. We are PARTNERS, if anything. Your ego has gotten out of control since you came back to the WWE and I for one have had all I can take. And just so you're aware, even though we still have the TLC pay-per-view to get through, at the Royal Rumble next month, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins WILL have people in their corner for their championship matches against the current WWE champion Randy Orton and the World Heavyweight champion Rob Van Dam. That's IF they can make it through their opponents Daniel Bryan and Alberto Del Rio this Sunday at TLC. And as far as the Tag Team championships go, Rollins has informed me he's relinquished his title, which means you automatically forfeit yours, Reigns. So hand it over to me."

"Like he needs that anyway! That little pipsqueak was just holding him back!" Ripping the title away from Joe, Shane tossed it at Paul none too gently, laughing. "And just who will help the rookie losers against my handpicked corporate champions, SIS?" He demanded, taking a step toward her and glared at his brother-in-law when Paul took a step in front of his wife.

"Us." Stephanie answered simply, gesturing to herself and Paul with a full blown grin now, watching her brother's dark eyes shoot open. "And I also have something else to announce for tonight's show, because we can't forget about our fans here in Houston, Texas." She waited for the cheering to subside, using that cheap plug to gain brownie points with them. "Roman Reigns, tonight you are in a handicapped match against your ex-Shield members and friends, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. And if there is ANY outside interference on your behalf, they will be terminated on the spot – champion or not." That was directed straight at Randy and Robert.

Milla, Jon, Colby and Spencer all grinned broadly at the monitor backstage upon hearing that announcement, the men fist bumping each other. They had this in the bag. Tonight, Joe would pay for his betrayal Shield style because they were going to beat the hell out of their ex-best friend and brother. Standing, Jon immediately began doing pushups while Spencer went back to doing her work and Colby started warming up his own way. Milla wasn't surprised when Jon asked her to stay in the back when they went out to face Joe, not having a problem with it. She had a segment with AJ later in the night, but it was before the boys went out to gain some measure of retribution against Joe.

Earlier that morning, both Milla and Jon emerged from his room holding hands, having a very long talk after their strenuous sexual activity. Spencer was glad Jon had finally removed his head from his backside and made things right with Milla before he lost her forever. Colby had been quiet, but he never once pushed Spencer away or made her sleep in a separate room. They talked about what happened with Joe and everything during the 5 days off unlike Jon and Milla. Though they did get that conversation out of the way during their long talk the previous night. Jon felt much better about everything, still angry about Joe's betrayal, but they would settle the score that night in the handicapped match against Joe.

Kissing Jon while Spencer did the same thing to Colby, the women watched them exit the dressing room and locked the door behind them, not putting it past Shane to try to pay them a visit. Together, they sat down on the couch and watched as they made their entrance, Spencer grinning as Colby did his ninja roll over the barricade. They entered the ring where Joe was already waiting for them, electric blue and chocolate focused and ready to tear their former comrade to shreds. It took a little bit, but they eventually stomped Joe down to the mat and didn't stop, using everything in their arsenal against him.

"HOW COULD BETRAY US HUH?" Jon screamed, slapping Joe's head as he lifted him up and delivered his headlock driver move, putting his full force into it.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Colby shouted, bouncing off the ropes as Joe managed to get up on his knees and forearms and felt Blackout as his face was driven to the mat again.

"Get a chair NOW!" Jon shoved Colby toward the ropes, stomping Joe repeatedly with his boots and bent down, retrieving one of the chairs Colby brought in. "You first!"

Their emotions had gotten the best of them as Jon lifted Joe up, watching as Colby clocked him as hard as he could with the steel chair. The sickening thud echoed throughout the arena, making fans cringe. The referee had no choice and called for the bell, disqualifying them. Jon didn't care and slammed the chair against the mat repeatedly, shouting at Colby to lift Joe up. Again, Joe was nailed with a chair for the second time and the shot split his forehead wide open, blood pouring down his face. Before they could inflict more damage, Randy and Robert came flying down the ramp, diving in the ring long enough to pull Joe's slumped body out with Shane standing on the top ramp. Snarling, Jon leaned on the ropes along with Colby, both of them doing the strap signal at their Royal Rumble opponents in a little over a month, making sure to eyeball Shane as well.

No matter what the cost, at the Royal Rumble, new champions would be crowned.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"I really hope the Royal Rumble comes sooner rather than later."

"You and me both."

Both girls were out for the day shopping and currently sat at a Starbucks drinking hot beverages. They were in New York City in December, snow falling gently outside. The pay-per-view, TLC, would be held at Madison Square Garden, the most prestigious arena in wrestling history. Milla wasn't looking forward to tonight because Jon would be losing the United States title to Nick. Due to Joe's betrayal, Colby didn't have match since theirs had been cancelled against the USO's. So instead, Stephanie had the USO's versus the Prime Time Players for the Tag Team titles, wanting all champions crowned. Milla had a match with AJ, slated to win and hoped after this she could start a feud with another Diva since things with AJ had grown stale.

"So have you talked to Jon about holiday plans yet?" Spencer asked, changing the subject since they were both on edge about the pay-per-view that night.

Milla sighed and ran her thumb around the rim of the coffee cup, slowly shaking her head. "With everything that's happened lately, I don't want to burden him further. I would love to spend the holidays with him, don't get me wrong, but I also know his mind is solely focused on bringing Shane down." Jon hadn't pushed her away like he had in Tampa, but Milla could tell he was more intense and focused than ever. "What about you?"

"I'm going with Colby to Davenport for the holidays since we have most of the week off. And then head to my parents to bring in the New Year." Spencer hadn't hesitated in asking Colby what he wanted to do for holidays because Christmas was her favorite time of the year.

"Sounds nice. I doubt Jon will come back to Indianapolis with me considering he hates my brother." Honestly, Milla missed Drake and wished she could spend the holidays with him like they used to, but didn't want to abandon Jon either. "He said he'd deal with Drake in order to be with me, but I don't want to force him into an uncomfortable situation. That's not right or fair."

Reaching across the small table, Spencer took Milla's hand as saddened light brown eyes locked with deep leaf green. "You have no idea how much that man loves you, Milla. He would do anything for you, including getting along with Drake, if it meant your happiness. I know he's been a little distracted lately, but everything he's been doing has been for you. He turned on Shane McMahon and is going after the WWE title against Orton for you. It's all for you." She squeezed Milla's hand, trying to make her understand how intense Jon's feelings were for her.

"But it shouldn't be. He should go after the WWE title because that's what he wants. Bringing down Shane McMahon is one thing and I know Randy Orton is his handpicked corporate champion, but it shouldn't be all about me." Milla reasoned, scrubbing a gloved hand down her face in frustration and leaned back against the chair. "And I'd do anything for his happiness as well, so I guess we're at a standstill."

Spencer smiled desolately and released Milla's hand, taking a sip of her own coffee. "Just talk to him, that's all I can really tell you. You two communicate sexually, but there's more to a relationship than being physical. Tell him how you feel, what you're thinking and he might just surprise you." Glancing at her watch, it was going on 2 o'clock and they had to head back to the hotel to get ready to go to the arena.

20 minutes later, the girls walked into the suite and Colby immediately carted Spencer off to their room. Milla chuckled at their antics, removing her gloves and coat, hanging it up. She unwrapped the scarf around her neck and kicked her boots off by the door, heading to the small fireplace the suite offered. Reaching her hands out, Milla closed her eyes as the warmth from the fire enveloped her, spreading slowly throughout her cold body. The heat intensified when strong arms wrapped around her waist, his 6'4 frame sitting right behind her with his legs next to hers. Her hands rested gently on top of his and began stroking his forearms amorously, feeling hot breath on the back of her neck.

"You're freezing, baby girl." Jon said in a low raspy voice, tightening his arms around her and pressed a kiss over her pulse point. "Did you have fun with Spencer?"

Milla shrugged, thinking back to Spencer's advice and stared into the fire, trying not to get lost in Jon's touch. "We went to a few stores and Starbucks for some coffee, nothing big. Did you go workout with Colby?" She asked quietly, hitching in a breath when his nose brushed against her jaw and rested his cheek against hers.

"What's bothering you, Milla?" Jon had noticed ever since he pushed her away in Tampa she hadn't been the same and it was his fault. "Talk to me, baby girl. You can tell me anything, you know that." He hoped anyway since he fully trusted her.

"It's nothing…"

Growling, Jon suddenly clamped his hands on her hips and lifted Milla, planting her on his lap facing him. "You're lying to me." Just by the emotions swirling through her eyes, he didn't bother questioning her on it. "What is it? Why won't you talk to me?"

"It's stupid…"

"Milla, nothing you say to me is stupid. Why would you ever think that? Haven't I proven my feelings to you? Yeah, I fucked up in Tampa, but I thought we were past that." Jon cupped her face in his strong hands and softly kissed her, no force or urgency behind it. "What's on your mind? If it's what happened in Tampa, then you have to tell me because I'm not a fucking mind reader."

"No it's not that." Milla swallowed hard at the intensity in his electric blues and hated how well he could read her. "You've been through a lot lately and I didn't want to add to it. I'm sorry, it's not that I don't trust you or want to talk to you. I just…I just want to get through the Royal Rumble and then I'll feel better."

Truth be told, Milla was scared to talk to Jon about her brother, the holidays and her fear regarding his match with Randy Orton. The man was sadistic in the ring and hurt people for his own sick twisted amusement. What if Jon ended up severely hurt or his wrestling career was ended by the hands of Randy Orton? She couldn't imagine being in the WWE without Jon at this point or without him in her life, period. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, Milla closed her eyes as a few tears fell down her cheeks and tried to remain silent, but he could feel her trembling.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, baby girl. Hey, look at me." Jon forced her to pull back and inhaled sharply at the tears on her face, wiping them away with his thumbs. "That's it, you're talking to me right fucking now about what's going through that beautiful mind of yours. Start with anything, but we're not leaving the hotel until you come clean to me. If I have to miss my match against Nick and forfeit the title without being pinned, so be it. Your choice."

Milla glared at his ultimatum and couldn't believe how stubborn Jon was being right now. "Damn it…" Her eyes lowered from his and felt him take her hands, the fire warming her back up immensely. "Fine, Spencer asked me about what we were doing for the holidays coming up and I told her I didn't know. Taking you back to Indianapolis is out of the question for obvious reasons, so I didn't want to bring it up. I'm staying with you of course, but…" She squeezed his hands, pausing and finally looked up at him through teary eyes. "I miss my brother, Jon. I just hate that both of you loathe each other because I'm stuck right in the middle and it hurts. Christmas is our favorite time of the year and he's been begging me to come home to visit, but I don't want to leave you either. I want to be with both of you and not always feel torn." That wasn't the best way to explain her feelings, but Milla was never good at expressing them.

Feeling chest tightening at her confession about missing Drake, Jon didn't have a clue how she'd been feeling because she never talked about it. He felt like the biggest dick on the planet for not recognizing the signs that his girlfriend was in a state of emotional turmoil due to his past with her brother. Enough was enough, Milla couldn't keep all of this bottled up anymore and Jon knew there was more, deciding he would let her say everything before responding.

"Go on. I know there's more, let it all out." Jon encouraged in a low baritone, caressing her arms soothingly since Milla continued crying.

The floodgates suddenly sprung open and Milla couldn't hold back anymore, clutching his black sweater in her hands. "I-I'm scared about your match at the Royal Rumble against Randy Orton. I don't want anything to happen to you and I know how he is in the ring. He's remorseless in anything he does when wrestling and you know it! What if…What if he hurts you and you end up in the hospital or somehow your career ends? I don't want you walking into this cocky and arrogant like you do with every other match. And I know I'm probably giving that asshole too much credit, but that doesn't make me worry any less about you. I love you and I just want you to be safe. I know he's going to cheat and Shane is going to be out there with him. They'll do whatever they can to keep that damn belt. Just…I just need you to promise me that you won't do something stupid. I need you to promise me that you'll be holding me in your arms at the end of the night when it's all over." Milla finally broke down and voiced her deep thoughts, burying her face in his chest as his arms wrapped tightly around her. "I love you so much and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. I can't lose you, Jon."

Normally, Jon would've laughed at someone concerned about him during a match, but Milla's words had been so heartfelt and real, he couldn't. There wasn't a humorous bone in his body to make him laugh at her. If anything, all he wanted to do was take away her fears about his match as well as his attitude towards her brother. How was he supposed to soothe his trembling scared girlfriend though? This was just as new to Jon as it was to her since he never had a lot of luck with relationships in the past. And truthfully, crying females usually made him run in the opposite direction. But with Milla, once again everything was different and he couldn't run away from her – not now, not ever. They would figure everything out, it would just take a little time, patience and understanding on both of their parts.

"Milla, look at me, baby girl." Jon pried her away from his chest and lifted her chin with his strong hand until those beautiful light brown eyes pierced him. "First off, I told you from the beginning when we decided to be together your brother doesn't bother me. I'll do whatever it takes to be in your life, even if I have to make amends with him. And it sounds like I do." He heaved a sigh, knowing that wouldn't be a pleasant conversation to have with Drake. Jon would do anything for Milla though. "And there's no time like the present, so let's go to Indianapolis for Christmas. I want to meet your family and make things right with Drake because I refuse to lose you over him. I won't lose you, period, not without the fight of my fucking life. You mean everything to me and more, do you understand? You make me a better man, baby girl. So I'm going with you to Indianapolis for the holidays and that's all there is to it. You need to see your brother, I can see how much you miss him. Don't think I don't notice you checking your cell phone for text messages or missed calls at the end of every night while we're on the road or in Tampa. Because I have. Everything about you I notice."

"Y-You really mean it?" Milla sniffled, wiping her tears away and tossed her arms around his neck when Jon nodded, laughing tearfully. "You have no idea what this means to me, Jon. Thank you so much."

Jon chuckled, rubbing her back and held her close, breathing her in as much as he could like always. She was officially the sweetest addiction he ever had. "That's not all I want to say." He pulled back again to look in her eyes again, holding both of her hands against his chest. "As far as Randy Orton goes, you shouldn't be scared for me. If anything, you should be scared for him. And I'm not saying that to be arrogant or whatever, but it's the truth. The fucking idiot can't wrestle and uses cheating tactics to win his matches all the time. I can do his finishing move the RKO better than he can, I used it several times in my Indy days. I appreciate your concern for my safety because you love me, but baby girl, you have NOTHING to worry about. I'm walking in that arena to beat his ass and walking out with the WWE title. And then we're gonna have one HELL of a celebration at the hotel because the only one I want to be with that night is you. I don't care about anyone else, not even Colby because I know he'll be busy with Spencer. Does that clear things up for you?"

Milla nodded, softly kissing his mouth and knew Jon meant every word he said. "I'll try not to worry about you too much. And that's the best I can do because I'll never not worry about the man I love."

"Fair enough." Jon kissed her a little deeper, feeling her fingers delve in his semi-dry blonde curls and groaned from low in his throat. "There's something else…" He mumbled against her mouth, deciding there was no time like the present to bring this subject up since Milla had finally opened up to him.

"What is it?" Milla asked breathlessly, brushing a stray curl away from his forehead.

His mouth suddenly went dry and opened his mouth to speak when Colby and Spencer's bedroom door opened. "To be continued, I promise." He pecked her lips one last time and stood up with Milla in his arms, feeling her cheek rest on top of his head.

Spencer smirked at Milla, seeing the blush fill her cheeks and leaned against Colby, her arm around his waist. "We need to get ready to head to the arena, if you two are finished…" Colby already had his bag in hand along with her laptop, both of them dressed after some much needed sexual activity in the shower.

"Give us 5 minutes and we'll be ready." Milla had showered earlier that day and brushed her lips against Jon's, feeling him lower her until her feet touched the carpeting. "Thanks babe."

10 minutes later, they were on the way to the arena for the TLC pay-per-view and Milla could only hope nothing went wrong, holding Jon's hand the entire drive over.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Surprisingly, nothing happened at the TLC pay-per-view, no sneak attacks or anything. Jon had fought Nick in a long 20 minute match, refusing to just relinquish the United States title without making his opponent fight for it. The crowd was fully into it as Nick and Jon took each other to the limit, showing people backstage they had what it took to make it big in the company. Milla had her match with AJ second on the card while Jon and Nick were 5th, so she watched the entire thing, not wanting to miss her man in action. As soon as Nick pinned him for the victory, Milla knew this was the beginning of Jon's era in the WWE. The fans didn't realize it or know what was about to happen, but she did and couldn't wait until the Royal Rumble. Jumping into his arms as soon as he walked through the dressing room door, Milla passionately kissed him and let him know he had nothing to be ashamed of. Now there was nothing holding him back from claiming the WWE title.

Christmas arrived that following week and Jon kept his word and went to Indianapolis with Milla for the holidays. He couldn't remember the last time he saw the sparkle in her light brown eyes as bright as it'd been when they landed at the airport. Jon made a vow to try to keep that sparkle alive while they were on the road and decided they would alter between Tampa and Indianapolis on their days off from now on. Milla was extremely close to her brother and Jon saw firsthand what they meant to each other along with the deep connection they had. Surprisingly, Drake was polite towards Jon and offered him a beer once they arrived for Christmas Eve dinner that took place at their parent's house. They didn't have a very long discussion regarding Milla, but both men made it clear they would do whatever necessary to keep her happy.

Milla looked down at the beautiful silver bracelet Jon got her for Christmas that had orange and citrine multicolored stones on it. Orange was her favorite color and citrine was her birthstone, so Jon killed two birds with one stone. She'd gotten Jon a silver necklace since his had recently broken along with a new matching earring for his ear. They had exchanged gifts privately after opening everyone else's at Milla's parents. They spent the rest of the night making love in Milla's bed and didn't leave the apartment except to spend time with Drake. A few breakfast and dinner outings, nothing major. Though Drake had come over to the apartment a few times and he ended up gaming with Jon while Milla made dinner. They brought in the New Year together with Drake and Scotty, all of them sharing stories on their times together in CZW with alcohol and food.

Milla and Jon weren't the only ones who had a fantastic time during the holidays. Colby and Spencer did as well, his family welcoming the beautiful burgundy haired beauty with open arms. Spencer helped his mother with Christmas dinner while Colby talked with his father about sports like always, both of them warm and loving people. She got to meet Colby's Aunts, Uncles and cousins since they all ventured to Davenport for the holidays. Colby explained his Aunts and mother alternated between houses for Christmas every year, so it was his mother's turn thankfully. After the festivities died down and people started leaving, Colby asked Spencer to take a drive with him somewhere. She looked up into his chocolate eyes and agreed, both of them driving off toward an unknown destination. Davenport had a sky bridge that lit up different colors at night that gave a spectacular view of the city, so Colby decided to take her there. They took the elevator up top and Colby kept a firm hold on Spencer, noticing how nervous she was. Once they were in the middle of the sky bridge, Spencer's breath was stolen at the view, but Colby wasn't paying attention to it, his chocolate eyes firmly on her. Out of nowhere, he dropped to one knee in front of Spencer and presented her with a beautiful single princess cut diamond ring set on a silver band, asking her to be his wife. He couldn't leave Davenport without proposing to her and it was on Christmas night, which would be unforgettable. Spencer started crying, nodding and Colby tossed his arms around her, spinning her around in circles as their mouths met in a soul searing kiss.

When the two couples met up that following Monday for Raw, since they had the week off after the Smackdown! taping, which was on Christmas Eve, Milla was floored at the beautiful ring on Spencer's finger. She couldn't believe they were engaged, hugging both tightly and warned Colby if he didn't take care of her best friend, he would have to deal with her. Jon congratulated them as well, knowing it was too soon for him to propose marriage to Milla and was happy for his friends. With lifted spirits, they returned to work to continue the war with Shane McMahon and his goons. Colby and Spencer flew out right after Raw ended since they had no Smackdown! taping on New Year's Eve, heading to her parents as planned. Jon and Milla went back to Tampa, declining Colby's offer to join them at Spencer's parents because he wanted to bring the New Year alone with Milla. They arrived sometime in the early morning hours, slept for a while and Milla was woken up with Jon's head firmly planted between her thighs. They brought in the New Year naked in bed together making love, though Jon did get up briefly to retrieve a bottle of Jack Daniels and food. It was the perfect way to bring in 2014 and Milla didn't want to be anywhere else. That was also the night Jon asked Milla to move in with him, wanting her with him always. As much as she loved Indianapolis and Drake, Milla knew where she belonged and it was beside Jon, no matter where they ended up living.

Over the next several weeks building up to the Royal Rumble, lines had been drawn and a war had broken out both backstage and on-screen between Shane McMahon and what was left of the Shield. They couldn't even call themselves the Shield anymore, even though Jon, Milla and Colby still went out to the same entrance music. It wasn't the same anymore without Joe though. Jon and Colby had cornered Joe a few times separately to try to get some answers, but he wouldn't budge. Even Milla tried confronting him, but all Joe did was walk away from her without a word. She lost count how many times the boys had beaten the hell out of Joe and vice versa ever since Joe turned on them. Randy and Robert were always there to stop Jon and Colby from delivering too much punishment to their former comrade. Stephanie and Paul had kept their word as well for the moment and stuck beside Jon and Colby, helping them whenever they could. Time seemed to fly by and before they knew it, the night before the Royal Rumble had arrived.

Jolting out of her deep thoughts on everything that transpired since the TLC pay-per-view, Milla sat up in bed while Jon slept beside her deeply, sighing. She couldn't sleep. Tomorrow everything would change. Shane McMahon's empire would crumble around him starting with Jon and Colby snatching the world titles from his handpicked champions. Milla had a match against AJ again, but she wasn't worried about that since they were somewhat friends now and talked through it. Shane didn't know about AJ and Nick changing sides to help them, so the girls had to meet in secret. They wanted to keep AJ and Nick out of the war as much as possible, not to mention Robert still though he had AJ wrapped around his finger. Tossing the comforter off of her, Milla swung her legs over the bed and started to get up, when a hand shot out to stop her.

"Where are you going?" Jon's sleepy voice asked, his hand moving from her arm to her side, slowly opening his eyes.

"I can't sleep." Milla admitted quietly, closing her eyes and felt the bed shift behind her, knowing Jon had sat up. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Jon yawned loudly, glancing blurrily at the clock and saw it was just after 5 AM. "Don't worry about it, baby girl. What's on your mind? Still worried about me?" He couldn't stop the hint of arrogance entering his voice and chuckled when she shot a glare over her shoulder at him. "I told you…"

"Yeah I know, I have nothing to worry about." She muttered, standing up from the bed and scrubbed a hand down his face. It was easy for him to say. He didn't have to watch the love of his life in a brutal match that could potentially end his career since NOTHING was scripted in it. "I just have a lot on my mind. I might go downstairs and work some of it out in the gym."

There was no way Jon was getting up at 5 AM to go to the gym, especially since he'd only gotten 3 hours of sleep and the pay-per-view was later that night. "Have fun, I'm going back to bed." He crooked his finger at her, waiting until she leaned over and pulled her against him, softly kissing her lips. "You really should try to get some more sleep too."

"I know, I will even if I have to take a quick nap before the show. Go back to sleep. I love you." Milla extracted herself from his arms and pulled the comforter over his body, tucking him back in.

"Love you too, baby girl."

Smiling when snoring filled the room not even 5 minutes later while she changed into her workout clothes, Milla shook her head and left the room. She pulled her honey blonde hair up in a messy bun on top of her head, slipped her white workout shoes on and made sure she had her key card to the suite before heading down to the hotel gym. There was no surprise to find the gym completely empty at 5 AM, which Milla was grateful for as she stepped inside and set her things down, deciding to work on her cardio with the treadmill. Hopefully it would help settle her racing mind down and tire her body out enough to where Milla could sleep when she went back up to the suite. Starting the treadmill up, Milla shoved ear buds in her ears and blasted one of her favorite bands 'Within Temptation', setting her time for 2 hours. Halfway through, the song changed and there was a slight pause between tracks, allowing Milla to hear a voice clear behind her. She jumped, gripping the metal bars since she'd increased her speed on the treadmill and slammed her hand on the stop button, turning to face back at Randy Orton.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He held his hands up, wearing a pair of black shorts and beater, having finished one of his workouts of the day in his routine. "I saw you in here and wanted to talk for a second."

Milla narrowed her eyes at him, not trusting Randy for a second and was surprised he hadn't taken a step toward her, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it." Stepping off the treadmill, Milla was annoyed that her workout had been interrupted by this pompous prick and didn't bother hiding the disdain in her light brown eyes.

"It'll just take a minute." Randy had to try convincing her to choose the right side before the pay-per-view that night. He wasn't able to find a moment alone with Milla to talk to her until now. "Please?"

"What the hell do you want, Orton?" Milla demanded irritably, wiping the sweat from her neck with a towel and draped it over her shoulder, arching a brow. "Make it fast."

"You're making a mistake." He decided to launch right into it, wondering if this was even worth it since her mind seemed to be made up. "You're on the wrong side and you're going to end up hurt. Look at Joe, he saw the light and came to the winning side. Don't let those assholes ruin your wrestling career and don't let your pussy make decisions for you either. You have to think about what's best for your career you claim to care so much about."

Deciding to humor him for a minute or two, Milla unscrewed the cap from her bottled water and took a long swig of it. "So you're saying I should choose Shane instead of Ambrose, right? You think that'll honestly be what's best for my career?" She sounded as if she MIGHT consider changing sides and hid the building amusement well.

"Yes, Shane can give you a lot more than Ambrose ever thought about." Randy stated, taking a step toward her with his hands outstretched and blatantly let his cold blue eyes do a sweep of her body. "And so could I, we could all benefit from a _partnership_, if you catch my drift…"

This man was seriously deluded if he thought for a second Milla would ever jump into bed with both him and Shane McMahon, her stomach churning at the thought. "You know what I think?" She purposely lowered her voice to a sultry tone, a smile stretching across her lips.

"What's that, baby?" Randy smirked, standing in front of her now and reached out to tuck a strand of honey blonde hair behind her ear.

"I think you're completely fucked in the head and I'd never betray Ambrose for the likes of you or your insane boss." Milla shoved him away from her scoffing and felt her skin crawl when Randy touched her.

Scowling, Randy couldn't believe what a cock tease this little bitch was and felt his temper rise, ice overtaking his eyes. "Is that right?" Suddenly, Milla's body crashed against the nearest wall they were nearby with Randy's body pressed against her, his nose buried in her hair groaning in her ear. "You've just made a big mistake, cunt. And you'll pay for it, I promise." He growled, planting his hands on her hips as her scent surrounded him. "Such a delicious little pussy you must have…FUCK!"

Milla watched in sick satisfaction as Randy's body crumbled to the floor of the gym with his hands cupping his lower genitals, courtesy of her knee driving full force into them. "You really should learn to keep your hands off of what's NOT yours. Relay that message to your boss for me, asshole." Stomping on his stomach to add insult to injury, Milla stepped over his body and stormed out of the gym, heading back up to the suite to be in the safety of Jon's arms.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Staring in the mirror, Milla smoothed the black dress down her sides and took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. The dress went an inch above her knees, flowing around them and clung to her body with long sleeves and a plunging neckline. The material didn't show anything and only stopped at the crease between her breasts. Everyone had to dress up since Royal Rumble was one of the major 4 pay-per-views the WWE hosted every year. It was tradition in a sense, not to mention it was Madison Square Garden. Even though Milla had a match that night against AJ in the prestigious building, she had to arrive in style and had her wrestling gear ready to go. Her long honey blonde tresses hung down her back and over her shoulders, leaving it completely straight. She lined her light brown eyes with black liner on the bottom, applied mascara and painted her lips with clear gloss, wanting to look as natural as possible. Her Christmas gift from Jon was on her wrist, always wearing it whenever she didn't work out, wrestle or sleep. She didn't want to destroy it.

"Baby girl, you almost ready?" Jon's voice came through the door as his knuckles tapped at the door, gently pushing it open.

"Yeah, I think so." She quietly replied and felt the breath leave her body at the sight of him.

Jon was never a dress-up kind of man, but tonight he definitely made an exception and looked like a champion already. He wore a long sleeved navy blue buttoned down dress shirt that hugged his muscular arms and torso, making his beautiful blue eyes stand out. The shirt was tucked into a pair of black slacks and the collar folded around his neck perfectly, the top two buttons undone to show a hint of chest. His blonde curls were slicked back with water, face clean-shaven and Milla smiled at the silver earring she bought him dangling from his left ear. He also wore the matching necklace, both contrasting beautifully with the dark blue material.

Not the only one being visually undressed with eyes, Jon was doing the same thing to her. She looked stunning, even more so then she had during Christmas with her parents. "If we didn't have to leave for the arena in 5 minutes, I'd definitely be bending you over that bathroom sink right now." Jon growled, desire flooding his eyes and reached out to grab her hand, pulling her against his body.

"Mmm later tonight after you win, I'll let you do whatever you want to me." Milla promised, smoothing his shirt with her fingers as his mouth descended hungrily on hers.

"I'm holding you to that." Jon muttered against her mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist and couldn't help burying his hand in her soft silky hair. "Tonight it all ends, baby girl."

"And begins." 

After a scalding hot shower after her encounter with Randy Orton in the hotel gym, Milla decided not to tell Jon what happened. He didn't need to be distracted going into the ring that night against Orton and Milla refused to upset him. Some things were just better left unsaid and this was definitely one of them. Randy hadn't hurt her, she'd hurt him and Jon didn't always have to come to her rescue. Milla was a wrestler, trained by one of the best in the industry and could defend herself better than a lot of men in the world.

"Come on beautiful, time to go." Jon wrapped an arm around her waist, letting her slip her black 2 inch pumps on and guided her out the door to meet Colby and Spencer.

"You look spectacular, Milla!"

Spencer grinned, wearing a green long sleeved sweater with a black skirt, a black buckle around her waist for style. The sweater rested past her hips, so it looked like the skirt was attached. Her burgundy hair was braided over her shoulder slicked back, black liner making her leaf green eyes stand out along with foundation and shimmering red gloss on her lips. The beautiful princess cut diamond ring sat on her finger and Milla knew tonight Spencer would be showing if off to everyone, especially Robert. She'd kept the engagement hidden, wanting to wait until the Royal Rumble when Robert couldn't come up with any diabolical plan to ruin it. Not easy by any stretch of the imagination, both couples pulled it off masterfully and tonight there would be no more hiding.

"Both of you do!"

"She's a little hyper, sorry." Colby chuckled, kissing the top of his fiancée's head and laced their fingers together. "Ready to go win, bro?"

"Damn straight, born ready."

They bumped their fists together and headed out, Jon carrying both his and Milla's bag while Colby had his with Spencer's laptop. 20 minutes later, they entered the arena and went to the locker room, passing by several people on their way. Brianna and Bryan congratulated Spencer and Colby on their engagement since the woman noticed the beautiful rock first. She'd recently gotten engaged to Bryan and sported a beautiful ring on her finger as well, though it'd been a couple months.

"So when are you two getting hitched?" Bryan asked Jon with a smirk, draping his arm around Brianna's shoulder.

"We're not there yet." Milla answered before Jon could, noticing how uncomfortable that question made him and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "It'll happen when it's supposed to."

"Absolutely." Brianna nudged Bryan and shot him a glare, going back to talking to Spencer about how Colby proposed to her.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Bryan became serious, having had countless battles against Jon in the Independent circuit and knew Randy Orton had his work cut out for him.

Jon nodded, thankful for the subject change and squared his shoulders. "Waited my whole life for this moment, man." He said honestly, glancing down at Milla and wondered what she would do if he did propose to her. Christ, now he was thinking about marriage! "Hate to cut this short, but we really should go prepare for our matches."

They walked away from Bryan and Brianna, promising to meet up with them soon for a couple's lunch that all 3 men groaned at. As soon as they stepped into the locker room, both Stephanie and Paul were waiting for them, both having stoic expressions on their faces. Milla swallowed hard, knowing they were in here for a specific reason and felt her stomach tighten with nerves, taking a silent breath. Jon knew this wasn't good and set their things down, not releasing Milla's hand while Colby kept a firm hold on Spencer, breathing in and out steadily.

"What's up bosses?" Jon asked when nobody spoke, arching a brow at Stephanie. "What happened?"

"There's been a change in tonight's program." Stephanie said, sorrowful blue eyes landing on Milla. "Your match with AJ has been cancelled, Milla."

"That's it?" Milla shrugged with a smile, not minding and felt the smile die from her lips when Stephanie remained indifferent. "I'm missing something. What's going on?"

Sharing a worried look with her husband, Stephanie hated to be the one to relay this information to Milla, especially so close to the pay-per-view starting. "You will have a match tonight, but we have no idea against who. All Shane told me was your match with AJ was cancelled and you're still going out there to wrestle. I've tried to find out what he has planned, but it's impossible at this point. Just…be prepared for anything, okay?" She hated this, Milla had been through so much already in this company and if Shane pushed her too far, Stephanie knew the woman would end up leaving for good.

Milla felt her mouth go dry and rolled her lips together, nodding. "I will, thanks for the head's up, Stephanie." What the hell did Shane McMahon have planned for her? She immediately pulled her cell phone out and dialed Drake's number, excusing herself for everyone for a minute.

"Hey Mills, what's up?" Drake greeted, chomping on some popcorn while watching a movie and paused it.

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Milla shut her eyes and was glad Shane's plan didn't involve her brother again. "Nothing much, just getting ready for the show." She tried keeping the shakiness out of her voice, watching Jon talk to the bosses out of the corner of her eye. "Just wanted to call and check up on you really fast."

Ever since being dismantled on WWE programming, Milla had been worried about Drake and he loved her for it. "I'm fine, sissy, I promise. You really need to stop worrying about me and focus on your match tonight. I've ordered it along with Scotty and a few others. We're watching it at my place."

"That's great." Milla lied, wishing her brother hadn't done that because she had no idea what Shane had in store for her. "I hope you enjoy it."

"Always."

They talked for a few minutes before Milla ended the call just as Stephanie and Paul walked out of the locker room. "I'm gonna go get ready for my…whatever." Snatching her bag from the floor, Milla quickly went into the bathroom locking the door behind her and tried getting her mind focused like Drake said.

"This isn't good." Colby commented in a soft voice, not wanting Milla to overhear. "We have to be out there with her."

"You heard what Stephanie said." Jon growled, feeling his fingers twitching and tore both hands through his damp hair, closing his eyes. "If we go out there, we'll have to forfeit our damn title shots tonight." They'd been informed while Milla was on the phone with Drake. "If he hurts her…"

"We'll be there for her, bro." Colby promised, clamping a hand on his friend's shoulder and could only hope they didn't fail protecting Milla that night.

The time passed quickly and the stagehand knocked on the door, calling out Milla's name along with a 5 minute warning. Jon immediately stood up from the steel chair he occupied and cupped her face in his strong hands, staring deep into her beautiful eyes. He wanted to say so many things to her, to stop her from going out there, but Milla was a wrestler just like him. Whatever Shane McMahon had planned, she'd be ready for it and would defend herself as much as she could. It would be wrong for him to order her not to go out there because then his title shot would be gone and that couldn't happen.

"I love you, be safe." He whispered, kissing her softly and didn't want to let her go, physically forcing his hands to slip from her body.

"I love you too." Milla kissed him one last time and walked out of the dressing room, heading up the stairs to make her entrance through the crowd.

Madison Square Garden was deafening as fans screamed and cheered while Milla made her way down the stairs, trying not to smile. In spite of everything, this was a dream come true to be able to wrestle in this building that held so much history in the wrestling industry. It was incredible and Milla soaked all of it in, hopping over the barricade in her wrestling attire. It was a midnight blue with silver hemming, still the same style and her hair was pulled back into a semi-high ponytail. Rubbing her hands together, Milla paced back and forth in the ring, glaring up the ramp when Shane McMahon's theme entrance blared through the speakers.

"Lower it." Were the first words out of Shane's mouth and he watched Milla's eyes widen as a steel cage lowered from the rafters, something she hadn't noticed until now.

"What the hell is going on?" She shouted, not bothering grabbing a microphone and could see the evil smirk curve Shane's lips as he sauntered down to the ring…in wrestling gear.

Shane walked up the steel ring steps and slipped through the cage door, effectively slamming it shut behind him as the referee immediately padlocked it. "What's going on is you have a match tonight, Milla, against ME. It's time for me to knock you down several pegs, little girl, and make you realize just who the hell you're dealing with. But I'm gonna sweeten the pot just a little for you because I'm not completely heartless. If you win this match tonight against me, in Madison Square Garden, I will relinquish all of my rights to the company. I will leave and never come back. My sister and brother-in-law will have FULL control of the WWE and you'll never see me again." His dark eyes turned sinister, glowing with cruel intentions as he kept his distance for the time being. "BUT if I win, and I WILL, then you have to leave Ambrose's side and come to me willingly. You have to give all of yourself to me with no fight and no questions asked. If I'm putting my career and control over the company on the line, then you need to do the same thing by putting your relationship with Ambrose and connection to what's left of the Shield on the line too. So what do you say, sweetheart? This is your chance to get rid of me and the opportunity only comes ONCE."

Taking the microphone Shane handed over to her, Milla looked around the cage and arena, not believing this was happening. Shane wanted her so badly that he'd put everything he had on the line. What the hell was so special about her anyway? Was it power or possession, possibly both? She didn't understand, but Milla refused to turn this opportunity down. It was time to teach Shane McMahon a lesson in the meaning of the word respect, especially to women. He made a fatal mistake by underestimating her and she would show him just what she was capable of inside a steel cage.

"Game on." Milla knew Paul would appreciate that and tossed the microphone over the top of the steel cage, slowly starting to circle the ring along with Shane.

The match was brutal with Milla using the cage to her advantage, losing track how many times she rammed Shane's skull into the steel mesh. She slapped on several wrestling holds Shane never heard of either, having learned everything from her brother. This match wasn't just for her, it was for Drake too and Spencer, anyone Shane McMahon ever hurt. Milla took her time in slowly dismantling him, taking a couple shots here and there, but for the most part she dominated. When it was all said and done, Shane's face was nothing more than a crimson mask, a bloody mess and Milla had a deep gash across her cheek from being sent into the steel cage. Moment relapse in judgment on her part, but she quickly came back from it. Signaling for her finishing move 'Moison', Milla set Shane up for it and immediately dropped his carcass to the mat when Joe suddenly came barreling down the ramp.

With all of his strength, Joe ripped the door off the cages hinges and tossed it to the side, roaring animalistically. Milla felt her heart stop beating for a split second and stumbled away from the big man as he stepped through the ropes, steely grey eyes boring holes through her. No! She couldn't let him help Shane win this and shook her head, tears filling her eyes. Helplessly, Milla watched in horror as Joe reached down and pulled Shane to his feet, seeing the evil smile cross his face even through the mask of blood. This couldn't be happening! She couldn't go to Shane willingly and lose Jon because Joe couldn't keep his nose out of this match! Horrified light brown eyes locked with steely grey and Milla felt time nearly stop when a smirk curved Joe's lips that followed a wink. A second later, he released Shane and delivered a lethal right hand, clocking him as hard as he could. Shane's body crumpled to the mat in a heap, completely unconscious and not moving an inch. Joe wasn't finished though and growled, lifting Shane's carcass off the mat and power bombed him almost through the ring, shaking its foundation.

"PIN HIM NOW!" Joe roared at Milla, pointing down at Shane and watched as the waterfall of tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Without hesitation, Milla scrambled over and pinned Shane McMahon, claiming the victory. The crowd EXPLODED in a fit of cheers and screams, cameras flashing all over the place as Milla slowly looked up at Joe, a small smile crossing her face. Joe smiled, extending his hand to her and pulled the woman he considered a little sister to her feet, suddenly lifting her to perch on his shoulder. Milla took the Diva's championship the referee handed over as the cage began lifting from the ring and held it up high, feeling on top of the world in Madison Square Garden. Setting her down, Joe kicked Shane in the face for added measure and snorted, walking over to lift the ring ropes open so Milla could slip through them, proving where he truly belonged.

He was always Shield and nothing would ever change that.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

All Jon, Colby and Spencer could do was stare at the monitor with dropped jaws, hardly believing what they just saw. Colby had to stop Jon from running out the door to aid Milla when Joe ripped the cage door off its hinges, shoving him back into a chair to watch what happened. In his mind, unless Joe laid a hand on Milla physically, there was no reason to go out there and lose their title shots. It took everything inside of Jon not to clock Colby in the face, but his reasoning was logical. As soon as the bell rang and Milla was declared the winner, Jon took off to the stairs since that's how Joe and Milla made their exit. They walked through the doorway and Milla froze at the sight of Jon, Colby and Spencer standing behind him with all of their arms crossed in front of their chests. Joe had some serious explaining to do, Milla surmised quickly, and blocked Joe with her body. As angry as she was at the big man, she couldn't let him get hurt by Jon and Colby, not after what he did for her in the middle of the ring.

"Jon…"

"Move now, Milla." He ordered in a gritty low voice, unfolding his arms to clench his fists at his sides, electric blues boring straight through Joe.

"But…"

"It's alright, Milla." Joe rumbled softly behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder and watched those light brown eyes turn to look up at him worriedly. "Everything will be fine. Let me handle this."

Spencer shared a worried look with Milla, both women unsure of what would happen and stayed where she was beside Colby. Reluctantly, Milla stepped aside and felt Spencer pull her over to stand next to her out of harm's way. Jon and Colby stood side by side in front of Joe, their eyes glued on the big man and Spencer couldn't help wondering whose side was Joe on. He turned on them and gave the boys the beating of their life along with Randy and Robert. Just what the hell was going on? The girls cringed when Jon socked Joe in the jaw with a hard punch while Colby nailed the other side a few seconds later. Joe slid his tongue along the inside of his cheeks and felt like his teeth were rattled in his skull, but other than he was no worse for wear. He knew he deserved being punched by the two men who were his brothers and had a lot of explaining to do.

"I'm sorry." He murmured softly, holding his sore jaw and hoped his brothers could find some way to forgive his deception.

Jon shook his head and roughly cupped Joe's face, gripping his hair with pain-filled blues, questions swirling through them. "You son of a bitch." He whispered, shaking Joe a little and pulled into a tight embrace, clapping his back harshly. "Goddamn it, man…"

"I know…" Joe heard the crack in Jon's voice and shut his eyes, hating that he had to cause his brother so much pain. "I'll explain…"

"Later." Colby stated and waited for Jon to pull back before hugging Joe as well, all 3 sharing a group hug soon after. "You're an asshole."

Joe chuckled, the hug ending as his grey eyes landed on Milla and could see both women crying. "Come here, sis. I'm sorry."

He caught her as Milla flew into his arms, tossing her arms around his neck and let her sob against him, sighing heavily. Jon wasn't jealous since he knew Joe had no romantic whatsoever in Milla, the same going for her. She belonged to him, but Milla had been broken up over Joe's betrayal almost as much as him. Spencer felt Colby wrap his arms around her body, crying against his chest and couldn't believe these sudden turn of events. Joe was on their side, he was back where he belonged and everything had been forgiven. It would take time for the boys to fully trust him again, but maybe after Joe's explanation, they would understand why he turned on them in the first place.

"Don't ever do that again!" Milla ordered through sobs once Joe released her, punching his arm as hard as she could and felt Jon pull her into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"I'm so fucking proud of you, baby girl." Jon rasped in her ear, lifting her from the ground and felt her legs wrap around his waist, clinging to him for dear life. "You took him to the cleaners and he's gone now."

Milla didn't care about anything else at the moment except being in Jon's arms, glad he wasn't angry at her for agreeing to Shane's terms. It was the only way to get rid of him once and for all. Jon carried her in that position back to the dressing room with Colby, Spencer and the returning Joe. They weren't surprised to find Stephanie and Paul once again in their locker room upon stepping through the door, wondering what news they came with now. Jon set Milla on her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her against his side, kissing the top of her head.

"Please tell me you don't have any more bad news." Colby somewhat pleaded, not knowing how much more than could take after everything else that transpired already.

Stephanie chuckled, shaking her head with sparkling blue eyes. "We just wanted to come personally thank Milla for what she did for us. Thanks to your victory and ruthless beating, my brother is on his way to the nearest hospital with all rights to the WWE gone. You did it. We won the war because of you, Milla. If there's anything we can do to repay you, just ask."

"There's one thing you can do for me, but I'll talk to you about it later. What we all need is an explanation from the big guy here." Milla blatantly looked at Joe while shaking both Stephanie and Paul's hands.

"We can explain that one for you." Stephanie stated, watching as 3 pairs of perplexed eyes snapped to her and kept the smile on her face, nodding at Joe. "Take a load off, Joe. You did well."

Jon blinked, watching as Joe walked over to sit down on the couch and arched a slow brow. "What do you mean he's done well? What the fuck is going on?" His temper was slowly beginning to fester and rise, but Milla stroking his arm managed to keep it in check.

Paul gestured for everyone to take a seat, squeezing his wife's letting her know he'd take care of this. "We had to infiltrate Shane somehow and find out what the hell was going on with him. What he had planned and everything. So we asked Joe if he would be our spy since you two were hell bent going after the titles. The beatings and run-ins all had to happen to make it look real. And it worked because Shane, Randy and Robert didn't suspect he was working for us. So if you want to blame someone for his deceit, it's us. We couldn't let any of you in on the plan because everything had to look real in order for Shane to believe it. When we were in here earlier, we honestly had no idea what Shane had up his sleeve because he didn't tell anyone, not even Joe, Randy and Robert. We were just as shocked as all of you were, especially Milla, when Shane lowered the steel cage. So we rushed to Joe and told him to go down there to help her, but make it look like he was helping Shane first. I'm sorry we had to do this, but Shane is crafty and it was the only way to make sure we were always one step ahead of him."

Colby and Jon were bewildered while the women just gawked, all of them suddenly realizing just how much Joe had to sacrifice. His friendships, trust, family – everything. Jon had gotten a call from Joe's mother, Patricia, demanding to know what her son was thinking the night Joe turned on them. She really thought it was real and so did Sika along with the rest of his family. Joe did all of that to help them get rid of Shane McMahon, to protect Milla and Spencer from being hurt further. They owed him everything for putting himself on the line like that, there was no need for forgiveness because Joe had followed orders by the bosses. Nothing more, nothing less. If the roles were reversed, Jon and Colby both knew they would've done it in a heartbeat, so being angry with Joe was pointless.

"Rollins, 5 minutes!"

Colby mentally shook himself and had to put his full focus on the match against Robert, looking down at Spencer sitting beside him. "You ready, beautiful?" She was going to the ring with him, wanting to see firsthand the destruction of Robert after everything he put her through.

"Go get him, bro." Jon bumped his fists and then watched as Colby did the same thing with Joe, a smile lighting his face. "Go bring the gold home."

"Done."

Colby was out first with Spencer, lifting her over the barricade since they entered through the crowd. She changed into a pair of black leather pants that clung to every part of her legs and backside. Her top was their latest Shield t-shirt cropped to show her stomach and was sleeveless. She kept her hair in the braid, fixing it prior to Milla's match and had 2 inch knee high heeled boots that laced up. Spencer changed her makeup to smoky eyes with clear gloss and foundation, a black choker around her neck that looked similar to a dog collar. She was with a Hound of Justice after all, cheering Colby on as he paced in the ring, ready to destroy Robert.

Robert was nervous, though he tried not showing it and held up the World Heavyweight title in the air, making his entrance. As soon as he slid into the ring, Colby immediately went on the attack, pounding him as hard as he could with his fists. For 30 minutes straight, Colby and Robert went back and forth, giving each other all they could handle. Spencer chewed her thumbnail from how nervous she was, pounding the mat whenever Robert got the upper hand on her man, cheering him on along with the crowd. In the end, sweaty and exhausted, Colby nailed Blackout on Robert, driving his face into the mat crushing his nose. Blood poured from Robert's nose, his eyes shut as Colby rolled him over, pinning him for the victory and sat there for a second as tears stung his eyes. Spencer squealed out and slid under the bottom rope, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck while Colby held the title high in the air. He stood up with Spencer wrapped around him from behind piggyback style and roared out in triumph. Setting his woman down and handing over the belt, Colby shoved the referee away from Robert, squatting down to where his mouth was right by the man's ear.

"Come near Spencer again and I'll kill you, mother fucker." He spat on Robert and lifted Spencer in the air, spinning her around in circles while she held the title above both of them, accepting a passionate kiss from her champion.

Taking the ramp to make their exit, Colby and Spencer were DOUSED with champagne as soon as they stepped through the curtain. Jon hugged Colby along with Joe and Milla, all 4 of them celebrating along with some of the other WWE Superstars and Divas. Bryan and Brianna congratulated him with hugs, shaking hands. AJ and Nick walked past them all, nodding with smiles as they headed out to the ring to face Ettore –Big E Langston- and Celeste in an inter gender tag team match. The group parts as the Shield heads back to the locker room so Jon can prepare for his match against Randy Orton.

Milla planned on going out there with Jon, but he wasn't having any of it. He didn't want her to get hurt and begged her to stay in the back, passionately kissing her to let her know he appreciated she wanted to be by his side. Reluctantly, Milla respected his wishes and had to watch him walk out of the locker room alone when it was time for the main event. They would be closing out the show. Jon was more than ready for this and had prepared for this moment his entire life and through his career. He was ready to show Randy what it meant to be in the ring with a winner, a real wrestler like Colby did with Robert. Milla was one big bundle of nerves, having trekked down to the gorilla position to watch the match on a monitor while Spencer celebrated with Colby in the shower. Joe stood next to her, keeping silent while they both watched the match unfold.

The match was intense and full of surprises with Jon using moves he hadn't done since he was in the Indies. Milla recognized them though, cringing whenever Randy nailed Jon when a harsh move such as the DDT off the ropes. They wrestled and fought for 30 long minutes, the crowd completely enthralled cheering, booing and having their emotions rocked. In the end, Jon hit his move the Headlock Driver crushing Randy's face into the mat and didn't go for the pin. He lifted Randy's lifeless body up and delivered his Indy finishing Hook & Ladder, wanting to make sure the prick couldn't kick out. Jon rolled him over, lifting his legs and pinned him for the victory, the crowd exploding in a deafening roar. Milla couldn't stand there and wait for Jon to come through the curtain, flying out to the ring still in her wrestling gear.

Jon barely had time to turn around as Milla slid under the bottom rope and jumped into his arms while he held the WWE title proudly in the air. She kissed the breath out of him, legs wrapped around his waist and looked up at confetti rained down all over them from the rafters. Dropping Milla to her feet, Jon fell to his knees clutching the WWE title and pressed his forehead to it, fighting back tears. Everything he had gone through and accomplished in the Indies didn't compare to this moment. It did not get any better or higher than the WWE title, which had been changed and altered over the years. Still, the representation of it remained the same and, in Jon's eyes, it was still the same title legends like Stone Cold Steve Austin, Bret 'The Hitman' Hart, Undertaker, Bruno Sammartino, Andre the Giant and many others had held throughout the decades. Jon had finally achieved the same height as all of those men did that paved the way for his generation and the future. Standing, Jon exited the ring with Milla and wrapped his arm around her waist, feeling like he was on top of the world heading to the back as the pay-per-view ended.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

WrestleMania XXX.

Milla smiled as she stared out the window of the hotel suite, watching all the commotion on the street since they were deep in the heart of New Orleans. It was beautiful and warm, so she had the window open to let the breeze flow throughout the suite. Jon, Colby and Joe were currently at the gym getting ready for WrestleMania Axxess while Spencer was in a meeting with Stephanie down at the hotel restaurant. Milla would've been part of the working out and WrestleMania, but the small hump sticking out of her burnt orange baby doll top prevented that from happening. Her hand gently ran over her protruding belly, not believing she was already 3 months along in her pregnancy. At first it was a shock, but the more Milla thought about having Jonathan Good's baby, she realized how happy it made her. She'd found out a week after the Royal Rumble when she started developing what she thought was a cold. Jon made her get checked out by the WWE doctors since she vomited for the week straight, worried sick about her health.

Sure enough, Michael made her take a pregnancy test and Milla laughed at him at first because she didn't believe she could be pregnant. She was on birth control, but apparently Jon's sperm was a lot stronger and ended up getting through that measly 1% that wasn't effective. Milla bawled when Michael announced she was pregnant and didn't know how she was supposed to tell Jon, completely freaked out. She did contemplate getting rid of it and decided to talk to Jon about it to see what he thought. They'd gone to Tampa for their days off, which is where Milla lived now instead of Indianapolis and she finally sat him down to tell him.

"Baby girl, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Jon had known something was going on with her because Milla hadn't told him what happened with the trainer. "Are you sick?"

Milla's hormones had gotten the best of her and she started crying, burying her face in her hands. She was scared Jon would resent and hate her because the birth control had failed. Michael made her stop taking it immediately and told her to make an appointment with her OBGYN as soon as she could since he wasn't specialized in that field. He was just sports medicine. Jon wrapped his arm around Milla's shoulders and held her close, letting her cry on him as much as he hated it. After an hour of crying and sobbing, Milla finally calmed down enough to pull back, staring up into Jon's worried blues.

"You love me no matter what, right?" She had started off telling him by asking him that question.

"Of course I do. What the fuck is going on?" Fear had entered his eyes and it killed Milla to see it because of her.

"Jon…" Milla had taken both of his hands in hers, maintaining eye contact because if she didn't the courage to tell him would've vanished into thin air. "I um…I don't quite know how to say this. I never imagined in my wildest fucking dreams or nightmares this could happen. But it has and…I'm terrified. I'm scared I'll lose you." Her voice cracked and that was all Jon could handle hearing.

"Stop." He released her hands and cupped her face, wiping the tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs. "You will never lose me, you gotta get that out of your fucking head. Now tell me what the hell is going on? I thought we were past this and we could be honest with each other about anything. If you-"

"I'm pregnant." Milla cut him off, her voice barely above a whisper and watched Jon's eyes widen slowly.

10 minutes went by with Jon staying still as a statue, not moving an inch with his hands remaining on Milla's face. "Preg-nant…" He said it slowly, pausing between the word and felt his fingers twitch, swallowing hard. "Y-You're…and I-I…I umm – uh…and we…" Jon couldn't stop stuttering to save his life and rose to his feet, tearing a hand through his hair. "I uh…"

Milla looked up at him teary-eyed and rested a hand on her stomach, the nausea kicking in. "You're not happy about this, are you?" She lowered her head and let more tears fall, sniffling. "I-I'll get rid of it."

"WHAT?!" Jon exploded, watching as Milla jumped nearly off the bed clutching her chest, breathing raggedly. "The hell you are! You're not getting rid of my baby! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He lifted her up from the bed by her upper arms, blue eyes full of anger and hurt. "I fucking love you and you're going to get rid of my baby?"

"I-I just thought…"

"You thought what? That I wouldn't want you to have my baby? Woman, what the fuck do I have to do? What do I have to say to make you understand just how much I love you?" Jon growled, slamming his mouth down on hers and heard her whimper, clutching at his t-shirt to pull him closer. "Do I have to marry you? Is that what it's gonna take to make you realize what you mean to me?"

Milla's eyes grew wide as saucers and felt her heart rate kick up a notch. "D-Do you want to marry me?" She stammered, seeing all the love and truth shining in his eyes. "Jon…"

Carefully, Jon lifted her up by the waist and deposited Milla in the middle of their king sized bed, moving to straddle her legs. He lifted the tank top she had on to expose her bare flesh, his nose brushing against her flat stomach. Jon didn't do it to arouse her, but it still worked since Milla's body was incredibly sensitive at the moment to any touch. Carefully, he brushed his lips against her lower abdomen and caressed her skin, vowing to never let anything happen to his family.

"Yes Milla, I want to marry you. And I'm not getting down on one knee and asking you to do it. I'm telling you that it will happen eventually. It's up to you when it happens, but you will be my wife someday." Jon informed her, his eyes locking with her while he still remained down by her stomach, breathing the scent of her skin in. "And I'll love this baby as much as you. You're keeping it, understand me?"

Milla beamed down at him watery and nodded, running her fingers through his soft dishwater blonde curls to try soothing him. "I'll marry you whenever you want, Jon. Just say the word and I'll be there."

48 hours later, Jon and Milla stood in front of a priest on the beach in their backyard, having taken off the weekend house shows to make it happen. Colby and Spencer were there along with Joe and his girlfriend, Rachel. Jon made Colby his Best Man since they were still having trust issues with Joe, who understood completely and Spencer was Milla's Maid of Honor since she wasn't married to Colby yet. Drake had flown out from Indianapolis for the ceremony and walked his sister down the aisle, giving her away to Jon. She was closer to him than their father, though Milla was planning to have a bigger ceremony with her family after her pregnancy. After the ceremony, they swapped places with Colby and Spencer getting married. They just wanted it done and over with, deciding to plan having a bigger ceremony with their families down the road like Milla was. Spencer just wanted to be married to Colby, especially since a month prior she found out a week after Milla she was 2 months pregnant.

While Drake was in Tampa, Milla came clean to him about being pregnant with Jon's baby. He was ecstatic about being an Uncle and couldn't wait for the baby to be born, claiming it was a boy. Drake and Jon had buried the hatchet, leaving the past behind them and Drake could tell how much the man made his sister happy. That's all he wanted for her was happiness and financial security. It was the only reason he sent her tape out to the WWE in the first place. Milla and Jon talked it over, deciding they wanted Drake to be the godfather to their child. It was more Milla than Jon, but he agreed with anything she wanted and of course Drake agreed. Spencer would be the godmother, which was definitely a mutual agreement between the parents. She accepted, asking them if they would be the godparents to her and Colby's baby in return.

Staring down at her beautiful citrine wedding ring that was radiant cut and set on a silver band, Milla couldn't believe she was married. She was no longer Milla Brown, now her name was Milla Good. They mutually agreed to have a honeymoon after WrestleMania ended since it was a crazy time of year for the WWE. Jon was still the WWE champion while Colby held the World Heavyweight title, but all of that was about to change. With Milla and Spencer pregnant, the guys wanted to drop out of the championship picture until after their babies were born. At first Stephanie was against it, wanting to keep them champions, but after Jon explained what he wanted to do she couldn't argue with him. Milla had already dropped the Diva's championship to Brianna two weeks after the Royal Rumble because of her pregnancy. She had built quite a feud with AJ, both of them having a match at WrestleMania later that night. Jon would be dropping the WWE title to Bryan Danielson, wanting him to have an actual run with it and Colby decided Nick was the best candidate to take the World title from him.

"Baby girl, where you at? We gotta leave for the arena in a few." Jon called out, breaking Milla out of her thoughts and walked into the bedroom, smiling at the sight of her standing at the window. "There's my beautiful woman."

Milla rolled her eyes and felt his arms wrap around her waist, his fingers stroking her stomach. He did it whenever he held her like this, wanting to give their little one attention as well. "I'm ready when you are." She had on a simple pair of black slacks that had a stretch waist and a black camisole under her burnt orange baby doll, black flats on her swollen feet. "I hope this is okay…"

Jon turned her around, planting a soft kiss on her mouth and rubbed his nose against hers. "You're perfect and I want you to be as comfortable as possible tonight." He knew she was worried about his match against Bryan Danielson, but honestly Jon trusted the man with his life. He was a professional and they planned on blowing the roof off of Mercedes-Benz Superdome. "How's the little one?"

"Surprisingly calm, but I know that will change the closer it gets to your match." Milla admitted softly, caressing his face with the back of her hand. "Come on champ, we need to get moving since traffic is going to be a bitch."

Chuckling, Jon couldn't argue with that and lead his beautiful wife out of the suite with his bag in hand. Colby and Spencer would join them at the arena along with Joe and Rachel. Rachel was a seamstress in WWE and Joe had been secretly seeing her for months, coming clean to his family and friends once their 6 month anniversary being together passed. Spencer and Milla liked Rachel, all 3 of them getting along well, especially since Rachel had found out a few days ago she was also pregnant with Joe's baby. The doctor said she was about 6 weeks, so that put her a few weeks before Milla and Spencer's due dates.

"Bout time you guys got here!" Colby crowed as soon as Jon and Milla walked through the Shield locker room door, stretching for his match against Nick. It was toward the beginning of the show while Jon's would close WrestleMania against Bryan. "Bryan wanted to go over a few moves with you, bro."

Jon nodded, already receiving a text from his opponent and dropped a quick kiss on Milla's lips. "I'll be back, relax. I'll grab you some peanut butter and celery from catering." That had been her weird craving with the pregnancy lately.

"OOOHHH that sounds GOOD! Get me some too, please?" Spencer pleaded, chomping on some chips and shoved them away, wanting celery with peanut butter now.

Milla giggled at her best friend and winked up at Jon. "Grab me a ginger ale too please." She requested, softly kissing him again and watched him walk out while Colby guided her over to the couch. "Lord, these boys are way too overprotective of us."

"No kidding. Colby refuses to let me bathe alone in case I can't get out of the tub at the hotel." Spencer snorted, shooting her husband a loving glare while reading a book. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Nervous for Jon's match, but that's to be expected."

"I meant morning sickness." Spencer clarified, sipping her water and stood up to try to retrieve one for Milla, but Colby beat her to the punch.

"I told you to sit your little ass down and relax." Colby stated, kissing his wife with a grin and handed the bottled water over to Milla, knowing she would need it. Spencer rolled her eyes, flipping him the bird and laughed when he mocked being wounded in the chest. "Oh my heart!"

"How about I stick my foot up your ass? Then you won't have to worry about your heart hurting."

Their banter always made Milla laugh and temporarily ceased her worries for Jon's match against Bryan. She trusted Bryan, but Milla knew anything could happen in the ring. It would be brutal because they wanted to give the fans everything and more, sending them home with happy faces. Before they knew it, Colby's match was up as Spencer walked him down to gorilla position, wanting to soothe him after he dropped the title to Nick. Joe stayed in the locker room with Milla, both of them talking quietly amongst themselves while watching Colby's match. Jon returned a little while after Colby's match ended, all 3 Shield members embracing before Joe went out to win the Intercontinental title from Joe Henning, but fans knew him as Curtis Axel.

An hour later, Milla stood at gorilla position with Jon while he hopped up and down, trying to get psyched up for his match. "Jon." He turned and instantly pulled her into his arms, resting his hand on her stomach as hers covered his. "I'll be here when you get back. I know you're upset about losing the title tonight, but you're always a winner in my eyes. Don't forget that."

Jon smirked, gently kissing his wife. "When you and I collide, baby girl, nothing is better than that. Not even the WWE title. I'll see you when I get back. I love you."

"I love you too."

Watching him walk out as soon as the Shield entrance blared throughout the Superdome, Milla grinned as the crowd chanted 'Ambrose', shaking her head. She started thinking back to everything that happened to get them to this moment, everything she'd been through. There were good and bad moments, but she fully agreed with what her husband said. Colliding with Jonathan Good had been the best thing that ever happened to her and Milla didn't regret a single second of it.

The End.

****This is it, my wonderful readers! Thank you SO much for all the support during this story. You have no idea what it means to me to have over 200 reviews for ONE story! A special thanks to QueenofQueens for this amazing idea she gave me. Without her, it wouldn't have been possible, I don't think. Sometimes people just need a little PUSH with ideas to make a masterpiece. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it and I look forward to more possible story ideas sent to me to twist and torque in the future! :)****


End file.
